A little bit of normal
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Ever wandered what if Vincent had made it to Catherine's for dinner that night? What may happen after?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the wonderful Beauty and the Beast TV series:/CW does.**

I always wanted to know, what if Vincent had made it to Catherine's for that dinner and what may have happened continuing after the dinner.

This is my very first fanfic. I absolutely love this show and I can't wait until the new episode this Thursday. I love reviews so please let me know what you think. How I can improve on my writing, if it needs improving and your ideas are welcome too for what you would like to have happen in this fanfic. I will try to update as often as I can. I thought I'd start off the first chapter being a little short just to see the interest I get.

** Vincent:**

I still can't believe Catherine still wants me, even after she's really seen. I could feel a nervous feeling in my stomach as I walk to her apartment for what feels like a first date. I walk by a flower shop and pause looking at the different flower arrangements. I pull out a couple dollars out of my pocket, choosing a bouquet of red roses and continue on my way. After all this is somewhat of a date right? I decided I should at least attempt to be normal for Catherine and the flowers seemed a nice touch of normal.

Reaching Catherine's apartment building I glance up towards the fire escape looking at her window (in which I usually enter her apartment). Shaking my head I walk towards the main doors and decide to give Catherine a surprise entrance.

**Catherine**

I hear a knock on my door as I finish putting on my lipstick. Thinking, that's strange…, as I wasn't expecting anyone to come here tonight, well besides Vincent and he would be arriving at my window, like always right?

Looking through the peek hole my eyes open wide in surprise. Standing at my door is Vincent wearing a dress shirt and pants and what was he hiding behind his back? I open the door and Vincent walks in.

"Don't look so surprised to see me." Vincent smirked. "Did you have doubts I wouldn't show up?" Vincent says softly as he hands me a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Oh, and these are for you of course."

"Oh, Vincent. They're beautiful." I say as I take the flowers and start to walk into the kitchen searching my cub boards for a vase as Vincent follows close behind me.

It was a good thing Vincent was behind me as we walked into the kitchen. I knew I was blushing, feeling like a high school girl out on her first date. If only Vincent knew what he does to me, especially tonight. I was expecting the usual; enter through my window as he usually did from the fire escape of my apartment, wearing casual clothes. Tonight however he looked extremely handsome in his dress suit.

I found the vase that I was looking for and set the flowers on the table admiring them before turning to face Vincent. I took Vincent's jacket from him and hung it on the coat rack.

** Vincent**

"So why the door tonight Vincent?" Catherine asks me. "Why not just use the…"

"Fire escape?" I finish for her. Catherine smiles and shakes her head confirming my answer. "I thought I'd try things the normal way tonight. Make it seem more like a date…I mean if you want it to be." Catherine walks up to me and takes a hold of my hands surprising me with a kiss on my cheek.

"I would like that very much Vincent." She says as she leads me to the table.

"I hope you like what I made us tonight."

"I'm sure whatever you made will taste delicious. I reply as I sit down across the table from her.

Tonight is starting to feel well, normal and with Catherine sitting across from me in a beautiful black dress and her hair in curls, I think I'm beginning to fall for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catherine**

"I'll give you credit Catherine, this is way better than JT's home cooking." Vincent replies.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Want some dessert? I made cheesecake." I say as I take our plates and set them in the sink.

"Cheesecake does sound good."

I take out the cheesecake out, cutting two slices. "Want some whipped cream?" Vincent nods his head and I add the whip cream.

"Okay I take it back, this is extremely delicious and far out from JT's meals." Vincent said smirking and once again he causes me to blush slightly. _Get it together Catherine and for heaven's sakes stop blushing so much. _

"And what does JT think of all this?" I ask him, Vincent shrugged his shoulders shaking his head he replies.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asks. At the question I realize he's just playing with me and I decide to play along.

"Well you know…you…me?"

"What about you and me?

"That we're on a…"_Okay seriously Catherine just say it. _"You coming to my apartment for dinner, that we're on a…a date."

"Oh you mean that.

"Yes."

"I knew what you meant Catherine, I just wanted to see you blush some more." I glare at him, Vincent just laughs. "You're cute when you blush. But to answer your question JT seems comfortable with this. In my opinion anyways."

"That's good." I reply and take the last bite of cheesecake. Vincent just smiles at me, again. Well so far everything seems to be going good and I really didn't want this night to end. It also seems like my nerves were going away, that helped out a lot.

"More cheesecake?"

"I'm stuffed, but thank you." I take the remaining dishes at the table and walk them up to the sink and turning on the water I said.

"You're welcome to go sit on the couch and watch some TV while I finish up these dishes."

** Vincent**

I stand up and stretch thinking of taking Catherine up on her offer, but decide to help her with the dishes. After all she did cook me a meal and I felt I should at least help her wash our dishes.

"Where are the towels at?"

"Vincent you don't need to…"

"Help, I know, but I want to."

"They're in the top drawer next to the refrigerator." She says and returns to washing the dishes. I grab a towel and start drying the dishes.

As I finish drying the last dish I set it down on the counter and an idea comes to me. I put the towel over my shoulder and come up behind Catherine just as she's letting the water out of the sink. I don't know why but tonight I feel like being close to her. Having her there in my arms. Wrapping my arms around her she jumps slightly and I start to pull away, before Catherine reaches for my arms stopping me.

She turns around and faces me. "What are you doing Vincent?" Catherine asks me. Before I give her a reply I kiss her on her cheek, not wanting to rush things, even though I badly wanted to kiss her right there. It just didn't seem romantic enough scene for the first kiss.

"Thanking you for dinner."

"You're welcome."

** Catherine**

He was so close to me I could just kiss, but I didn't want to scare him. With his arms around me, holding me close, I felt safe. I leaned my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him. A minute goes by before I say anything. I just wanted to memorize this moment with him wondering if he is feeling the same thing as I am right now.

** Vincent**

"I can feel your heart beating." I say. Catherine looks up at me smiling.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" She asked me.

"A movie sounds great." She releases me from her hug and I do the same. Taking my hand she leads me into the family room. As I hold her small hand in my larger one, I can't help but think how perfectly they fit together.


	3. Chapter 3

**And this fanfic continues with some more romance. Enjoy! I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews. **

**Vincent**

"So what movie would you like to watch?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulders not really knowing what movie I would like to watch, as it's been years since I've seen any movie at all.

"You pick."

"All right, if you insist…"

"I do."

"Then how about…The Amazing Spiderman?"

"Sure." I was surprised she didn't pick a chick flick. Then again with her being a detective she probably likes the action side of movies versus a romance movie. However, if she had picked a chick flick I would have gladly watched that movie with her to. I lay my hand on her shoulder and give it a slight rub before taking a seat on the couch, laying my arm across the top of it hoping Catherine gets the hint, as I would like to have her in my arms again.

Catherine pops the movie into the DVD player and comes to take a seat beside me, where I had hoped she would. She leans back and places her feet onto the coffee table crossing them.

"This is nice." She says. I kiss the side of her head, my way of telling her that I feel the same thing. Looking at the clock above her fireplace I'm surprised to see it's already past nine, wondering when her sister's due to come home. I hated to ruin the moment, but I did not want to risk her walking in on us.

"What if your sister walks in?" Catherine turns to face me, resting her elbow beside my arm that's resting across the back of the couch, and leans her head on it.

"Way to ruin the moment Vincent." Catherine says as she playfully elbows me in my side. I gave her my best apologetic look. "As for my sister, she won't be here till tomorrow late morning." Catherine reaches her hand up to my face and caresses it. I allow myself to close my eyes briefly before staring into her brown ones. The feelings that stir inside me are ones I don't want to go away anytime soon. It's like the beast inside of me didn't exist. Being this close to Catherine, I felt happy, content, like I didn't want this moment to end. Then all too soon she removes her hand from my face, leaving me to only want to have it back there. Movie previews are playing by now as I continue to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. "So you don't have to worry about her showing up anytime soon." Catherine finishes telling me.

Catherine moves back to her position, snuggling against me and resting her head on my shoulder. This time I can tell that she moved a little closer to me. I decide to wrap my arm around her shoulders, just wanting her to be close to me tonight. Catherine pushes the play button and the movie begins to start. This is going to be an interesting night, I thought. But so far I wasn't complaining. I rest my head on top of Catherine's taking in the smell of her shampoo and watch the movie with her.

**Catherine**

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the movie when I felt Vincent shift on the couch. Apparently I felt like getting more comfortable and laid my head down on Vincent's lap. I did not remember however, getting the blanket that covered me up now when I moved to this position. Vincent must've done that before he had fallen asleep. He had his one arm draped across me and had covered me up with a blanket. I sigh in contentment as I look up to his face. He looks about as content as I am. Although he couldn't possibly be as comfortable as I was. I decide to let a few minutes pass by to savor this moment a while longer.

Thinking back on tonight's memories I thought with a smile forming on my face how enjoyable it had been. Vincent surely had surprised me with tonight. I mean I would've been happy with him just being here and he wouldn't have needed to take the risk of being seen or spent money on me and gotten me beautiful roses. Just him coming to me tonight meant everything to me. With all the extra gestures he did tonight meant something special to me and in a way told me how he felt about me through those gestures. Although I would let him tell me in time how he really feels about me, for now I'm just content and happy how things are. I'm really glad he came tonight.

Glancing at the clock my eyes widen in surprises. It was slightly past midnight. JT surely must be worried about him by now. I was surprised he didn't call to check up on him. Hating to ruin the moment, as I would rather just let him sleep. I reach my hand up and rest it on his face.

"Vincent." I whisper. I have no luck as he only shifts a bit, not making sound.

"Vincent." I say, only a little louder. I still had no luck. Removing my hand from his face I thought, wow he really is a deep sleeper. I slowly sit up in his lap pulling my knees close to my chest. Even that didn't wake him up.

Wrapping my arms around my legs an idea begins to form into my mind, causing my heart to beat faster and those darn little butterflies were forming in my stomach making me nervous again. I wonder how he will react, hoping he wouldn't be upset with me. But it was the only way I could think that could wake him up. Well, I at least hope it does. Taking a deep breath I thought, here goes nothing.

**Uh Oh Cliff Hanger... Don't you hate those? Sorry but it was way to tempting and I had to do it. So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited for tonights episode of Beauty and the Beast, who else is? Anyways sorry for leaving the last chapter in a cliff hanger, but it was a perfect ending for a chapter! Here's a longer chapter for you! Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming! **

**Catherine**

What happened next I wasn't entirely prepared for. Next thing I know I find myself laying flat on the floor and Vincent standing up looking quite startled. Okay so it wasn't that great of an idea as I thought it would've been.

"JT calm down, I'm alright." Vincent says. Wow I had been so entirely lost in the moment that I didn't even hear his cell phone ring. He had probably forgotten that I was laying on his lap when JT startled him causing him to stand up quickly. I groan slightly as I push myself up into a sitting position, I notice a small bruise on my elbow from hitting the coffee table. As I slowly start to stand up Vincent gives me a hand and helps me up as he's listening to JT's lecturing him. Something about him being out late and how dangerous it was. I slightly curse at JT in my head for ruining the moment. Vincent noticed me rubbing my slightly bruised elbow he mouths. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." I tell him. Vincent smiles slightly. Then I hear more yelling from the other end of the line. JT just wouldn't give him a rest, but then again who could blame him, especially since he's been keeping Vincent safe all these years. Heck, I would feel the same way had I been the one watching over him and protecting him. I could almost kick my self, knowing that I do feel the same way as JT, well more than JT anyways. But the point is I do know how JT feels and I probably would've called him as well. I worry about him when he's not with me and always hope that he's safe from any harm. With JT's phone call I realize that this night with Vincent soon must come to an end.

"JT I'm very aware how late it is. We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. Don't worry I'll return soon." Vincent ends the phone call and hangs up on JT before JT can lecture him anymore.

**Vincent**

"That's a little rude isn't it? Hanging up on JT? After all he's just worried about you. I can't blame him." Catherine says as she rubs her bruised elbow, I hated the fact that I had hurt her even if it is a small bruise. I should've paid closer attention. I take my hand and massage her elbow a little.

"I'm sorry Catherine." She only shakes her head and says.

"It's a small bruise and it wasn't your fault. I'm okay Vincent." I nod my head but her saying I'm okay doesn't change the way I felt at the moment.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to put a band aid on this." She smiled and squeezed my arm a bit.

"Really Vincent. I'm okay." I kiss her forehead; she smiles up at me before going to the bathroom to get a band-aid.

Sitting down on the couch and bending down to put my face in my hands I can't help but feel the beast inside me again. For once I was feeling normal and then I had to go and get Catherine hurt and my emotions took over me. But I still don't understand why she keeps on coming back to me. Just like right now, even after what I did to her.

"Vincent…" She whispers softly, sitting down next to me on the couch. "It was an accident. I'm okay, really." I can feel her rubbing her hand in small circles on my back and surprisingly that is releasing some of the tension I'm going through right now.

I lift my head up and look into her eyes. She really is amazing sometimes. Just when I could feel the beast inside of me coming out, Catherine manages somehow to calm it.

"I hurt you." She shakes her head.

"It's okay Vincent. JT's phone call just surprised you, that is all. I'm alright, really." She says as she turns on the couch to face me. She leans her elbow on the couch and runs her fingers through her hair.

Silence takes over as we stare into each other's eyes. This had been one amazing night I thought. Catherine smiles at me before starting yawning. I knew I had to leave. She needed her rest before she went into work tomorrow.

"I…"

"I guess you should probably go." Catherine finishes for me. I nod my head and she squeezes my arm lightly. "I'm glad you came tonight. I haven't had a night like this in a long time." Catherine says.

"It was nice…" A thought came into my mind thinking about how a first date should end.

"Come with me." I say softly and Catherine looks at me questionably.

"You want me to come to the warehouse with…" I shake my head and put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Just follow me…" I hold out my hand and she takes it. I pull her up from the couch and she follows me. I grab my coat letting go of her hand for a few seconds while I put it on. Taking hold of her hand again, I lead her to the window where the fire escape is.

I crawl out the window and help Catherine. She still has that questionable look when I take her in my arms and hold her close to me.

**Catherine**

By now my heart is beating faster and I hope that Vincent doesn't feel it as I am fairly close to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you didn't have to go Vincent."

"I know." He whispers. I look back up at him and before I could even think as to what was happening Vincent had bent his head down and kissed me softly. It seemed like minutes had pasted before we pulled apart. Once again I started blushing. Vincent placed his hand on the side of my face, caressing it.

"You're cute when you blush." He said. If he didn't just kiss me I probably would've glared and possibly smacked him for saying that, but instead I placed my hand on top of his and smiled up at him. He kissed me again.

"Thank you for dinner. I'd better go before JT calls again." Vincent said smirking.

"Be safe." I say. Vincent caresses my face one more time and kisses my forehead.

"I will, don't worry." He removed his hand from my face and disappeared into the night. I stood there for a few minutes watching him walk away, with the feeling of his hand touching my face, still there.

**What did you all think? I hoped you liked it. I'll be updating again soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So what did everyone think of the last episode? Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's another chapter for you! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to post one up yesterday but ended up getting busy with other things. Enjoy! Tell me what you think! :) **

**Vincent**

"Do you even know what time it is?" A very angry and tired looking JT said as soon as I arrived. Taking my jacket off and laying it on the couch I only shrug my shoulders.

"I don't even get a hello? Really, JT I think you did enough yelling for one evening."

"Well I apologize for worrying about your safety." JT just throws his hands up in frustration. "What ever man, I'm going to bed." I start to turn and head in the opposite direction starting up the stairs. I couldn't believe that JT doesn't want any details from what happened tonight? I guess I'm off the hook then.

"You can erase that grin off your face, cause don't you dare think you're getting away without telling me what happened tonight between you and Catherine." I almost trip on the stairs when JT says this. Crap, I guess I'm not off the hook. I open the door to my room and collapse onto my bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, only wishing that Catherine were here laying next to me, in my arms where she belongs. Where she always will belong.

** Catherine**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I shifted around so I was laying flat on my back staring at the ceiling. Was it morning already? It seriously felt like I got only an hour worth of sleep. I reach over and shut off the noise that interrupted my peaceful slumber. I take a few moments to just rewind back to last night.

Did Vincent really kiss me? Or did I only dream of that? I laugh a little wandering what JT said to Vincent the minute Vincent had come home.

"Whatever is so funny Cat?" Crap, Heather's home. I just hope she doesn't notice the… "And where did the bouquet of roses come from?" Uh oh I'm busted. But what can I tell her? I can't reveal Vincent and risk his safety. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Good morning to you to sis." I say as I get out of bed and put on my bathrobe. Heather walks into my room.

"But what about the flowers?" I shrug my shoulders, trying my hardest not to blush and think about Vincent.

"I thought they added a nice touch to the apartment. I picked them up on my way home yesterday from work." Heather looks at me questionably but doesn't interrogate me any further. Thank goodness for that.

"They are nice." Heather replies and takes her bags into her room. Oh, how I wanted her to know about Vincent, not lie to her anymore. To be able to tell her what I'm feeling inside right now and that's nothing but complete happiness. I turn back inside my room and walk into the bathroom to take a shower and begin getting ready to head to work, thinking about the next time I see Vincent and hoping it wouldn't be to long of a wait.

I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about the feel of his lips on mine and how perfectly our hands fit together when he lead me to the fire escape, thus giving me a first kiss. I seriously wander what JT is going to think of all this and hopefully he didn't give Vincent a hard time when he returned, apparently way past his curfew.

Vincent definitely gave me a night I'll never forget a very unexpected romantic side of him came out and I'm glad it did. It was answer to what his feelings are towards me that I've been anxiously awaiting to know. I just wish he wouldn't worry over that small bruise that I got on my elbow when I bumped the coffee table as I fell to the floor. It really was nothing. I know that Vincent would never hurt me. I just wish he knew that, well that I knew that.

"Cat! You're using all the hot water!" Smirking I step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. Whoops I guess I was day dreaming a little too much. But after a night like I had, I couldn't help it but want to rewind it in my mind.

"Give it a few minutes sis, you'll have your hot water soon enough." Glancing at the clock, which read 8:00AM, I lightly smack myself on my forehead, I thought, _crap I'm going to be late for work. Nice one Chandler._

**Catherine**

"Okay spill…" My partner Tess says as she leans against my desk crossing her arms. I just sit down in my chair and turned on my computer. I look up at her questionably unsure of what she was really talking about.

"Well good morning to you too Tess."

"Spill it Cat."

"Spill?" Tess rolls her eyes at me uncrossing her arms and supporting herself on my desk.

"Who's the guy?"

"Why do you say there's a guy Tess?"

"Cat, you're glowing. So there must be a guy, what else would it be?"

Crap, what can I say to her so she'll let it go and we can get to work? This is the one thing I hated about all of this. The Lying. I really wish I could tell her, but I got to protect Vincent for both our sakes. So I simply shrug my shoulders and just smile up at her.

"I'm just in a good mood this morning. I had a great work out before I came in." There that should work.

"Alright, I'll buy it for now, but eventually you're going to have to tell me about him." Tess said and returns to her desk. Great, just great I thought. One bad thing about Tess once she knows that she's right about something, she doesn't stop questioning someone until they spill out all their secrets, like the one that I can't but want to tell her about…_Vincent_.

"Morning ladies." Our boss Joe comes in. "I have a case for you." _Perfect timing Joe! _I thought, perhaps this will help Tess get her mind off of my reason for supposedly glowing this morning. _Oh, Vincent what you do to me sometimes._

** Vincent**

"Alright, Mr. Knight in shinning armor, wakeup. I want some details."

"JT, seriously, give me a break."

"Did you kiss her?" I glare at him. I mean really to me I think that's quite personal. Detail he doesn't need to know about yet. Getting out of bed I stretch a bit before pushing past JT and walk down the stairs.

"Well did you?" I smirk and shake my head.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope." I turn and face JT.

"Yes I did kiss her JT."

"And?"

"And what? Seriously there should be a law for one to ask so many questions in the early morning hours."

"It's 10AM, not that early Vincent. If you hadn't been out so late…"

"I didn't realize I had a curfew." JT just throws his hands up in the air, shaking his head in frustration.

"Look, I can't help it if I'm a little worried about your safety. We've managed to keep you off the grid for ten years. This is a risk Vincent, seeing Catherine." I glare at JT; did he seriously think that Catherine would betray us?

"Catherine wouldn't tell anyone JT. You should know that."

"She's a cop dude."

"You think I don't know that JT?"

"I'm just saying she could easily turn you in." Okay by now I am really angry.

"Look JT,I care about her, she cares about me to. I'm sorry you can't see that. Oh and just so you know she'd never turn me in, just trust me." I say as I glare at JT. I couldn't believe he thought so little of Catherine. Doesn't he realize how much happier I've been the past couple of weeks. JT puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that I don't like Catherine. I do. I just worry about your safety." I shake my head in understanding. "Well, I'm going to go to class. Be safe Vincent."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the best TV show Beauty and the Beast, CW does!**

**Here's another chapter! Thank You for the reviews. I hope to see more reviews and perhaps some ideas that you guys would like to have happen in this story? This chapter's a little short, but it was one of those I felt should be. :)**

**So any thoughts on the last episode? I know I wanted Catherine to get Vincent out of that jail cell he's put himself in. Vincent and Catherine seriously need to kiss already! I love their chemistry they have and I hope someday to find someone that I share that chemistry with. **

**Okay so here's chapter 6. Enjoy and review please! :) **

**Catherine**

I hear a tap on my window, the one near the fire escape. _Vincent_. I thought. Well I guess that answers my question as to when I'd see him again. I'm glad he didn't make me wait to long. I glance at the clock. It's still early so Heather wouldn't be arriving any time soon at least, I hoped she wouldn't.

"Hey." Vincent whispers to me as he enters through the window.

"Hey." I whisper even softer, staring into his eyes.

"Last night was…"

"One of the best nights in my life." I finish saying for him. Vincent nods his head in agreement and his hand brushes some hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear. His fingers trace the side of my face until they come to my chin. I close my eyes while he does this enjoying this moment. Whoever thought a beast could be so gentle? Then he lifts my chin up before capturing my lips with his, wrapping his arms around me. Mine come around his waist pulling him closer to me. Wow he really can be quite romantic. Vincent is the first to pull away and he continues to stare at me. It's almost as if he's trying to read deep into my thoughts.

"What?" I ask him softly.

"I still can't believe you still want to see me, even after who I am."

I just smile up at him brushing my fingers across his forehead. He really does need to stop thinking this way. I take a hold of his hands in my very small ones compared to his. I lean in kissing him softly before responding.

"Vincent, I love you for who you are." I say, surprising myself with my own boldness and choice of words. Vincent's eyes widen at me in shock.

"Catherine did you really just say…?" It takes me a second to get over the shock of what I just said to Vincent. A few seconds go by before I nod my head and smile up at him kissing him on his lips…again. I honestly don't know what had gotten into me tonight. A bold move like that could've easily scared him off. I'm glad that it didn't. I mean we knew how the other felt it was only a matter of one of us telling the other how we felt.

"Yes I did Vincent."

**Vincent**

For a few moments Catherine has me speechless. I never thought that someone as beautiful as Catherine would say those three words to me that made me feel more alive than ever before. She makes my heart race and stirs feelings inside of me that just makes me want to have her in my arms forever, never letting her go. Call it fate or whatever you want to call it but I'm very glad I saved Catherine that night in the woods all those years ago. It's like our paths were meant to cross one other.

"Vincent…?" Catherine whispers my name. I of course hear her but it's like I'm still lost in my train of thoughts. I think back on to what she said. "I love you for who you are." Did I love her back? I shake my head almost angry with myself for even thinking that thought. Of course I loved her and I should tell her so.

"Vincent. Are you okay?" Catherine asks me.

"I'm more than okay Catherine..." Catherine smiles at me.

"Good…" I put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"I'm more than okay Catherine, cause the woman I love, also loves me in return." I kiss her on her lips. A few moments pass by as I stand there, holding her close to me.

**Catherine**

I sigh in contentment as I lean my head on Vincent's shoulder. I shiver a little, realizing that we haven't moved from the window since Vincent had arrived. Perhaps he would like to watch another movie? I thought. I lift my head up from its very comfortable spot on Vincent's shoulder and pull myself away from him.

"Would you like to watch another movie?" I say while lifting one of my eyebrows. Vincent smirks and says.

"Sure"

Before I knew it he swept me up into his arms and carried me into the living room. This is definitely going to be a good night, no question about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Anyone excited for the next episode? I wish it were Thursday already! **

**Vincent**

She's so light as I carry her into the living room. Her arms are around me, with her head in the crook of my shoulder. It fit perfectly there, like it was meant to be there or something.

All these feelings that I have been feeling these past couple of days are all new to me. Not that I'm complaining of course. I have no job, I have to stay in hiding, oh and don't forget about the beast part of me, and Catherine still amazes me that she wants to be with me. How could I ever get this lucky?

After Catherine announced her feelings towards me tonight to me on how she felt, I knew there was no going back or ever letting go of her. I knew that no matter what happens Catherine and I would somehow make things work out for the two of us.

I gently sit her down onto the couch, disappointed in the fact that she wasn't in my arms anymore. They felt empty. I sit down close beside her and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee perhaps?" She asks me. I shake my head letting her know that I didn't want any as I didn't want her to leave her spot on the couch anytime soon.

"Alright then." She says and I hear her sigh in contentment as she leans her head on my shoulder. "Did JT give you a hard time last night when you returned?" She asks me. I kiss her on her forehead and rub my hand on her shoulder massaging it.

"A little. But don't worry, he'll get over it."

"I guess he freaked out when he didn't hear from you and was worried something had happened to you."

"Yeah. Sometimes he can be a little…"

"Over protective." Catherine finishes for me. "I understand though. I mean I worry about you too."

"Oh you do, do you?" I kid back with her. "JT also asked me for details…" I say a little hesitantly not sure how Catherine would react. She removes her head from my shoulder and looks up at me questionably.

"What kind of details." I run my fingers through her hairs.

"Well he did ask me if we kissed."

"What did you tell him?" I lean in and kiss her softly before answering.

"I told him yes." Catherine smirks at me.

"I bet he didn't expect that one coming." I just shrug my shoulders, this morning's memory coming back to me when JT mentioned about Catherine turning them in and that it was to risky to be going out with her. Catherine must've sensed my uneasiness when I felt her hand on my shoulder lightly squeezing it.

**Catherine**

"Vincent?" Something was troubling him but I couldn't quite figure it out. Although I had a hunch that JT had something to do with it. "What is it Vincent?" I say again.

**Vincent**

I look deep into Catherine's eyes. How could I tell her that JT didn't exactly fully trust her yet? I was half afraid of what she would say.

**Catherine**

"Vincent. You can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

"JT thinks you will turn us in. He thinks this is a bad idea…you and me that is." I shake my head, angry with JT for putting those thoughts into his head. I would never turn them in. I care about him way too much to do that. JT should know where my feelings stand and I plan on confronting him at some point, maybe tomorrow I'll tell him just so.

"Vincent…" I say in almost a whisper as I take my hand and place it a top his scar on his face. He closes his eyes as I do this before starring back into my brown ones.

"I swear on my life I would never do that. I care about you way too much to even do that. JT should know that by now. He should know that I love you and would do nothing to harm you." Vincent gives me a small smile before capturing my lips with his.

I feel his arms coming around my waist moving me to sit on his lap as my arm wrap around his neck. They work their way up and I run my fingers through his hair. Vincent is the first to pull away leaving me breathless.

"I love you Catherine and believe you. JT does to I think, he's just worried." I smirk at Vincent as I playfully start to tickle him and surprisingly he's ticklish. Then suddenly Vincent quickly and smoothly picks me up laying me flat on the couch and him hovering over me.

"JT surely has a funny of showing his trust to me." Vincent smirks and kisses my lips again and before I know it he's tickling me back. I'm hopeless in the position we are.

"He does, doesn't he?" Vincent asks me. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes..he..does..." I try to say as Vincent is really tickling me by now.

**Vincent**

Catherine has a cute little laugh as I'm tickling her. She's trapped and she knows it. Then suddenly, I feel her wrapping one of her legs around mine flipping me over with her above me. Kissing me softly on my lips she laughs and says.

"Now whose stuck?" Catherine smirks.

"That was some trick detective."

"I know, one of my best." She winks at me before sitting up pulling me up with her. She leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me. We kiss for a few moments longer just lost in each other and the moment.

**Catherine**

"Cat? You home?" Heather says. Crap what do we do, I thought. We hear the door shut and Vincent's whispers. "I love you." And disappears so quick it's like he wasn't even here.

"Yeah I'm home." I say as I stand up, adjusting my shirt that at one point my sleeves had fallen off of my shoulder. _Vincent. _

"Are you alright Cat?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your hair is a mess and you look at little surprised or something."

"Oh, you just startled me is all? I took a nap on the couch."

"You must've had a nightmare or something and tossed around the couch a bit." I look at Heather questionably, acting as if I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Oh?"

"You should see your hair." Heather says and giggles. I reach up and run my fingers through my hair trying to act like I didn't know it was already a mess. I felt a few knots in my hair. I guess it must be a mess.

"I got us some doughnuts on my way home, want one?"

"Sure, give me a second while I go fix my hair."

"Okay Cat. But before you do let me take a picture for your face book profile." I squeal a little covering my face with my hands.

"You wouldn't…" I say and quickly run to the bathroom before Heather can pull her phone out of her purse.

"I'm only messing with you Cat!" I hear her yell as I flick on the bathroom light and look into the mirror.

Wow! I guess heather is right; I do look quite a mess. _Darn you Vincent_. The things you do to me. Luckily for his, I guess you could say super powers. Or else we definitely would've been caught. Then I would've had to explain to Heather Vincent's life story and I couldn't do that. I know this is silly but I'm not quite sure I trust her yet with Vincent's secret. I guess I'm just taking precautions. We're just getting used to the idea of having these feelings for each other, perhaps one day when and if things get serious I will be able to tell Heather.

I finish brushing my hair to its original state and fix some of the mascara that has come off and smeared onto my cheeks. After I looked presentable I turn off the bathroom light to go and join Heather in the kitchen. I smile a little, yeah some nightmare, Heather, I thought.

**So what did you think? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Here's another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. Tell me what you guys think! I always love to hear thoughts from my readers! Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

I park my car a couple blocks away from the warehouse. I turn off the engine and lean back into my seat closing my eyes for a moment. Here goes nothing, I thought. I stepped out of the car and lock it. Before I walk towards the warehouse I do a check around the area to make sure I am not being followed.

After I woke up this morning I knew I had to go and tell JT of my feelings for Vincent and get him to trust me. He needs to know where I stand. That I won't, under any circumstances, turn Vincent in. I mean I did agree with Vincent last night that JT does trust me, but I think he would feel more confident in his trust if I came forward and told him myself face to face.

I make a right turn, once again looking around my surroundings and making sure no one is following me. Walking up to the wired fencing I take a hold of it with my hands and maneuver myself through the split in the fence. Standing up I brush myself off before running to the entrance door of the warehouse. Stepping up on the doorstep I thought, here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath I knock on the door a few times. I really hope its JT that opens the door so I can get this over with.

"JT it's me, Cat." I say. A few seconds pass by before I hear the locks on the other side unlatch.

"Cat? What brings you here?" JT says as he opens the door and welcomes me inside.

"You actually." JT looks up at me in surprise.

**JT**

"Me?" I looked at Catherine wandering what on earth she wants to talk to me for. Normally she's just here for Vincent.

"Yes. You." She replies.

"What about me?" I ask her as I invite her to take a seat.

"Take a seat JT, I want to tell you something." Catherine says as I take her advice and take a seat across from her. She looked serious about something. What that something is I haven't clue.

"Is it about Vincent?" I ask her. Catherine shakes her head no.

"It's about me." She pauses before continuing. "But I guess in a way it does involve Vincent." Catherine adds.

**Vincent**

I sit up from my sleeping position. It's early. I thought. I stand up and stretch before slipping on my shirt, that's when I hear her voice. _Catherine_. I walk up to my door and take a peak. I saw her and JT sitting across from each other at the table. I wander what she could be discussing with JT? Normally I would listen to what they are discussing however, I decide to let Catherine tell me later if she wants me to know. I had a hunch on what it was she was talking to JT about, but I decided not to pry and started to do a few push ups instead. When they were finished with their discussion I would come down and give my beautiful Catherine a morning kiss.

**Catherine**

I look at JT from across the table, making sure his mind is focused and that he's paying close attention to me. It's important to me that he gets this.

"So what's this about Catherine?" He asks me. As I thought JT is definitely the impatient type when it comes to me. I shake my in frustration before speaking.

"JT you know that I care about Vincent right?"

"Yes. But…"

"But what JT? You think I would eventually turn him in?"

"Catherine I'm just taking precautions." JT says hesitantly.

"You don't need to take precautions with me JT. I love him." Catherine says. There that ought to wake him up a bit, or so I hoped it would.

"Did you just say?"

"Yes. I said I love him JT. I hope that is enough for you to believe I would never want to do anything to hurt him." JT just shakes his head.

"What?" I ask him.

"Does Vincent know this?" I smile feeling myself starting to blush a little.

"Yes he does JT. I told him last night and he returned those feelings."

"Thing's won't always be easy Catherine."

"I know. But I couldn't live without him JT. He, well he completes me and makes me happy." JT surprisingly smiles at me.

"You're smiling JT?"

**JT**

Catherine asks me. Yes I am smiling because now I know for sure without a doubt that she wouldn't turn us in. In a way I never did doubt her feelings on Vincent or trust. I guess by her saying this to my face gave me more confidence that I really could trust her.

"Yes I am because you make him happy to." Catherine blushes again. She reaches across the table and takes a hold of my hands, squeezing them.

"Thank you for trusting me JT."

"I have to, for Vincent's sake." I simply say and it was true. I do trust her cause she's the cause of Vincent's happiness and I didn't want to end that. I just wanted to make sure she knew that this would be complicated, not simple, but apparently I was one step below her and she already knew it wouldn't be easy. Smart girl. No wander why she's a cop.

"Vincent's up in his room. I'm sure he'd like to see you before you go."

"Who said I was leaving?" Catherine says arching an eyebrow at me. I just shake my head and stand up.

"I got to get to class."

"Okay."

I grab my books and turn around. Before I walk out the door Catherine says.

"Thanks for trusting me JT. It really does mean a lot."

"You're welcome." I say, shutting the door behind me. This is going to get interesting, I thought.

**What do you think? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter~ YAY! I am definitely having fun writing this fanfic. I sometimes wish that there was a little more romance between Vincent and Catherine on the show. I sure hope they kiss before they have the finale. Has anyone ever watched the old 1987 Beauty and the Beast with Linda Hamilton and Ron Pearlman? If not I highly recommend you get it! I got it cheap at . The Complete Series! Once again Beauty and the Beast 2012 belongs to CW. Enjoy! **

**Vincent**

I hear JT shut the door, but Catherine is still here. I know she's there at my door before she even speaks. It's weird, I've been having these, and I guess you can say super senses that somehow tell me what she's feeling and where she is. I'm not sure exactly how they came to be, but ever since we declared our love for each other last night, they've gotten stronger each day. Sometimes I wander if she can sense the same things about me.

"You can come in Catherine."

"How'd you know it was me?" She asks. I shake my head and walk up to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. I lean in to kiss her softly.

"I always know when it's you Catherine." I answer her. Catherine smiles at me, and reaches up pulling my head closer to hers kissing me. My arms come around her waist as she kisses me and runs her fingers through my hair. I slowly walk us to my bed and sit down as she's kissing me and I pull her onto my lap, her legs wrapping around me. This I know I'll never get tired of. Then Catherine's phone made a text messaging sound. We pull apart. Always something I thought with disappointment, something to interrupt us. When were we ever going to get some alone time? "Go ahead, answer it." I say. Catherine gives me an apologetic look before leaving her spot on my lap and standing up. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket and turns it on. Looking down at her phone I see a smile forming on her face as she's reading the message.

"Looks like I don't have to go into work today." I raise an eyebrow at her. Questioning her. "Joe just sent me a text message saying I could have the day off if I wanted it. What should I say?" Catherine says.

"You should say…" I start to tell her as I put my hands in her pockets pulling her close to me. She sits on my lap and stares deep into my eyes.

**Catherine**

"I should say what?" I ask him. Joe couldn't have picked a better day. I mean Vincent and I for once are completely alone. JT will be gone all day with classes, well at least till the middle of the day and it was only 9am. Yep, definitely a lot of alone time I thought.

"You should say that…"

"That what?" I ask and Vincent kisses me, making me completely forgot about everything else.

"That you will take his offer and take the day off." Vincent says and kisses me again." I giggle a little bit surprising him.

"What's so funny?" Vincent asks me softly.

"Nothing…it's…just..." I try to say in between Vincent kissing me.

"Just what?" Vincent says and kisses me again. This time I pull away, placing my hand on his chest and pushing him down on to the bed as I start to type a reply to Joe. Vincent just gives me a look that says, what was that? I only shake my head at him.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to reply to him and tell him I'll take the day off with you kissing me like the way you are.

"I guess I won't kiss you anymore then." I decide to play along with his comment.

"You couldn't last a day without kissing me." I challenged him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Well in any case you had better message him again before I think about possibly kissing you again." I smirk at him and send Joe a quick reply.

I swear what has gotten into Vincent lately. Not that I'm complaining of course. I hit send and look at Vincent. Who seemed pretty comfortable as he had himself leaning on his elbows looking pretty relaxed? I turn my phone off so we wouldn't be interrupted anymore and threw my phone where it landed on the end of the bed.

"Now where were we?" Vincent smirks at me before pulling me closer and taking my legs wrapping them around his waist.

"I think we were right about here, don't you?" I nod my head yes before capturing his lips on mine as my hands once again found themselves running themselves through his hair. Now this was pure heaven, in my mind anyways.

**What did you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I posted this chapter up a little later than I normally do. Ended up doing some Christmas shopping and while I was out shopping the idea for this chapter popped into my mind. And when I got home I immediately started typing as I did not want to forget my idea for it. Anyone else getting ready/excited for Christmas? :) Anyways I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Vincent**

My eyes open up and I squint a little as they adjusted to the light. Then something clicks back in my mind. Was I only dreaming what happened only a few hours ago? Then a small movement in my bed next to me confirmed my answer. _Catherine._ So then it wasn't a dream, Catherine's really here and is sleeping in my arms and only few short hours ago we made love.

Catherine's head is resting on my chest with her arm laid across my waist and our fingers intertwined. Her breathing is even and I can feel her heart beat, nice and steady. We are closer now, closer than we ever were before. I sigh in contentment as my fingers play with Catherine's hair gently so as to not wake her up from her peaceful sleeping form. Sometimes I feel as if I'm in a dream and in dreams you eventually wake up don't you? If I were dreaming all of this, this is definitely one of the most realistic dreams I ever had in my entire life. I most definitely didn't want to wake up from this dream. I take my free hand and rub my eyes but as I open them again and Catherine's still there resting her head on my chest, I know I'm not dreaming. But it doesn't hurt to check right? One couldn't be this happy, especially someone like myself. I don't even know what I did to deserve her. But I guess if she wants me, I intend to do everything I possibly can to make her happy.

Catherine shifts a bit, snuggling closer to me. I rub my hand in small circles on her back and place a light kiss on her forward. She's an amazing woman I thought. She's been through just about everything with me, even when I turn into well into the monster she claims I'm not. She hasn't run, not once. She only keeps on coming back. She's never shown any fear of me. She's been here with me, helping me through those tough times. Actually now that I come to think of it, she keeps the beast inside of me under control. That was definitely one of the things that had me most worried earlier today when we made love. I was very concerned that I would hurt her and the beast inside of me would come out and I wouldn't be able to control it. A memory crawls back into my mind of our earlier discussion.

_At some point Catherine had taken off my shirt and things were getting pretty heated. I knew I had to stop before something happened. Before I could hurt her. I pull back and Catherine looks at me questionably._

_"Vincent, what's wrong?" I just shake my head. Doesn't she understand that I could hurt her, really hurt her and that I wasn't willing to risk that? Catherine reaches her hand up to my face, caressing it. I allow my eyes to close, but only a moment._

_"Vincent?" She whispers. I sigh opening my eyes._

_"I'm afraid I'll hurt you."_

_"You won't hurt me Vincent." _

_"You don't know that Catherine. What if I turn?" She only shakes her head. _

_"I've been around you before when you turned. You never hurt me once. In fact you saved me." _

_"It's different this time Catherine." I say. She sure can be stubborn sometimes. _

_"Vincent, don't you…? Catherine looks at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. I groan in frustration and collapse onto my back on the bed. I turn on my side facing her, my fingers playing with her hair. I definitely didn't like seeing her sad. _

_"Of course I want to Catherine, more than anything. I'm just afraid that…"_

_"That you'll hurt me?" Catherine finishes as she leans over me, her hair draping over my chest. "Vincent you won't, I trust you." _

_"But I don't trust myself." Catherine leans down and kisses me passionately before she replies._

_"Then trust that I trust you Vincent. We won't know what will happen if we don't try." Catherine kisses me again and trails down my neck, then to my shoulders and looks up at me._

_"Let's try Vincent. You won't hurt me. I know you won't." She says. At this point I feel defeated and decide to give him._

_"Alright, but promise me the second I hurt you, tell me. Push me away if you have to. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you Catherine." Catherine nods her head and says._

_"Alright, I promise." _

_"I love you." I say._

_"I love you to." Catherine replies and captures my lips with hers. I then flip us so I'm hovering her. I lean down and kiss her, as her fingers start running through my hair. _

I smile at the memory. The memory I will cherish forever. I can only say I'm glad that I don't have to worry about hurting her well during our love making anyways. She definitely has a way of calming the beast or I guess I should say completing it. Looking down at Catherine I thought how beautiful she is and how a guy like me can get so lucky. Sometimes I wish Catherine and I could just lay like this forever. It's peaceful like this, relaxing to and feels amazingly good. Yep I was definitely content to have Catherine in my arms, always. I glanced at the clock. It's only 2PM and JT will still be gone until at least 5ish. I pull one of the sheets up a little further covering Catherine a little bit more and myself as I lean my head back and close my eyes for a little while, enjoying this peaceful moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm probably having way to much fun with this story. Ideas just keep on popping themselves in my head, which I am glad they do as I know you guys want me to keep on writing this fanfic! So who is anxious for another episode tonight? I know I can't wait! Wish it were on now, but I know it'll be worth waiting for. Well here yeah go, another chapter...enjoy!**

**Catherine**

I felt Vincent shifting a little bit as I snuggled closer to him inhaling his scent. Why couldn't days be like this one always, I thought? I lift my head from its resting place on Vincent's naked chest and look up at him and instantly memories of earlier flash through my mind. He had been so careful and protective of me during our lovemaking. He didn't want to hurt me and was worried that the beast within him would come out resulting in not being able to control it. But, however as things turned out that didn't happen at all and our worries faded away. We just gave ourselves to one another and now I felt even more connected to him and more complete than I ever did before.

My fingers slowly start to trace circles on his chest and I hear him moan softly. I smirk a little, apparently that must feel good to him. I lean my head down and start to kiss his shoulder as my fingers continue to make circles on his chest. I work my way to his cheek then to his scar as his eyes slowly start to open. I kiss him on his lips as I feel his arm pulling me closer to him.

"Hello sleepyhead." I whisper. Vincent looks down at me with the most loving and caring look in eyes. I smile at him, resting my chin in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hey." He whispers. Then his eyes exam me as if making sure I was in one piece, unharmed. "Are you…?" Vincent starts to ask me as his hands are running down my arm and side. I lay my hand on top of his to stop him.

"I'm okay Vincent. You didn't hurt me." Vincent sighs in relief.

"Good. I was worried that I would've." I shake my head and lean up to kiss him again.

"You didn't hurt me Vincent. You never could hurt me." I pause before adding. "It was so beautiful Vincent, perfect. I'm glad to have waited for you." I say. It was true, really. I believed in waiting for that someone that I truly loved for my first time. Vincent looks at me in shock, and then a smile appears on his face, realizing what I had just said to him.

"You waited for me Catherine?"

"Yes." A smile begins to form on his face. He pulls me closer, pulling me in for a kiss. Then he says something I thought I never would hear from him, and that filled me with completeness.

"I waited for you too." He whispers so soft that I can barely hear him. Overwhelming joy begins to flow through me at this moment. We both waited for each other, which made things even more romantic.

"I love you."

"I love you too Catherine, so much." Vincent replies. Then he leans in and kisses me, making me forget about everything else but this very moment. I start to move myself so I'm laying on top of him, getting lost in the moment. I was so lost in the moment that I was disappointed when Vincent pulled away.

"What is it?" I ask him feeling concerned.

**Vincent**

"JT!" I somewhat yell as I am startled by his presence that for a second he had me forget that Catherine was there with me, not to mention naked. I quickly pull the covers up over us and shift Catherine so she's not on me anymore but a little bit behind me offering her more cover. I look at JT a little furious at him for his barging in on us. Having a roommate does suck at times, I must say. I glance at Catherine making sure she's okay. She must be embarrassed I know I am a little. That was the last thing we expected to have happen. Sure we knew that JT would be coming home soon, but we didn't expect him to in a way surprise us like he just did.

"You okay?" Catherine squeezes my shoulder slightly before replying.

"I'm okay Vincent." I give her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." Catherine only shakes her head and smiles.

"It's okay Vincent. Really." She says. I shake my head and glare at JT.

"JT really? You couldn't have knocked?"

**JT **

I glance at Catherine wondering if she even knows what she's getting herself into. Of course I already knew the answer to that question, or else she wouldn't be here with Vincent. But still does she really? By the looks of things her and Vincent had had quite the afternoon. Didn't she have to go to work today? I start to wonder. Maybe she had the day off and the two decide to take advantage of that. I'm glad Vincent has found some more happiness in his life. But I just don't want to walk into any more scenes like this one, its a bit embarrassing.

"I…I'm…" I start to say. The last thing I expected to see were Catherine and Vincent together the way they were. "I'm sorry, I'll just go." I say as I turn around shutting the door behind me.

**Catherine**

Vincent lays his back and looks up at me. "Sorry about that." He says as he reaches his hand up and his fingers play with my hair.

"Don't worry about it." I say and kiss him. I'm the first to pull away as I stare deep into Vincent's eyes.

"Thank you." I simply tell him but he only shakes his head at me in disagreement.

"It's me who should be the one thanking you Catherine." I smile at him realizing what he's thanking me about.

"You don't need to thank me Vincent." I say and kiss him again this time it's not someone who interrupts us but the sound of my stomach growling. Vincent pulls away and sits up.

"I think we need to get you something to eat."

"My stomach's such a traitor." I say. Vincent only smirks and kisses me before standing up and getting dressed. He tossed me my clothes.

"I'll go and make you something to eat." He says and leans down to kiss me. "While you get yourself cleaned up." I smirk at him before slipping on my sweater and playfully pushing him out of the way walking to his bathroom as I feel his eyes on me.

"That meal isn't going to cook itself Vincent."

**Vincent**

Catherine says as she closes the door of my bathroom. I shake my head to get my thoughts out of the trance that they were in and headed downstairs to figure out something to make her. I push past JT who looked as if he was going to start interrogating me again. I shake my head whispering _later_ to him as I pulled out some roman noodles from one of the cupboards. Things were going to get interesting with JT after Catherine leaves, and that's for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**So what did you all think of last nights episode? It was good wasn't it? :) I'm super excited to watch the next episode next week. I swear they better kiss in this episode I don't know how I will be able to wait if they don't kiss this next coming episode. But writing my own fanfic does help a little. Well here's another chapter. Enjoy! **

**Catherine**

I walk down the stairs from Vincent's bedroom where I see JT setting the table while Vincent was stirring something in a pot on the stove that smelled pretty good. JT looks up at me about to say something to me as I step onto the last step and walk into the room. I shake my head as I put a finger to my lips silencing him. JT just shrugs his shoulders and lays the last bowl on the table. Walking past him I sneak up behind Vincent wrapping my arms around his waist as I rest my chin on his shoulder. He doesn't even jump.

"I could sense you coming behind me." He says as I smile a little. I guess with his super senses it's going to become very challenging to be able to sneak up to him at all without him noticing my presence. It still was all fun anyways. Maybe one of these days I'll get lucky and my sneaking up to him will be a success, but I highly doubt it.

"Smells good." I say as I slowly begin to place small kisses on the back of his neck. Vincent's head leans back as he's still stirring and sighs in contentment. "Need some help with that?" I say as I continue to kiss him working my way to the side of his neck. Vincent chuckles a little bit, as he turns the stove to low and releases his hold on the spoon. He turns around in my embrace facing me and wrapping his arms around me he places a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're distracting me." He whispers, I start to pull away acting disappointed, but Vincent only holds onto me a little tighter. I look up at him with a questionable look.

"I thought you said I was…"

"Distracting me? Yes I did." But that's okay the roman noodles are just about done anyways." He says.

"Oh they are?" I say as I wiggle myself out of his arms. I push past him a little so I'm in front of the stove and he's behind me. I pick up the spoon and dip it in the pot bringing some noodles up along with it as I take one of the noodles in my fingers and turn around facing him. I hold the noodle out to Vincent. He looks at me questionably as he raises an eyebrow.

"Open up." I simply say as I put it in his mouth and then kiss him. "Well?"

"It's good. Now you." Vincent picks up a noodle from the spoon and he puts it in my mouth.

"Yeah I think they're ready." I say and kiss him.

"Oh you do, do you? Vincent says as he pulls me closer to him and kisses me with more passion. We pull apart as JT coughs, attempting to get our attention.

"Okay if you guys are going to continue this cute little thing you've got going on here please just spare me and seriously get a room."

**Vincent**

I pull away from Catherine's and I embrace. For a moment there I had completely forgotten that JT had been in the room with us. Catherine only giggles a bit as she blushes. She's definitely cute when she blushes. I'll have to find more ways to make her blush more often, I thought.

"Sorry JT." She says. Then she looks at the soup and back up at me and kisses me. "I suggest you get that ready." She says winking at me as she walks away and takes a seat at the table. I shake my head and turn my attention back at the soup. What that woman does to me sometimes I thought, will certainly get me into trouble one day.

**Catherine**

We had a nice small conversation with JT as we sat down and ate the roman noodles that Vincent had prepared. I take my last bite and said.

"Mm this was good Vincent. Thank You." Vincent smiles at me, actually he's been smiling a lot and I'd have to say it's definitely one of his best looks on him.

"Of course it's nothing compared to your good homemade cooking."

"Still it was good. It's been awhile since I've have roman noodles." I stand up and lean down to softly kiss Vincent. "Can I help you with the dishes?"

"Okay guys seriously, if you're going to be doing that I'm heading out for a while." I glance back at JT and give him an apologetic look feeling sorry for him. As much as I didn't want to leave I probably should and let Vincent spend some time with JT. Give them some guy time.

"No that's okay. I'll wash them." Vincent says and takes the dishes from my hands as he walks to the kitchen sink.

"Right. Ah I should probably get going before Heather wonders where I am." I say.

"I'll walk you to the door." Vincent says as he turns off the water and dries his hands. He takes a hold of my hand leading me towards the door. We pause a moment and look into each other's eyes before Vincent opens the door for me. He places a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezes it as he leans down and places a soft and passionate kiss on my lips. My hands snake their way up around his neck pulling him closer to me. I'm the one to pull away first.

"This morning was amazing Vincent. Thank you." I whisper softly so only Vincent can hear me. Vincent kisses me one final time.

"I love you." He simply says. I reach a hand up and rest it upon his scar on his face caressing it.

"And I love you Vincent. So much." I look at him one more time before heading out the door. I hear Vincent shut the door behind me and I sigh with contentment. This day surely couldn't be more perfect, could it? I thought.

**Thoughts? What did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 YAY! :) So what's everyone thoughts on the last episode of Beauty and the Beast? I know I'm even more excited for this next episode. I swear there hasn't been an episode that I didn't love. Oh I wanted to notify you guys that I uploaded a different story as well. Something of my own creativeness. It's not a fanfic. Everything including the characters is something I made up and created. I hope you check it out. Not sure what my plans are exactly with it but I guess I'll see in time. Anyways enjoy Chapter 13. :)**

**Vincent**

Leaning against the small window I watch Catherine walk away until I could no longer see her as she turned the corner. It took every bit of my will power to not follow her and have her in my arms again as I kiss her. For once I'm beginning to feel more alive and normal than I ever had, and I thank Catherine for that. She brings feelings inside of me that I cannot even come close to describing. I knew now I want more than anything to continue to have her apart of my life.

"So um, are you going to finish cleaning up this mess anytime soon?" JT says bringing me out of my trance. I shake my head and clear my mind of Catherine. Looking at JT I thought, I should spend more time with him as I barely even talked to him much since I had dinner at Cat's. Especially after everything he's done for me over the years. I just need to spend equal time or at least somewhat close to equal time with him since I'll be seeing Catherine more often than I usually did.

"Sorry JT. I'll get it." JT just shakes his head and somewhat smirks at me.

"What?"

"It's nothing dude." But it wasn't just anything, I knew it wasn't, something was bugging him I could tell by the tone of his voice. So I then asked him again. "Seriously JT what is it?" JT just shakes his head a little at me.

"Catherine has you under a spell, I swear she does. Ever since you went to dinner to her place you can't seem to get her out of your mind." I look at JT somewhat surprised.

"So you can read minds now?"

"No. All I'm saying is I can tell you're thinking about her the second she leaves."

"Are you saying that's a bad thing JT?" He has me a little confused and I thought Catherine most certainly doesn't have me under a spell. JT only shakes his head and gives me a pat on my back.

"It's not a bad thing at all Vincent. It's a good thing and I'm happy for you. Just be careful."

"Not this again JT." JT just throws his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, for once Vincent can't you just say, okay JT I'll be careful? After all Catherine's not the only one that's aloud to be worried about you I can be to."

"Okay JT I'll be careful." I say and begin to finish washing the dishes. JT can surely get on my nerves sometimes, especially when his over protective self takes over. I mean I can see why he is the way he is about me, but he should know by now that I know that.

"I suppose you'll be dropping by Catherine's tonight." JT says surprising me that I almost drop the dish I was holding. Looking at him in wonderment JT shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah why?" I simply say, as I already knew I was going over just to make sure she got home safely.

"You're hopeless dude." JT says and continues back to on his computer.

"I'm not hopeless JT."

"Yeah, Yeah you're going to say you're in love right?" Busted again I thought, JT knows me too well.

"Yes I am. Is that such a crime?" I say.

"Once again, completely hopeless." JT says and focuses his attention back to whatever he was doing. I only chuckle a little bit as I let the water drain out of the sink. Things are certainly going to get interesting around here, I thought.

**Catherine**

As I drove home from the warehouse I thought of Vincent and what had happened between us that brought us even closer together. We're connected now. I thought. Closer than we ever were before. I could never believe that I could care so much about someone like I do Vincent. Even after knowing him for a short while. I shake my head a little who, was I kidding I've actually known him for years just not in a way like I know him now. He has me completely beyond happy.

As I drove farther and farther from the warehouse it took every ounce of will power for me not to turn back and run into Vincent's strong and muscled arms that made me feel completely safe and protected. No harm could come to me while I was surrounded in Vincent's arms. But somehow I had a gut feeling that that was not the last time I would see him today. I made a right turn down my street and parked. Before stepping out of my car I take a moment to close my eyes momentarily savoring the memories I know I will always keep in the back of my mind. How'd did I get this lucky, to have someone like Vincent? Then I frown slightly the only thing I really wish I could do but knowing that I wouldn't ever do is tell my sister and Tess about him. I had to protect Vincent so Muirfield wouldn't get to him. I couldn't allow them to find out about him that he was still alive and take away the man I love. They'd have to get through to me first before they even laid a hand on him.

I sigh as I pull the keys out of the ignition. I step out of the car and lock it before walking up to my apartment building, wondering once again what little lie I could tell my sister of my whereabouts today if she asked me.

** Sorry that it was a little short. What did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming please. I do enjoy reading what my readers think on this fanfic. So who is all anxious for episode 9? I seriously hope Vincent and Catherine kiss this episode. **

**Catherine**

"Heather?"

"I'm in the kitchen Cat." She said.

"Okay." I say and before I walk into the kitchen I take a deep breath and glance into the hallway mirror, making sure I didn't look a mess and that I didn't look overly excited and happy like I just came back from seeing my boyfriend. The last thing I wanted to happen was Heather questioning me about why I look so happy, knowing fully well that she would easily find some way for me to give her the reason I'm happy that I did not want to spill just yet. Vincent my boyfriend. I paused right there, boyfriend. Wow Vincent Kellar a man whose thought to be dead is my boyfriend. Until now things have not completely sunk in. Then again that's the first time that word has come up in my thoughts. Boyfriend. I thought again, as I feel myself start smile all over again like a silly high school girl in love for the first time. I mean in a ways it did somewhat feel like it was. I haven't had the best of luck with men when it comes to dating them and things with Vincent it feels like we share something deeper than I have with any other guy and that's true love.

"Um Cat are you okay?" Heather asks me, as I did not even realize I was just standing in the hallway in a daze. I shake my head lightly and start to focus again. "Cat?" Heather says again.

"I'm fine." Heather just raises an eyebrow at me letting me know she's not buying it that I'm okay.

"I just dazed out there for a minute." Then I add. "Long day at work." Heather only looks at the clock, which read 6:45PM.

"Uh huh. Long day at work is it?" You know normally when someone just stares into space, not moving they're day dreaming about something…or someone?"

I mentally smack myself. Nice one Chandler. I thought. After all I had worked so hard just before Vincent came into my mind working on a good impression that Heather wouldn't have questioned me at all about.

"There is no guy Heather." I simply say as I walk past her setting down my purse on the kitchen counter and got the coffee starting. "Want some?"

"Sure. Since you're making it." I

"Anyways the reason I asked you about a guy is, dad asked me if I knew rather or not you were bringing someone to the wedding? I almost drop the cup I was holding. Crap I thought. What do I say now? I mean the one person I would ask I can't take. Then a thought came to my mind actually having my wonder what Vincent would say if I had asked him. I mean we would be in a public event with a lot of people some place that Muirfield wouldn't even be able to go to without causing a scene at the wedding. It's almost perfect. But then there's my family. How would I even begin to explain things to them?

"Cat are you really okay? You keep on spacing out on me."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll tell dad I won't be taking anyone. I mean who knows, maybe I'll meet someone at the wedding right?" I said, knowing fully well I already have met my soul mate and true love. Heather just shrugs her shoulders at me smiling a little.

"Maybe." She says. "I think the coffee's done Cat."

"Oh right." I say as I walk over, and pour some coffee into two cups. Then a idea pops into my head and I felt like spending a little bit of time with Heather tonight. "Want to watch a movie? Have a girls night?"

"Sounds good. But I pick the movie." Heather says. Crap I thought, she usually picks the romantic movies. Not that there's nothing wrong with those, I do like them, but I can bet that they are going to start me thinking about Vincent again. I swear what he does to me.

"So what shall it be?"

"Girls Just Want To Have Fun?"

"Alright, pop it in."

**Vincent**

I wait on the Catherine's fire escape as I listen to her and her sister talking and laughing as they watched a movie. Part of me wished that I could be sitting there with them, getting to know Catherine's sister. I knew once again that Catherine probably had to lie where she was tonight. Sometimes I hate that. I shake my head a little knowing that it wasn't just sometimes it was always. Knowing that Catherine has to lie for me to be with me. It makes me wish that, wish that the beast wasn't apart of me, that I could be completely normal. That I wouldn't have to worry all the time that I could possibly hurt Catherine. I do not know what I did to deserve her, someone as special, caring, and loving as her. But as it is Catherine is very stubborn which is one of the things I love about her that would make things impossible if I told her this wouldn't work out. She would keep on coming back to me and I would keep on coming to her. It's like we need each other to breathe. In a way she's my lifeline and I'm hers. I need her in my life. With out her life isn't fully complete.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't realize that Catherine had come out to sit on my lap.

"Hey, I thought you were here." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck. I look at her in surprise, so apparently my theory is correct. She has the same I guess you can say super senses as I do. She seems to not notice my surprise look as she leans in for a kiss capturing my lips to hers.

"Your sister?" I asked her, as I look into the window making sure her sister hadn't followed her. I mentally slap myself for asking Catherine that question. She's a cop; she would've made sure that her sister wouldn't have followed her out here.

"Retired to her room for the night so we're okay." She whispered as she kissed me again. This time I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me as I feel her fingers running through my hair.

"I missed you." Catherine says as she lays her head in the crook of my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to me.

"It was only a couple of hours Catherine." I say jokingly. Catherine lifts her head up and lightly pushes me with her hand as she gets up. She doesn't get very far as I take a hold of her hand and bring her back to sitting on my lap.

"So you didn't miss me then mister tough stuff?" I chuckle a little bit.

"Of course I missed you Catherine. I missed you the second you left. It took every ounce of will power I had to not go after you."

"It was hard for me to leave you to Vincent. I wish you didn't have to leave tonight." I look down at Catherine a smile starting to form on my face.

"I could stay you know."

"You don't have to." She says. I lean in and give her a passionate kiss.

"But I want to." Catherine leans in and kisses me again.

"Alright but you had better text JT so he doesn't wake us up in the middle of night. I'll make sure the coast is clear." I nod my head in agreement as I pull out my phone and send a text letting JT know I was staying at Catherine's and would return in the morning, even though I knew full well I would most likely get a long lecture and some yelling would be involved tomorrow. But it was all worth it just to spend the night with the woman I love in my arms. Catherine.

** What did you think?** :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews, I hope to read more! I decided to follow along with CW's Beauty and the the Beast a little bit as I really wanted to write a little bit about the wedding and ad that into the story. Again Beauty and the Beast all the rights for this wonderful show belong to CW I'm just having fun writing a fanfic on it. Well here's another chapter. Enjoy! **

**Catherine**

I sigh in contentment as I lay in the arms of the man I love. Yes, I know it's risky, but I just wanted to be wrapped in Vincent's arms tonight. Having him near me just makes me feel completely safe and protected. Sure I have thought of the possibility that Heather could easily walk in on us, but I have a gut feeling that she would keep my secret. I just didn't want to have to burden her with that quite yet, this early into the relationship anyways. I know she wouldn't mind, but it wouldn't be fair to her.

I was finding it very hard to fall asleep tonight as I snuggled closer to Vincent, with my head resting on his chest. I glance at our intertwined fingers that lay across his waist, taking note how perfectly they fit together. As if they were made for each other. I can feel Vincent's breathing that is slow and steady, content in a way. Since we've grown closer to each other and announced our feelings to one another, I've never seen him more at peace with himself. I feel his arm pulling me closer to him as I sigh in contentment, thinking, did I really have to go into work in only a few short hours?

I then shift myself a bit so that my chin is resting on Vincent's chest, that way I could look up at his sleeping form. I thought back earlier to when Heather asked me if I was taking anyone to our dad's wedding. I really wanted nothing more than to take Vincent to my father's wedding and introduce my family to the man I've fallen in love with. Again it was really risky but then I thought would Muirfield even think that Vincent would attend a public event like a wedding? Then I thought I could always take my gun with me and be an under cover cop. I mentally smack myself wondering what in the world was I thinking, an under cover cop at my own dad's wedding? Dad would seriously flip out if he noticed then I would have to explain my reasoning why, well I guess I still do if I told him Vincent's last name. A frown forms on my face I couldn't do that. Not yet. I could totally change his name. I didn't want to do that either. It would be exactly like lying again. But could I really trust my family to not judge him after I told them all the true story of Vincent Kellar? I know that I wanted to think things through before Vincent and I tell my family about his history. Which wouldn't be at the wedding and hopefully we will be lucky and my father wouldn't interrogate Vincent too much there. But in time my family can learn more about Vincent. I definitely have a difficult situation. However as I see it, Vincent is completely worth it all.

As if he sensed me unease Vincent's arm that wrapped around me he began massaging my arm, rubbing small circles on it.

**Vincent**

"Can't sleep Cat?"

"With you here in my bed with me, I'm finding it pretty difficult to sleep." She says and I frown slightly not realizing that she's only joking.

"I thought that you wanted me…" I start to say. She then leans up capturing my lips with hers.

"I do want you here Vincent and I'm glad you're here with me. I guess I just have a lot that's on my mind." I look down at her and move my hand up so my fingers can play with her hair.

"Tell me." I simply say.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Cause I'd feel bad for asking you something knowing that you would feel bad about yourself."

"Catherine you can tell me anything." I say and lean down to kiss her on her forehead.

"My dad wants to know if I'm inviting someone to go to the wedding with me." She then looks up at me as she releases our intertwined fingers and pushes herself up so she's on her side facing me.

"And you want me to go with you?" A smile forms on Catherine's face as she blushes a little.

"Vincent you don't have to. I know it's risky, what if…" I silence her as I lean in closer to kiss her trying to make her all her worries go way.

"Catherine. I want to." Catherine's eyes open up wide in surprise.

"What about Muirfield?" She says softly, concern showing on her face. I sigh deeply. Damn Muirfield they're the reason I couldn't have a normal life. The reason I have to hide and ask Catherine to keep my secret. I hated it.

"Vincent?" Catherine asks. She must've felt my distress as she reached up and caressed my face with her hand. I close my eyes momentarily as she does. She's amazing I thought. I slowly them up and gaze into her beautiful eyes. Before I say anything I kiss her softly on her lips. "Vincent?"

"Catherine, because of Muirfield I had to go into hiding for ten long years. Then I met you and my life began to mean something to me. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and when you're happy I'm happy. If you would like me to go to your dad's with wedding you, then I will. I doubt anyone at your dad's wedding is going to know my name."

"Vincent you don't have to feel obligated to go cause I asked you." I shake my head slightly disagreeing with her.

"Catherine I want to go. Besides I'll get to see you in a beautiful dress."

**Catherine**

Vincent said as he winked at me, which only caused me to giggle a little. Vincent puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't go waking up your sister now." He says as he smirks a little bit.

"What should I put on the invitation?" Vincent thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Just put an check mark or something for the other guest. You can tell you're family about me if they ask. Just don't give my name out or what I look like. Let's keep it a complete surprise." I smile a little as I lean in to kiss Vincent.

"Thank you." I whisper softly to him.

"You're welcome Catherine. Anything for you." He says and kisses me on my lips. I place my head on his chest as he pulls me closer to him.

"I think it's time we get to sleep, one of us has work in a few hours." He said. Before I close my eyes I look up him and as he's looking down at me I feel myself blushing slightly. I lean up at kiss him and say.

"I love you Vincent so much." I then snuggle myself closer to him resting my head in the crook of his shoulder. I feel him place a kiss on my forehead. Then he whispers so soft I can barely hear him.

"I love you Catherine."

**Thoughts? What did everyone think?** :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah what to do on a rainy crappy day but write and give you guys two brand new chapters to read in this Beauty and the Beast fanfic? :) Enjoy! **

**Vincent**

I wake up just as daylight breaks. What a night. I thought. Excitement began running through me as I thought of being Catherine's date at her dad's wedding. Catherine. Words couldn't describe how much I truly loved her. Every moment with her I wish could last longer. I look down at Catherine's peaceful sleeping form snuggled closely against me with her head on my chest a smile slowly forms upon my face. She looks like an angel, I thought. I shake my head as I correct myself, a beautiful angel. I suddenly wish all mornings and nights could be like this. Perhaps someday they will, but time will only tell. I glance at the clock on Catherine's nightstand and I realize there are only a few more minutes that I can hold her in my arms before I must leave and she get ready for a long day at work. That's one of the things I didn't like. Her having to work all the time and I can't even go into work. Heck I haven't worked in the past ten years. Something would have to change about that situation in the near future, as I didn't want to have fun all the time. I wanted to be able to spoil Catherine with the little things and occasional gifts with out having to ask JT for the money. I wanted it to be my money, not his but my hard work that I earned it from.

Catherine stirs slightly in my arms and I rub her back a little as she does so. She looks up at me with sleepy eyes and suddenly I felt bad that I'm the reason she didn't get much sleep. She yawns a little before placing her head back on the crook of my shoulder.

"Someone's sleepy this morning." I say jokingly as I kiss her on her forehead.

"Someone kept me up late." She replies.

"How's is that exactly my fault?" I say as I continue to massage her back a little.

"Mm, that feels amazing Vincent."

"Don't get off the subject Catherine…" I pause and ask her again. "Why is it my fault I kept you up?" I ask her again.

"Oh you know, you just kissing me and laying here next to me, makes it hard for me to not focus on you and just fall asleep." She then looks up at me and says. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Oh I see. Is that it?"

"Yep." She says as she shifts a little so she could lay on her side, facing me. I turn to face her and lean in for a kiss. "Good morning."

**Catherine**

"Morning to you. This is nice you know."

"What's nice?" Vincent says. I laugh a little and playfully punch his shoulder. He continues looking at me like he's completely clueless but I know he's just playing around with me.

"You know."

"No I don't know. I'm being serious Catherine." I only roll my eyes up at him.

"All I'm trying to say is it's nice waking up to like this." Vincent leans in and kisses me very passionately.

Then once again something somehow manages to interrupt us when we are in the moment. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… My alarm clock goes off. I reach over Vincent and shut it off as quickly as I could so as to not disturb Heather. Vincent only laughs a little and I realize why because of my current position laying on top of him.

"You do realize you're naked right?" I roll my eyes. Of course I was aware of that.

"Yes." I say like I already knew.

"Well you sure are going to give your sister a site if she came walking through that door this very minute." He said. Crap I thought. I was so quick to shut off the alarm on my clock that I didn't bring the sheet with me that covered me up. I quickly roll off of Vincent and pull the sheets back up over top of me as I blushed like crazy.

"You're cute when you blush Cat."

"Oh quiet you." I say as I throw my pillow at him. He only chuckles as he gets out of bed slipping into his pants. I come up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kiss his neck.

"Catherine you know what that does to me don't you?" Vincent says but I ignore him and kiss his shoulder.

Vincent

I turn around and face her; her hair is a mess, and a beautiful mess I might add. Does she even know what she does to me sometime?

"Catherine."

"What?" She simply says.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" She only smiles and pulls me in for a kiss as she wraps her legs around me. She had the sheet around her as we kissed. Then I thought. I seriously needed to go before things got heated and Catherine got into trouble for being late for work, and most importantly before we got caught and or interrupted by JT, which would most likely be soon. As much as I wanted to continue kissing Catherine and have another moment like we've had last night I kissed Catherine once more before pulling away.

"I should go." I say. Catherine gives me a pouty face. I then added. "One of us has to go to work." Catherine gives me a naughty look before throwing another pillow at me. I throw up my hand in surrender playing along.

"Is this one of those beat up your boyfriend day?" Catherine only smirks before taking a hold of my hands and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Be careful Vincent."

"I will. Love you."

"I'll check to make sure Heather's not wandering around." Catherine says. She stands up letting the sheet that was covering her fall to the floor as she picked up her bathrobe near the bed and slipped it on. Apparently I must've been staring cause she asked me.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." I simply told her. She only smiled and walked out the door. Seconds later she came back in and told me it was clear that I could go. I kiss her once more with all the passion I could and walked out of her room and exited her apartment by the fire escape knowing that things were going to get interesting with JT, especially when I told him about Catherine inviting me to her dad's wedding. I chuckle a little bit. JT is going to explode.

**Please review. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews. I do enjoy reading what my readers thoughts are about my fanfic. I definitely do take ideas into account so if you have one for this story please feel free to tell me about it. Well here's chapter 17. Enjoy! Only a few short days until episode 9! Can't Wait! **

**Vincent**

It took JT only a few seconds to have it all sink in JT's mind when I told him about me going with Catherine to her dad's wedding, as I predicted before he started to explode at me. I must admit sometimes it's scary when JT is like this.

"She What?" Ugh, I knew that was coming to me when I announced to JT that I am going to Catherine's dad's wedding. He totally flipped out.

"JT calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack man."

"Answer me Vincent. What did Catherine do?" Obviously he wasn't paying any attention as to what I was saying.

"Catherine invited me to go with to her dad's wedding."

"Vincent do you not see what trouble that could possibly lead to?" JT asked me in frustration. "What if Muirfield finds you there? You'd put all those people in jeopardy."

"JT do you honestly think that Muirfield will show up at a wedding? I mean come on what are the chances?"

"It doesn't matter what the chances are, it's still a chance. How's Catherine going to introduce you to her family?"

"She's going to tell them my name. The truth."

"You mean you're not going disguised? Vincent this woman is going to get you into trouble I swear she is."

"JT it's been ten long years, do you honestly think anyone at Catherine's dad's wedding is going to know about me there? Besides she's done more than enough lying to her family because of me. I don't want her to have to lie at her own dad's wedding." JT just shakes his head in disagreement but then looks up at me with a funny expression.

"So I guess you need me to get you a tux then?" He says smirking. Finally he's calming down a bit.

"Yeah I guess so." Crap I hadn't thought about that one. This is going to be fun for sure.

"Well dude I guess we had better get to it then. When's her dad's wedding? Shouldn't you probably get a hair cut or something to make a first good impression?" I shake my head. JT is having way to much fun with this.

**Catherine**

"What has you so smiley this morning?" My partner Tess asked me as I came into the office.

"I'm not smiley." I say. I swear one of these days Tess is going to be at my heels and I will have no choice but to tell her about Vincent. I just hoped it wasn't before the wedding. I still couldn't believe that Vincent had agreed to go with me. Well I thought, at least everyone can stop getting worried about me not dating anyone. Not having a social life. But instead I'm going to get constant texts about what Vincent and I are up to. Don't you just love family? Family. I thought. I find myself wondering what it would be like to have a family with Vincent. I hope that if we did have a family he wouldn't have to hide any more and be able to continue being a doctor something I know he loves doing and misses deeply. I can definitely picture Vincent the family type; he would make a good father one day.

"Earth to Cat!" Tess said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I shake my head a little to get those thoughts out of my head.

"Okay there is a guy. Don't try to hide it Cat. Is it Evan?" I look at Tess giving her a disgusted look.

"It's not Evan."

"Then who is it? Cause it's apparently someone Cat. I mean you're practically glowing."

"I am?" I ask her.

"Yes you are."

"Alright fine Tess you win."

"Yes I knew it. Who is he?" She asked me with such curiosity I couldn't help but laugh. Her look reminded me of that of a little kids when they wanted that lollipop really bad at the candy store. They just had to have it. No leaving with out it. Just like Tess wanted her answer and she wasn't going to give up on it until I gave it to her.

"You'll find out at my dad's wedding."

"You're seriously going to make me wait that long Cat?"

"Yes. And just for the record, you're the first person to know about him." There that should make her happy enough with my answer. Then she gives me a questionable look. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking this time.

"Wait you must have been seeing him at least a few weeks to ask him to be your date at your fathers wedding?" At her comment I could feel myself starting to blush. Crap. I thought. Tess is surely good with her detective work.

"Alright you caught me Tess. However, you will have to wait like everyone else to find out who is at the wedding."

"Ladies less chit chat and get back to work." Our boss Joe says to us as he's walking by. Silently thanking him in my head I turn my attention back to my computer and get back to work on a case.

"You're not off the hook yet Chandler." Tess says and continues looking through her papers that were sprawled out on her desk.

Let's just say I was glad to get off of work and sit on the couch of my apartment. Too many times I've caught myself daydreaming about Vincent today. I'm definitely glad that it's the weekend though. I really needed to catch up on some lost sleep from last night. I slipped off my shoes thinking a nice bubble bath would feel really relaxing and a little bit of wine. I stood up and walked into my bedroom and went to my bath where I started running then water and dumped some bubble bath into the tub. I stepped out of my jeans and pulled my shirt off over my head as I slipped on my bathrobe to take my hair down from its bun I had it in. I then turn off the water and let the bathrobe fall from my shoulders as I step into it and lay my head back closing my eyes thinking that I need to do this more often.

**Vincent**

After spending an afternoon with JT lecturing and yelling and then his mood changing all over again I didn't want to stay at the warehouse with him and instead decided to head over to Catherine's for the evening knowing that she would be home from work. I ended up on her balcony as I couldn't help but watch Catherine from her bedroom balcony as she stepped into the tub part of me wishing I could join her, and as I thought this I found myself walking slowly into her bedroom towards the bathroom where she lay in the tub sleeping. As quietly as I could I bend down behind her as my hands begin slowly massaging her shoulders.

I must've spooked her as she jumped a little bit splashing me in the process as she turned around in the tub her eyes wide in surprise.

"Vincent!" Then she was laughing as I was laid on the floor with my shirt-soaking wet. Catherine has pretty good reflexes I must say as she accidentally whacked me with her elbow causing me to fall to the floor. I started to laugh a long with her.

"Sorry Catherine I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." Then she looks me up and down. "Sorry I got you wet." I only shake my head smiling up at her.

"I don't mind." Catherine only shakes her head a little.

"Take off your shirt and I'll throw it in the dryer." I push myself up and standing up I walk over to her.

"You could take it off for me." I say and Catherine blushes big time when I say this.

"Come here." She then whispers to me. "Closer." She says again. We are now really close to each other and she stares into my eyes as she leans in closer. Just as I thought she was about to kiss me she takes her hand and splashes me while laughing.

"So you wanna play Chandler?" I ask her. "Come here." I then tell her an idea forming into my mind. I lean in kissing and just as she's wrapping her arms around my neck I dunk her.

"Vincent Kellar you're dead!" She says after she comes up whipping the water out of her eyes and splashes me. I only shake my head and laugh slightly as I look at Catherine. If only she could look in the mirror and see her face and hair. She looks simply adorable to me but she would most likely disagree. Catherine grabs a washcloth and wipes her face before leaning back and putting her hair in the water to fix it a bit.

"Can you hand me my bathrobe?" She asks me. I nod my head and stand up. Catherine steps out of the tub dries her self off and I help her slip on her bathrobe.

I wrap my arms around her and her arms snake around my neck. I lean in to kiss her passionately. Catherine's the one to pull away first.

"How about we get that shirt of yours dry." She says while she takes her hands and slipping them under my shirt to pull it off. "You owe me a massage Kellar." Catherine says and I only smirk at her as I follow her into her bedroom.

"What do I get in return?" I ask her. Catherine looks back at me and winks before saying.

"A dry shirt?"

**Thoughts? Thanks for reading. I'll be updating soon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I really didn't plan on writing another chapter today. But Surprise! Here's another chapter. I apparently couldn't seem to stop writing. Enjoy! **

**Catherine**

"You have no idea how wonderful that feels." I say as Vincent continues to massage my shoulders and occasionally gives me little kisses on my back and neck. Who knew those big hands of his could give such a wonderful and soothing massage I thought. Then to my great disappointment I felt him stop and I flipped myself around so I'm lying on my back looking up at Vincent. "I didn't tell you to stop." I say. Vincent only leans in and kisses me, very passionately I might add.

"I know but I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you." He says. I blush a little as I lean in to kiss him. Vincent surely has a way of surprising me as I thought of what had happened a few short minutes ago. Vincent then pulls away from our kiss and sits back with his head leaning on the headboard. I crawl up to him and sit on his lap as his arms wrap around me pulling me closer. I rest my head in the crook of his shoulder and he kisses my forehead.

"How'd things go with JT?" I ask him as I lift my head from his shoulder looking up at him.

"They went alright I guess. JT is well JT and I swear sometimes he's a little…"

"Over protective?" I finish saying for him as I reach up and lay my hand on top of his scar massaging it. Vincent allows himself to close his eyes for a few minutes before responding.

"But he's okay with it. He thinks I should get a hair cut though." I raise an eyebrow at him and laugh a little.

"Why does JT want you to get a haircut?"

"He's worried about me making a good impression to your dad and sister and well everyone else." I only shake my head JT can be annoying at times.

"Well I think you're perfectly fine the way you are. You can get a haircut if you want one but you don't need to."

**Vincent**

I look down at Catherine and smile as I laid my hand on top of hers where it rested on my scar. I still planned on getting that haircut though. I lean in to kiss her again. Maybe JT's right about earlier when he said she has me under a spell but I certainly didn't mind it if she did. Sometimes JT's ideas are definitely crazy.

"Although I'm not looking forward to going tux shopping with JT." Catherine only giggled a little bit.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." She said.

"Oh trust me it can." I say. Catherine places her head back onto my shoulder and whispers.

"I'm sure whatever tux JT gets for you you'll look handsome like you always do." I look down at her and press my lips to her forehead as I pull her closer to me.

"And I can't wait to see you in that bridesmaid dress." I told her. "You're going to look simply radiant."

"Well you're going to have to wait a whole week for that." I give her my best puppy dogface I possibly could.

"Really? No hints?" I ask her slightly disappointed. She only shakes her head and kisses my neck a little bit.

"Nope. No hints." I glance over at the clock it was getting late and I wondered if Catherine wanted me to stay the night with her.

"I should probably go soon before JT calls." Catherine's only shifts a bit and clings tighter to me.

"Please stay. I want to be in your arms tonight." Catherine says. I kiss her forehead and tell her that I'll stay. I just hope that Catherine's sister didn't catch us. That would lead to a lot of explaining that I didn't want to do quite yet.

"If I'm going to stay then I probably better send JT a text and tell him." Catherine nods her head in agreement and stands up from my lap.

"I'll change, check on your shirt and get us a little something to eat while you do that." She says and as soon as she leaves her spot on my lap I instantly missed her. _Staying at Catherine's_. I text to JT and hit the send button. In a few short seconds I get a reply back. _Be safe Vincent. Oh and try to behave yourself._ I laugh a little and told him I will, knowing that what I told him was completely false.

"Good news your shirts' dry." Catherine says as she comes into the room and slides herself onto my lap. She leans in and kisses me. "What was JT's response?" She asked me. I chuckled a little as I handed her my phone. She laughs as she's reading the text message.

"You're such a liar Vincent."

"What? And you're not?" I ask her and lean in to kiss her passionately. I wrap my arms around her as I lay her gently on her back while I hovered over her.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you more Vincent."

"I don't think that's possible." I told her as we started kissing and what turned out to be a very romantic night.

**Well? What did you all think? :) No worries I still have lots planned for this fanfic!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Anther chapter! YAY! :) Thank you for all the reviews they really mean a lot to me and I hope to read more of them. Here's chapter 18 enjoy!**

**Catherine**

I lay with my head resting on Vincent's naked chest as his arm was wrapped around me. This time when we made love Vincent was a little more relaxed and less worried of hurting me. Although I could tell that the subject of not hurting me was on his mind half the time, he was deeply focused on that. Even though it was nice that he was worried about not hurting me, he seriously needed to let loose on that and just let he would feel well feel things a little more. I trust and know that he would never hurt me he just needs to trust himself that he wouldn't hurt me. I sigh in contentment as I start to give him small kisses on his neck to wake him up. I felt his arm that was wrapped around me shift a little bit as his fingers began rubbing my arm a bit. I lean up a little so that I can kiss him softly on his lips.

"Morning." Vincent just peaked an eye open at me before growling and turning over on his side. Someone apparently doesn't want it to be morning I thought.

"Cat? Are you up yet?" Oh crap. I thought. Heather had better not…

"Cat?" Heather said as she opened the door. Vincent was still fast asleep next to me on his side and hadn't heard anything. " Oh my god, Cat!" My sister yelled looking at me completely shocked. I quickly pull up some of my sheets and whisper.

"Vincent."

"Not now Cat." He says still unaware of the situation as he pulls the covers up overtop his head. Heather puts her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of explaining to do sis." I smack myself on my forehead lightly.

"Heather I…" Heather only smiles at me as she starts to giggle a little bit.

"Get some clothes on sis, I'll get some coffee and you had better start talking." Heather closes the door and I burry myself under the covers with Vincent in embarrassment. I turn on my side and face Vincent well face his back as he's still on his side. An idea forms into my head as I take my hand and start to tickle his side. Bingo. That definitely worked as Vincent had turned to lay on his back and playfully glared at me.

"Morning." I say as I lean in to kiss him softly on his lips. I felt his fingers play with my hair as he kissed me. I'm the first to pull away even though I didn't want to but we have a slight small situation that needs taken care of. My sister.

**Vincent**

"Vincent my sister knows about us." Catherine tells me.

"She what?" I ask her as I'm still trying to wake up. Catherine definitely wore me out last night. Catherine squeezes my shoulder slightly as if to relax me a little.

"Heather saw us just a few minutes ago." She says. Then realization hit me. Someone else knew about me. I mean I knew I would get to meet her family at the wedding but now that her sister knows about me we have no other choice but to have someone else keep our secret for us, that was something I didn't want for Catherine's sister.

"She wants details Vincent. What are we going to tell her?" I look at Catherine and notice her expression is somewhat of a mixture between concern, worry and a little fear? I smile a little and run my fingers through her hair.

"We'll tell her the truth?" Catherine raises an eyebrow at me.

"All of the truth?"

"Well most of the truth." Then I look deep into Catherine's eyes. "Do you trust Heather?" Catherine nods her head and I lean in to kiss her.

"Everything will be okay." I say surprising myself in my own confidence. Catherine leans in an kisses me again before sliding out of bed and slipping on her pajamas and then her bathrobe. I soon follow suit and right before Catherine and I walk out of the her bedroom I pull her in my arms and kiss her. Life for me is beginning to get more normal by the minute. My gut tells me I can trust Heather as well. I just hope it's right. Catherine reaches for my and give it a small squeeze as we walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where her sister was there waiting for us sipping her coffee.

**Heather**

As soon as I heard my sister's bedroom door shut I look up and see Catherine holding hands with a very handsome young man wondering why on earth she kept him a secret from me. Yes I was a little mad and disappointed that she had told me about him especially when I've been bugging her about going out to meet some people when she already has and hadn't told me a thing about him. I take a sip of my coffee and a bite of toast before saying.

"I want details sis. But first I must say you have a good choice in men. He's handsome." I say as I wink at my sister, which in turn made her blush like crazy. This guy kissed my sister lightly on the cheek and then looked deep into my eyes, it felt like he was trying to read my mind or something the way he gazed into my eyes. I jumped a little when he spoke, apparently I had been in somewhat of a trance.

"Hello Heather. Before we tell you anything you have to promise that what ever we tell you doesn't leave this apartment. Can you do that?" I look at him in bewilderment wondering what on earth was so secretive that no one else could know about. I look from him to my sister and she smiles a little as she rubs Vincent's arm a little bit as if reassuring him about something. And as I look at Catherine I see how happy she is with this man and I smile at her before returning my attention back to the man who seems to have made my sister really happy. I take a another sip of my coffee and sit it down on the counter.

"Alright. You have my word?" I start to say realizing I still didn't know his name.

"Vincent." He replies quietly.

"You have my word Vincent. Anything you and my sister say will still in this apartment." Vincent nods his head and walks with my sister to sit down on the couch and I follow them.

"Thank you Heather." My sister tells me.

"You're welcome." I look from Catherine and Vincent waiting for one of them to start telling me their I guess you can say, their story. Vincent looks at Catherine and then back to me.

"Well I guess we should get started with things." Vincent leans back on the couch and wraps his arms around Catherine and looks at me real seriously.

"Catherine and I met nine years ago…"

**What do you think of Heather's reaction and what it will be after Vincent and Catherine are done telling her their story? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love reading them, so I hope to read more! So who is counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until episode 9 tonight? Did anyone see the newest clip? I can't wait for tonight and I really really really really really hope for them to kiss. Vincent looks soo handsome! Alright here yeah go another chapter...enjoy! **

**Heather**

After Vincent and Catherine finished telling me I guess you could say, their story I could only stare at them and I think I had my mouth open in shock for a few seconds before recomposing myself.

I swear for once I am actually completely speechless after Vincent and Catherine finished telling me their story. I take my attention off of Vincent and glance at my sister who still has that glow on her face. I still couldn't believe she kept that secret from me but I totally understand why she did keep it from me. She's protecting someone that I can easily tell that she loves. I would do the same if I were in her position. I get up and walk over to Catherine and hugged her. After I pulled away I said as I glanced over at Vincent.

"So he's the cause of your happiness." I simply say to her and Catherine nods her head while I notice her hand intertwining her fingers with his. I smile at the two of them as I sit back down before looking back at Vincent. He's definitely handsome.

"You don't have to worry Vincent I won't tell anyone what you and Catherine told me tonight. You have my word." Vincent smiles at me and says.

"Thank you Heather. It means a lot to me and your sister." I only smile back at him and then I added.

"But I swear if you ever hurt my sister I'll see to it that you will be completely miserable." Vincent chuckles a little bit.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Good."

"Now that that's all taken care of, how about some breakfast?" I asked the two of them.

**Catherine**

"Sure sounds great sis. Tell us when it's ready." I say as I snuggle close to Vincent and he puts his arm around me. Heather only glares at me before she pulls me out of Vincent's arms and says.

"You're helping." I turn back at Vincent and give him an apologetic look and he smiles as he motions his hand at me to go ahead. I followed Heather into the kitchen, getting the eggs out of the refrigerator and began preparing breakfast.

As I cracked the eggs and began to beat them, I thought about this morning and how it turned out to be something Vincent and I weren't entirely prepared for. One of those was the surprise of my sister walking in on us and therefore resulting in having to tell her about Vincent.

Yes we had told Heather of how we met, what happened to Vincent and how's he's been in hiding since he saved me all those long years ago. At first we were only going to tell Heather half of the truth but with Heather's insistence and my complete trust that I have in her, Vincent thought it would be a good thing for me to be able to talk to someone other than JT, someone else to confide in.

JT, crap I can only wonder what JT's reaction will be. It probably will be a lot of yelling, but I planned on being by Vincent's side when we told him. I wasn't going to let Vincent face the torture of JT alone. After all we both made this decision not just Vincent. I dump the eggs into the skillet and waited for the to start to cook. Anyways I thought, it definitely was nice to not have to lie to my own sister any more. I mean not that I didn't mind lying to someone especially since it met protecting Vincent but still it was nice to be able to talk about guys to Heather with out her trying to set me up with someone or telling me I need to go out and met some nice guys. I have one now and he's definitely more than nice and it's nice to talk to Heather about him. I'm sure she was really enjoying all this. I could tell she liked Vincent so I was happy to have her approval. I glance over at Vincent who smiles at me causing me to blush as I pop in four pieces of toast and turn my attention back to the eggs. Heather was pouring some orange juice as she looked me and winked.

"You definitely have good taste in guys sis. This one's a hottie." Heather says loud enough for Vincent to hear. I almost bump the skillet before catching myself.

"Heather!" I say and know that I'm blushing. "Really he's right here in the room, he can hear you." I whisper so only she can hear me. Heather only rolls her eyes at me.

"Really sis it's just a compliment." I turn the stove off and before I could turn around I feel a pair of arms circling my waist and a soft kiss on my neck.

"Vincent!" I say surprised at his move in front of my sister. Heather only looks at me before giving me the kissy lips. I pick the towel up that lay near the stove and threw it at her playfully and turn to face Vincent.

"Honestly, get a room you two." Heather says smirking as she places the plates on the table. I reach up and give Vincent a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're distracting me, you know." Vincent only smiles a little and leans in to kiss me again.

"Good." He says. I only shake my head slightly, kiss his cheek and push him back a little so I can move out of his arms.

"Breakfast is ready." I tell him and walk over to the table.

"You two are so cute." Heather says causing me to blush yet again. I glare at Heather and glance at Vincent who only chuckles a little bit. For someone who just told his secret to someone he's definitely in a good mood this morning. He's probably feeling a little more normal and that makes me happy. Life was probably feeling more normal by the minute for Vincent and I really couldn't wait until the wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

**So what is everyone's thoughts on last nights episode? I thought it was the best one yet and I don't know how on earth I'm going to survive a month without a new episode! I was highly disappointed we didn't get our long awaited kiss yet! I swear I did not blink once during the show last night I was literally glued to the tv. I guess I'll just rewatch and rewatch every episode that they have online and keep on writing this fanfic to help me out during this long month of waiting for a new episode. Again thank you for all the reviews. **

**Vincent**

After Catherine and I had finished a nice breakfast with her sister we decided we should probably head over to the warehouse and tell JT what all just happened. At first I told Catherine that I would just go and tell him myself. But after her insistence and stubbornness of telling JT together about Heather, knowing of my existence I agreed to do it together.

While Catherine is taking a shower I help Heather wash up the dishes. I'm still a little somewhat shocked from all the events that occurred this morning. I mean Heather is almost like Catherine in a ways. One she didn't freak out when Catherine and I told her about what happens to me, she just simply accepted me for who I was without too many questions. Catherine's family is something else entirely. I caught Heather looking at me questionably.

"What?" I ask her as I take the washed plate from her hands and start to dry it. Heather only shakes her head at me somewhat.

"You really love my sister don't you?" I smile at her and reply.

"With all of my heart."

"I can tell she loves you. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Catherine's amazing." I say.

"What do you mean?" Heather asks me as she hands me a cup to dry.

"The way she accepts me for who I am and well you're the same way to with that. I never thought I would ever have something of this close to a normal life. But then your sister comes along and changes all of that." Heather only smiles at me.

"All I can see Vincent is a man who makes my sister completely happy. That's all."

"That means a lot to me Heather." I look up from the dish that I'm drying as I hear Catherine walk into the room. She's so beautiful I thought. She looks at me smiling as she walks up to me and kisses me.

"Vincent can you latch this necklace for me? I'm having trouble with it." Heather only smirks a little and motions me to go ahead. Before whispering in my ear.

"She never has any trouble with her necklaces." Catherine apparently heard her sister and glared at her. I set the towel down on the counter and take the necklace from Catherine as I place it around her neck. She holds her hair up for me so I can latch it. Then she turns around me and kisses me. I heard Heather giggling as I pulled away from our kiss sending her a slight glare. Heather only shakes her head before retreating back to her room.

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't told her about you. I could have easily made up name of who was in bed with me." Catherine says. I only shake my head at her.

"It's alright I honestly don't mind. Your sister's fun." I pause as I place a kiss on Catherine's neck. "Just as long as she doesn't walk in on us during our love making." Catherine blushes a little before replying.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that one Vincent. I think we embarrassed her quite a bit."

**Catherine**

Vincent smirks a little before capturing my lips and circling his arms around me.

"I love you." He says and I shake my head a little and stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Not as much as I love you Vincent Kellar."

"You want to put that to a test Miss Chandler?" Vincent says as he leans in and kisses me. I felt his hands come to my sides and before I know it he's tickling me.

"Vincent!" I squeal a little. I definitely wasn't expecting him to start doing that to me. I try to get out of his grasp as he's tickling me pretty good. I try to tickle him a little bit but apparently he's not that ticklish on his sides.

"Sorry Cat. I'm not ticklish." He says. I frown in disappointment.

"If you don't stop tickling me Vincent I won't kiss you ever again." Vincent raises a questionable eyebrow at me and continues to tickle me.

"I highly doubt you could survive not kissing me Chandler."

"Heather!"

**Vincent**

Catherine yells for her sister to help her out. Heather appears in the kitchen and starts to laugh a little.

"Sorry sis you're on your own for this one. Catherine glares at Heather as Heather returns to her room laughing. I smirk at Catherine as I stop tickling her. She leans over the counter catching her breath and pulls her hair out of her face before she faces me giving me a mean full glare. I put my hands up acting as if I didn't know what she was mad at me for. Catherine then comes up to me as she circles her arms around me before kissing me.

"You're lucky I forgive you for that Kellar." She says as I lean in to kiss her. She's cute when she gets mad.

"Sorry Cat it was to tempting." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her. Her arms snake up around my neck as her fingers began to play with my hair.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we should probably go and face JT." Catherine frowns at me.

"Do we have to?" She asks. I kiss her forehead.

"Yep."

"Alright. Let me grab my coat." A few seconds pass and Catherine walks in zipping up her coat. "Ready?" I nod my head letting her know I am ready and as she starts to leave towards the door I grab her hand pulling her towards me.

"Mind if we do a different exit?" I ask her smirking a little. She raises her eyebrows in question as I lead her towards the fire escape and climb out the window. I turn around and help her out. "Get on my back and hold on."

"Vincent?" She asks me.

"Come on it'll be fun. You're not afraid of heights are you?" I ask her. She shakes her head that she wasn't and I bend down so she can climb onto my back.

"Hold on tight. Don't scream." I tell her as I take the first leap off of the fire escape. I felt Catherine grip onto me tighter.

As I leap off of the last landing and onto the ground I bend down so Catherine could slide off of my back easier. "Cat you can let go of me now." I say as I realize she's still holding onto to me pretty tightly.

"Oh right." She says as she stands up. I take a hold of her hand and we walk to her car.

"Ready to face a exploding JT?" Catherine asks me as she puts the keys in the ignition and turns on the car.

"Things are going to get interesting that's for sure." I tell her. "But no matter the outcome JT will just have to accept it that we told your sister." Catherine nods her head and turns the cars out onto the road. She reaches for my hand and we intertwine our fingers. Yep I thought things are certainly going to get interesting.

**What did you guys think?** :) **Thanks for Reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really enjoy reading them! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. At least writing some fanfiction about these two helps me get through the long month of torture for waiting for the next episode. I already watched all the episodes more than once. Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

I park the car about a block away from the warehouse. As I turn it off I glance over at Vincent whom at some point on the way here, had fallen asleep. No wonder why things got quiet, I thought. Part of me just wanted to let him sleep but knowing what we must do (face JT) I reach over and lightly give his shoulder a squeeze.

"Vincent." I whisper and he peaks an eye open at me and I smile at him as I lean over the divider between the seats and kiss him. "We're here. Let's get this over with." Vincent nods his head and unbuckles his seatbelt. We both step out of the car and start walking towards the warehouse. I felt Vincent take a hold of my hand and I squeeze it lightly. I didn't know why I was slightly nervous. I mean its just JT right? _Snap out of it Catherine, you're a cop for goodness sakes. You are more than capable of handling this._ Vincent looks at me in concern and I just smile back at him letting him know I was okay. We then take a turn on a different block that I usually don't take when I go to the warehouse. I look at Vincent in question.

"I think we missed a turn." He only shakes his head and laughs a little.

"Do you think JT slides under the fence like you do?" I smirk back at him a little.

"I guess you're right." As I imagine a struggling JT trying to slip through the fence.

"Besides." He says. "I think it's time that I show you a more pleasant entrance to the warehouse and speaking of I probably should get you your own set of keys." I smile up at him and squeeze his hands.

"JT's going to just love that." I tell him as Vincent unlocks the gate. He momentarily lets go of my hand as he closes the fence before taking a hold of it again as we walk up to the warehouse.

"Well it's something he's just going to have to get used to." Vincent tells me. I smirk at him a little and kiss his cheek.

"That he is."

"Well here goes nothing. You ready?" Vincent asks me as we walk up the steps to the door. I squeeze his hands one more time and give him a weak smile.

"I guess I am." Vincent then leans down and captures my lips with his.

"Don't worry to much Catherine." I nod my head and Vincent opens the door.

"JT!"

**JT**

I hear Vincent calling my name. I take my eyes off the computer screen and saw Vincent and Catherine walk in. Of course Catherine would be here with him. She's always with him these days. Don't they ever get tired of seeing each other I thought? I mean seriously one of these days Vincent is for sure to get caught by one of Catherine's friends or family members. He had better be careful. My eyes glance back and forth between Vincent and Catherine's faces and I notice that they seem serious about something and maybe a little nervous? My eyes find there way down to where their hands intertwine together.

"JT." I shake my head as Vincent brings me out of my daze as I stand up and walk towards them.

"What?" I simply ask him. Vincent looks at Catherine and she nods her head. As if she were telling him to go ahead and take the lead.

"Vincent?" I ask him again. "What is it? Are you okay? I swear if one of you don't start talking I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"You might want to take a seat first JT."

"Why?"

"Just trust me JT and take a seat." Then something comes to my mind as I sit down.

"Oh my god, don't tell me Catherine's pregnant!" I half yell. Vincent makes a coughing sound and Catherine blushes.

"JT! Catherine's not pregnant. How could you think that?" Vincent said I could tell I made him a little angry.

"I don't know what to think. You're both not speaking to me so I only assumed…"

** Catherine**

I look up at Vincent. He seemed pretty worried now about what JT's reaction will be when we tell him of my sister knowing about him. I take my free hands and rub it up and down on his arm to calm him a bit. He looks down at me and whispers thanks. I then whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell him Vincent." Vincent only shakes his head before looking back at JT. He takes a deep breath and tells him.

"Catherine's sister knows about me."

"What! Vincent! How could you be so careless? I knew this was going to happen when you started seeing Cat."

"I wasn't being careless JT. She walked in on Catherine and me. Seems she has the same habit as you do. Don't you even dare blame Catherine!" JT just shakes his head in frustration.

"JT it wasn't all his fault." I tell him, not wanting Vincent to take all the blame, I then added. "I asked him to stay with me." JT just glares at me before looking back at Vincent with a pretty angry look I might add. I thought JT might take the news somewhat this way but the way he was looking at Vincent I admit scared me a little.

"See I told you this would happen Vincent. You get feeling all normal and Catherine comes into your life and reveals your secret." JT says. I look at Vincent who seems to be having trouble not loosing control. I rub my hand on his back trying to relax him as I take my turn and send a glare at JT.

"She didn't reveal it JT. Didn't you hear what I said? Her sister walked in and saw me."

"But if you weren't at Catherine's this wouldn't have happened!" I glance back and forth at JT and Vincent beginning to worry about what could happen. I give Vincent's hand a light squeeze trying to calm him.

"Vincent calm down it's okay. I'll handle JT." Vincent only shakes his head at me before glaring at JT.

"Don't you even think this is Catherine's fault JT. We both knew of the chances that her sister could walk in on us and we decided to take that risk. Once she saw us Catherine told me I could leave and she would come up with an excuse to tell her sister. I didn't let her."

"Why not Vincent?"

"I didn't want her to be wrapped up into any more lies. She trusts her sister JT. If she trusts her then so do I. We handled it. We just wanted to tell you that she knew about me."

"But what if Heather?" Vincent glared at JT and by now I was a little worried that he wouldn't be able to control the beast as he was starting to shake and his face was slowly changing. JT didn't seem to notice what he was doing to Vincent.

At this point I take a step in front of Vincent glaring at JT. "JT calm down. Don't you realize what you're doing to him?" I say as I motion my hand at Vincent who was breathing really heavily. I still had my other hand squeezing his trying to calm him down. JT sighs as he brushes a hand across his forehead.

"I'm sorry Cat. You can understand my concern." I nod my head at him knowing that I did. But still. I felt Vincent starting to shake a little as I glared at JT once more before turning to face him.

"Catherine you should go." Vincent says to me. I only shake my hand and give him a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent." I say as I take both of my hands and cup his face.

"Catherine please, I don't want you to see me like this." I only shake my head.

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent. I'm staying." I start to rub my hands up and down on Vincent's arms. Then my hands go back up to his face.

"Vincent it's okay. I'm okay. Calm down sweetie." I whisper to him as I caress his face and do something that surprises him and even myself as I lean to kiss him. I release a breath that I've been holding as Vincent calms down. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer to me. I feel him lay his head on my shoulder.

"You're okay Vincent. You're okay." I whisper to him. Still holding onto him tightly.

"I'm okay." I hear him say softly. I send one more glare at JT and he whispers I'm sorry at me and I mouth back to him that it's okay. I'm still slightly mad at him however for hurting Vincent like this.

"I love you." I tell Vincent. JT surely has some nerve I thought. A few seconds pass by and I hear Vincent whisper.

"I love you Catherine."

**I just love writing JT in some of these chapters. These characters are easy to write about. What did you think? **


	23. Chapter 23

**To Mel: Sorry if it seemed that way with JT. He's just really concerned for his best friend's safety. But he's going to get over it and become how should I say it a little less protective. **

**To: Artzannie25. I know exactly how you feel. I guess it makes me feel a little better writing a fanfiction about these two to help me survive these long weeks of waiting for episode 10. **

**To all of those who are reading and reviewing my fanfiction: Thank you so much. I read every review I get and love hearing other's people's thoughts of what they think. It's also nice to see more beauty and the beast fans. Oh January 24 can't you be here tomorrow**?

**Catherine**

After Vincent had calmed down a little from JT's outburst we decided to head back to my apartment and sit on the fire escape for a little. It was my idea the fire escape, after the scene we had earlier I thought it would be good for Vincent and JT to have a little space between the other. I know JT means well it's just annoying at times. Before we had walked of the warehouse JT approached me and apologized. I accepted his apology. I don't know why but I have a feeling that JT is warming up to me even more after he saw how I could calm Vincent down easily. I take my hand squeezed JT's shoulder before surprising him with a hug.

"He means a lot to me JT." I told him. JT nodded his head.

"I know he does Catherine. You mean a lot to him. I'm glad he has someone like you in his life. It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy." I smile at JT. "And I'm so sorry about earlier, sometimes I just get a little…" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Over protective?" I finish for him. JT nods his head.

"Yeah."

"It's alright. I'll make sure he comes home tonight so you don't have to worry about him." I tell JT. But JT just waves his hand as if that didn't matter to him.

"Actually if he stays with you it's fine by me. As long as he's with you I know he's safe." I smile at JT.

"Okay." I say and then I turn around.

"Oh and Cat."

"Yeah JT?"

"Here." He tosses something small at me and as I catch it I realize it's a key. "Thought that might turn to be useful for you."

"Thanks JT."

"Don't thank me. Thank Vincent it was his idea." I turn and look at Vincent whose smirking a little. I walk up to him and snake my arms around his neck. I felt his hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

"Thank you." I tell him and lean in for a quick kiss. Vincent only pulls me closer to him. A few seconds later JT coughs, attempting to get our attention.

"Just because I'm okay with all of this, doesn't mean you can do all of the mushy stuff in front of me." I giggle a little bit and slightly blush some.

"Sorry JT. We were just leaving." JT motions us to leave and I take a hold of Vincent's hand as we walk out of the door.

On the way to my apartment Vincent seemed pretty quiet. As usual I thought; he's probably worried about what happened earlier. I take a hand from the steering wheel and squeeze his knee lightly.

"Hey you okay?" I ask him. No answer. "Vincent?" He turns and looks at me smiling a little.

"I'm okay Catherine."

Vincent

Catherine glances over at me before returning her focus back on the road. Truthfully I wasn't really okay. After what had happened earlier it scared me somewhat that I could've hurt her and JT just from getting a little upset. I didn't want Catherine to see me like that, but stubborn like she is she refused to leave my side and that I am grateful. If she hadn't been there I probably would've turned into the beast resulting in hurting JT. The other thing that bothered me is when JT thought Catherine was pregnant. I mean she could easily be cause now that I thought about we haven't been safe during our lovemaking. I worried about her if she is pregnant. What would my kid turn out to be? I only hoped that he or she wouldn't be like me and wouldn't carry my DNA.

Catherine parks the car and we get out to walk up to her apartment. She takes a hold of hand and squeezes it lightly.

"Let's sit on the fire escape a little." She tells me.

"Okay." I reply as I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips. Catherine opens the door to her apartment and leads me to the fire escape. I let Catherine crawl through the window first and I follow suit. She sits close to me on the fire escape as I wrap an arm around her.

"What's troubling you Vincent." She asks me. I only shake my head. "You can tell me anything Vincent you know that." I take a deep breath before saying.

"What if you are pregnant Catherine?" There I said it the one thing that's been troubling me since JT accused her of being pregnant. Catherine takes a hold of my hands in her small ones and squeezes them lightly.

"You're thinking of what JT said earlier." I nod my head letting her know I was. "Vincent you should know that nothing would make me happier than to have your child." I look up at her in surprise.

"Really? I mean we don't even know what it's DNA would be. The risks that would be involved." Catherine only shakes her head a little and smiles at me before kissing me on my lips.

"It'll be worth the risk Vincent. Besides I'm sure JT would love to be an uncle. And if I know my sister she would be absolutely thrilled to be an Aunt." Catherine says while smirking a little. I allow myself to laugh a bit before saying. "So you really would be happy if you carried my child?" Catherine leaned in to kiss me as passionately as she could.

"I guess I have my answer then."

"Yes you do. You need to quit worrying so much Vincent. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens." Catherine says and a smile forms on my face as I lean in to kiss her. After we kiss she lays her head in the crook of my shoulder and I pull her closer to me. I place a kiss on her head.

"So I'm stuck with you then?"

"Yep you're stuck with me Vincent." I rub Catherine's arms a little massaging them as I lean my head on top of hers. I suddenly find myself thinking of having a family. Something I didn't allow myself to even dream of knowing that it couldn't happen, that is until I met Catherine.

**So what do you all of you think? What would you like to have happen?** :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's another chapter for you guys today. Thought I would write two chapters. :) I must say writing this fanfic helps me survive somewhat of having to wait for the next episode. Oh and it's only under 40 days until episode 10. It'll be here before we know it even though it seems really long it'll come sooner than we all think, no worries. I just hope they kiss in the next episode. They have amazing chemistry. Enjoy! **

**Catherine**

After talking on the fire escape, we spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch watching a few movies. It was definitely very relaxing. Something we both needed after today's earlier events. I reach for the remote that lay on the coffee table to turn the television off. Looking up at Vincent I notice that he fell asleep at some point during the movie. I leaned my head back on his shoulder sighing in contentment. It sucked that I had to go into work tomorrow. With Joe giving me a three day weekend well it got me used to having those days off and only wanting to have another day off. I felt Vincent shift a little as he pulled me closer and moved his head so it rested on top of mine.

"Hey." I whisper to him. Vincent rubbed my arm a little bit. He looks down at me and leans in to capture my lips with his.

"Hey." He says as my fingers start to play a little with the buttons on his shirt. I lean in to give him a few kisses on his neck.

"What time is it?" He asks me. I glance over at the clock.

"About six. You hungry." He nods his head and I start to make my way out of his arms to go and make something. But I felt him pull me closer to him preventing me from leaving.

"What?" I ask him.

"I didn't say you could leave Catherine."

"But you are hungry right?" Vincent nods his head. "Okay then in order for me to make us something I kind of need to go in to the kitchen." Vincent playfully pulls me closer to him. He moves himself into less of a slouching position and leans in to kiss me before he releases me so I can make us something to eat.

"What would you like?" Just as Vincent was about to reply Heather walks in.

**Heather**

"Cat? You home? I brought us some pizza for dinner."

"Looks like your sister saved you from having to cook for me." I shut the door and hear Vincent talking. Crap. I hope there's enough pizza for the three of us. I thought. Cat gets up from the couch after she gives Vincent a short kiss on the quick.

"Awe. You two are just so cute." I say giggling a little bit. Cat playfully glares at me.

"Thanks for the pizza sis." She says as she walks up to me taking the pizza from me to warm it up in the oven. I lean in and whisper.

"I didn't know that your boyfriend would be here. I hope I have enough." As I said the word boyfriend I noticed that Catherine had blushed somewhat. She's been so happy these past few weeks. I'm very glad that Vincent came into her life, no matter his past or what he is. If Cat likes him, then so do I. Vincent comes in and joins us as he wraps his arms around Cat's waist.

"You saved Catherine the trouble of cooking me dinner." Vincent said and winks at me. Cat turns around in his arms and playfully glares at him.

"I wouldn't have minded making you dinner." Vincent just leans in and kisses her.

"I'm only kidding Catherine." He says and kisses my sister's forehead. He's such a romantic I thought. I just love how he says my sisters' full name instead calling her Cat.

"Thanks for the pizza Heather." I jump slightly when Vincent talks to me. Apparently I was in a slight daze as I watched my sister and Vincent together. Definitely adorable! I couldn't wait to see those two at dad's wedding.

**Vincent**

I heard the oven beep and Catherine walked over to get it as Heather and I sat down at the table.

"So did you get your tux yet?" I shrug my shoulders.

"The wedding's seven days from now!" She exclaims.

"My best friend JT is on it." I lean in closer to her so Catherine doesn't hear me. "He also told me I should get a haircut to. Catherine doesn't think I need to get one. What do you think? I ask winking at her.

"Why do you need a haircut?"

"JT think it'll make a good impression when I meet your dad and future step-mom." Heather's eyes widened a little.

"Oh so I see. Well if I know my sister at all, and if she said you don't need one. I'd listen to her. You don't want to get on her bad side, trust me." We lean back into our chairs as Catherine comes and lays down the pizza looking at us questionably.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Vincent says and leans over to kiss Catherine.

"Awe." I say as I take a slice of pizza and put it on the plate in front of me. Cat glares at me and throws a napkin at me.

"Hey be nice to your sister." I hear Vincent say. I smile at him. Yep I definitely thought he was good for Cat. Cat glares at him.

"She was asking for it Keller."

"Hey!" I exclaim.

**Catherine**

"Well you were." I tell her. Heather only takes a bite into her pizza not saying anything. I must say it's a nice change of things. Vincent and I can be all mushy around her and she enjoys it. JT however is a completely different story.

"This is good Heather. Thank you." Vincent says. It was definitely nice being able to hang out with my sister. Being able to tell her things about Vincent. Well most things anyways. I look at her and watch as she's enjoying her conversation with Vincent and I thought back to earlier about talking to her about me possibly being pregnant. It was too early yet to tell if I was pregnant or not, but I would truly love to give Vincent a family he deserves and it was questionable that I could be pregnant. Like Vincent said we haven't been using protection. Part me thought maybe from now on we should but a large majority part didn't want to as I could easily picture the joy and happiness across Vincent's face when and if the day came that I told him I was pregnant with his child. I started to blush and didn't realize I had been lost deep into my thoughts when Heather and Vincent had both stopped talking and were looking at me questionably.

"Um earth to Cat!" Heather says.

"Catherine you okay?" I hear Vincent say and I shake my head slightly taking a bite of pizza as I realized I was daydreaming.

"Yep. I'm good." I say smiling. Heather only shakes her and gets up taking her plate and starts to wash the dishes. Vincent gets up and takes my plate for me as he leans in to kiss me.

"Let me help you Heather." Vincent said. Heather shakes her head no and takes the plates from him.

"You just go and spend time with my sister. She enjoys your company." Heather says as she winks at him.

**Heather**

"You sure?" Vincent asks me once again.

"Positive." I tell him and shoo him with the dishtowel. Vincent smirks at me and I watch him take my sister's hand as the two go into the living room to cuddle up on the couch. Vincent places and arm around Cat and kisses her forehead. A smile forms on my face as I thought, my sister's living the life of a fairy tale and she deserves every bit of it.

**I love writing about Catherine's sister. What am I talking about? I love writing about all of the main characters in Beauty and the beast but once again it all belongs to CW. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the reviews. I think you guys will be very happy after reading this chapter. I won't say why yet. ;) I will try to update tomorrow if I have time to write. As I am doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Anyone else ready and excited for Christmas? It's too bad that CW won't be giving us a Christmas special of Beauty and the beast. Oh well I guess we will just have to survive and read fanfiction! I hope to see some more beauty and the beast fanfiction! For now enjoy! **

**Catherine**

I lay awake in Vincent's arms for a few minutes before my alarm clock threatened to buzz off telling me to get up and get ready for work. A huge part of me didn't want to. I mean this is so relaxing. How could I leave Vincent's arms that had me snuggled up against his side with my head resting on his bare chest and my arm draped over his waist? I sigh in contentment allowing my eyes to close for a few more minutes.

What felt like only minute but was really fifteen minutes later that annoying little sound I hear every morning during the weekdays; it went off buzzing causing Vincent to jump slightly. He opens his eyes and realization dawns on him where he is. I smirk a little at him before kissing him on his lips and reaching over him to turn off my alarm clock. I snuggle my face into his chest a little not wanting to get up from my comfortable position. I felt Vincent place a kiss on my forehead and I smile. I suddenly wish I could wake up to him every morning like this. I sigh in contentment as my fingers make small circles on his chest. Vincent massages my arm a bit.

"Can we just lay here all day?" I ask him already knowing the answer. Vincent slouches up a bit and rests his head on the headboard. He looks down at me and kisses my lips and shakes his head a little.

"You need to go to work Miss. Chandler." Vincent smirks at me as I lean up to kiss him one more time. I raise my eyebrows up at him.

"Miss Chandler is it?" Vincent smirks at me.

"Yep."

"But I suppose so you're right. I do have to get up and sadly go to work. Want to come over later?" I ask him.

"Sure what time?" He says. I mentally smack myself forgetting that Heather and I had to go get our dresses and finish a few wedding last minute things.

"Crap, I almost forgot. After work Heather and I need to go and pick up our dresses for the wedding this weekend and few other small things." Vincent just kisses me on my lips.

"I'll just drop by later tonight then." I blush slightly and get out of bed. I pick up my bathrobe and slip it on. I can feel Vincent watching me, which in turn causes me to blush. Doesn't he realize the effects he has on me?

"Cat! I don't have any more cereal!" My sister starts yelling from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yell back at her. I walk over to Vincent's side of the bed and lean down to kiss him.

"Want some breakfast?" I ask him.

"Thanks for the offer but I should probably go and spend some time with JT."

"Okay." Vincent stands up and slips into his jeans and t-shirt.

"CAT!"

"I'm coming Heather!" Vincent leans in to kiss me once more.

"Love you." He says as I feel myself weak in the knees. If it weren't for his arms that were wrapped around me I probably would've fallen. I pull away from his passionate kiss and say.

"I love you too. Be safe." I tell him. Vincent smiles at me before disappearing outside the fire escape. I stare at the window a few minutes almost hoping he'll return and then Heather breaks my daze.

"Coming!" I tell her once more as I walk out of my bedroom wrapping my bathrobe around me and tying it.

"Oh thank goodness you're up! I was just about to come in and get you out of bed. I can't find my cereal anywhere!" I only smirk a little at Heather. She freaks out on the littlest of things.

"You can't find it Heather; cause we don't have any."

"Oh! Right! Silly me." I laugh slightly.

"I'll pick some up on the way home." She gives me a hug almost squeezing me.

"Thanks sis you're a life saver. I guess I'll just have toast."

As Heather and I sat down to eat our breakfast I began having thoughts again that I could possibly be pregnant with Vincent's child. It's true we didn't use protection. Part of me wants to give Vincent a family, but the other part of me wants to wait a little for that.

"Heather. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Of course you can. What's on your mind Cat?"

"I."

"You what?"

"I think." I don't know why but it's hard to talk out loud about that very big possibility. _Okay Catherine just tell her already. You'll feel better._ I shake my head a little and take a sip of coffee.

"You can tell me anything Cat."

"I think I might be pregnant." I say rather quickly, but apparently Heather heard what I said as her eyes open wide in surprise. "Vincent and I haven't been using protection." I added.

"Sis, are you serious? I mean I thought you were on the pill." The pill, I thought. I mentally smack myself.

"Thanks so much Heather. You're a life savor. I completely forgot about the pill. Its just Vincent..." Heather smirks at me and says.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. You forget about everything else when you're with him and kissing him." Heather says as she makes little smooching kisses at me. I can't help but laugh a little. I make a mental note to myself to inform Vincent of this so he didn't have to worry. Yes part of me was disappointed about that there wasn't a possibility of me being pregnant. I do want to give Vincent a family. He deserves every bit of it. Heather looks at me concerned somewhat.

"You're not upset are you Cat?" I bring myself out of my little daydreaming moment and focus back on Heather.

"Upset about what?" I ask her and take a sip of coffee and finish my last bite of toast.

"Upset that there isn't a possibility you could've been pregnant?"

"I guess I was a little upset. I mean I would love to give Vincent a family. He deserves that Heather and so much more." Heather nods her head in agreement and reaches for my hands across the table squeezing them.

"Yes he does. Ever since you guys have been seeing each other I've noticed nothing but complete happiness in your eyes. Trust me when I say you will give him a family someday Cat, when the time is right." Heather says and releases my hands. She smiles at me.

"You're right. But I do have to tell him that I'm on the pill."

"Yep you do sis. Here, I'll get your dishes; you should go get ready for work. If you don't get moving around you'll be late." I glance at the clock. Crap Heather's right I have about twenty minutes to get ready before I have to leave.

"Thanks Heather."

"Anytime sis, see you tonight for getting our bridesmaid dresses. Which reminds me did Vincent get his tux?" I shake my head letting her know I didn't know.

"I'll ask him tonight." Heather nods her head at me and motions her hand for me to leave.

"Now go get yourself ready. You don't want to be late sis." I smile at her before walking into my bedroom. I couldn't wait for work to be done and I could see Vincent again as I already missed his presence.

**What did you think? Also I've been debating between Tess and Evan as to when who will find out about Vincent first. But again it'll be later in the story when and if they do. What are some of your opinions. Loving the reviews guys! Hope to read more!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I ended being able to write another chapter today. Plans changed and I'm going shopping later this week. Just clear up a little confusion from the last chapter. Catherine is not pregnant. Her sister reminded her of being on the pill. **

**Anyways here's Chapter 26. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Tess**

"Alright, who's the guy Cat?" I ask Cat as she walks into the office looking all cheery and smiley. Which she has been a lot lately as I remember? The only reason for her cheerfulness would be a guy right? It's been a long while since I've seen her this happy and I am only curious as to who this, supposedly amazing guy is. She takes her coat off laying it on the back of her desk chair giving me a puzzling look as if she didn't know what I was talking about. I know she's going to try to get out of it but I refuse to let her slip away with it this time.

"Don't you even think of telling me there isn't a guy Cat. I know there is. And I'm going to find out who he is." I say determinedly as I cross my arms giving her the, "I mean business look" and she's not going to get out of this one so easily. She takes a deep breath before speaking and sits down in her chair. Perhaps I finally got her to confess to me.

"Alright Tess you caught me…" Yes I thought. I so knew there is a guy in her life now.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed and start smiling at her as I lean onto her desk.

"So who is he?" I pause and then say. "It's Evan isn't?" Cat sends daggers my way as if I said something completely terrible.

"What!" I say as I throw my hands up a little. "Seriously Cat he's not a bad guy Cat." She looks at me smiling.

"No he's not. But for the millionth time Tess, it's not Evan."

"What's not me?" Crap I thought. I was so close to getting more info on this guy who's been making my best friend so happy lately and of course Evan shows up. I slightly glare at him and shake my head at him.

"Nothing. What do you want?" I ask him. Catherine slightly blushes a little. I definitely got her in somewhat of a tight spot for mentioning Evan. Even though he isn't the guy Cat's been seeing I remember those two had a flirt thing going on. However, I'm not giving up though. I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this and figure out exactly whom this guy is.

"Always right to the point Tess aren't you?" Evan says and chuckles a bit. I glare at him before saying.

"Yep. So what do you have there?" I ask him as I take notice of the paperwork in his hands.

"I found some interesting things about the case you ladies are working on. I think you should take a look at some of this paperwork. I was quite shocked what I found from looking at these." Evan says as he passes out the papers.

"Thanks Evan we'll take a look at these." Cat says. He nods his head before leaving us. Cat starts skimming through the papers but before I look at mine I tell her.

"So where were we Cat? Oh, that's right who's the guy?" I ask her once again.

"Tess we really should look these through." She says trying to avoid my question.

"Cat just tell me who he is and I won't bug you anymore." She raises an eyebrow at me as if not believing me.

"He's attending my father's wedding with me. You will meet him then."

"But Cat!" She only shakes her head at me.

"At the wedding Tess." I sigh as I finally agree to let go of it for now.

"Alright fine. I'll meet him then."

"Don't worry you will." Catherine tells me smiling. "Hey take at a look at this." Cat says as points to where she's at on the paper completely changing the subject. I shake my head focusing on the task at hand. I did plan on investigating further into Cat's mystery man. But for now that has to wait. Sadly there are more important matters that need to be taken care of. I look down at the paper where Cat laid her finger and my eyes open up wide in surprise as to what she's found.

"I think this may be the answer our case needs." She says.

"I think so to Cat."

"We should tell Joe."

"Agreed." I tell her as we stand up and walk over to Joe's office. My mind is still partially on whom Cat was bringing to the wedding. It wasn't Evan that's a for sure. I mean the way Cat glared at me I could easily tell it definitely wasn't him. So who could it be? I thought. I sigh, for the first time in my case investigations I wasn't sure where to begin. I at least thought Cat's mystery boyfriend case would've been easier to solve, apparently it wasn't. I suppose I may have to wait until the wedding. So there's only one question to ask then. Who he is?

**Vincent**

"Vincent! Is that you?"

"It's me JT." I tell him as I walk into the warehouse. JT looks behind me as if expecting Catherine to be soon appearing from behind me.

"Cat?" I shake my head.

"At work." I tell him.

"Oh right. Well that's good then. I got you your tux early this morning." JT picks up a long bag assumedly it being the tux I thought as he practically shoves it in my arms. "Try it on."

"JT really? Now?"

"Yes. Now. So I know if I need to return it to get it altered."

"Alright." I tell him and walk up to my room.

As I look into the mirror I can hardly recognize myself. It's been a long time since I've worn a tux.

"Well? Does it fit?" JT yells from downstairs."

"Yes." I reply.

"Come down I want to see."

"JT it's just a tux."

"Don't argue with me Vincent." I tore my gaze from the mirror and walk down the steps.

"See, it fits." I tell him as I take a step.

"Okay good. Next thing a haircut." I shake my head.

"JT I'm not getting a haircut. Catherine says I look good the way I am." JT only shakes his head at me.

"Technically that means you should get one."

"So now you're a Catherine expert?" JT smirks at me.

"No Vincent. It just means I know a little more thing than you do when it comes to women." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yep and I say you should get that haircut. And perhaps shave a bit."

"Okay JT now you're going a little overboard with this."

"Hey I'm just helping you out man. If you don't want to take my advice then don't."

"I think I'll take Catherine's sister's advice and not get a haircut."

"Whatever man." I smile a little and walk up the stairs to change out of the tux. I swear JT is having a little too much fun with this wedding.

"Make sure you put that tux back into the bag exactly like it was. I don't want to have to get it dry cleaned and ironed before the wedding."

"Yes JT!" I yell. Yep he's definitely having too much fun with this.

**Catherine**

I sigh and lean back into my chair as I stretch my arms a little. My eyes look at the time on the computer screen and crap it's a lot later than I thought it was. Heather will be waiting for me.

"Hey Tess, think you can finish up for me? I need to go pick up Heather and get our bridesmaid dresses."

"Yeah sure Cat. Only if you tell me what Mr. Wonderful's name is. I roll my eyes at her as I slip on my coat and turn my computer off.

"Tess you'll find out at the wedding. Think of it as a surprise." I say smiling as I grab my car keys. I swear she's driving me crazy. I don't know if I'll be able to handle an entire week at work with her hovering over me and constantly asking me questions about Vincent.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Cat."

"Yep." I tell her and quickly leave the office. This wedding is surely going to get pretty interesting. My mind wonders back onto Vincent thinking of how incredibly handsome he is going to look in a tux. Speaking of which I hope he doesn't forget about that. I make a mental note and tell myself to remind him of that later tonight when I see him. I felt myself begin to blush. _Okay Cat you seriously need to control this blushing before the wedding_. I told myself as I got into my car, turned it on and pulled out of the parking lot to go and get Heather.

**What did you think? Oh and thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really love reading them all and I hope to read more reviews and some ideas you guys have where you would like to see this story go. I have a couple good ideas in my head already but I do like to see what my readers would like to possibly have happen. :) Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for all of your reviews! They are greatly appreciated! :) Here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! How's everyone surviving this long and terrible wait for the next episode? Each day that goes by brings us closer and closer to episode 10! I'm hoping they kiss before the end of the season!**

**Heather**

I'm sitting impatiently on the couch waiting for Cat to get home. I had hoped she would be here when I came home but that apparently wasn't so. I glance at my watch one more time. Of course she's late. She's very rarely ever on time. I run a hand through my hair in frustration as my foot starts to tap a little. I'm feeling myself getting impatient. Then I hear keys unlocking the door as Cat walks in. I quickly stand up and run over to her.

"It's about time Cat. The bridal store is going to close in like thirty minutes."

"I know. Sorry I got caught up with work. And Tess was on my heels all day asking information about Vincent." I gasp at her in shock.

"Seriously? What did you say?" Cat shakes her head.

"I told her I was taking someone and that she would find out at the wedding." I smile a little.

"Things are going to get interesting then aren't they?" I ask her. Cat blushes a little and nods her head in agreement. I grab her hand and pull her out of the door.

"Let's go, we're going to be late." Cat releases her hand from mine as we walk quickly out of the building and to the car. For once it would be nice if she would be on time. Then I wouldn't feel like I was flying around like a crazy person.

"We're taking my car." I tell her. We quickly get into the car and I put the keys in the ignition and back out of my parking space and soon we are heading on our way.

**Catherine**

I glance over at my sister. I swear sometimes she is so worried over the littlest of things. Yes I knew I was running late but we still have plenty of time to try on the dresses on one more time before the bridal store closed. I think Heather just likes to exaggerate sometime and when she does it drives me crazy. Heather quickly brakes the car causing me to move forward and bump the back of my head on the seat a little.

"Honestly Heather. Take it easy on the brakes."

"Sorry sis." I nod my head at her. She's definitely a rougher driver than I am. Heather pulls the car into the parking lot and we both get out of the car and head inside with fifteen minutes to spare. I smirk at Heather.

"See. We have plenty of time sis." I tell her motioning my hands towards the clock.

"I know. But timing with you well, you're always late." I playfully punch her arm and she rubs it a little acting like I hurt her. I just shake my head at her as we walk up to the registers.

"Can I help you?" The clerk at the desk asked us.

"Yes. My sister and I are here to pick up our bridesmaid dresses.

"Okay your names?"

"Catherine and Heather Chandler."

"Give me second I'll go and get them for you. Are you going to try them on?" I nod my head at her and she motions us to follow her.

"Here you are ladies." She says as she hands us the dresses. She motions a hand towards the dressing rooms that were right beside us. "You can try them on in these dressing rooms right here." I nod my head but before I walk into the dressing room I saw a bride trying on her wedding gown. It looked absolutely stunning. It makes me wonder what kind of wedding dress I would wear someday and I instantly thought of Vincent's expression as he saw me walking the isle. _Vincent_. I thought. It may be too soon to be thinking of this but nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Keller someday. I thought with a smile on my face.

"What do you think?" The woman in the wedding dress asked me. I shook my head a little removing my thoughts from my head. I'll have time to dwell on those later.

"It's beautiful." I tell her. She spins around and the dress sparkles under the lighting.

"Thank you." She tells me and I nod my head at her. Then I felt Heather pulling on my arm towards the dressing rooms.

"Cat? Let's try these on come on."

"Okay." I tell her. My mind is still partially on my previous thoughts that involved Vincent. Three minutes later Heather and I take our turn under the spotlight and look into the mirrors.

"Do they fit ladies?" Heather twirls around and nods her head.

"Yes." She says.

"Yours miss Chandler?" She asks me.

"Yes it fits. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Vincent's going to love seeing you in that dress Cat." I blush slightly at the mention of his name.

"Turn around a bit let me see how it flows." I spin around slowly and watch in the mirrors as the bottom flows nice and smooth.

"Cat let's take a picture." Heather says and steps down from the stand as she walks into the dressing room and grabs her phone.

"Okay smile, Cat." She tells me and I lean in close to her.

"Can I take one of you and then I can show Vincent?" I try to grab the phone from her before she could take a picture.

"But Cat." She whines.

"I want it to be a surprise Heather."

"Oh alright. Let's go change and grab something to eat."

"Sounds good." I tell her.

"Oh and speaking of Vincent is he coming over tonight?" Once again I couldn't help myself but blush a little.

"Ooh you're blushing sis so he must be." I playfully glare at Heather a little as she runs into the dressing room to change. I swear Heather is having way too much fun with this. But I must admit it is better than having her hound me about going out and get back in to the dating scene. I slip out of my bridesmaid dress and put it neatly back in the bag zipping it up. Heather and I then emerge out of the dressing rooms and we walk up to the cleark to pay for the dresses.

"Have a nice evening ladies."

"Thank you." I tell the clerk.

"So what are you and Vincent going to do tonight." Heather asks me as we walk out of the doors and to the car.

"Really Heather you're seriously enjoying this way too much."

"I can't help it. My sister's in love and I can't help but be curious." We lay the dresses in the back seat of the car and get into the front seat. Heather puts the keys in the ignition as I buckle my seat belt.

"Heather haven't you ever heard of the phrase… Curiosity killed the cat?" Heather only smirks at me before pulling the car out and turning down the road.

"Sis in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a Cat." She says while laughing and I only shake my head slightly. Sometimes she's just too funny.

**Heather**

"What are you hungry for sis?" I ask Cat as I take a left turn.

"Chinese?"

"Sure sounds great." I pause then ask her.

"What time is Vincent coming over?"

"Later tonight so we have some time."

"Okay sounds good." I know it annoys Cat some when I ask her questions about Vincent. But what can I say, besides that I couldn't help it. I mean after all he is pretty much the first thing to a real boyfriend she ever had even if he is in hiding. But I suppose the hiding makes things even all the more romantic. Like such as forbidden love. I mean sure she's had dates before but none of them lasted long. Yep I thought Vincent's definitely the real thing. I turn into the parking lot of The Main Moon.

"Take out or sit in dinner?" I ask her.

"We can eat here that's fine." She says.

"Okay." I tell her. I must say it's definitely nice to have some sister time. It's been awhile we've hung out. Sure we live in the same apartment but most of the time Cat is either at work or occupied with something else.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving." I say as we walk into the restaurant.

**Catherine**

During dinner we just chatted mostly about the wedding and caught up on a few things. We may have talked about Vincent and me a little and it was fun. Fun, in which I could actually talk to Heather about him. She seems to be enjoying it to. She also told me that Josh had gotten back to her and said he was coming to the wedding with her. I got to have my turn of saying "awe, how cute." Heather's the one this time to glare at me and I only smirk and say.

"What! You do it to me." She only shrugs her shoulders. We finish up our last bite. I pay for the dinner and Heather leaves the tip. I couldn't help but feel anxious to see Vincent tonight. All the talking about him today what with Tess at work and then Heather, it took every ounce of will power I had in me to not leave work or leave Heather at the dressing room to go and see him. The things he does to me, I shake my slightly. As we drove home I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I anxiously waited for Vincent to come. I missed him today and just wanted to be in his arms all night.

**Thoughts? Ideas? What did you think? :)I may or may not be able to update tomorrow. As tomorrow I am finishing up my christmas shopping. Originally it was Tuesday but it got moved to tomorrow. I will try and update. I'm not making any promises but there will definitely be a for sure update on Friday! :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**To Jessica: Yes you are right. Catherine did mention that she could be pregnant. But thanks to her sister who reminded her that she is on the pill resolves the fact that she's not pregnant. Sorry if there was any confusion on that. **

**Thought I would go ahead and write the chapter I was going to write tomorrow. But since I won't have time I decided to write it and post another chapter for you guys today! :) Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

"I'm going to go jump in the shower real quick." I tell Heather thinking that Vincent will probably be here soon. Heather only smiles at me and says.

"Going to get all cleaned up for your boyfriend are you?" She asks as she winks at me.

"Heather you are having to much fun with this and if you must know, yes I am going get myself ready for Vincent."

"If he comes should I tell him he can join you?" Heather asks me. I at once start to feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Heather!" I exclaim.

"Well it's not like he hasn't seen you, well you know." I start to glare at her.

"I'm going to my room before this conversation goes where I think it's going." I tell her and walk towards my room. I take my earrings off and slip out of my jeans and shirt.

"You know you probably should close the curtains, you don't know who could be watching." I spun around quickly at the sound of Vincent's voice almost falling over in the process.

"Vincent!" I half whisper in surprise. As I reach for my bathrobe that's laid on my bed I pick it up and slip it on. Vincent climbs through my window and walks up to me wrapping his arms around me. I lean my head back into his chest and turn around to face him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He tells me and leans in to kiss me. "I missed you Catherine."

"I missed you more." I reply. Vincent arches an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" I nod my head confirming my answer and he leans in to kiss me softly. My hands snake their way up around his neck and start running through his hair. Vincent is the one to pull away first and I frown at him in disappointment.

"How about that shower." He says and winks at me.

"You heard that?"

"Yes I did."

"All of it?" I ask him.

"All of it." He replies and takes my hand and leads me to my bathroom.

"Ladies first." Vincent says motioning his hand towards the shower. I don't know why but I'm slightly nervous. I mean I shouldn't be. It's only Vincent. Maybe that nervousness is just part of the excitement that I am feeling now. I nod my head at him as I start untie my bathrobe and let it fall from my shoulders as I step into the shower. I watch from within the shower as Vincent pulls his shirt over his head revealing his muscular abs causing me to of course blush a little and then he slips out of his jeans stepping in to join me in the shower. This is surely going to be an experience I thought as Vincent leans down and kisses me while water is spraying over our heads.

About fifteen minutes later after a wonderful experience Vincent and I settle to relax on the couch. His arm is draped over my shoulders as my head is resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"That was nice." I tell him as I felt Vincent's fingers playing with my hair and kiss my forehead.

"What was?" He says and I know he's just teasing me. I lift my head up from his shoulders and playfully elbow him.

"You know what." I tell him. "The shower."

"Oh that." He says and chuckles a little bit before pulling me closer to him. "Yes it was nice."

"What was nice?"

**Vincent**

I lift my head up from leaning on Catherine's as her sister comes walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. She winks at Catherine apparently our little shower wasn't a secret.

"Heather it's not nice to spy." Catherine says.

"Oh so that's why my water was cold while I took a shower." Heather says. Catherine only blushes slightly.

"No worries sis I'm just coming in for a drink and I'll be heading back to my room. I didn't mean to interrupt." I smile a little at Heather as she walks in and grabs her drink in the fridge. Before she turns walks back to her room she says.

"Oh and sis?"

"What?"

"Try to behave a little." Catherine glares at Heather as she reaches over and starts to grab a pillow before I stop her.

"Be nice to your sister Catherine." I say as Catherine glares at me. She almost releases the pillow from her grip and then suddenly decides to throw it at me hitting me in the face.

"She was asking for." Heather only shakes her head at us and walks back to her room.

"And what'd I do?" I ask her.

"You stopped me from hitting her with the pillow." She tells me and crosses her arms acting like she's mad at me.

"Sorry but I didn't want you to break anything in the process." Catherine opens her mouth as if about to say something and deciding against it, I felt her starting to tickle me. Although it's not quick working as I am barely ticklish. I take a hold of Catherine's wrists and lay her on her back with me hovering over her.

"Vincent!" She says as she struggles trying to push herself up.

"What?" I ask her.

"Get off me." I smirk at her and lean down to kiss her softly on the lips. Soon Catherine forgets about her trying to get out from under me and I let go of her wrists as they find their way around my neck and her fingers begin to play with my hair. I pull away from our kiss as I start a trail of small kisses on her neck. Catherine then pushes me up a little and I look at her questionably.

"We should stop before things get carried away. I wouldn't want to chance Heather walking in on us." I nod my head letting her know that I agree with her but it still didn't help that I was disappointed. We settle back to where I had my arm draped over Catherine's shoulders. I kiss her on her forehead and I hear her sigh in contentment.

"How was work today?" I ask her and take my hand and intertwine our fingers. Catherine looks down at our hands before looking back up to me.

"Good. I swear though Tess is driving me crazy. She's pretty determined to figure out who you are before the wedding. Then it bugs me even more that she keeps on asking me if it's Evan. I mean of all people." It took me a moment to why the name sounded so familiar. Then it came back to me.

"Evan. The guy who…"

"The guy who kissed me at my birthday yes." Catherine squeezes my hand and reaches up to caress the side of my cheek with my scar. "Vincent I'm sorry you had to see that." I reach my hand up and pull a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face.

"It's okay Catherine. That's in the past. Tess would of course have thought it was him."

"Even if she keeps asking me though I'm not going to tell her anything until the wedding. Like we both originally planned. With Heather being an exception." I smile at her and kiss her on her lips.

"I'm glad we told Heather though. That way you have someone to talk to about me." I tell her. Catherine smiles at me

"Oh and speaking of Heather. Remember how were were talking of the possibility I could be pregnant?" I nod my head and I felt Catherine start to squeeze my hands.

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I had completely forgotten that I was on the pill. She reminded me of that. So we don't have to worry about me becoming pregnant." I lean in to kiss her softly as I felt a little relief begins to flow through me. Yes, part of me had been slightly disappointed in the fact that she's not pregnant but the other part of me was happy we didn't have to worry about that quite yet. Catherine starts to yawn a little as I realize that it's starting to get pretty late and she has to work tomorrow.

"You should get some sleep."

"Are you going to leave?" She asks me. I shake me head.

"Only if you want me to." I tell her. She leans in to kiss me.

"Then stay."

"Okay." I tell her. I'm glad she wants me to stay. I am finding that I tend to sleep better at night when I have the woman I love in my arms. "Let's get you to bed." I tell her and stand up. As soon as Catherine stood up from the couch I pick her up and carry her in bridle style to her bedroom.

"Vincent!" She says and giggles a little bit. I smirk a little and kiss her as I use my foot to kick the door open. I close it behind us and lay Catherine on the bed as I lay down beside her. Catherine turns onto her side and lays her head on my chest and my arm naturally wraps around her shoulders pulling her close to me.

"Love you." She whispers and I kiss her forehead.

"Love you too." I tell her and soon my eyes begin close as I fall asleep with Catherine in my arms.

**Well...what did you think? :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I couldn't wait to write again. But I did get all of my Christmas shopping done! YAY! Now the fun part. Wrapping all of the gifts. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I love reading them. Well here's another chapter for you guys. The wedding chapter is coming up very soon. But no worries it will be completely different from The CW's. I don't know about you guys but I was extremely disappointed in that episode and how it turned out with the wedding. Although I did love the dance scene so adorable. Anyways enjoy! **

**Vincent**

I lay awake listening to Catherine's steady and even breathing as my fingers play with her hair a little. It's still very early in morning I can tell and I glance over to Catherine's nightstand to take a glance at the clock to find out my assumption is correct. I felt Catherine snuggle her face into my chest a little as I take my hand that was playing with her hair to rub her arm.

I can definitely be content with myself like this to wake up to Catherine every morning. Being around her makes me forget about the beast part of me. She makes feel more alive and more human than I have in a long while. Even though she's seen me change she hasn't run instead she helps out any way she can to calm the beast. I sigh as I thought to have someone like Catherine in my life who makes me feel complete with happiness of which I hope that feeling never goes away. She peaks an eye open at me.

"What time is it?" She mumbles a bit. I place a kiss on her forehead and she moves herself closer to me.

"Early. Go back to sleep." I whisper. She lifts her head up a bit so her chin is resting on my shoulder. She's so beautiful I thought even in the early morning hours.

"What about you?" She asks me. I position myself so I can kiss her and her lips. "I sensed that you were awake. Something wrong?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm okay." She nods her head and smiles a little as she yawns a bit.

"Then why are you awake this early?" I lean in to kiss her and pull her closer to me.

"I like watching you sleep." Catherine playfully elbows me in the side and kisses my chest before she snuggles her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"You need your sleep to Vincent." She whispers.

"I know. Let's get some sleep." I tell her as I kiss her once more on her forehead before I allow my eyes to close.

**Catherine**

It literally felt like only a few minutes after Vincent and I had fallen back asleep, when I wake up to the sound of my annoying little alarm clock buzzing. I heard Vincent groan slightly as I lean over him to turn off the alarm. My head settles back to laying in the crook of Vincent's shoulder, wanting to savor this moment before I did have to get out of bed leaving Vincent's embrace and get ready for another day at work.

It surely would be nice to have a little vacation where Vincent and I could go off somewhere peaceful where there wouldn't be any interruptions. I smile at the thought of my dad's wedding that is in a few short days. I absolutely couldn't wait to see Vincent in a tux and to slow dance with him. That was the part I am really excited for. To be in his arms like I am now but dancing. It's going to be amazing I thought. I lift my head up so my chin is resting on Vincent's chest. His breathing is slow and steady. He looked so peaceful there sleeping that I almost didn't want to wake him up.

"Vincent." I whisper softly to him. He squints at me and turns on his side facing away from me. I giggle slightly as I lean over to kiss him on his scar. "Well you can sleep but I have to get ready for work." I tell him as I push back the covers and start to climb out of bed only to find myself being pulled back by Vincent's arms. Apparently he turned on his side just as I was ready to stand up and put on my bathrobe.

"Stay." He whispered pulling me tight against him, trapping me. I try to pry his arms off of me but this act only causes him to hold on tighter to me. I turn to face him and kiss him softly on the lips. I'm the first to pull away.

"Vincent you know that I would love to stay and just be in your arms all day. But one of us has a job." I tell him. He then releases me and I get out of bed to slip on my bathrobe. "You can sleep in some more if you want. I'm going to take a shower and get ready." I say and lean in for one more kiss. I look back at Vincent as I walk away and he pulls the covers over top of his head. Shaking my head slightly thinking how adorable he is in the morning I slip out of my bathrobe and jump into the shower.

About twenty minutes later I'm all dressed ate breakfast and ready to leave for work. Heather had apparently already got up and headed out already. I walk back into the room to grab my jacket and purse to find Vincent still fast asleep with the covers over his head. I smile a little thinking that he probably watched me sleep through out the night. Which in a way made me feel even more protected and safe knowing Vincent was watching over me. It's sweet I thought. I walk over and lean on the bed. Vincent pulls the covers back and turns to face me. I lean down to kiss him.

"Someone's tired." I tell him smirking a little. Vincent playfully glares at me as he throws a pillow.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "What was that for?"

"Waking me up." He replies. "But I don't mind. See you later?" I nod my head and felt myself blushing a little.

"I made you some waffles for breakfast they're on the kitchen counter." He nods his head and stands up stretching a bit. I couldn't help but blush some more as I watched him stretch some. He then wraps his arms around me and kisses me on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers. I pull back some and look up at him.

"I love you too." I tell him. Kissing him once more I turn out of his arms walk out of my apartment to head to work wondering what kind of case Joe is going to have Tess and I to start working on.

**What did you guys think? lol who else would love to wake up to a Vincent Keller in the early morning hours? I know I would! :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. I decided to give you guys a longer chapter than I normally right. I guess mostly because I couldn't stop writing this one. :) I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it! Enjoy! **

**Vincent**

"You nervous?" I look at JT and raise an eyebrow at him in question. Catherine's dad's wedding is tomorrow. It's been a pretty long time since I've been to a social event, let along dare to let myself be around over one hundred people. Of course I was nervous but not because of seeing Catherine in a gorgeous gown and meeting her family but nervous because part of me is somewhat afraid of someone finding out about my identity. However as it were I wasn't about to let JT know of that. I just shrug my shoulders at him before replying.

"Not really. I'm more excited I suppose." JT just smiles at me a little. I swear, ever since yesterday he's been in a jolly mood you could say. It was hard to get used to but I could live with this side of JT. The less, oh what can you say the over protective side.

"Oh and Vincent."

"Yeah JT?"

"Just have your cell on you okay and check in with me a few times to let me know you're okay. Think you can do that man?" I smirk a little so much for the less protective side of JT. I suppose that part will always be there.

"Okay JT." JT grabs a beer from the fridge and hands one to me as he joins me at the kitchen table. He looks at me in question.

"What is it Vincent?" I only shake my head.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing Vincent. Just tell me." JT says. I sigh and say.

"I just keep on wondering what I did to deserve all of this. I mean an amazing woman like Catherine. What does she see in me when I can't even give her much of a life when I'm in hiding? Tomorrow she's going to introduce me to her family and I just can't help but feel guilty for lying to them about who I am JT." JT takes a sip of his beer before answering me.

"Vincent you've thought these things before. You told Catherine to stay away and what happen?"

"She kept on coming back…"

"Even when she's really seen you…"

"Yeah but JT I just don't think…"

"You deserve her." He finished my sentence for me. I swear sometimes JT can read me like a hawk. It's annoying at times. "You can't make that choice for her Vincent. She chose to keep on coming back to you. She cares for you man and from what I can tell accepts everything about you. A woman like Catherine Vincent, well I just wouldn't let go of to quickly." I nod my head at him. Then JT asks me.

"Vincent, look at me." I take my eyes off the floor and look up at JT. "You love Catherine right? And she returns that love?" Again I nod my head.

"Then you shouldn't worry about these things man. Be happy. You deserve this even when you doubt it that you don't. And as far as tomorrow goes, be careful but at the same time don't let being careful prevent you from having fun." I allow myself to grin slightly at JT.

"Thanks JT. I'm glad I have your approval of Catherine." JT nods his head.

"At first I was concerned Vincent with her career as a cop but I see she really cares for your man. You're lucky to have someone like her in your life." I nod my head and finish my beer.

"I know JT. I know." I say as I stand up, grabbing my beer, I head up to my room. Wondering rather or not I should go to Catherine's tonight. She probably is having some fun with her sister so I'll just wait until later, I thought.

**Catherine**

"Heather! Where are my shoes?" I yell from my bedroom as I look under my bed and where I thought I had last put them. I decide to lay out my jewelry and the dress on my bed and I would have laid out the shoes next to everything if I knew where they were. "Heather!" I say again. Heather walks in all smiles and hands me my shoes.

"You left them on the coffee table in the living room."

"Thanks sis!" I take the shoes out of the box and lay them besides my dress on the bed. "There I think that's everything."

"Oh you're going to look so pretty sis, I can't wait to see Vincent's expression when he sees you in that dress." I felt myself begin to blush some. I was starting to feel a little nervous for two reasons. One reason is, introducing Vincent to my family. It's been a long while since I've introduced a boyfriend to my family. My second and somewhat what I feared is of someone finding out who he is. I mean the likely hood of that happening is very slim as none of my family are doctors or related to Muirfield except my father whom I sometimes wondered how much he knew of my mother's work.

Mom. I thought. Suddenly I find myself wishing she could be there tomorrow too meet Vincent. Times like these I miss her. Wanting her to be there to talk to about, well about anything. I smile thinking how much she would have liked Vincent.

"Sis you okay?" I shake my head apparently I dazed out at bit.

"I was just thinking about mom." I tell her. Heather nods her head and pulls me into a hug.

"I miss her too sis." I wrap my arms around Heather. Heather releases me from the hug. She raises her eyebrow in question at me as she crosses her arms and sits on my bed. "That's not all sis. What else is troubling you?" I swear sometimes Heather is too smart for her own good.

"I'm just worried I guess." I tell her and sit down next to her. She takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it.

"Worried about someone recognizing Vincent?" I nod my head.

"Hey don't worry about it. I really doubt that anyone will know of him. I mean it's been what…"

"Nine years."

"Nine years since he's been in hiding and supposed to be dead. That's a long time sis. You shouldn't have to worry." I give her a weak smile.

"When it comes to him I can't help but worry about his safety. He's my life Heather. In this crazy short amount of time that we've been seeing each other I can't help but want to keep him safe out of harms way. I love him too much and if anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do with myself." I say. I didn't realize I had been slightly crying until I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Heather notices and pulls me into a hug.

"I know sis. I'm happy for you. I truly am. The way he looks at you shows that he cares for you just as much as you do him. You two are definitely meant for each other. No one can take that away from you." I brush a tear away from my cheek as Heather releases me from her hug.

"Thanks sis. I'm so glad I told you about Vincent. We trusted you we just didn't want you have to have the burdened of carrying Vincent's secret." Heather smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder slightly.

"It's no burden sis. You can trust me on that. I would lie to anyone including family if it meant for your happiness. I like Vincent. He's a good guy. Not many of them come around." I found myself smiling at this.

"That is true sis." She nods her head.

"As far as tomorrow goes sis. Just do me a huge favor."

"What's that?" I ask her.

"Have fun. Enjoy the moment." I smile at her and nod my head.

"Can we keep this between us?" I ask her.

"You can bet on it sis."

"Thanks."

**Heather**

Cat, she seriously needs to stop worrying so much. I thought. I mean I understand her concern for Vincent's safety and I would to if I were the one dating him. But I highly doubted that anyone would recognize him at our father's wedding tomorrow and those two really needed to just have fun tomorrow without all the worry. Little does Cat know that I'll be keeping a slight watch for them as they only other person that knows their full story I felt that it was my sisterly duty to protect them. I shake my head out its thoughts before I start thinking too deeply and focus back on Cat.

"Want to order pizza tonight and watch a movie before Vincent comes over?" Cat looks at me with a somewhat puzzling look on her face. "He is coming over right?"

"How'd you know he is coming over?" She asks me. I only laugh a little and stand up from my sitting position on Cat's bed.

"Instincts." I tell her. She shakes her head slightly and gets up to follow me out of her room.

"Pizza sounds great. I'll buy." She says.

"Okay. The usual?" I ask her.

"Yep."

"Okay I'll call it in." I tell her and grab my cell out of my purse that lay on the kitchen table. "Go pick out a movie." I tell her as I listen for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Yes I'd like to order a large cheese pizza and bread sticks."

"Chandler." I tell them as they look up my address.

"Thank you." I say and hang up. "So what movie did you pick?" I ask Cat as I walk into the living room. She holds up The Lucky One. I nod my head at her and she pops the movie into the DVD player. We both settle onto the couch and our feet are propped up onto the coffee table. I take a glance over at my sister. I swear even when Vincent's not around she still has the glow look on her face. I'm definitely glad he's a part of her life. The two deserved each other and have a history that no one can really have. It's somewhat magical I thought with the way Vincent arrives at our apartment on our fire escape. I mean what girl wouldn't want a guy to come by their apartment on the fire escape. Romantic right? Cat in a way is living her own fairytale.

"What?" She asks me. I only shake my head smiling as I turn my attention back to the movie.

"Nothing sis. Nothing at all." I said.

**Vincent**

I sat on Catherine's fire escape as I patiently waited for the movie to finish. From what I can tell it's a chick flick. As soon as I hear the credits playing I walk into the family room from Catherine's bedroom. Heather looks up and smiles at me. Motioning with her hands that Catherine's asleep. I smirk a little she does have a tendency to fall asleep during movies. At first I thought she likes to do that purposely on me but now I see it's not only just me but Heather too. Heather slowly gets up from the couch.

"Hey." She said.

"Is Catherine asleep?"

"Yep. Want me to wake her up?" I shake my head no.

"It's okay you don't have to. I will."

"Okay I'll leave you to it then." Heather says and walks back to her room. Once I hear her door shut I take a seat where Heather was. Catherine's still fast asleep even as I sit down. She has her feet propped up on the coffee table and is laying on her side. Her hair had fallen over her face and I gently take a hand to push it behind her ear. She moves a little. I lean over her careful not to wake her as I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Vincent." She mumbles as she slowly lifts herself up and looks at me. "Hey." She says."

"Hey." I say back as I pull a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Someone's sleepy." I tell her and lean in to kiss her softly. She nods her head and leans it on my shoulders.

"Yep." I smirk a little.

"Want me to carry you to bed." I felt her head nod on my shoulder as she swings her feet over my legs. I took that as a yes and lifted her up from the couch, carrying her to her bedroom.

I pull the covers back on her bed and then lay her down. I then slip off my shirt and take my shoes off before climbing into bed next to her. I pull the covers back over top of us. Catherine turns on her side and moves her head so it's resting in the crook of my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me and I kiss the top of her head. I can tell that she fell asleep right away. Her breathing is now even and steady as my hand plays with her hair a bit.

"I love you." I whisper to her. I know she heard it as I felt her place a small kiss on my chest. Yep, I could definitely be content to have her in my arms every night for the rest of my life.

**Alright so next chapter should be the start of the wedding. It will be NOTHING like the movie. Well the part that we all didn't like anyways. Not to give too much away but Vincent stays at this wedding. :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**I know I said that this chapter would be the wedding. But I thought of this last second and thinking it will make a nice little intro before the official wedding chapter. Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

"Hey." I hear Vincent whisper to me as I snuggle closer to him not wanting to get out of bed quite yet.

"Hey." I say back to him. I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"We should get up." Vincent tells me. I lift my head and rest my chin on his chest. He smiles a little bit at me causing me to blush some.

"Can't we just stay here?" I ask him already knowing my answer. He shakes his head and I frown in disappointment.

"Your dad's wedding is today. I should probably head back to change unless of course you want me to show up like this." Vincent said causing me to laugh a little. I lean up to kiss him on the lips before laying my head on his chest.

"CAT! Are you awake!" Heather yells and walks in. I snuggle closer to Vincent. "Awe. Isn't this sweet." She says causing me to blush a little. "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"Heather it's okay." Vincent said. I send him a glare before throwing one of my pillows at Heather.

"Seriously sis couldn't you have knocked?" Heather just shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry to break your little moment there but you do realize that dad's wedding is in about three hours?" I nod my head.

"Yes Heather. Now if you don't mind…"

"Oh alright I'll go but if you're not out of bed in five minutes I'll be back." I glare at her as she leaves before focusing my attention back on Vincent who already got himself out of bed and was slipping his shirt.

"Sorry." I tell him as I turn on my side.

"It's alright. Don't worry about." He says and leans down to kiss me. "I'll be back in a few hours." I pull him in for one more kiss. He's the first one to pull away.

"Love you." I tell Vincent just as he's about to climb through the window and onto the fire escape. He turns back and replies.

"I love you too Catherine." And seconds later he disappears. The minute he left I missed him, as I simply couldn't wait to be back in his arms again.

"CAT!"

"Alright I'm up!" I yell back and slide out of bed just as Heather comes in again.

"He's gone already?" She asks me.

"Yeah."

"Wow! He's quick." I nod my head confirming her statement. "You must be so excited." She says.

"Uh huh." I simply say just then I hear my phone beep letting me know I received a text message.

"Whose it from?" Heather asks me. Turning on my phone I hit the view text message button.

"It's from Tess. She wants to know more about mystery man." I text her back and tell her she'll meet him in a few hours. "I swear I am sure anxious for this wedding to start so she'll stop investigating me about Vincent." Heather only smiles at me.

"Hum I can only wonder what her expression will be." Heather says. "Well I best let you get ready then." I wait till Heather closes the door before I walk into my bathroom and take a shower.

Two hours later I'm finishing my last curl and spray my hair. When I walk into my bedroom my heart seems to have stopped as Vincent is there, sitting on my bed in a tux looking as handsome as ever. His eyes trail up and down my body and I can feel myself blushing. He stands up and walks over to me pulling me in for a kiss. "Wow." He whispers. "You look so beautiful Catherine." He tells me. At first he has me speechless as I am still taking in the fact that he's wearing a tux. Vincent then reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small square box handing it to me.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"Open it."

"Okay…" I say as my fingers are shaking somewhat and as I open it my eyes open up wide in surprise for in the box I see a beautiful sterling crystal silver bracelet. "Vincent…this is…beautiful."

**Vincent**

I smile a little as I lift the bracelet out of the box. Catherine holds out her wrist for me and I clasp the bracelet on her wrist. She admires it some more before looking back at me. "How did you?" Her eyes are searching me trying to find out the answer.

"How did I get it?" I just shrug my shoulders. "I just saw it one day while passing by a jewelry place and had JT pick up for me. I thought it would look good on you. And I am right it looks stunning." I lean in to kiss her.

"Vincent I don't know what to say." She says. "It's absolutely beautiful." She says and pulls me in for a hug as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Cat?" Wow twice in one day, Catherine's sister walks in on us. This is becoming a bit habit of hers lately. I look down at Catherine and smirk a little.

"We seriously need to lock your door." Catherine shrugs at me.

"Good plan." She says. Heather just rolls her eyes at Catherine and I then they open wide in surprise as she took notice of Catherine's bracelet for the first time.

"Oh my god Cat! Did he…" Heather said as she takes a hold of Catherine's arm examining the bracelet I gave her. Catherine smiles up at me.

"Yes he did." Heather looks at the bracelet and winks at me.

"You have good tastes in jewelry Vincent."

"Thanks Heather." She nods her head at me.

"Right. You guys ready?" She says and looks back and forth at Catherine and I. I look at Catherine and say.

"Are you?" She takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it.

"I am." I tell her. Catherine leans in and kisses me.

"Alright lovebirds, lets go to a wedding." Catherine's sister says. I keep a hold of Catherine's hand as we walk out of the apartment as we make our way to Catherine's dad's wedding. Well here goes nothing I thought.

**Who is excited for the next chapter? I will try and update it tomorrow! **


	32. Chapter 32

**YAY! Here's the wedding chapter you guys have been waiting for. Oh and a little note about the bracelet that Vincent got for her, when JT got his tux for him that's when they picked up the bracelet. I didn't mention it in any of the chapters cause I thought it would be a nice added surprise. So anyways here's the wedding chapter. There is still more wedding chapters. Maybe like one or two more. Not sure if I will have time to update another one today I will try. As for now I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter and I hope to read some reviews from this chapter. :) Enjoy~!**

**Catherine**

Heather pulls the car up to the front of the church so she drop Vincent and I off. Vincent acted just like a gentleman of course by opening my car door for me holding out his hand.

"Awe." Heather said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as I placed my hand into Vincent's and allowed him to help me out of the car. "I'll see you guys inside."

"Okay Heather." I say and we watch her drive away before looking at each other. Vincent holds his arm so I can link mine with his.

"You nervous?" I ask him as I begin to feel little butterflies in my stomach. He shakes his head and kisses me on my cheek.

"No." I look up at him in question before shaking my head as I start walking up the steps to the church. How could he not be nervous? Perhaps he's just saying no to make me feel better. A few people were walking up the steps with us as some of my close relatives smiled at Vincent and I. I felt myself pull him a little closer to me needing to feel his strength as he opened the door and we stepped inside the church. Vincent takes my coat from my shoulders and hangs it up on the coat rack. He takes a hold of my hand again smiling up at me. I smile back thinking he's probably enjoying this. I just wish I wasn't so nervous. Soon Heather comes in joining us.

"Have you seen dad yet?" She asks me.

"No not yet."

"What about Brooke?"

"Haven't seen either of them."

"Oh my god Cat!" I frown slightly at Vincent as I whisper "Tess" to him. Well I guess it's better than introducing Vincent to my dad and soon to be stepmother. Vincent squeezes my hand and I squeeze it back. Tess pulls me into a bone-crushing hug that forces me to let go of Vincent's comforting hand. She then whispers in my ear.

"I don't understand why you kept this guy a secret from me. He's so handsome." I smile and felt myself begin to blush slightly as Tess pulled away. She holds out her hand introducing herself to Vincent.

"Hey I'm Tess. Cat's work partner and Cat's best friend." Vincent takes a hold of her hand and shakes it.

"Vincent. It's nice to finally meet you Tess." Catherine's told me a lot about you." Tess crosses her arms looking serious.

"That's not fair. So let me get this straight she was aloud to tell you about me but she couldn't tell me about you?" Vincent only shrugs his shoulders as I link my arm back with his.

"We wanted to keep it for a surprise." Vincent looks at me at me smiling.

"Awe you two are so cute." Tess says. I only roll my eyes at her. Vincent just leans in to kiss my cheek causing Tess and Heather to giggle a little. "Let me get a camera I have to take a picture." I'm about to stop her but Vincent interferes.

"It's okay let her."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Tess puts the camera to her face and looks through the lens.

"Okay smile, you two." Vincent wraps his arm about me pulling me close.

"I want a copy of that Tess." I tell her after she's done taking the picture.

"Make that two." Vincent tells her.

"Cat we need to go to join the rest of the bridesmaids." I nod my head at her.

"You go ahead I'll be with you in a moment." I turn to Vincent and lean up to give him a kiss. "I need to go with Heather. Will you be okay here?" I ask him.

"I'm sure Tess wouldn't mind keeping me company. Would you?" Vincent asks Tess surprising her somewhat.

"Tess?" I ask her.

"Don't worry Cat your man is safe with me." Tess says and links her arm with Vincent. I smile a little as Vincent leans in to kiss my cheek.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. See you after the ceremony." I nod my head at him and lean in for one more kiss as I make my way through the guests that were walking in to the nursery where the bridesmaids were finishing getting ready. I certainly hoped that Tess wouldn't investigate Vincent too much and bombard him with a pile of questions that I am sure she's dying to ask him. I reach the door to the nursery and knock on it.

"It's Catherine." I say and Heather opens the door for me. Instantly Brooke pulls me into a hug.

"You look gorgeous Heather." I smile a little as I look at the beautiful gown my future stepmother is wearing. She kisses me on a cheek and releases me from a hug. Her eyes open wide in surprise as she notices the bracelet Vincent had gotten me.

"And where did you get this?" Brooke asks me as she takes a hold of my arm. The other bridesmaids come closer to me all eyes on my bracelet. Darn you Vincent. I thought.

"Oh it's so beautiful they say." They say and started asking me all kinds of questions. I exchange looks at Heather asking her for help. Heather makes a small whistling attention and all the girls take their eyes off my bracelets. I mouth a silent thank you towards Heather.

"Ladies seriously Brooke is the bride today not my sister. Time is ticking away we need to make sure everything is in place." The girls instantly begin messing with Brooke's veil and dress making sure everything's perfect. I smile a little thinking maybe that'll be me someday. At this time the photographer comes in and has everyone gather in for a pre-ceremony photo and we all huddle close together.

"Okay ladies let's go get lined up." We all follow Brooke out of the room and line up for the ceremony to begin.

**Vincent**

I am sitting with Tess in the pews as my eyes are focused on Catherine the entire time thinking how beautiful she looks. She's smiling the entire time; occasionally her eyes make contact with mine. I silently mouth the words I love you to her and she only smiles and of course blushes a little.

"I do." I take my attention off of Catherine as I focus on the bride and groom watching them exchanging their vows. Thinking maybe that could be Catherine and I someday in the future. I felt Catherine's eyes on me as her father said "I do" to Brooke and slid her wedding ring onto her finger. Our eyes make contact once more as the pastor announced," I now pronounce you husband and wife." I clap along with the guests and we all take stand up from the pews as the couple kisses and starts to walk up the isle. My gaze returns back to Catherine as I watch her walk up the isle. After the bridal party exits I follow the guests as we go to congratulate the newly married couple. I take a deep breath, here goes nothing I thought.

**Catherine**

As Vincent comes closer to my dad and Brooke I hand Heather the basket that held the bubbles and joined Vincent, linking my arm with his.

"Hey." I whisper to him. He looks at me smiling.

"Hey." He says and leans in to kiss my cheek. There's a couple in front of us, must be from Brooke's side as I didn't recognize them. I take a deep breath thinking, well here goes nothing as the couple walks away from Brooke and my dad. I release my hold on Vincent's arm and pull my dad and Brooke in for a hug.

"Congratulations." I tell them.

"Thank you Catherine." My dad takes notice of Vincent for the first time and holds out his hand to shake Vincent's hand.

"Um dad I'd like to meet Vincent Keller." I say surprising myself by saying his last name. Vincent shakes my dad's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Your daughter is amazing." Vincent says causing me to blush somewhat.

"That she is. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Vincent." Brooke then pulls Vincent into a hug kissing him on his cheek.

"I'm so glad you could come with Cat. I was so worried she was going to have to come by herself, and have to sit at the singles table." I slightly glare at Brooke and Brooke just shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I'm glad Catherine has asked me." Vincent says while winking at me causing me to blush. I take a hold of Vincent's hand pulling him away from my dad and Brooke.

"That wasn't so bad." I smirk a little.

"Yeah I guess not." I tell him. We found a place at the bottom of the steps and I started blowing bubbles. I soon felt a bubble land on my cheek as Vincent had aimed his blowing of the bubbles at me. I playfully glare at him before sending bubbles at him.

"You know Catherine, technically you're suppose to blow bubbles at the bride and groom." Vincent says as he winks at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really. I had no idea. " I tell him before turning to watch my dad and Brooke walk down the steps and kiss as bubbles blow all over the place creating a beautiful picture. Vincent then leans in to kiss me. Apparently he thought my dad and Brooke had a great idea. I pull him in closer as we kiss and suddenly it felt as if it were our wedding day and the bubbles people were blowing at my dad and Brooke were blowing them at Vincent and I as the wedding bells rang for us.

**So what did you guys think? :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope everyone had a MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm glad we're getting a lot of snow! I missed it! So here's part two of the wedding. Since it's been a few days since I wrote a longer chapter with it being the holidays and all. I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter there will be some more wedding scenes but the wedding will be ending in the next chapter. So enjoy!**

**Vincent**

"Having fun?" Catherine asks me as we sit down to eat our dinner at the reception. I look at Catherine and smile.

"I'm having a lot of fun. I'm glad you invited me Catherine." I tell her. She smiles a little as she lays her hand on mine and gives it a light squeeze.

"I wouldn't have wanted to ask anyone else Vincent." She says and leans in to kiss me failing to notice the ever so watchful eyes that have been on us all day.

"Awe." Catherine's sister said and as we kiss. She must've taken a picture as I notice a flash of bright light our way. I pull apart and glance at Catherine. I smirk a little watching her glare at Heather.

"Sis seriously it's cute." And she turns to Tess. "Don't you think so Tess?" Tess nods her head as she takes her napkin and wipes off her lips.

"I do. Actually I think you two should do that again so I get a picture." Tess said as she reaches down for her camera. At this point I take notice that Catherine starts to throw daggers with her eyes at Tess. Tess noticed and placed her camera back in her purse. I lean in and whisper in Catherine's ear.

"It's alright Catherine. I don't mind. It's actually kind of fun." She looks at me and sighs.

"Oh alright Tess. But just one picture okay?"

"Oh Cat quit being a pain in the butt and have a little fun for once. Vincent is." Tess teases while winking at me. I lean in to give Catherine a kiss for Tess's picture. "Awe, that is too adorable." Tess says and shows Heather. Catherine just takes another bite of her food.

"You okay?" I ask her. She nods her and smiles at me.

"Yep I'm good." I reach my hand over to hers and squeeze it. This day with Catherine is turning out to be better than I could have ever imagined. So far everyone had just been polite and didn't ask to many questions, which had been one of our biggest concerns. It was especially nice to meet some of Catherine's friends and family. Catherine and I didn't have to hide our relationship. I mean we still had to be careful but I'm just really happy she won't have to lie anymore to her friends and family about me. She can talk to them about us during her girl's night out. Yep today couldn't have gone any better I thought.

I smirk a little as I thought of JT probably pacing the floor and anxiously waiting till I get home to make sure I'm safe. Speaking of which I probably should step outside and give him a call to let him know I am okay. I place a hand on Catherine's shoulder and say.

"Hey, are you going to be okay while I step out and check in with JT?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. You probably should call him."

"Okay." I say as I give Catherine a kiss before walking out of the reception hall to give JT a call. JT immediately picks up after the ring. I kind of figured as much.

"Oh thank goodness your okay Vincent." I chuckle a little bit.

"JT you worry to much." I hear him take a deep sigh on the other end of the line.

"How are things?"

"Things are great JT. Look sorry I didn't check in earlier, this was the first chance I had to call you."

"It's alright man. I'm glad you're having fun see you later."

"Bye JT." After I hung up with JT, I go back to join Catherine. I began to feel myself tense up a bit as I recognize the man who is sitting beside Tess. He looks up at me as I come to sit down by Catherine. Evan. I thought, that's who he is. He's the guy who kissed Catherine at her birthday party. He's lucky we have a table separating the distance between us. Because at that moment I wanted to…I shake my head a little cause I'm not even going to finish that thought. Catherine must've felt my tension as she placed her hand into mine, squeezing it.

"Hi Cat." Evan says and he makes a motion of his towards me. "Whose your date?" She looks up at me smiling before looking back at Evan.

"Vincent. Vincent Keller." I tell him, as I answered him just before Catherine was about to introduce us. Evan stood up and reached across the table to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Vincent." Evan said. Looking at Catherine he asks her. "How long have you two been ah…"

"Dating?" Catherine finishes his sentence for him.

"A Couple weeks." Evan looks surprised with Catherine's answer. He looks up at Vincent.

"You're a lucky guy Vincent."

"I know."

**Catherine**

I look between Evan and Vincent. Evan seemed to have failed Vincent's glare that he sent him. Vincent's probably thinking of the time that Evan had kissed me. I then look to Tess whose talking nonstop to Heather about something I couldn't quite hear not even paying attention to what's going on and I thought. I wonder why she didn't tell me she was taking Evan as her date? Would've been nice to warn Vincent of that. I shake my head and put my focus back on Vincent and Evan.

"Wait a minute… I recognize your name somewhere Vincent." Evan says as he rubs his hand on his chin in deep thought. I reach under the table and grab a hold of Vincent's hand, giving him comfort. "Where did I hear it before?" Then Evan gives up and takes a sip of wine. "Oh never mind, I hear a lot of names at work, so I probably just got your name mixed up with someone else's." Evan said and turns his attention back to Tess who started asking him something.

I felt Vincent relax his tension a little and I lean over to whisper in his ear. "Want to take a walk outside?" He nods his head.

I stand up from my seat grabbing my shawl on the back of my chair. Vincent takes it from my hands laying it over top my shoulders. I felt Evan's eyes on us sending chills through my body as I couldn't help but think that Evan does recognize Vincent's name but didn't want to say anything in front of Vincent. He probably has it in mind to interrogate me later. Vincent takes a hold of my hand as we walk out of the reception hall. It will feel nice to get away from all these people and have a moment along. Vincent opens the doors for me and we walk along on a stone pathway to a small gazebo that is beautifully decorated with lights and flowers. As we walked up the steps and into the gazebo I hear some music begin to play. A slow song I thought as I look up at Vincent and smile.

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

"Would you like to dance?" Vincent asks me, as he holds out his hand.

"Yes Vincent." I tell him as I place my hand in his.

"I wish Tess would have told me about Evan being her date." I tell him. Vincent just shrugs his shoulders and places his arms on my waist. My arms snake up his neck as he leans in to kiss me. Very passionately I might add. As if he almost wished that Evan were watching so he could show Evan that I'm his. Vincent pulls away and said.

"Don't worry about it Catherine. I honestly didn't mind."

"Really? Aren't you worried that he knows something?" I question him, as I didn't fully believe him. Then he chuckles a little bit as he spins me around.

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

"Well besides wanting to punch him for kissing you that night, I'm a little worried yes but I don't want to think about that now." Catherine laughs a little and leans in to kiss me.

"Does it make me a bad person to say I wouldn't have minded if you did punch him?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"No. Not at all." I look up at him and smile before I place my head on his shoulder as he pulls me closer and we sway to the music.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

**Vincent**

I lay my head and rest it on top of Catherine's. It couldn't be more perfect I thought. Having her here in my arms and swaying to the music just makes me feel really good letting me forget about everything else around us.

However a part of me is concern that Evan does know something and I worry that he will want to talk to Catherine later about it without my presence. Then I thought, I think about that later and just focus on the now.

And maybe I'll work out

A way to make it back some day

Towards you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

I allow myself to forget momentarily that we are at a wedding with over a hundred guests. That it's just this little gazebo, the night sky shinning brightly with stars and Catherine in my arms resting her head on my shoulder. If only this moment could last forever.

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

I felt Catherine pulling me closer as I place a light kiss on top of her head. "I love you." I whisper. She looks up at me with her eyes filled of nothing but love for me. She leans in to kiss me passionately.

"Not as much as I love you Vincent Keller." She says as she places her hand on my scar. I chuckle a little.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

"I highly doubt that Catherine Chandler." I say as I spin Catherine around again as the chorus of the song came on.

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love

We continue to sway to the music as my head comes to rest on Catherine's again taking in the smell of her shampoo.

**Catherine**

Vincent holds me tightly in his arms as we sway slowly to the music with the occasional twirls that he does with me. I couldn't help but think how could of a dancer he is. Certainly JT wouldn't have given him dancing lessons. Then again maybe he's just a natural?

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart, in your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time

This is nice I thought. We weren't dancing around with a bunch of people and bumping into others once in a while. Instead we were along out here in this romantic scenery.

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

We were here enjoying the moment. Enjoying being wrapped up in each other's company as we dance to the music. I found myself wishing that this moment could last longer and we could dance here all night long. But sadly I know all fairytales and magical nights such as this one must come to an end soon. For now I'm going to enjoy this. Vincent spins me one final time as the song is ending bringing me in for a kiss.

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go

"Want to go back?" Vincent asks me. I frown slightly at him as I link my arm with his.

"No." He chuckles a little and starts to lead us back to the reception hall. I pull back on his arm.

"Wait." I tell him. He turns to face me. I smile and pull him in for a kiss. "Love you." I say.

"I love you too Catherine Chandler." Vincent then continues on leading us back into the reception hall where we join my friends and family for a few more hours of dancing and fun.

That was nice I thought. After being surrounded by a bunch of people all day, it was nice to have that one single moment to be held in his arms and just be alone. I thought of the lyrics to the song as Vincent pulls out my chair for me to sit down. _I'll go wherever you will go._ I thought as I looked at Vincent, it's true I would go wherever he would go.

**What did everyone think? I know I had to bring in Evan. He always seems to step in at the wrong times doesn't he? (Thank you for a review from someone for the idea I don't want to take all the credit for that) Don't forget I love to hear about your ideas for this story. I'll be excited to read some more reviews from everyone after this chapter. Next chapter will be updated soon! :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**WOW! I couldn't believe the reviews I got from the last chapter. Thanks so much for posting them. I love reading them. Here's another long chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. **

**Vincent**

As the last song of the evening began playing I found myself wanting to dance with Catherine one more time. We were sitting at our table and chatting among her friends and family. She briefly looks at me smiling before she turns her attention back towards Heather who was going on about something with her and Josh. I squeeze her shoulder slightly and ask.

"Would you like to dance?" She looks back at me and nods her head. She stands up excusing herself from her sister.

"Of course." She says. I take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Taking her into my arms she wraps her hands around my neck laying her head on my chest as I lay mine of top of her head. I felt her pull me closer as we dance to the music.

"Awe." I hear Heather say. Evan briefly glances our way and I notice a hint of jealously in those eyes of his. Soon Heather and Josh join us onto the dance floor half way through the song, with Evan and Tess in tow. I wrap my arms tighter around Catherine and she looks up at me in question.

"Evan is watching us." Catherine giggles a little bit.

"I love you." She whispers so only I can hear. I couldn't help myself but smile and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Catherine." I tell her. She leans up to kiss me. I then rest my head on the side of hers and peak over at Evan, who has been watching us not even paying attention to Tess as I place a light kiss on Catherine's neck and rest my head on the top of hers once again. In the way that I kissed Catherine I was telling Evan she's mine and he couldn't have her. He eventually took his eyes off of us as I allowed myself to close my eyes briefly enjoying this very moment. Catherine and I were swaying to the music. I could feel her heart beating steadily. Looking down at her I noticed she closed her eyes. I couldn't believe the wedding is just about over and I have to say I had the time of my life. It felt nice not to hide or watch my every move. Catherine wouldn't have to lie about me anymore and words couldn't describe to me how that felt. Sure we both still had to be careful but at least I could be seen with Catherine in front of her family and not have to hide from them. I felt Catherine's fingers running through my hair a bit as I kissed her forehead. Just as the song started fading away I twirl Catherine around pulling her in for a kiss.

The guests then proceeded to walk off the dance floor to gather their things and to congratulate Catherine's dad and Brooke once more before leaving and heading their separate directions.

I help Catherine with her shawl and lay it over her shoulders. Tess walks over to give her a hug and then reaches her hand out to shake mine.

"It's nice to finally meet the guy whose has been the cause of Cat's constant smiling, blushing and non stop daydreaming at work." I smile and shake Tess's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Tess." I tell her.

"Vincent." Evan says and shakes my hand. I nod my head as Catherine links her arm with mine.

"Well I'll be seeing you at work Cat." Evan tells Catherine.

**Catherine**

"That you will Evan." I simply tell him wondering how our work is going to change now that he's met Vincent who more than once had shown Evan his love for me, which for that I'm glad now Evan couldn't bug me much about taking me out. It will definitely be a nice change of things. Evan looks at Vincent one more time and I noticed a slight glare at Evan from Vincent, making me wonder what in the world I am going to do with those two the next time they both attend the same event. Heather then breaks my staring at Vincent.

"Hey sis I'm going to Josh's for the night so I'll see you in the morning." Heather wiggles her eyes at us and then says. "So you guys can have the apartment to yourselves."

"Heather!" I exclaim. She only giggles a little bit and pulls me into a hug.

"You can thank me later Cat." Heather then turns to Vincent giving him a hug that caught him by surprise. He looks at Heather questionably as she pulls away.

"What was that for Heather?" He asks her. Heather shrugs her shoulders and picks up her purse from the table.

"Just for being here for my sister and making her unbelievably happy." Heather says and pulls me into a hug.

"You're welcome." Vincent tells her. "She makes me happy too." Heather nods her head at me as if she already knew that.

"Have fun with Josh sis." I say.

"Oh you bet I will." She says and winks at me.

"Ready to go babe?" Josh asks Heather as he steps in beside Heather. Heather looks between Vincent and I one more time and links her arm with Josh's. "Yep." She says.

"Behave sis." I send Heather a glare that she fails to notice and Vincent only chuckles a little bit.

"See you." I tell her and turn my attention back to Vincent.

"Ready to go?" Vincent leans in and kisses me softly on my lips.

"If you are babe." Vincent says imitating Josh. I playfully glare at Vincent and elbow him in the side.

"Hey!" Vincent exclaims.

"You asked for it." I tell him. He gives me a puppy dogface, which causes me to laugh a little. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looks. I then lean in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm kidding Vincent."

"Oh good." I shake my head a little as I take a hold of his hand.

Just as we were about to start walking out the door my father and Brooke catch up quickly behind us.

"Catherine wait!" My stepmother says as I turn around resulting her pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Your father and I wanted to catch you before you guys left." Brooke exclaimed as she looks at Vincent and then back to me. My father steps in between us and gives me a hug. I hug him back and smile.

"Hey dad." I simply say. He releases me from his hug and turns his attention to Vincent.

"So how come I never knew about this guy before the wedding?" Vincent and I glance at each other. I shrug my shoulders and say.

"There's really no reason dad. We just wanted to surprise everyone." Brooke smiles at me.

"He sure is handsome Cat."

**Vincent**

I smirk a little as I watch Catherine's cheeks go red. I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"It's Vincent right?" Catherine's dad asks me. I nod my head confirming him.

"Yes sir." Catherine's dad shakes his head.

"Well I'm glad to see Catherine isn't alone anymore."

"Dad!"

"Cat, your father's right, I really was beginning to think you'd been alone for too long." Brooke tells Catherine. "I'm certainly glad you brought Vincent along as your date so we could meet him." I smile a little and look down at Catherine who couldn't seem to control her blushing.

"Your daughter's amazing Mr. Chandler. I love her very much." I tell Catherine's dad wanting him to know how much I cared for Catherine.

"I can certainly tell Vincent. Well I hope things work out between the two of you. I really enjoy seeing Catherine this happy."

"Thank you father." Catherine's says pulling him in for a hug. "I love him so much." Catherine whispers in her father's ear. She then takes a hold of my hand.

"Brooke you ready to go sweetheart?" Catherine's father asked Brooke who nods her head and leans in to kiss him.

"Yes I am."

"Be careful going home Cat. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome father." Catherine says. She pulls on my arm letting me know she was ready as well. We link our arms as we walk out of the reception hall.

Well JT will certainly be glad to hear that we didn't have any problems tonight. As we walked to the car I take notice of Catherine rubbing her arm a little bit feeling the cool night air. She tries to hide it from me as I glance down at her, but fails to do so.

"You cold?" I ask her already knowing that she is. She looks look up and nods her head. I momentarily let go of her hand as I slip off my jacket and lay it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispers. Once we reached the car I open the car door for her and instantly missing the warmth that went away when she left my side.

"Do you want to go to your apartment first?" I ask her.

"We should probably check in with JT. He's probably wearing out the floor pacing it as it is." I chuckle a little and turn on the engine.

"He probably left a trail on the floor by now. Catherine says as she laughs a little which causes me to smile, thinking how beautiful her laugh is. She wraps my coat tighter around her.

"Still cold?" I ask her.

"No. Your jacket's keeping me nice and warm. You may not get it back." She says.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. What if I get cold?" Catherine raises and eyebrow at me.

"Really? You Mr. Tough stuff get cold?" I say smirking at her.

"Well that's what I have you for." I tell her. "You keep me warm." She blushes some with what I said as I park the car near the warehouse. After turning off the engine I lean over to kiss Catherine.

"Let's go and calm down a JT down." Catherine laughs and replies.

"This shall be very interesting."

"Yep." I tell her and step out of the car. Grabbing her hand as we walk up to the warehouse.

**JT**

I'm pacing the living room floor as I keep on thinking and worrying about Vincent. I couldn't help it. It became a habit every time he wasn't in site. I mean after all I have been trying to keep us off of the grid for what, ten years I've managed to do that and then he goes of gala gating with Catherine. I mean yes I am happy for him but I only heard from him once and that was four hours ago a lot could happen in four hours. I'm only hoping that nothing bad happened in between that time.

I take another sip of beer on the table just as I started hearing laughter and talking outside the warehouse. Finally I thought. I figured I would let Catherine and Vincent have another thirty minutes before I would interrupt them and give them a call to check in. Looks like I didn't have to do that. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walk over to unlock the door for them. However I soon regretted that notion as I found Catherine in Vincent's arm as they were kissing. They broke apart as soon as they take notice of me standing there.

"JT!" Catherine exclaims as she pulls a strand of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear trying to hide her embarrassment. "Hi." She says. I look at her and Vincent in shock.

"Hi!" I exclaim. "Is that all you tell me after not contacting me for four hours." I look up at Vincent. "I was worrying about you the entire time Vincent."

"JT before you have a hard attack can you let us come in?" I shake my head and walk back to the living room and take another sip of beer.

"We didn't mean to worry you JT." Catherine tells me. I pause a moment before saying anything as I recomposed myself. I took notice that Vincent and Catherine were somehow both blushing apparently they had a really good time.

"Sorry Catherine." I look at Vincent. "I just tend to worry sometimes when I don't hear from you Vincent." Catherine walks up to me and squeezes my shoulder lightly.

"I understand how you feel JT." She says and returns to Vincent's side.

"So how'd it go?" I ask the both of them. They look into each other's eyes smiling.

**Vincent**

I break Catherine and mine connection and look at JT. "It was…"

"Amazing." Catherine finishes for me and takes a hold of my hand squeezing it. JT nods his head.

"No one recognized you at all? We're still off the grid?"

"We're still off the grid JT." I tell him.

"Good." JT says and turns away grabbing Catherine and I each a drink. I turn to Catherine as I take my drink from JT.

"I'm going get out of this tux so we can leave."

"Wait a minute. You're going to Catherine's?"

"Yep." I tell him. "Why?"

"Nothing man. Can't you guys go even a day with out seeing each other?" JT asks me. I lock my eyes with Catherine's and lean in for a kiss.

"Nope." Realizing just how true it was when I told him so. JT just shakes his head and turns away to go work on his computer with something. "Coming?" I ask Catherine. She nods her head and sits her beer down on the table. Taking my hand I lead her up the stairs to my room and kick open the door. As I pull the door shut behind us I take Catherine in my arms and start to kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck as her fingers play with my hair.

"I...should…change…so we can continue this at your apartment." I tell her in between kisses.

"Okay." She tells me and starts to undo my tie. I laugh a little and take a hold of her hands.

"If you do that here you know we won't be able to stop." I pause a little and kiss her cheek. "I don't think JT could take the torture do you?" I say winking at her. Catherine giggles and shakes her head no kissing me before pulling away. The moment she left my arms I knew couldn't wait I had her in them again.

** What did you think? :) Hope to read more reviews!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for your reviews, following and favoring my fanfic. It means so much to me. Did anyone watch the rerun of Beauty and the Beast last night? It made me miss it even more. I really can't wait until episode 10. I hope for a kiss soon. I just love Catherine and Vincent and their chemistry they share. I hope I find that someday with someone. :) Enjoy...!**

**Catherine**

"I'm glad you came tonight." I tell Vincent as we drove back to my apartment. He took his eyes off of the road for a brief second smiling at me, which causes me to blush like always. He reaches over to squeeze my knee gently.

"Me too." He tells me softly. Vincent gives my knee another light squeeze that sends a wonderful feeling through me, before returning it back onto the steering wheel. I wrap his jacket tighter around me and I couldn't help it but notice the smell of his jacket. Which smells really good I might add.

Vincent pulls into the parking lot of my apartment building and turns off the car.

"Wait here." He says and gets out of the car. I watch him as he walks over to my door and opens it for me. Just like a gentleman I thought. Vincent smiles at me as he held his hand out. I place mine in his and he pulls me up close against him, surprising me with a little kiss.

"You have no idea how good that made me feel Catherine. Going to your dad's wedding with you, meeting your family." I nod my head and smile as I reach up with my hand to caress the side of his face his scar is on. Vincent closes his eyes before turning his face so his lips could kiss the palm of my hand.

"It meant a lot to me too Vincent." I simply say. Then I laugh a little and Vincent looks at me questionably as I link my arm with his and we begin walking towards the apartment complex.

"What?" He asks me. I shake my head a little.

"It's nothing Vincent." I tell him as I thought of Evan's reaction tonight when I introduced the two and not only his but Tess's. They probably couldn't wait to go to work on Monday and start bombarding me with questions about Vincent. I can only imagine the jealously that Evan must be feeling. Sure he's a nice guy and maybe a little handsome but he's not the right guy for me.

"Why would you laugh if it wasn't nothing?" Vincent asks me. I take a second to recompose myself before answering him.

"I was just thinking what Tess and Evan must thinking by now after I introduced you to them tonight." Vincent chuckles a little bit leaning over to kiss my cheek as we walk through the main entrance of the apartment building.

"He's probably jealous but at least he knows your mine and he can't have you." I blush a little and look up at Vincent.

"Is that so Keller?" I ask him raising my eyebrow at him. We step into the elevator and Vincent presses my floor number. The doors close and suddenly Vincent has my back against the wall of the elevator pressing his mouth on mine. It takes me a second to realize what is happening and then I wrap my arms around his neck as I start to run my fingers through his dark hair. I felt Vincent start to trail kisses down my neck before kissing me on my lips and pulling away. He smirks at me.

"Does that answer your question Miss. Chandler?" I nod my head, as I am slightly speechless from Vincent's move. I use my hand to push myself away from the wall and Vincent takes a hold of my hand as we step out of the elevator walking towards my door.

Reaching my door I dig into my purse to find the key still startled somewhat by what had previously happened in the elevator only a few moments ago. Finding the key I unlock the door to my apartment and Vincent and I step inside. I still have his coat on me as we walk into my bedroom. I sit down on the bed to take off my high heels.

"I couldn't wait to take those things off."

**Vincent**

Catherine says as she takes off her shoes. She starts to rub her feet a little as I sit down beside her.

"Are your feet sore Catherine?" She nods her head yes and I take my hands to lift both of her feet laying them on my knees. I start with her right foot and slowly start to massage it causing Catherine to giggle a little. She pulls back her feet off of my lap.

"Ticklish?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I'll try not to tickle you." Catherine looks at me deciding rather or not to put her feet back onto my knees. "I won't tickle you Catherine, I promise."

"Better not." She says and puts her feet back up.

"Or what?" Catherine pulls my jacket that she's still wearing tighter on her.

"You won't be getting this back."

"But I'll freeze going home." She smirks a little and said.

"Awe, well that's just to bad Vincent." I shake my head smiling slightly as I gently start massaging her feet. Catherine leans back so she's putting her weight onto her elbows.

"That feels so good Vincent." I wink at her a little.

"Didn't you know I'm a massage therapist to?" Catherine laughs a little at my joke. She pulls herself so she's sitting partially on my lap.

"Oh really?" I wink at her.

"Yep." I finish massaging her feet. "All better?" I ask. Catherine nods her head and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispers to me as she leans in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around her sliding her onto my lap. My hands travel up her back as I help Catherine take my jacket off. Her hands start to play with my hair as she moves closer against me.

"Vincent." Catherine moans slightly.

As I'm kissing her I search for the zipper of her dress. Catherine's hands are now messing with my tie trying to undo it. I laugh a little and pull away to undo it for her. She grins at me before capturing my lips with hers once again.

I start to unzip her dress as her hands are unbuttoning my shirt and soon she has my completely shirtless. She helps me slip the dress over her head as I lay back onto the bed with Catherine on top of me as continue to kiss and make love to one another.

**Catherine**

I snuggle closer to Vincent with my head laying on his bare chest and his arm wrapped around me playing with my hair. I sigh in contentment as I savor all of the good memories that I'll always have with me. From the romantic dance on the gazebo that I had with Vincent to when we made love to one another that I has to be the beast yet. I adjust myself a little so my chin is resting on his chest so I can look up at him. He smiles down at me causing me to blush.

"What are you thinking Catherine?" I smile and pull myself closer to him.

"I'm just thinking of the lyrics to the song that we danced to at the gazebo."

"Oh?" Vincent questions me. I lean up a little so I'm looking down and starring into Vincent's eyes. "What were they? I was paying all my attention on you Catherine." I smile a little at him and lean in the kiss him.

"They said, "I'll go wherever you will go." I pause and then say. "Another one I liked to is. "I'll stay with you for all of time." Vincent smiles at me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Those lyrics are true Vincent. What I feel for you that song covered almost everything." I then take his hand intertwining our fingers.

"Catherine…"

"I love you Vincent and I want to be with you." I tell him. He smiles weakly at me.

"I couldn't ask you of that Catherine. What if Muirfield finds out about me and JT and I have to go on the run?" I squeeze his hand a little.

"Then I would run too."

"I couldn't ask you of that Catherine."

"Vincent you wouldn't have to ask me that, I'd make that decision on my own." Vincent smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of my face tucking it behind my ear.

"I don't deserve you Catherine." I lean down to capture his lips with mine and rest my head back on his chest, snuggling closer to him. Thinking how wrong he was feeling this way.

"You deserve every bit of this. Don't you dare go thinking otherwise! I love you Vincent Nothing will ever change how I feel about you." Vincent rubs his hand on my arms and I sigh in contentment.

"I love you too Catherine Chandler. So much." I felt him place a kiss on top of my forehead. Vincent may not think he deserves this happiness but he is so wrong. He deserves every bit of it and I'm going to make sure he doesn't feel that way again. Ever.

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Was anyone out in the snow today? I just love this time of year. Apart from fall being my favorite season winter comes in second. Anyways I wasn't sure if I would have time today to write another chapter, but surprise here is one. :) I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! **

**Vincent**

I woke up from the small movement Catherine makes as she snuggles closer to me. I lightly rub her arm some, pulling her closer, wondering how in the world I got so lucky. Someone like me to have some one like her is just unreal. Like sometimes I feel as if I'm in a dream and when I wake up all of this will fade away.

I think on how lucky I am to have someone amazing like her in my life. One thing's for certain, I'm never going to let her go. She's been the reason that my life suddenly has meaning. She's my lifeline in a ways.

I may be in hiding but she makes it all the more worthwhile. Without her my life would be meaningless.

I smile at the thought of new possibilities for me that I could never have imagined or dreamed were possible before. Maybe someday I could marry Catherine Chandler and be able to call her my wife and to raise a family with her.

I smirk a little thinking that JT will make a perfect uncle someday. It would probably drive him crazy sometimes, but he would love it all the same.

But before all of that I would like to find a cure somehow even if there is one. I wouldn't want to be on the run while having a family. It wouldn't be fair to them. Not only being on the run would be a problem, I'd want to be able to have a steady paying job if I ever did have a family. That I could support them with.

I sigh in contentment as my fingers start play with Catherine's hair a little. It's silky soft as I ran my fingers through it. I'm definitely content to wake up every morning with Catherine Chandler in my arms. Nothing would make me happier.

I think back on JT as I frown a little feeling like I need to spend some more time with him. Glancing down at Catherine I thought, maybe today will be a good day for her to spend some time with Tess and Heather while JT and I do something. Perhaps she could ask them get those pictures they took at the wedding of us and give us copies. I'd love to have one of those so I can always carry Catherine with me, wherever I go.

I felt Catherine's fingers circling my chest sending me chills through my body but a good kind of chill. I take my free hand intertwining our fingers together. I lean down and place a soft kiss on the top of her head. She moves a bit before opening her eyes. I hear her sigh a little in contentment before she asks me.

"Can we stay here forever Vincent?" I chuckle a little and squeeze her arm a bit.

"I wish that it could be that way Catherine." She lifts her head up so her chin is resting on my chest looking up at me with caring eyes that cause me to smile a little. She's so sweet I thought.

**Catherine**

I look up into Vincent's dark eyes and I could see nothing but love in them. Sometimes I wish I never woke up and just kept on sleeping here in his warm arms, which make me feel safe from everything in the world. I place a kiss on his shoulder remembering the romantic dream I had. I hated to wake up from it. It was however nice that I woke up from it and I wasn't sleeping in my bed alone.

Looking up at Vincent I wonder if I should tell him about it? My dream? I snuggle my head back onto his chest deciding that I will tell him about my wonderful dream that someday I hope comes true.

"I had a dream Vincent." I tell him. I felt his eyes looking down on me.

"You did?"

"Mm."

"About?"

"About you, us." I felt Vincent start to rub my arm a little.

"Can I ask what was it about?" I remove my head from his chest so I can look up at him. Was it me or did I cause him to blush a little at what I said to him? I smirk a little.

"What's funny Catherine?"

"You're blushing."

"So are you." He replies and he's probably right.

"So tell me, what was this dream about?" I sigh before speaking, as I look deep into Vincent's eyes.

"It was about you and me. We had a family Vincent."

"Kids?" He asks me. I nod my head. "How many?"

"I don't remember exactly I just remembering dreaming about you, us and our family."

"You want that Catherine don't you? I can see it in your eyes." I smile up at him before I kiss him softly on his lips.

"Yes. With you, only with you." Vincent smiles a little and tucks a strand of hair that fell in front of my face.

"I want that too Catherine. So much. Sometimes I don't even think I deserve all this from with what I am."

**Vincent**

Catherine glares at me in a playful way.

"Vincent Keller you deserve all of this don't you dare think you don't! Sure there may be a beast part of you but you didn't ask for that. I accept all of you don't go thinking any different Vincent."

"You're cute when your angry you know." I tell her, as her cheeks became red. She sighs in frustration and turned so she was flat on her back.

"What ever am I going to do with you Keller?" She asks me. I chuckle a little and roll onto my side so I can hold my self up looking down as her.

"Kiss me?" Catherine laughs a little as she pulls me down for a kiss. I'm the first to pull away as I lay on my side facing her.

"I was thinking Catherine."

"About what?"

"That maybe I should spend some time with JT today and well you could have a girls day out with your sister and Tess. I'm sure they're more than anxious to talk to you about me." Catherine smirks at me before answering.

"That does sound like fun. I'll miss you though." I lean in to kiss her softly.

"Not as much as I'll miss you Catherine." I tell her as my hand finds her and we intertwine our fingers. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're probably right though. We should spend time with the others. I mean come, we can surely stand to be apart for more than twelve hours right?" Catherine asks me. I nod my head and lean in to kiss her before I slip out of bed and start to look for my t-shirt and pants as everything was thrown in different directions through out the room last night. I smile slightly at the memory of it all.

Catherine comes up behind me as I'm sitting on the edge of her bed to put on my shoes. I soon felt her kissing my neck and shoulders as her hands massaged my back. I laugh a little and turn myself around to face her.

"Now if you keep on doing that we aren't going leave this bedroom at all today." Catherine blushes a little and I lean in to kiss her one more time before I walk towards the fire escape. I climb out of the window and Catherine's right there as she reaches out and pulls on my arm, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you more." I tell her and jump from the fire escape.

"Not as much as I love you Vincent!" I hear Catherine yell from her bedroom window. I smile a little and start walking back to the warehouse.

**Did you like it? I hope to read some more reviews! They mean a lot to me and help keep this story going! :) **


	37. Chapter 37

**You guys are awesome with the reviews! Thank You so much! Here's another chapter for you guys. It's a little longer than some of my other chapters. I hope you enjoy it. We're getting closer and closer to Beauty and the Beast Episode 10 I seriously can't wait! :)**

**Catherine**

I never thought that I would find myself sitting with my sister and Tess talking about Vincent. Not too long ago that very thing seemed completely impossible. But as things were they now became something possible and I'm enjoying every minute of it. Well except for a few minor little things.

"Did you guys have sex yet?" I almost spit out my drink. It was Tess's idea to go to the local bar and grab a couple of drinks. I clear my throat a little feeling myself starting to blush.

"Tess!" I exclaim.

"What? I can't help but be curious. I mean by how you two acted around each other at the wedding you've must've been seeing each other a while?" I sent a glare at Heather as she's giggling a little too much.

"Oh come on Cat. Out with it already. Did you or did you not have sex with him." I sigh knowing I wasn't going to get myself out of this one.

"Don't you think that's a little personal Tess?"

"Cat seriously just tell us already." Heather said. "Besides sis, I think your blushing is giving you away."

"Well what is it Cat?" Tess asks me again. I swear she's definitely good at being a detective even when we aren't at work.

"Okay if I tell you guys will you shut up?" I ask them kindly. They both glance at one anther before shaking their heads.

"So you did have sex? Was it good?" At Tess's statement I felt myself blush even more if that were possible.

"Alright fine if you must know Vincent and I did have sex and I'd have to say it was definitely good." I tell them. As the waiter passes by I wave him down for another drink before we head home.

I must say this is definitely more fun that I thought it would be. Tess and Heather seem to be enjoying it as well, maybe a little too much. I pay the waiter as he sets my drink down in front of me. I find Tess and Heather staring at me as I take a sip of my drink.

"What?"

"You're in love with this guy aren't you Cat?" Tess asks me raising her eyebrow in question. I smile at her before answering.

"Yes I am." I pause for a minute before adding. "I love him with all of my heart."

"Awe." Tess says.

"Well I can easily tell he loves you just the same if not more." Heather tells me and I nod my head.

"I know." Heather smiles at me as she picks up her purse and puts the strap over her shoulder.

"Well are we ready to do some shopping ladies?"

"Shopping? Are you guys trying to wear me out?" I ask them.

"Cat, seriously Vincent can't be the only one to wear you out, now can he?"

"Tess!" I exclaim. She shrugs her shoulders and stands up from the bar stole.

"Just saying Cat. I'm just saying." I send her a glare before finishing off my drink as I wonder how Vincent and JT's guy time is going. I smirk a little as I thought of JT and how he is probably just like Tess and Heather. As he most likely is interrogating Vincent some and maybe just maybe giving him a few small lectures in between it all.

"Coming Cat?" I shake my head to clear my mind of Vincent. Sure I miss him but I need to focus on spending time with Tess and Heather. Especially if I don't want them to catch me day dreaming about Vincent as they most likely will start questioning me again.

"Yep. I'm coming." I tell Heather as I grab my purse and slip on my jacket, following them out of the door and to our next destination. Shopping! Fun! I'm excited already.

**Vincent**

I didn't even get a chance to shut the door before JT started talking to me.

"I was wondering when I'd get to see you again. These days you just seem to disappear." JT says. At first I thought he's upset and would start telling me how dangerous all of this is and how foolish. But then he surprises me with a small smirk on his face as he hands me a beer from out of the fridge.

"So you two are a thing then?" JT questions.

"JT I thought..."

"Yeah, Yeah I know that you love her already. Dumb question to ask." He says and takes a sip of his beer.

"What about you and Sarah?" I ask him. I know he has a thing for her. Lately he's been quiet though about any subject concerning Sarah. JT just shrugs his shoulders. "Doesn't she…?" I start to ask him.

"Oh she's interested in me, but…"

"But what man?"

"I don't know Vincent. It's like the same thing I tell you about Catherine. That you should stay away and let her live her life with out all of these lies. She shouldn't have too…" I take a seat across from JT at the table as I take a sip of my beer.

"JT you know I tried a few times to tell her to stay away. But what happens? We both keep showing up.

"Vincent it's not fair…"

"You're going to say it's not fair to her right?" JT nods his head confirming my answer. "But it's not our choice. They make that decision. If I had any say I wouldn't want her to live a life like I am with me. She deserves some one so much more." I shake my head a little before continuing. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"She told me she's not going anywhere. That she wants a life with me, no matter the risks. She makes things I thought weren't possible before, but are possible now but only because of her." I pause before saying. "JT she wants a family with me someday." JT opens his mouth in shock.

"She seriously said that?"

"Yeah she did." I tell him while unable to control myself smiling. "It took me a while to realize what she was saying but when I it all came clear I realize that's what I want more than anything."

"Okay so how does this all involve Sarah?"

"I'm just saying that we can't make their choices for them. Sure we may not think they deserve this kind of life but we must let them decide that. If Sarah is anything like Catherine, JT I wouldn't let go of her to easily."

"Okay Catherine has definitely changed you. Who are you again and what have you done with Vincent Keller? Whose supposed to be dead not feeling well not feeling this alive?" I chuckle a little bit.

"I'm just a guy JT. Just a guy who is falling hopelessly in love." JT laughs a little.

"I guess you're right man. I'll talk to Sarah tomorrow. Thanks for that." I smile at him and raise my beer bottle to him.

"Too happiness." JT looks at me and raises his beer bottle.

"Too happiness." He repeats and we tap our beer bottles together before taking a sip.

"Want to play a game of chess?" I ask him.

"Sounds great." JT replies. Shaking my head I sometimes wonder what on earth I would do without JT.

**Catherine**

"I can't wait to hear about Vincent's reaction when he sees you in that cute and sexy lingerie outfit." Tess said as we step out of Victoria's Secret. They practically forced me into that store as Heather claimed I didn't have anything sexy enough to wear for Vincent. Yep, I still say what I said earlier they are having way too much fun.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" I ask the both of them. Heather giggles a little and squeezes my arm.

"Oh sis come on, it's been like what years, since you had a boyfriend? I think Tess and I are entitled to have a little fun, don't you think so Tess?"

"Absolutely." I send a glare at her as she winks at me.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have something sexy to wear." I say as I peak into my shopping bags feeling my cheeks starting to blush. I so need to work on controlling that. It's going to get me in trouble one day. I mentally smack myself thinking it already has done that.

"Where to next?" I ask as I look around the other stores.

"We should totally go to Times Square." Heather says. "I haven't been there in a long while."

"Alright." I say as we start heading back to the car. Tess and Heather start walking ahead of me as I start to day dream about my next time that I'll get to see Vincent. Yes, his expression will definitely be priceless.

Just as we turn the corner heading toward the car, I couldn't help but feel a slight chill run through my body. Not the kind of chill that when you are cold but a fearful kind that someone is watching you. Of which there is danger near.

Heather and Tess are now a little far ahead of me unaware of the fear in my eyes. I slow down to start looking all around, preparing myself for some kind of attack or ambush, anything at all. I suddenly wished I had my gun with me.

I don't know how I sensed someone following us but as I look across the street I suddenly felt someone slam into me as they tightly wrap their arms around me. I manage to scream before they cover my mouth as the guy takes me into a deserted and dark alley. I could only think of one thing. _Vincent._

"Remember me Catherine Chandler?" My capture whispers into my ear.

**Didn't expect that coming did you? What did you guys think? Who do you think it that got Catherine? What do you think Vincent will do? **


	38. Chapter 38

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Chapter 38 is up. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Heather**

Tess and I were laughing and joking around about something when I heard Catherine's scream for help. I turn around so quick almost loosing my balance if it wasn't for Tess catching me before I fell. I look at her with fear in my eyes as Catherine disappeared from us. I start to run after her but Tess quickly grabs me holding me back.

"You stay here." She says. "Get in the car and lock it."

I start to protest but decide against it, as I know that Tess is way better than this than I am. I nod my head and in a second Tess is gone running down the street and turns down the alley that Catherine was taken.

I could feel tears starting to fall down my cheeks as I step into the car, locking the doors behind me. I keep on thinking back that Tess and I should have stayed with Catherine and not let her fall behind us.

I allow myself to smirk slightly thinking that Catherine most likely was daydreaming about Vincent and that could've easily been the reason she fell behind us. Vincent I thought. Maybe he can help us find Catherine and even if he can't he has to know what has happened to her. Maybe he even knew who took her. Either reason he must know. I can only imagine what he will feel when I tell him.

**Tess**

I ran as fast I could down the alley frantically looking everywhere for Cat. I mentally kick myself for not sensing the danger and for letting Cat get captured.

As I kept on running not finding anything, I knew I should probably get back to Heather make a call to Joe and report about Cat's missing. Sure we do have to wait 24 hours but this is dire emergency.

I pause to catch my breath as I lean over onto my knees. Feeling helpless that I didn't act as fast as I should have and at my failure for not getting to Cat in time. How'd they get away so fast? I thought. I brush my hair out of my face before running back to the car to where Heather waited for me.

I tap on the window startling Heather a bit. She leans over the seats and unlocks the car. I quickly slip in and lock it behind me. Reaching over I pull Heather into a comforting hug.

"We'll find her. I promise." She wipes a tear that's falling down her face.

"We need to tell Vincent. He'll want to know. About…about Cat." She whispers softly and started getting upset again. Turning the car on I make my way to the precinct.

"Do you have his cell? Address? Any information at all?" I ask Heather. She gives me a blank expression as if she's trying to hide something from me about him.

"I don't." Heather answers me. I sigh in frustration.

"Well we will just have to find out his information at the precinct." I say and almost immediately I took notice of Heather's fear in her eyes. Something is definitely up with Vincent, I didn't know what it was but I am now more than ever determined to find out.

"Heather is there something I should know about Vincent?" I ask her carefully. She takes a few minutes before speaking.

"No." She replies. I pull the car into the parking lot and turning off the engine I sigh before turning to face Heather who still looked as if she were hiding something from me.

"Heather if Vincent can help us about finding where Cat's captive took her I need all the information I can get." Heather looks deep into my eyes as if searching, figuring out if she can trust me.

"You can trust me Heather. I won't say anything to the precinct. Whatever Vincent's past is I wouldn't tell anyone. I promise." Heather blinks at me and then sighs.

"Tess you can't tell anyone I mean anyone about this. Especially if you care at all for Cat's happiness."

**Heather**

I keep on searching trying to read into Tess's mind wishing that I had Vincent's super senses to tell rather she is lying or not. Sometimes I thought I don't have the right to tell what has happened to Vincent and why he's in hiding. Do I? I start to ask myself what he would do in this situation and…

I suddenly think on how he would feel about this and I hope he doesn't think I betrayed his trust in me. This is an emergency and perhaps of what I tell Tess will help us find Cat sooner.

I did have a feeling who has taken Cat. Only one word came to my mind. Muirfield. That's what my gut feeling is telling me anyway. I start playing with the strap on my purse feeling slightly nervous as I release that breath I've been holding all this time.

"Do you promise you won't say anything? Anything at all? To anyone?" I ask her one more time needing to hear it once more. Tess nod's her head at me confirming her promise as she squeezes my shoulder.

"I promise Heather."

"Have you ever heard of the group called Muirfield?" I ask her. Her eyes widened in complete surprise.

"Oh…my…god is that who took her?" She asks me.

"I have a feeling that is who took her. They've been searching for Vincent. Vincent Keller. He's the, oh what would you call him, a super soldier experiment that they want and have been searching for years. That's who killed our mother." Tess is speechless for a while taking it all in.

"I knew I recognized his name from somewhere. We pulled his picture up once at the precinct." Tess says and I suddenly felt fear go through my body as I think about Vincent's safety.

"Change of plans. I'll call Joe and tell him Catherine has been kidnapped. I'll tell him that I believe Muirfield has taken her but I won't say because of Vincent." I nod my head knowing what reason she was going to tell them.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asks me.

"Yes." I tell her with out hesitating. I did not feel like being alone in the parking garage after what had happened only a few moments ago. We both step out of the car and run to the entrance of the precinct.

**Tess**

"JOE!" I yell as I try to catch my breath from running up the stairs, as we didn't want to waste any more time going up the elevator. He looks at me in question as I run up to him, Heather in tow.

"Cat's been kidnapped." Joe drops his coffee mug he was holding eyes showing nothing but shocked.

"When? How? Where? Who?" Joe starts asking me all these questions causing my head to hurt. I allow myself to catch a breath and Heather cuts in before I get a chance.

"We were out shopping and were walking back to our car. Cat fell behind us as we were laughing about something then suddenly I hear her high-pitched scream. We turned around to try to help her, but she had already vanished from view…" I then cut in.

"Heather was about to run after her but I stopped and told her to get into the car and lock it as I took off running down the alley that she was taken but I couldn't find her."

Joe starts walking towards his desk and we follow quickly behind him. "Do you know who might have taken her?" I glance at Heather, nodding my head at her telling her to go ahead and tell Joe.

"Muirfield."

"Muirfield, Muirield, Muir…" Joe says as his memory snaps back to him.

"What would they want with our Cat?"

"They're the ones who shot Catherine's mother all those years ago." As say as Heather's about to cry again. I wrap my arms around her giving her arm a squeeze.

"But why would they want Cat? That was years ago?" Joe asks me. I shake my head lying to him that I didn't know why. I hated lying but I couldn't let him know about Vincent.

I found myself suddenly wanting to protect Vincent for Cat's sake. If anyone could help us find her it was he and I wasn't about let anyone else know about his existence. Joe turns to face Heather and takes a hold of her handing squeezing it.

"Well find your sister Heather. We won't stop till we do." Heather gives Joe a week smile.

"I know you won't." She answers.

"Tess."

"Yes Joe?"

"Take Heather back to her apartment and stay with her. I'm sure she doesn't want to be alone. I'll get to work right away and do everything in my power to find Cat." I nod my head and walk Heather out of the precinct.

"We need to find Vincent." Heather whispers.

"I know. I know we do." I tell her.

**Vincent**

"Checkmate!" JT says as we finish our game of chest.

"Another round Vincent?" JT asks me and before I could answer him I suddenly felt something through me, a warning of sorts.

It was like I felt Catherine's fear. How I am not sure. The only thing I knew was that something wasn't right and she most likely was in trouble. I quickly stand up from the table startling JT as he looks at me questionably.

"Vincent man, are you alright?" JT asks me. I barely hear him as I'm trying to focus on what is happening to me.

"Vincent?" I shake my head a little to see if that helps but I still felt her fear through my body, telling me she needed my help.

"Vincent?"

"Catherine's in trouble." I tell him as I grab my coat.

"What? How do you know?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. We can figure that out later I need to go. Don't try to stop me JT." JT just shrugs his shoulders.

"I wasn't planning on it man. But do be careful." I smirk a little.

"I'm always careful JT. Be back when I can. Don't worry about me." I tell him and take off at a run. Knowing fully well that JT will worry about me.

I open the door and start to run quickly through the dead of the night to Catherine's apartment. As I run Catherine's fear continues to grow stronger and stronger. I feel myself begin to fear for her life. All I kept on thinking was. I couldn't loose her. I just couldn't.

** What did you think? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love hearing the thoughts of my readers. :) **

**To V: To answer your question. I'm 23 years old. I graduated from high school in 2007. I am a self-employed professional photographer and I like to write on the side for fun. Although I have a novel I am currently working on I'm not sure what will happen with that, who knows maybe I'll get it published. I actually have an example of it on here. Thanks for your reviews. **

**Alright here's chapter 39. Sorry for the late updating, I just got back from visiting with family and I almost didn't have time to write but wanted to give you guys another chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think? :) **

**Catherine**

It's pitch black. I couldn't see anything as my kidnapper has me blind folded. I can easily tell that we were moving and it felt like I was in the back of a van of some sort as I shifted a little when the vehicle rounded the corners of the streets. My hands were tightly bound behind my back. I could feel my heart pounding as my body shook with fear. Fear for myself and fear for the man I loved. Vincent. No matter what happens next, I told myself, I would not give Vincent up.

I mentally kick myself as I thought about how stupid I could've been to have not sensed the danger back in that street. How could I have left my guard down? How could I have been so careless? Maybe just maybe if I had been walking along with Heather and Tess I wouldn't have found myself in this position. But then again I think on what could have happened if Tess and Heather weren't ahead of me. They could've been kidnapped too and no one would have any clue to what has happened to me.

I remember back when I heard the voice whisper in my ear, I knew who it was that kidnapped me. Who else would it be other than Muirfield? I silently curse at myself for not being more careful with Vincent. I knew I should've kept my distance, should've listened to him from the very beginning. But no I stupidly chose to follow my heart and my heart told me to be with him.

I start to think about how Heather and Tess are acting on my kidnapping rescue. Honestly right now I am trying to think of anything, anything at all to help take some of my fear away.

By now they most likely reported my kidnapping to Joe who most likely wouldn't wait for the twenty-four hour missing person rule, he'd act on it right away. Suddenly I felt a fear for Vincent. As I feel that Heather had to spill for us so they could both work together and find Vincent to help out with my rescue and not only that but has Tess swear she wouldn't tell anyone about him and to protect him for his sake and for mine.

Sometimes I wish that Vincent and I didn't involve Heather, but then again she may be able to help out in this. _Vincent._ I thought. As I wonder if he knew what happened to me. It's possible that he does, I mean he did mention that we have some kind of connection that he can feel what I feel. Perhaps he's feeling my fear. I just hope my worst fear doesn't come to pass and he gives himself up for me. I will under no circumstances allow that to happen, if I can help it.

I feel myself move ahead as the van screeches to a quick stop. "Get up you." A man's voice demands as I felt someone tightly grabbing a hold of my arm and I wince in pain as I tell myself to be strong and think of Vincent. I almost fall as I step down to the ground from the van and I felt someone else grab my arm, roughly taking me somehow.

"Ah I see you found Miss. Chandler for me. Good. Good." A deep voice says as we apparently make and entrance in to a room where my kidnapper's boss awaited our presence. "You can place her on that chair. Tie her ankles." The same voice says again. Again I wince in pain as I felt rope being tide tightly to the legs of the chair. Don't give Vincent up. No matter what happens don't give Vincent up. I kept on telling myself, as a silence has fallen upon the room.

I then felt rough hands removing the blindfold and I squint a little while my eyes become adjusted to the room's bright lights. I take note of my surrounding trying to search for an escape route if I somehow manage to rub my hands free of my bounds and then my ankles.

It all sinks in. I have no idea where I am. All I know is that, I'm in a square room with a desk that has a few papers scattered on it, no windows, one door and two chairs. One of which I am currently bound to. My eyes then focus on the man in front of me. He was no other than the man himself. Silverfox. My eyes widened in surprise as I thought he was dead. I thought Vincent killed him. I held so much hatred for that man who has caused nothing but pain in my life.

"Ah miss Chandler surprised to see me alive?" I didn't speak, I only send a glare at him sending him all the hatred I could in that glare. "I only managed to get away before your beast tried to kill me."

"Not talking are we?" Again I am silent. As his attention is focused on my face I try to attempt to rub my hands on the rope that has them tightly bound. Silverfox is leaning on the desk across from me, looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I'm going to try my hardest to not say anything at all. Keep him guessing.

"You know we weren't have to hurt you if you tell us what we want to hear Miss. Chandler. After all, you wouldn't want the same fate of your mother, now would you?" I take my eyes off him and look down at the tile floor. How dare Silverfox bring my mother into this, how dare that man.

Before he has a chance to say anything I lift my head up to look at Silverfox who had an evil grin on his face that was getting pretty disgusting to look at.

"What do you want?" I spat at him already knowing the answer.

"What do I want? What could I possibly want from you Miss. Chandler?"

"Oh just stop with the formality here Silverfox. You don't have manners you never did." I spat.

"Don't I now?" He said and I almost instantly regretted my smartness as I felt a sting across my cheek from his hand.

"Now either we play nice or I can do a lot more damage than that Miss. Chandler. It's your choice. You tell us what we want or face the consequences." I send him another glare and ask.

"I won't be any good to you when I'm dead." He chuckles a little causing me to get even angrier.

"Oh, we aren't going to kill you at least not yet. I have something much, much better planned." He said as he takes his hands and rubs his fingers together.

"You have no heart do you Silverfox?" I tell him, making it sound like a fact.

"Oh Miss. Chandler I have a heart and maybe you'll get to see that good side of me if you cooperate." Oh I hated Silverfox.

"So I ask you again. Where is he?"

"Who?" I decide to play dumb even though I could feel another slap coming as he slapped me across my other cheek causing it to sting twice as much. But still I refuse to give in. I'm going to protect Vincent. I had to. I started feeling my hands getting looser in the bonds, now if only I could figure out how to undo my legs from the chair. That might prove to be difficult. I could take a few slaps on the cheek. I could take any amount of pain if it meant protecting Vincent.

"Don't fool with me Miss. Chandler. Tell me where he is. Where is Vincent Keller?"


	40. Chapter 40

**I hope everyone had a fun New Years! Thank you so much for favoring, reviewing, and following my fanfic. I love reading all of your reviews. I hope to read more.**

**Well chapter 40's up. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

**Catherine**

"Where is he?" Silverfox asks me again.

"You won't find him." I simply tell him. Silverfox sends me a glare and makes a threatening motion of his hand that he'll slap me again. I close my eyes for preparing myself for the impact. I wait a few moments surprised that I didn't feel anything as he apparently decides against it. Perhaps he's coming to realization that no matter how many times he asks me where Vincent is I won't budge even if he hits me.

"You're protecting a monster you know. He's killed people before." I send him a glare.

"You made him that way. He didn't ask for any of this." I spat at him only causing him to chuckle.

"Oh Miss. Chandler you don't even know half the story. But what you should know is that he's a monster and deserves to be behind bars. All we want to do is protect the people from the beast side of him." I spit at him and say.

"He saves people."

"Mm yes well he apparently has a likeness to saving you but well others are less fortunate." Again I send another glare at him. How dare he! Doesn't he know that Vincent's been nothing but helping to save people. I mean if he knew of my ware bouts he clearly should be updated on what Vincent's been doing.

"So you think he should spend a lifetime behind bars? Caged like an animal?" I asked him.

"Well he isn't human, now is he?" Silverfox pauses before continuing. "For the most part yes. He does belong in a cage but only to keep the citizens of New York safe. But we've also been working on some research that'll cure him. An antidote of such."

For some reason I just don't buy it. Silverfox is just fooling me. Knowing that a cure will be my weakness to give Vincent up because I know that Vincent wants more than anything to have a normal life. However Silverfox is in for a big time surprise, as he won't be getting any answers from me. I will not give Vincent up. Don't give him up. I kept on telling my self. I focused on that thought as well as I kept on focusing on rubbing my hands loose of the bonds, which are proofing to be quite difficult.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"" I spat at him. Silverfox only chuckles at me as he stands up from his current position of leaning on the wooden desk and starts to walk around. Immediately I freeze my hands from attempting to get loose of the bonds. I felt another slap and pain against my cheek. Just wait Silverfox, wait till Vincent gets his hands on you and you'll be sorry. Sorry you ever kidnapped me I thought.

"Well you should believe me Catherine I am a man of my word." Again I doubted that even more. "So I ask you again Miss. Chandler, where is he? If you don't tell me the consequences will be even worse. Much, much worse." I glare at him not allowing myself to speak as I still refused to give that man any information on Vincent. I can take more pain that Silverfox thought I could. I wasn't weak and I wasn't about to let Silverfox find that out. I had to stay strong for Vincent.

**Vincent**

I quickly climb up the fire escape maneuvering myself through Catherine's bedroom window. I pause for a moment once I'm in her room as I couldn't help but look at her empty bed as memories of her and I laying there with her wrapped in my arms, flashed through my mind. We have been so careful. How could have Silverfox found out about her ware bouts? I brush a single tear that fell down my face and shook my head. Now is now the time to be crying Vincent. I told myself. You'll find her. You'll find her and bring home.

My head snaps up towards her door as I hear two voices in through the hallway.

"We will find her Heather. Trust me on this. We won't give up until we do." I instantly think of hiding in the closet not sure of who Heather is with.

"I know Tess." Heather said and instantly I breathe a sigh of relief. It's only Tess, Catherine's work partner. Maybe they will be able to tell me what happened to her.

"Vincent?" Heather says surprise on her face as her and Tess walk into Catherine's bedroom to find me sitting on her bed. Then instantly I felt her run into me crying. I rub circles on Heather's back to comfort her as I felt my shirt getting soaked but I didn't care.

"Catherine's…been…kidnapped…" Heather told me into between her sniffling. I continue to rub her back and whisper back to her.

"I know Heather. I know." Heather lifts her head off of my shoulder and looks at me. Tess has a surprised expression on her face as well. I look from Tess to Heather and whisper in Heather's ear.

"Does she know?" Heather knew what I was talking about and she nods her head.

"I'm sorry Vincent. I had to tell her. I tried to avoid it but she was going to try and look you up at work on the computers so we could find you and tell you what has happened. It was the only way…" I chuckle a little a bit and Heather slightly glares at me. Immediately I regretted doing that.

"Sorry Heather. But I now know what Catherine meant by how you talk a lot and…" Heather playfully glares at me before starting to cry again. I place both my hands on her shoulders and say.

"It's okay Heather, I know you did what had to do to protect me and I'm grateful for that. I swear to you though, god I swear to you, we'll find her Heather. I'll do everything in my power to find her and bring her home."

Heather nods her head at me before crying once again and sobbing onto my shoulder. I continue to rub circles on her back trying to sooth her pain she's feeling. I look up at Tess and frown slightly.

"I gave Heather my word Vincent. I won't tell anyone. I know how much you mean to Cat and because of you Cat's been happy. I don't want to ruin that."

"That means a lot to us Tess." She then looks at me questionably.

"How is it that you knew what happened to Cat?" I shrug my shoulders not wanting to go into full detail.

"Tess if you must know I think it's when Catherine and I connected that I could start feeling what she is feeling. I felt her fear."

"So you and Cat have had sex before? Is that what you meant by connection?" Instantly I felt my cheeks get red with embarrassment. Heather stops crying and stands up from her current position of sitting on my lap and sobbing onto my shoulder. She recomposes herself before speaking.

"Honestly Tess. Cat, my sister has been kidnapped. Now is not the time. We should be working on a rescue plan." Heather said as she looked at me. I silently thank Heather for saving me from Tess's interrogating me. Wow, Catherine is right. Tess does her job to well sometimes. Tess throws her hands in frustration.

"Well we waited a good ten minutes waiting for you to stop your balling." At Tess's is comment I stand up and place a comforting hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Tess. That was a little uncalled for. Don't you think?" Tess rolls her eyes at me and doesn't speak. Heather turns to face me and says.

"We think Silverfox took her Vincent. I don't know where. We were hoping you would know." I nod my head at her. At first I was going to tell her I didn't know. But then a memory flashed in my mind of the building where I was going to give myself up before Catherine and JT got involved. I gave Heather a light squeeze on her shoulder.

"I think I know where to find her." I simply tell them and start to move through the apartment towards the door with Tess and Heather following close behind me. I felt anger building up through me but I fought it. Last thing I wanted to happen now was for me to loose control. I fought hard to not and soon felt myself relaxing. _Catherine, I'm coming. Just hang in there I'm coming, sweetheart._

** Review? I just loved how Vincent called Catherine sweetheart as he thought of her. I would just love to have a guy like Vincent, wouldn't you?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's Chapter 41. It's a little longer than the other chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Vincent**

"Give me your keys Heather." I say to Heather as we approach her car. Heather looks at me in surprise.

"You drive?" She asks me. Apparently the whole me supposed to be dead thing makes her think I didn't drive at all. I take out a fake ID and Heather quickly fishes out her keys out of her pocket tossing them to me.

"Thanks." I quickly get into her car before the other two have a chance to step in. As I'm turning on the engine Heather jumps into the front seat and Tess in the back. "Buckle up." I tell them as I quickly turn the car onto the road. I watch Heather grab tightly onto the door handle as I chuckle.

"You can relax Heather, I'm not going to crash us." She nods her head at me and recomposes herself in the passenger seat.

"Where do you think they took her Vincent?" Heather asks me.

"I have a hunch where they took her. It's a deserted building that's practically falling apart."

"You've been there before?" Tess says it like she already knew. Damn. I thought. She's good at this. Way too good at this. I look back at her through the rear view mirror taking my eyes off of the road for a brief second and nod my head.

"When I tried to give myself up." I say. Heather makes a small squeak. I quickly return my focus back onto the road and realize why as I turned the car back into the lane as it had moved slightly towards the center of the road.

"What? Vincent why on earth would you do that?" Heather exclaims.

"I wanted to do it for your sister. So that Muirfield would stop following her. So she wouldn't be in any danger." I say as I start to feel myself shaking knowing that because of that she is in danger now. I took a deep breath and exhaled telling myself to calm down. Heather is a little clueless of what is slowly happening to me as she starts yelling.

"Vincent! How could you be so foolish? Don't you realize that would've literally broken Cat's heart?" I smirk at her trying to let loose some of my tension that started to build up and she glares at me.

"Heather, you didn't hear what I said. I tried to give myself up. Key word being, tried." Heather raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, You mean Cat…?"

"Yep you guessed it right. Your sister came to my rescue and persuaded me not to, well her and JT." I pause and make a quick right turn before continuing on. "It seems that no matter how hard we try Catherine and I just keep on coming back to the other." Heather then smiles at me and gives my arm a light squeeze as she finally took notice of my body shaking a little with it's struggling to change.

"That's because you're in love with each other. You aren't meant to be apart." Heather says smiling at me and I turn my head to her returning her smile.

"Oh for heavens sakes Heather!" Tess says. Heather turns around and glares at Tess who folded her arms giving Heather a very stern look as I glance at the rear view mirror.

"What is it Tess?"

"Nothing." She said as she brushes her bangs out of her face.

"Tess?"

"Oh, it's just I don't think this is the time or the place…"

"Tess honestly I'm just trying to lighten the mood here a little." Heather says as she makes a hand motion to me a little bit. She turns around her seat and focuses her eyes back on the road. I turn my head to look at her and whisper…

"Thanks." Heather nods her head at me. Tess wouldn't know this but somehow Heather felt my tension and tried to lighten things a little bit so I wouldn't beast out on them and for that I'm grateful.

Finally after what seems like hours but only was fifteen minutes as I practically sped the car the whole way here I pull into the drive way and park the car. Turning off the engine I sigh and take a deep breath. I could feel that Catherine is close as I felt her fear was much stronger. She's alive that much I know. Muirfield would intend on keeping her alive at least until I showed up. That's where we needed to act quickly take a hold of Catherine and move fast and get out of here as fast as we could manage. For I didn't know what kind of shape Catherine was in. I only hoped that Muirfield didn't hurt her too much.

So with that thought in mind, I turn to face Heather. Someone needed to wait by the car and be at the ready to get us out of here.

"Oh no Vincent. You want me to wait here by the car?" My eyes open wide in surprise.

"How'd you know?" Heather smirks at me a little.

"I could tell by the look in your face."

"You're almost as good as your sister, you know that?" I tell her as I wink at her.

"I guess it runs in the family." Heather replies. I nod my head then I give her a serious expression.

"Would you wait here while Tess and I go in there and get Catherine?" Heather looks back and forth between Tess and I as if debating something or attempting to figure way out of this position. Then she said.

"Yes. I will wait." I nod my head and look at Tess.

"Ready?" She nods her head.

"Let's go kick some butt." She tells me and I almost laugh if it weren't for the situation we were in. Catherine's in there and we have to be extremely careful of any approach that we make.

"Lets go." I tell her. Just as I'm about to leave I felt Heather hold me back by my arm.

"Bring my sister safely back to me Vincent."

"I will." I tell her. She gives me a weak smile.

"Be careful." Heather tells us as Tess and I step out of the car. Heather quickly climbs over the seats to the drivers seat. Tess turns around and gives her a gun.

"You might need this. I hope you don't. But just in case." Heather nods her head and sets the gun on the seat. Heather then locks the car doors. I hated to leave her there but it was much more dangerous to bring her with us. I look at Heather one more time and Heather nods her head at me, motioning me with her hand to go ahead. I tore my gaze from her and focused on Tess.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods her head and we run up to the building. As we near the building Tess pulls out her gun and we slowly start walking through all the debris and fallen wood and doors. My heart started beating fast as I could feel myself getting closer and closer to Catherine. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she must be going through. All I knew was I had to keep going that I wouldn't let anyone stop me from getting to her. I had to find her.

**Catherine**

Silverfox eventually stopped asking me questions and left the little square room we are in, leaving a guard to watch me. I could feel my eyes starting to drift asleep but I refuse to sleep as I kept on working at my bonds.

Only by luck did Silverfox leave one of his bodyguards with me who feel asleep at one point after getting tired of staring at me. As quietly as I could I tried to quickly get my hands loose as I felt the pain from them rubbing against the ropes. I froze instantly when I notice the guard move a little bit but then I breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes drifted shut again.

I continued to rub my hands and finally I felt a rope broke. I didn't let it fall to the floor though for I didn't Silverfox to find out that my ropes were undone. I take a look around the room making sure no one was around except for the useless bodyguard as I bent down and began to untie my ankles. Blood from my wrists dripped down and onto the ropes that tied my ankles to the chair. I winced in pain a little as I started getting the knot loose from my already sore hands.

After I undid the one ankle I managed to the get the other one. I still kept the ropes across my ankles to make it look as if I didn't unbind them.

I sigh in relief as the pain started to slowly dissipate from my once tightly bond ropes around my wrists and ankles. I then reached up to my face and instantly regretted doing that as I winced in pain again from the slight touch on my cheeks. Damn you Silverfox I thought. I remove my hand and thought I'll have to worry about that later.

Just as I was about to make my escape I heard the door begin to open. The guard that was once sleeping quickly became alert as Silverfox came in.

"Leave us." The guard nods his head. But before he leaves the room Silverfox said. "Oh and be on guard. I think we may have some trespassers." The guard nods his head as I suck in a breath. Could it be him? I thought. Could Vincent be here? Suddenly I wish I were in his arms right now where I always felt safe, safe from any harm. Silverfox then turns his attention back to me after he shuts the door behind the guard.

"I think your beast is coming to your rescue." Silverfox then fished out a knife from his pocket in his coat. My eyes widened in fear as Silverfox chuckles. "But when he gets to you it'll be too late." I spit at him.

"I thought you needed me alive?" I spat at him. Silverfox only chuckled some more as he ran the long blade across his fingers. My eyes focus on the sharp blade in his hands.

"Yes. But now that the reason I needed you has come to us, you see I don't need you anymore. You see we used you as leverage knowing that he would come to you. Even if you didn't tell us where he lives." I glare at Silverfox. Again I spit down on him with my spit landing on his shoes. This caused Silverfox to get a little angry.

"So you like to play dirty huh?" I smirk at him.

"Wow, imagine that. We have something in common Silverfox." I tell him. He then moves across the floor to me and puts the blade against my neck. I could feel my breathing becoming more uneven as I felt the cold blade against my neck.

**Vincent**

I pause in my search as I suddenly felt Catherine's fear grow stronger. I look at Tess. "We have to move quickly. We should split up. We'll have a better chance at finding her."

Tess nods at me and instantly takes off in a run as I continue down the hallway. I could slightly start to feel the beast inside of me trying to come out. Just a little longer. Hold on a little longer sweet heart. I whisper.

**Catherine**

"You might want to watch what you say Miss. Chandler." I smirk at him.

"Well you Silverfox might want to find a guard that actually guard." I tell him. He looks at me in question as I kick one of his legs causing him to slip onto the floor, landing on his back. I don't hesitate to get up from the chair as I make a run for the door. But just as I was about to open the door, Silverfox grabs a hold of my arms preventing me from being able to. I scream in pain as he twists my wrists slightly.

"That was some trick Miss. Chandler. Didn't get you very far did it?" Silverfox says as he chuckles a bit before saying. "You won't get away from me."

"Try me." I tell him as I step hard onto his foot. He yells in pain and stubbles to the floor as I quickly go through the door. I look to my left and right trying to decide which way to go as my heart is pounding in fear. Just then I hear a very familiar voice. A voice I thought I may never hear again.

"Catherine!" _Vincent_. I thought as I took a right turn and ran in the direction of his voice. "Catherine!"

"Vincent!" I yell and just as I am about to make another turn down the hallway I felt a body slam into me that wasn't Vincent's, that causes me to fall on the floor landing flat on my back. My attacker holds down onto my wrists as I struggled to get free.

"You won't get away from me Miss." He says. Just as I was about to spit in his face I suddenly felt pressure off of my wrists as his body got tossed into the air and thrown violently against the wall. I quickly stand up and rub my wrists a little, which are quite sore, not to mention they are still bleeding a little.

"Vincent!" I breathe softly, relief instantly flowing through my body.

**Ah Shucks, don't you hate those little cliff hangers? I know, how could I right? It was just a perfect way to end it, okay well maybe not a perfect way to end it but anyways. Don't worry, I will be updating soon. :) You won't have to wait to, to long. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay so I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger last chapter. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. **

**Catherine**

The minute my eyes laid on Vincent, I didn't even take a second to hesitate as soon as I saw him standing there. I ran as quick as I could into his arms. Not caring that he was partially in his beast form. I know that he wouldn't ever hurt me.

Within seconds my small body collided into his as I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. Never again did I want to feel the pain of being separated from him as I did a few minutes ago.

I breathe in the scent of him as I snuggle my head against his chest, relief flooding through my body. It took me a few minutes to realize his arms weren't around me as I looked up into his face, I found out why. He was struggling a little, trying to escape the beast.

"Vincent." I whisper as I place both hands on the side of his face gently caressing them. "Vincent. I'm okay. It's okay. I'm okay. You saved me Vincent." I kept on whispering over and over again trying to sooth him. "I'm okay, love." I didn't know what inclined me to say that to him but I'm glad I did, as it seemed to have worked. I sigh in relief watching his face as it turns back to normal.

"Catherine?" He says softly. I lean in to kiss him giving him all the passion I could into that kiss. It took him a second to respond to me kiss, but soon I felt him kissing me back with just as much passion. I pull away from the kiss, even though I wanted to keep on kissing him, but knowing that now is not the time I settling back to snuggling my head in the crook of his shoulder and whisper one more time.

"It's okay. I'm okay Vincent." Instantly I felt his arms around me, pulling me close to him as if shielding me from any more harm.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Vincent tells me. I momentarily pull back from him and gaze into his eyes. I shake my head and lean in to kiss him.

"Vincent, you have nothing to be sorry for." I tell him. He only shakes my head.

"Muirfield took you, it's because of me so it's my fault Catherine." I then wrap my arms around him once again and hug him close to me as I whisper.

"It's not your fault Vincent. Don't you dare think that it's your fault okay?" I pause as I look up into his eyes and then say. "I love you." As I snuggle my head against his chest. I felt Vincent sigh deeply as he then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

"I love you too. We should get out of here. Heather's waiting in the car and Tess should show up sometime."

"Tess is here?" I ask him, slightly surprised. But before Vincent could finish telling me I heard someone chuckling. Instantly I felt my body being moved about as Vincent stepped in front of me and move me behind him, to protect me.

"Isn't this a romantic scene. The beauty and the beast reunite…"

**Vincent**

Shielding Catherine protectively behind me my head snaps up to the voice as my eyes widen in surprise as I turn to face someone I once thought was, well dead.

"I thought you were dead Silverfox?" I questioned him as shielded Catherine from any more harm. Her small hand found mine and I felt her squeezing it to comfort me somehow. I squeeze back.

"Funny you should mention that Vincent Keller. As I remember a certain someone was supposed to be dead as well." Silverfox said as his fingers ran across the blade he was holding.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I think you know the answer to that question Vincent."

"Me." I tell him, already knowing the answer when I asked him.

"Yes Vincent. We want you to return to Project Muirfield."

"Vincent, no." Catherine whispers softly. I turn to face her as I brush a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Vincent I don't trust him. Please Vincent I need you."

**Catherine**

I say not caring how desperate I sounded. I felt tears falling down my cheeks not really caring that I'm revealing my week side. Vincent brushed one of them away from my face as he turned to face Silverfox.

"If I go with you do promise to forget that Catherine exists? That JT Forbes doesn't exist?" I heard Vincent ask. Silverfox slides the knife back into his pocket and nods his head.

"You have my word Vincent."

"Give me a moment?"

"Of course." Silverfox said as a few more of his men showed up, waiting to take the man that I love.

"Vincent. It's a trap. You can't go. I need you." I just kept on rambling on and on now caring how desperate I'm sounding to him.

Then suddenly I felt Vincent's mouth on mine as he put as much passion as he could into that one kiss. My arms then snakes around his neck pulling him as close to me as I could. Before I wanted it to end Vincent pulls away from me as he caresses my cheek.

"I promise you." He whispers so Silverfox can't hear him. "I will come back to you Catherine." I nod my head not trusting myself to speak. "I love you." He whispers and kisses the top of my forehead. Just as I was about to say I love you too I turn my head a little as hear the sound of someone running down one the hallways behind me. Vincent starts to walk away as one of Silverfox's men brings shackles to put around his wrists.

"Freeze Silverfox! You're under arrest." A familiar voice yells from behind me.

"Te...Tess?" I say in surprise. Tess nods her head at me and hands me my gun as she stands next to me.

"Perfect timing." I tell her. She nods her head and returns her focus back at Silverfox pointing her gun at him.

"Really you think that you two can take down me and my men?" The other men then pull out their guns out numbering us. Tess shakes her head with a smirk on her face.

"It's not just us Silverfox." Tess says as most of the precinct including Joe all show up. One of the men drop the shackles that were meant for Vincent and I instantly run into Vincent's arm. Silverfox attempted to get away but Joe and Tess quickly chase him down.

"You won't get away this time Silverfox. You're under the arrest for the murder of soldiers and others from Project Muirfield. You are too remain silent, anything you say will be held against you." Joe tells him.

As some of Joe's cops lead Silverfox and some of his men out of the building Joe walks up to Vincent and I.

"Thank god you're safe Cat. We came as quick as we could after Tess told us where you were located." Joe says to me as he pulls me into a hug. Joe then looks up at Vincent.

"Joe." Joe says introducing himself to Vincent.

"Vincent Keller."

"I know who you are Keller." I look back and forth between Joe and Vincent as neither one speaks. Suddenly I found myself rambling on to Joe as I worry for Vincent and what might happen.

"Joe, please, please don't take him a way, it wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for this, please Joe…" And on and on I went until Joe hushed me.

"Cat, Cat just, breathe." Joe said as I felt his hands on my shoulders, gripping them. "Vincent's not going anywhere." Joe says. Joe then looks back up at Vincent after I calmed myself down.

"How would you like to go back to saving people again? Come out hiding?"

**Vincent**

I blink a couple of times as if checking that Joe, Catherine's boss is real. That he's really telling me that I can go back to a normal life.

"Is this for real?" I look down at Catherine as she's smiling at me. Joe nods his head.

"Yes Vincent. We took Muirfield down."

"But what about the me supposed to be dead thing?" Joe just shrugs his shoulders at me. I'm still trying to take in all of this, as it just seems too much like a dream. A dream I've held onto for years. A dream I thought never could be possible. Joe then reaches up and squeezes my shoulder.

"Get your life back, Vincent. You leave the rest to me." I nod my head at him and glance down at Catherine whose smiling and blushing like crazy. She then releases my hand momentarily and gives her boss a hug.

"Thank you Joe." Joe nods his head.

"Anything for you Cat." Joe says as he takes a hold of Catherine's wrists, suddenly causing her to wince in pain. Joe instantly lets go of my wrists.

"Oh my god Cat!"

"I'm okay Joe. I just need to clean them and put some medication on them."

"Okay well I'm glad we got to you in time Cat. Take a week off to recover. I'm sure you have a very good doctor who can look after you." Catherine blushes a little as she nods her head and hugs Joe again.

"Thank you Joe. You don't know how much this means to me." I tell him.

"Oh I have a feeling I do. Now I know why you've been overly happy at work." Joe says as he winks at me. "See you in a week Cat." Joe said. I take a look at Catherine and said.

"Let's get of out here." Catherine smiles at me and takes a hold of my hand, squeezing it.

"Yes. Let's go home." She said as I smile down at her. Tess follows us out of the building. I still really couldn't believe all that has happened to me. One minute I'm saving Catherine and the next Muirfield is finally taken down and then I finally got what I've been wanting for years, a normal life.

**Okay so I know some of you are thinking that this is the end. No worries it's not. There's still more chapters I am planning on writing and posting. So tell me, what did you guys think of this chapter? **


	43. Chapter 43

**As promised, here's another chapter. Normally I would have updated this one tomorrow, but since I may not get the time to do that, well I figured I would surprise you guys with another chapter. Who knows I still may have time tomorrow and update another chapter after this one, but this is a just in case I don't have the time. :) I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing this chapter. It's a little longer. Thanks again for the reviews! Love them! **

**Catherine**

The instant Vincent, Tess and I walk out of the partially fallen apart building I felt my body being nearly knocked over if it hadn't been for Vincent who stopped me from doing so, as my sister collided into me, practically in tears.

"Oh my god Cat, I was so worried." Heather said. Her entire body was shaking as I hugged her back.

"I'm okay Heather." I tell her as I pat her back to comfort her. I felt her nodding her head against my shoulder as she hugs me tightly well more like literally squeezing me so I could barely breathe.

"Um…Heather…" I try to say as she's squeezing me a little to tight. "Some of us need to breathe." Heather takes a moment but then releases me. She looks up at Vincent for a moment as he said.

"See? Didn't I tell you I'd keep my promise?" He winks at her and Heather nods her head as she brushes her tears off of her cheeks. She shocks me a little as she pulls Vincent in for a hug. Vincent's startled by her reaction as well and then soon he wraps her in his arms returning the hug.

I smile for a minute at the two of them and turn to Tess who surprisingly hasn't said much since Silverfox and his men had been taken down. I tuck a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear. As I rub my wrists a little from the now stinging pain I am feeling. Tess notices and before I have a chance to say anything she motions with her hands and tells me.

"You should get those looked at Cat." I nod my head.

"Don't worry I will. I glance back between her and Vincent for a moment before saying.

"Do you? Do…" I try to say.

"I know Cat."

"And does Joe?" Tess shook her head.

"No you don't have to worry Cat. I didn't tell Joe about the…"

"The beast part?" I ask her somewhat smiling. She brushes her bangs back out of her face.

"Um, Yeah. I kind of figured if anyone were to tell Joe it should be up to you and Vincent." Again I nod my head.

"Wait a minute?" I start to ask Tess. "Did Vincent?" Tess shook her head as if knowing what I was already talking about.

"No Cat. I had to tell Tess to keep her from looking Vincent up at the precinct. We didn't have any information on how to find him to tell him about your kidnapping. But of course he found us before we found him. However, I couldn't risk anyone else finding out about him. I…I…wanted to…to…protect him." Heather said as she looks at Vincent quickly looking away, her cheeks reddening. Tess laughs a little.

"Hey Vincent. You should count yourself lucky you got two Chandler woman wanting to protect you." Tess says smirking a little. At Tess's statement to Vincent I couldn't help but blush. Vincent's hand then found mine intertwining our fingers.

"I guess I am lucky aren't I?" Tess nods her head at Vincent before looking back at me and pulling me into a hug, causing me momentarily and reluctantly to let go of Vincent's hand. I hug her back ignoring my slight pain on my wrists as I hugged her.

"Tess! You coming?" I hear Joe yell. Apparently they got things situated with Silverfox and well Muirfield.

"Coming Joe!" Tess yells back as she releases me.

"Take care of her Vincent."

"I will." Vincent told Tess as he once again intertwined our fingers together, squeezing my hand slightly. I looked up to him and smiled. Tess looks at me.

"Call me when you've rested up. We have a lot of things to talk about Chandler." Tess said smirking at me as she ran to join Joe leaving me to wonder just how much Tess wants to talk to me about.

"Can you give me a doctors excuse so I can tell Tess I need at least a week of rest? I don't want her bombarding me with questions." I tell Vincent joking slightly. He pulls me in for a kiss even though Heather is standing right there watching as. As he pulls away he chuckles.

"So when you don't have to lie anymore to Tess, you keep on wanting to?" Vincent said smirking at me. I lightly elbow him in the side regretting it the instant my hands touched his side as I felt the pain trickle through my wrists. Vincent then catches me by surprise as he picks me up into his arms.

"Vincent!" I exclaim. Heather only giggles at the two of us as I send her a playful glare.

"I can walk on my own you know." I tell him. He chuckles as he starts walking towards the car.

"I know. But I like carrying you." I sigh as I give up my fight of walking on my own. As I thought he probably wanted me near him for the next week or so. Somehow I thought he most likely wouldn't want me out of his sight and I wasn't exactly complaining.

**Vincent**

"Are you okay to drive Heather?" I ask Catherine's sister, as I know she's still a little shaken from today's events. I mean I am too, but I wasn't about to let Catherine see that. Catherine needs me to be strong. I can tell she's hiding her weakness. I could feel her wanting to break down. But she didn't want to upset her sister any more.

I have a feeling that she will break down the minute we are alone. Heather nods her head. "You sure." I ask Heather again, wanting to make sure she really is okay to drive us home.

"Yeah. Toss me the keys Vincent." She tells me. I nod my head at her and fish the keys out of my pocket handing them to her.

Heather unlocks the car doors as we approach the car. She opens the back doors for us as I help Catherine into the back seat. I move closer to her wrapping my arms around her as she snuggles her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"Ready?" Heather asks me and I nod my head as she starts up the engine and drives us home.

"Vincent?" Catherine whispers to me. I lightly kiss her forehead.

"Sh, rest a little sweetheart. You're safe now. I'm here." I felt Catherine nod her head against my chest.

"Okay." She whispers.

I place another kiss onto her forehead as I hold her closer to me. Not wanting to be apart from her ever again. I then silently swear to myself that I won't ever let her out of my sight again. Yes, Muirfield may be in prison for the rest of their long miserable lives but that's not to say there aren't other dangers in the world and for that I will do my hardest to protect Catherine from. I will not fail her again. That was the most painful experience that I care not to experience ever again.

I felt Catherine's steady breathing against my neck as she's sleeping. I place another soft kiss on the top of her head.

Heather looks at me through the rear view mirror. "Is she?" I nod my head at her.

"Yeah. She's asleep." Heather gives me a weak smile and returns her focus on the road.

"I owe you so much Vincent. For saving Cat while endangering your life at the same time." I smile a little as rub Catherine's arm.

"You don't owe me anything Heather."

"But."

"Seriously you don't."

"Cat is lucky though. I mean to have someone like you in her life. Someone who loves her like you do." I start to blush in spit of myself as Heather says this. It suddenly seems that after all that has happened Heather has become more like a sister to me.

"No." I half whisper. "I'm lucky to have someone like her in my life. I love her so much Heather."

"I know you do Vincent." She says.

Silence takes over as I take the time now to look at Catherine's bruises on her wrists, silently cursing at Muirfield and Silverfox for doing this to my beautiful Catherine.

He could've done this to anyone and I suddenly wished it were I, and not Catherine. She didn't deserve this. I take my hand and reach over to tuck a few strands of hair that had fallen down in front of her face and I take notice of the bruises also on there.

Did he slap her? I questioned myself. Catherine must've have put up a pretty good fight and from the bruises on her wrists and possibly the exact same bruises are on her ankles, she must've of worked her way out of her bindings.

I smirk a little thinking of Silverfox's reaction when he noticed Catherine was no longer bound. Silverfox, I am still amazed that he is even alive. How could I have missed that? I asked myself.

Catherine shifts a little bit and I reach over with my free hand, intertwining our fingers sending her comfort as I slightly squeeze her hand. Letting her know I am here, that I am not going anywhere, unless she asks me to. I felt like I need to be close to her, after what has happened, I almost never wanted her to leave my arms. As Heather parked the car I watched Catherine open her eyes and she looked up at me with all the love she could put into that simple look. I lean in to kiss her softly, making sure my movements are slow and not quick. She takes a moment but then starts to kiss me back.

"I love you." I tell her as I pull away from our kiss and Heather opens the car door of the back seat for us.

"I love you too Vincent." She whispers to me. I get out of the car and give Catherine a hand, as I am careful not to touch her swollen and bruised wrists.

As we start walking towards the apartment building I intertwine our fingers, giving Catherine's hand a small squeeze to send her some form of comfort. She squeezes mine in return as she's smiling up at me.

I have to give her credit she's tough when she needs to be. She doesn't break down a single second even though I know she's holding it back. Knowing that she would the instant we are alone and Heather's asleep. As we step into the elevator my phone rings. Heather and Catherine jump a little at my cell ringing and I mutter an apology. I take my free hand and dig into my pocket as I pull out my phone. JT. I thought. Through out all my worries and the events that had happened I nearly had forgotten about him.

"You probably should answer that." Catherine tells me. I nod my head and kiss her cheek. As the elevator stops and the doors slide open I flip open my phone preparing my ears from the explosion I'm sure to get from him.

"JT…Um…Hi?" I sigh.

"HI? HI! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY VINCENT KELLER!" JT says well more like practically screams into my ears. I chuckle a little bit as we entered into Catherine's apartment. JT really has no clue what has happened in the past twenty-four hours. This is going to be interesting, that's for sure.

"Calm yourself down JT you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

**What did you guys think? Poor JT he probably is having a heart attack. I can only imagine his surprise when he finds out Vincent doesn't have to stay in hiding any more. Tell me what you guys think? :) **


	44. Chapter 44

**And...Chapter 44 is up. Wow I never thought I would go this many chapters with this novel. Just when I thought I may end it, I kept on getting more ideas as to where I want this story to go. What's your opinion so far? Think I should keep going? I have more ideas and I do plan on writing a few more chapters, not sure how many. Don't worry this story is going to go on for a while. Since I'm having fun writing it and I missed not being able to write a chapter yesterday. I went to see the movie Les Miserables. It was okay but it was one of those movies that I'll watch only once. Did anyone else see it? **

**Episode 10 is almost here guys. I am hoping for a kiss soon! They need to get together already. Only like what two and half weeks or something like that? I can't wait. Even though I saw some promotional photos I'm not to happy with, and some that I really like I can't wait to find out what's happened. **

**Well enjoy! Tell me what you guys think! :) **

**Vincent**

"Well I'm blaming you if I do Vincent. I mean come on man, no phone call to update me on anything. To even let me know if you are alive?" JT said and I could easily sense the frustration in his voice. I sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair. Heather takes Catherine into the living room as I follow them.

"I'll go and get some water and a wash cloth or something so you can clean her wounds." I gave Heather a small smile, muttering thanks to her. She nods her head at me and went into the hallway to the bathroom to get some supplies.

"Vincent?" Catherine whispers softly to me.

"I'm here." I tell her softly as I sit down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Ah Vincent?" JT said. For a brief moment when Catherine spoke to me I almost forgot about JT.

"JT, look I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But can we do it another time?"

"Okay, Vincent. But tell me, is Catherine okay?" I felt a small smile forming on my face as I spoke the next couple of words.

"Yeah she's okay JT. A few small bruises but that's all."

"I'm glad she's okay Vincent. JT asks me.

"Me too." I told him. Me too, I thought as I felt Catherine snuggle her head into the crook of my shoulder.

"And are what about you?" JT asks me.

"I'm good JT." I tell, even though I'm currently feeling more than good. I mean after all I should be, I could finally be out of hiding and not watch my every move.

"Look, sorry for my outburst earlier Vincent. Take care of Catherine and keep in touch."

"I will JT. I will." I say and I meant it too. After all the worry I had him put up with, in a way I felt I owed him. I hang up the phone, placing it on the coffee table. I turn to face Catherine on the couch as I take my hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face. She smiles weakly up at me as I lean in to kiss her softly.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she pulls herself closer to me. I knew she wanted more but I honestly didn't want her sister to walk in on us. Not only that, but I knew that Catherine really isn't thinking clearly right now, she needed rest more than anything.

As much as I wanted to continue this with her, I take my hands and held her arms, pulling her away slightly. She gave me a questionable look and I whisper…"Your sister?" Catherine turns away from me, using her hands to shift around.

"Catherine…" I say softly as she winces in pain from shifting herself on the couch. I pick up one of her hands and closely examine them.

"Did you?" Catherine nods her head, confirming my answer.

"They had me tightly bound to a chair but I managed to rub my wrists and work my hands free from the bonds."

"I bet that caught Silverfox off guard?" Catherine smirks a little.

"Let's just say I put up a real fight with him." I chuckled a little bit and leaned into kiss her again.

"Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better sis." Heather says walking in on us. How does she do that? I wonder.

**Catherine**

Seriously, I thought, Heather is really getting to good at walking in on us at the wrong time. I playfully sent her a glare and she just rolls her eyes at me as she hands Vincent a few items and sets a bowl of water on the coffee table.

"Thanks Heather." Vincent tells her. I watch Vincent as he dips the washcloth into the bowl of water and squeezes it out a bit.

"Cat, are you hungry?" Heather asks me. It's then throughout everything that has happened I realize I haven't eaten anything in a long time. Then again I didn't think about food at all as I was more worried about Vincent and escaping from my imprisonment. I look up at Heather and nod my head. Heather smiles at me before walking towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

"This may sting a little bit." Vincent says as he takes a hold of my wrist laying it in his hand and he slowly presses the cold washcloth onto the wounds. I jerk my arm back a little as it stings.

"I'm sorry Catherine." I shake my hand at him as I take my free hand and lightly squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm okay Vincent." Vincent smiles weakly at me as he continues to dab the washcloth lightly onto my wrists, cleaning the wound. After a few minutes he then switches to my other hand.

I can feel my eyes drifting as he does so. Vincent's gentle touch with the washcloth soon felt soothing rather than painful, as I felt my head falling towards his shoulder and my eyes closing.

"How's Mac-n-cheese sound to you guys?"

**Vincent**

Heather asks us from the kitchen not realizing that Catherine had fallen asleep. I turn my head to look at her taking a moment to pause from cleaning Catherine's wounds.

"Sounds good Heather." I tell her.

"Did Cat fall asleep again?" She asks me as she motions her hands towards Catherine.

"Yeah. She's been through a lot. She needs her rest. We'll wake her when the foods done. It's important she gets some nutrition."

Heather smiles at me before returning to stirring the Mac-n-cheese. Before I dip the washcloth into the bowl, I sigh thinking I need to go and get some fresh water for her face. I try not to wake Catherine as I slowly slide my arm free from around her shoulders.

I wait a moment, making sure she's sleeping as I stand up from the couch trying to make as less movement as possible.

"I'll be back." I tell Heather. She nods her head as she turns off the stove and drains the Mac-n-cheese.

I wasn't even gone a few minutes before I heard Catherine's scream.

"Vincent!" I leave the bowl of water on the bathroom counter and ran into the hallway. Heather's there with Catherine on the couch trying to comfort her. The second Catherine's eyes lay upon me she stood up without hesitation running into my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, comforting her.

"It's alright Catherine, I'm here." She sniffled against my shoulder.

"When I woke up you were gone Vincent, I thought, I thought…" She said as I kiss her forehead pulling her closer to me, muttering words of comfort in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere Catherine." I tell her. Heather's eyes meet mine as I rest my chine on Catherine's shoulder.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asks me. I nod my head at her. "Everything's ready to eat." She then said. I reluctantly release my hold on Catherine. Taking a hold of her hand and intertwining our fingers I lead her to the table.

"I'm tired Vincent." She whispers to me as I help her sit down.

"I know. But you it's important you eat to." She nods her head at me as she picks up a spoon and slowly takes a bit of the Mac-n-Cheese.

"Thanks Heather." I tell her. She nods her head at me and glances towards Catherine.

"If you need anything at all, I'll be in my room." Heather pauses before walking off and gives her sister's shoulder a small and comforting squeeze. "It's going to be okay sis." Catherine looks up from her bowl and gives Heather a small smile.

"I know." She whispers softly. Heather then leaves, leaving me alone with Catherine. Once her sister is out of sight Catherine looks up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm tired Vincent. Can you take me to my room?" She asks me. Nodding my head, I stand up from my chair and pick Catherine up into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder.

I kicked her bedroom door open and lay Catherine on her bed after pulling the covers back. I take off her shoes and then slide myself next to her on the bed.

Instantly Catherine snuggles closer to me, resting her head on my chest. My arm slips under her neck and I wrap it around her shoulders. Our fingers intertwine and suddenly I feel content and happy. I'm happy that I finally have a moment alone with Catherine. And to just be able hold her close to me in my arms.

"Don't leave me." Catherine whispers to me softly. I turn my head so I can kiss her softly on her forehead.

"I'll never leave you Catherine." She then lifts her head up so she can look at me.

"Promise?" I smiled at her and kiss her lips.

"Promise." I told her.

"You saved me." Catherine says as she snuggles her face into my chest.

"I'll always save you Catherine. I love you more than you could ever know." I tell her. A few minutes go by and Catherine doesn't respond. Glancing down I notice that she fell asleep. I lightly kiss her forehead and rub her arm some.

I'll never let her out of my site again. I told myself. I needed her. It's like she's my lifeline and without her, my life is empty. And now because of her because of the fact we couldn't stay away from each other I can finally come out of hiding and start to live a normal life. Something I always thought was impossible. Something that now makes me feel more a live and ever before.

I felt Catherine shift a little as she moved closer. Feeling her squeeze my hand I squeeze back, sending her comfort and letting her know that I am here, that…

"I love you Catherine Chandler." I whisper softly and it's then that I finally let my eyes close; falling asleep with the woman I love in my arms.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You guys are totally awesome! Thought I would surprise you with another chapter as I was in a writing mood today and decided to write this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Catherine**

At some point during the middle of the night I woke up and just simply watched Vincent sleeping. His chest is rising and falling steadily as he slept peacefully. I took notice of how he held me in his arms, almost protective like. Like he didn't want to let me go.

I smile a little thinking about how Vincent must be feeling. That he's finally oh what's the word for it, free? That he didn't have to hide anymore. I can't even begin to imagine what JT will think after we tell him of everything that's happened. He'll most likely pass out from all of the information we'll be giving to him. I laugh a little as I think of his reaction.

"Catherine?" Vincent whispered to me. I rest my chin onto his shoulder looking up at him. "What made you laugh?"

"I'm just thinking of JT and what his expression will be after we tell him…that…" Vincent smiles down at me and leans into to kiss me.

"That I don't have to hide anymore?" I nod my head and Vincent's fingers start to play with my hair a little.

"Yeah, that." I tell him. Vincent smirks at me.

"He'll probably have a heart attack."

"What did he say when he called earlier?" I asked him.

"He asked if you are okay…" Vincent trailed off as if regretting asking me, knowing that it might bring back bad memories. I reach up and brush my fingers at his bangs.

"It's alright Vincent." Vincent shakes his head disagreeing with me.

"No Catherine's it's not..."

"Vincent." I start to say before kissing him on his lips. "I'm okay, really. You saved me. Sure I may have a few bruises most them caused by me cause of my desperate attempt to escape. But what happened to me isn't your fault."

"Cather…"

"Vincent, no. I won't let you think like this. Please Vincent don't blame yourself." I whisper to him as I take my hand and caress the side of his face. He closes his eyes for a brief moment before gazing into mine, sending chills down through my body.

"Catherine I…" Vincent starts to speak but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Vincent you know what kept me going while Silverfox held me prisoner? Even though he kept on asking me about your ware bouts?" Vincent shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. I reached up caressing the side of his face as I continued. "I refused to give in. I refused to give in even when he slapped me so many times." I paused as I felt Vincent tense a bit. I quickly continued on though. "I kept on saying in my head don't give Vincent up. Don't give him up, you love him to damn much…" I said and kissed him hard on the lips, putting everything I felt for him into that simple kiss.

**Vincent**

As I pull away from Catherine I look deep into her eyes. I couldn't believe how strong willed Catherine is. How much she would be willing to put up with just to protect me. Sometimes she amazes me, like tonight. It's clear then that she will do anything for me as I would the same for her, for she has my heart.

I turn on my side so I can face her as my fingers play with her soft hair. I lean in and rub my nose with hers as I say.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you Catherine Chandler?" I ask her. She smirks at me before she leans in to kiss me.

"No. Why don't you show me Keller?" Catherine tells me as she giggles a little bit. I smirk at her as I move so I am hovering over her, careful not to bump her wrists. Catherine snakes her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a kiss.

"Vincent." She says softly. I kiss her lips once more before trailing kisses softly and as gently as I could on the bruised marks upon her face. I felt her hands clinging to my back as I kissed her pulling me closer.

Catherine pushes me up then so I can take her shirt off. She then gets up on her knees slipping her fingers up under my shirt as she's kissing me. I pull away from the kiss as Catherine slips my shirt over my head. My fingers then run through her soft hair as I kiss her neck before looking up at her.

"Vincent?" She asks me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. Not wanting to rush things from what just happened. I wanted to make sure that she's okay that she's well that she's thinking clearly from everything that has happened today. I didn't want to hurt her.

Catherine reaches up and caresses the side of my face that has my battle scar on. Catherine smiles at me and then leans in for a kiss.

"I'm okay Vincent. I need this." She says almost desperately.

I then give in to her. I'm Gently touching her and kissing her with all the love that I could. I took things slowly as we made love, showing Catherine how much I do love her and need her in my life. She is after all, my everything, I thought.

**Catherine**

I'm curled up beside Vincent after we made love, feeling more at peace and relaxed. Happy. I felt his fingers playing with my hair as we intertwined our hands.

"Hey." I tell him. Mentally kicking myself, I mean what couple says hey after making love to one another?

"Hey." He whispers back as I felt a kiss on my forehead. I look up at him so my chin is resting on his bare chest.

"I love you." I tell him. Vincent smiles at me.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

"Thank you Vincent." I say. I know I said thank you probably enough times already, but I felt after everything he deserved a lot of thanks.

"What are you thanking me for?" I smirk at him slightly.

"For saving me."

"You don't have to thank me." He says.

"Yes I do." I tell him and lean up to kiss him. Just as I kiss him I felt him starting to tickle me causing me to squeal a little.

"Don't wake your sister Catherine." I send a glare at him.

"If I do it's your fault." Vincent chuckles a little bit.

"Nope, it's all yours."

"But you're the one who…"

"Nope, I did no such thing." Vincent says chuckling a little as he starts to tickle me again.

_Silverfox slaps me on the side of my face as I felt another sting of pain. _

"Get away from! NO! Don't touch me!" I shriek suddenly pushing myself away from Vincent. Vincent looks up at me surprised by my outburst. Then recognition shows on his face.

"Catherine?" Vincent questions me. I look up at him and immediately start crying.

"I'm so sorry, I thought, I thought you were…"

**Vincent**

"Sh, it's okay, it's okay. You don't have to explan. I'm sorry Catherine." I say as I pull her into my arms and run my fingers through her hair. She must've had images running through her mind I thought, as I was tickling her.

Catherine's still crying a little as I kiss her forehead and rub small circles on her back, trying to calm her down. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. Once again I'd hurt her.

"It's okay Catherine. No one's going to hurt you." She pulls away from me as her body stops shaking from her crying. I reach up brushing a tear with my thumb off her cheek. She's beautiful. I thought, even when she's crying.

"I thought…" She starts to say before I lean in to kiss her.

"I know Catherine. I know." She nods her head and wipes a tear away. "Come here." I tell her. She then lays her head on my chest, snuggling close to me and I intertwine our fingers together. Somehow, I thought, somehow I'll help Catherine get through this. I'll help her get past all of this so she's completely happy again.

She may say she's okay, but I sense that deep down she partially broken a little and needs to heal. From what Silverfox did to her, I can't blame her; I mean I would be to. But Catherine's strong; I know she will get through this small trauma. Then we can figure out everything else in time. For now, I'm just content to have her here, in my arms sleeping and resting comfortably.

I glance over at the clock on her nightstand as it's reading three o'clock in the morning. I look down at Catherine once more, making sure she's content as I place a kiss on her forehead and lightly rub my hand on her arm.

Snuggling my face against hers I allow myself to get some sleep even though part of me just wanted to make sure Catherine's okay and watch over her during the night. But who was I kidding I needed my sleep too if I'm to be any of help to her later today. I look at Catherine once more and whisper.

"I love you Catherine Chandler and someday I want to call you my wife." I say surprising myself at my boldness even though it was true. Now that I can have that I realized I did want Catherine Chandler to be my wife. I wanted to marry her. I wanted her to be that someone I could come home to everyday.

After everything that's happen today I don't know, something clicked in me making me realize all of this. I smile a little at the thought of marrying Catherine and as my eyes closed I dreamed of Catherine Chandler being my wife.

**Thoughts? **

**I keep on seeing photos on facebook I'm currently not liking much for the next episode. Anyone else seen those photos? Vincent's ex needs to totally disappear. Sorry if that sounds mean but him and Catherine belong together. They have amazing and I mean amazing chemistry. Vincent kiss Catherine already! **


	46. Chapter 46

**You guys are totally awesome for the reviews! Thank you so much. Here's another chapter, it's a little longer and has some fluff in it. Okay I don't want say too much. Happy reading!**

**Catherine**

"Morning sweetheart." Vincent whispers to me, as I wake up to the feel of his fingers running through my hair. I could feel myself blush slightly as he calls me sweetheart. Lately that's been a new thing with Vincent and I'm not exactly complaining.

"Morning." I whisper back to him as I close my eyes again snuggling closer to him not wanting to wake up. I could be just content here in Vincent's arms, sleeping in bed all day.

"How are you?" Vincent asks me with deep concern in the sound of his voice. Reluctantly I open my eyes resting my chin on his chest looking up at him. Giving him a weak smile I reply.

"I'm okay. The sleep helped some." Vincent leans down kissing my forehead.

"Good." He whispers back to me. I reach over his waist, reaching over to take a hold of his hand intertwining our fingers.

"What about you?" I asked him. He leans down and kisses me. I giggle a little bit and say. "I guess that answers my question, doesn't it?" Vincent leans in kissing me once more as he turns onto his side so he can face me. I move myself closer to him as I felt him placing small kisses upon my neck and trailing them down to my shoulders. My hands start to run through his dark hair when his lips return to mine, kissing me passionately.

Just as I start to wrap my legs around his, I hear a knock on my door. Crap, Heather. I thought as Vincent kissed me one more time before we pulled the covers over us. She always has perfect timing.

"Did I interrupt something?" Heather asks us cheerfully. As she walks in before I even got a chance to tell her so.

"Heather!" I exclaim.

**Heather**

"Sorry big sis but I wanted to check on you. When you didn't answer me I thought perhaps you guys were still asleep." I tell her as I notice her cheek reddening from embarrassment probably. "I guess you weren't."

Vincent chuckles a little as Cat sends him a glare.

"Whatever is so funny Keller?"

"You." She tells him. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as Cat's face seems to have gotten redder by the minute. She takes a pillow, throwing it at him. I laugh a few minutes before clearing my throat to get Cat's attention.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm on my way off to work. Are you going to be okay Cat?" I ask her in concern as I remembered her screaming at some point during the night. But knowing that Vincent was there with her to comfort her I had let him handle things.

"I'll be here Heather." Vincent tells me, making me feel better knowing that he will be here to watch over Cat even though I already knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I honestly didn't mind knowing that he's been the cause of Cat's happiness lately I wasn't about to tell him not to stay.

"I'll be okay Heather." Cat tells me taking me out of my thoughts. I glance back and forth between the two of them before saying. As if double checking Cat's statement.

"Okay, well I'll bring something home for dinner." Cat nods her head at me before starting to get out of bed.

"I'll get you some cash."

"Cat!" I exclaim as I cover my eyes with my purse when she starts getting out of bed. Vincent pulls back onto her arms chuckling. I'm glad he finds this all amusing, as it's a little embarrassing to me to find my sister…well I'm not even going to finish that thought.

"What?" Cat says clearly forgetting that she is well that she doesn't have any clothes on.

"Oh!" Cat says as she struggles trying to cover herself up causing to Vincent to laugh.

"A little help here Vincent." Catherine said as Vincent's still laughing. Shaking my head I thought, sometimes those two are just too cute together.

"Um, I'll just…I'll just go." I say, partially embarrassed as I walk out of Cat's bedroom shutting the door quickly behind me. Leaving Vincent to put up with my crazy sister.

**Vincent**

Watching Catherine like this amuses me a little as she embarrassed her sister. Even though I'm sure to get another pillow hitting I couldn't help it.

"Vincent!" I push myself up with my elbows, leaning my head against the headboard.

"What?" I ask her innocently. She only glares at me.

"Nothing." She says. I chuckle a little bit and soon regretted it as I felt Catherine's elbow get me in the side.

"Ouch that hurt." I say jokingly to her.

"Good. You deserved it."

"What did I do Catherine?" I ask her, playing along. It was nice to see Catherine feeling this good about herself, especially after the events of yesterday.

"You could've reminded me I didn't have my clothes on so I didn't have to embarrass my sister." I laugh a bit as I remember the expression on Heather's face, that I'll never forget.

"Oh you embarrassed her alright." I told her as I felt another hit from her elbow on my side. "Is this beat Vincent up day today?" I ask her. Catherine glares at me.

"Yep." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh it is huh?" Catherine nods her head at me and smiles a bit. It felt good to see her smile so much. I wanted to see her smiling all the time. I lean in to kiss her, surprising her a little as I roll over so I'm hovering over top of her.

"Vincent." She says breathlessly.

"Yeah?" I ask her. Catherine reaches her hand up to caress my face as I let myself close my eyes a little memorizing the feel of her hand there. She leans up kissing me and pulling away she said.

"You're bad." I chuckle as I roll us over so she's laying on top of me.

"Oh am I? I thought you were the bad one?" I ask teasing her. She shakes her head no as she pushes herself up on my chest looking down at me. I smile as I pull her down for a sweet kiss.

"I don't see you complaining Vincent." She says.

"Oh I'm not Catherine. In fact I quite like this naughty side of you. It turns me on." Catherine raises an eyebrow at me as I felt her fingers running through my hair.

"Well Keller, I like your naughty side as well." I smirk at her.

"I didn't know I had a naughty side. If I do, it's your fault you're the influence here Catherine."

"Is that so Keller?" She asks me. Instead of answering her I lean in to kiss her as my fingers play with her silky hair. We continue to kiss a few moments before Catherine said.

"Mm, as much as I want to continue this, I need a shower." Catherine said and with my disappointment she rolls herself off of me. As she attempts to slide out of bed I gently grab for her arm, holding her back. As I move myself closer to her I capture her lips with mine. Not really wanting to get up from this spot.

"I didn't say you could go Catherine." I mutter. Catherine gently pushes me as I let her climb out of bed. She puts on her bathrobe and turns around to face me. Leaning down she gives me a kiss and winks at me.

"Care to join me?" I smirk at her as I get out of bed and take a hold of Catherine's hand following her into the bathroom.

So far I didn't since anything wrong with her today, as I am surprised. I mean what she went through was something terrible that I thought she would for sure be having flashbacks. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad she's not having them and from what I can tell she seems okay. I just hope my assumptions are right and that she's not hiding anything from me. She knows she can tell me anything. I hope she's not just trying to be strong for me. I can be strong for the both of us so if she wants to break down she can have shoulder to lean on. I shake my head to erase these thoughts from my mind as I hold Catherine and kiss her, as we felt the water running down on us.

**Catherine**

"Breakfast is ready." I tell Vincent as he comes to join me in the kitchen. I don't know why but I felt pretty good today. Good enough that I could even go into work. I mean I'm surprised I'm not like crying and bawling my eyes out from what I experienced yesterday. I knew that telling Vincent and Joe I feel well enough to go into work would be completely useless and I would loose that battle. So instead I just decided to enjoy this time with Vincent.

I felt Vincent come behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close against him. He started to place little sweet kisses along my neck as I felt myself lean back against him. I guess him being here is helping me overcome yesterday.

I mean if it weren't for him I probably would be bawling my eyes out. But instead I feel nothing but completeness and happiness and so many other feelings that I could go on and on about. Turning around to face Vincent I lean in to kiss him and whisper.

"I love you." I say as he rubs our noses together and gives me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers to me. Reluctantly I pull myself out his arms, picking up our plates with some toast and scrambled eggs I walk over to the table taking a seat. Vincent sits across from me.

"This looks good."

"I hope it is." Vincent smiles at me causing me to blush.

"If you made it then its definitely good." He says. I watch him take a bite into his eggs after he dipped them in ketchup. "Yup definitely good." I giggle a little bit as I take a bite of my toast enjoying this small moment with him.

Oh how I would love to make him breakfast every morning. Just having him sit across from me at this little table felt, well it felt right more than right even. Maybe natural is the word for it.

"What?" Vincent asks me, as I apparently just dazed out and was starting at him. I smile a little as I say.

"Nothing really."

"Catherine…" He starts to say.

"It's just, this you and me here, well it feels right, natural." Vincent reaches across the table and takes a hold of my hand rubbing his thumb on my hand.

"Yeah. It does." Silence takes over as we pause from our eating and just stare into each other's eyes. Vincent smiles at me causing me to blink. He releases my hand chuckling a little.

"You lost." I playfully glare at him.

"Well if I lost, it's your fault Vincent."

"Mine, how so?" I shake my head slightly.

"You smiled at me."

"Oh so should I not smile and just have a pout instead?" He said causing me to giggle some more. Oh if only he knew what his looks do to me. "Or should I do a face like this?" He asks me causing me to giggle a little as he made a blowfish face. Vincent soon began join in with my laughing. Sometimes he's just too funny.

Then suddenly I jumped as I spilled my glass of milk. My clumsiness caused Vincent to laugh even harder. I playfully send a glare at him as an idea comes to my mind. I reach over the table to knock his glass over as I laughed.

"Catherine!" He says in surprise. "Alright that's it, you're going to get it now." Vincent says as he gets up his chair. I'm still laughing uncontrollably as Vincent picks me up, lifting me up by my legs and up over his shoulder carrying me like a sack a potato. I start playfully hitting his back.

"Vincent! Put me down!" I squeal. Vincent chuckles.

"Not a chance, Chandler."

"Vincent!" He chuckles a little as he places me down onto the couch, hovering over me.

"I think we made a mess." Vincent raises an eyebrow at me.

"Correction, you made the mess." Vincent said as he leans in to kiss me. He then pulls me up so I'm sitting beside him.

"You're beautiful." He said suddenly getting serious. I hide my face in the crook of his shoulder as I felt myself blushing.

"We should clean that mess up." I say.

"Okay." Vincent says as he places a kiss on my forehead before I lift my head up to look at him. He's leaning back against the couch, arms crossing over his chest. So that's what he has in mind, I clean the mess up and he stays here. Not a chance I thought.

Standing up I take a hold of his arms trying my hardest to pull him up from the couch.

"Vincent!" I say laughing.

"Oh I have to help?" I smirk at him and give up my attempt of pulling him up off the couch.

"Well I suppose I'll help."

"Good." Vincent places his finger on my lips silencing me.

"But I want something in return." I playfully roll my eyes at him.

"And what would you ever want Vincent?" Vincent smirks and leans in to kiss me very passionately.

"That." He says as he gets up from the couch. I watch him walk away a little thinking how lucky I am to have someone like him. He turns to look back at me and asks me.

"You Coming?" I giggle some more as I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to join him.

"Yep!" I tell him. Sometimes he just makes me feel so amazing. I loved him for that. I loved him so much.

**What did you guys think? I have so many ideas of where I want to take this story, so no worries, it's going to be continuing with many more chapters. I hope to be reading some reviews. :) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks so much for reviewing, favoring, and following this fanfic. You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy Chapter 46. **

**Catherine**

A few hours later after cleaning up our mess in the kitchen, Vincent and I settled down on the couch to watch a movie. I felt content here with his arms around me and my head snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, with his head resting on mine. I could feel his breath on my neck as we watched the movie.

Occasionally I could feel him tenderly kissing my forehead and once in a while he would take a hold of my hand bringing it up to his lips to place soft kisses on my knuckles and my slightly bruised wrists. Surprisingly they were healing pretty nicely and they no longer hurt me anymore, the same for my ankles. Even the swelling on my face went down to twice its size overnight. Then again I do have a very good doctor looking after me, so I suppose that was expected.

I frown a little as I thought that Vincent probably one of the things he misses, helping people. Smiling I wonder how he feels now, knowing that he can finally go back to that, to being a doctor.

I reach over with my hand to intertwine our fingers. Looking at our hands I couldn't help but notice how small and fragile mine are compared to his big ones. But nonetheless they fit perfectly together; looking up at Vincent who fell asleep during the movie I wonder if he ever noticed how perfectly our hands fit together. I'm sure that he has. I mean sometimes when he thinks I'm sleeping but I'm really not I've caught him more than a couple of times watching me. I smile a little thinking just thinking how happy and content I am with him here with me.

Over the past couple of weeks since Vincent came over for dinner I notice how much closer we have gotten. I've never really had a relationship like this. Then again I never had a man like Vincent enter my life. Sometimes I wonder if fate had something in store for us like this and planned for us to meet in the forest that night my mom was killed and Vincent had saved me.

No matter how we met or when we did I'm glad that we did. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love Vincent. It's like he's my lifeline and without him my life would be empty.

I sigh as I snuggle myself closer to him. The movie had ended sometime ago and I just left the movie credits rolling down the screen, for I did not want the cause of my movement to wake Vincent up, who looked so peaceful sleeping there with his head leaning back against the couch. His arm wrapped around me holding me close to him, as if protecting me from any harm and his other hand holding mine.

I lightly place a kiss on his neck snuggling my face closer into the crook of his shoulder savoring this moment and not wanting to move from this exact spot.

I smile a little as I thought; I could easily stay here all day and not get up. Just do nothing but stay content in Vincent's arms watching him sleep. I mean after all he watched me sleep before I can do the same with him right?

However as much as I wanted to stay here all day long till we were interrupted or until tomorrow came along and I felt the urge to actually do something productive, I knew we had to call JT, invite him over here and tell him everything that has happened yesterday. He'll most likely have a heart attack but at least we have our own private doctor to help him out if he does. Honestly I couldn't wait to see what his reaction will be. He's probably going to explode.

Then suddenly I felt a tear running down my cheek as I thought I'd have to relive that experience.

Sure it's true I really am okay but sometimes it's hard. I mean at one point when I was strapped to the wooden chair I thought, I may never see Vincent again. Never get to tell him how much I love him. Never get to kiss him or feel his arms around me. Never see Heather, Tess, and Dad… I stopped myself after those thoughts. As I tell myself that's over. None of that's happened. You're here and safe. Vincent saved you. Muirfield's been taken away, he can't hurt you or Vincent ever again. I sniffle a little bit as I brush some of my tears away, careful not to wake Vincent. I will not be weak. I tell myself. I'm stronger and better than this.

**Vincent**

I probably would still be sleeping if it weren't for something wet that I felt drop down onto my neck running down my chest. I immediately open my eyes to find Catherine crying, trying her hardest not to as she brushed at her tears.

"Catherine?" I whisper with deep concern in my voice. She jumped a little for she must not have realized I'm awake. At this she quickly tried to brush her tears off her face.

"Hey." She says as she leans in to kiss me. "Do you want so coffee or something?" She asks me.

Apparently she's trying to hide the fact that she's upset about something. Which I have a hunch as to what that something is. She starts to get up from the couch as I reach out to take a hold of her hand gently stopping her, pulling her back to me.

"Catherine." I whisper again as I wrap my arm around her pulling her close to me. Giving her as much comfort as I could. "You don't have to hide your tears from me." I simply tell her.

Right after I said that she then lays her head onto my shoulder crying. I felt my shirt getting wet but I didn't care. She needed this. She's been hiding her tears for to long from me. I rubbed my hand in small circles on her back trying to comfort her as I place a kiss lightly on her forehead.

"Let it out sweetheart." I whisper to her giving her courage and letting her know it's okay to cry. I felt her body shaking a little as she's crying. I pull her closer to me and lift her legs so that they are resting across my lap.

"I…was so…scared…Vincent." She tells me through her crying. I continue to rub my hand in circles trying to sooth her. I hated seeing her like this.

"I know Catherine. I was scared too." I say knowing that I was as I remembered the fear I felt on my way to find her, as I hoped to get to her in time. I felt her lift her head from my shoulders.

"You scared?" I give her a weak smile as I lift my hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah sweetheart. I was." I told her.

"What were you scared of?" Catherine asks me as she sniffles a little bit. I could feel her body slowly calming down.

"Of loosing you." Catherine leans in to kiss my cheek before saying.

"Thinking of you is what kept me going." I kiss her softly on her lips as I took my thumb to brush a few tears away.

"I know." I whisper to her. Catherine snuggles her face into my shoulder and I hug her close to me. Wanting to take away all of her pain she's feeling. I couldn't stand to see her like this. A few minutes go by before Catherine lifts her head to look at me and brushes the rest of her tears away.

"We need to call JT. Have him come over here. Tell him all that's happened." I nod my head and lean in to kiss her forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask her. Not wanting to upset her. JT could certainly wait, it's important that Catherine is healed before bringing up old wounds. She nods her head as she reaches up to run her fingers through my hair. She leans her forehead against mine and said.

"I'm okay Vincent."

"Catherine JT can wait."

"I know. But I'd rather get this over with." I gaze into her eyes as if searching for something to tell me that she's not okay yet, that JT could wait. Instead I found nothing. I squeeze her hand as I lean in to kiss her softly.

"Okay. When should I tell him to come over?"

"What time is it?" Catherine asks me. I rest my head on her shoulder as I look at the clock.

"3:30." I tell her.

"Heather should be here when we tell him. She won't be home till 5:00." Catherine tells me as she snuggles her face against my shoulder.

"So six then?" I ask her. She leans up to kiss me on my lips.

"Perfect." I chuckle a little. "What?" Catherine asks me.

"JT is going to have a heart attack." I tell her. She laughs a little.

"Yes he might, but luckily we have a good doctor here who can help him out if he does." Catherine's said as she winks at me. I smile at her as I lean in to kiss her softly before I make a phone call to JT.

It was good to hear Catherine laugh, letting me know in a way that she is feeling better. She really needed to get all of that out earlier and I'm glad she didn't hide it from me anymore. I only hope that reliving what happened yesterday when we tell JT won't upset her. I pick up my cell from the coffee table, taking a deep breath I start to dial JT's number. The second I hear the phone ring JT picks up.

"Hello." JT said. I felt Catherine snuggle closer to me as I rubbed her arm a bit.

"Um, Hey JT…"

**So what did you guys think? :) **


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks again for the reviews! Here's chapter 48. Enjoy!**

**Catherine**

After Vincent had made a phone call to JT I gave Heather a phone call leaving a message telling her she needed to get an extra pizza. I figured if anything, we needed to distract JT just a bit by eating and drinking some beer. At least that will help calm his nerves some when we spill the news about Vincent's newly found freedom.

I felt Vincent come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me as I was putting on some make up. Giggling I turn around to face him as I snake my arms up around his neck. He leans in kissing me softly.

"Vincent, you're distracting me." I tell him. He then pulls away but I reach my hand down and take a hold of it, preventing him from walking away. "I didn't say you could go." I said smirking at him.

Vincent grinned at me before giving me a passionate kiss. I could feel him walking us towards my bed as we continued kissing. Part of me wanted to stop this, but a majority part of me didn't. Even though Heather was bound to walk in on us any minute like she usually did. Vincent picked me up in his arms as I laughed a little. He can be so sweet sometimes. I mentally smack myself at that thought knowing that he's sweet like this all the time.

I felt him trailing little soft kisses down my neck as my hands played with his hair. He sat me down on the bed as I lay down on my back, with Vincent hovering over me. I take my hands slipping them under his shirt as I felt him kissing me very passionately.

"Cat! I'm home!" Vincent sighed as he kissed me once more before rolling off of me and laying on his back.

"Why is it my sister always has perfect time?" I ask him well more like complain as I turn onto my side, leaning my head on my elbow. Vincent smiles at me as he reaches his hand up tucking a strand of hair that fell down in front of my face, behind my ear. "I mean are we not meant to make out?"

**Vincent**

I lean in to kiss Catherine. Highly doubting her opinion on her sister's cleverness of interrupting us.

"Catherine, you really think that?" I ask her, laughing a little as I sit up on the bed looking down at her.

"No. But sometimes it seems that way." I grin at her.

"Good. Cause I don't either. You're sister just comes in at the wrong time." Catherine rolls her eyes at me.

"Too many times." She says and pushes herself up so she's sitting next to me.

"Cat!" She leans in to kiss me.

"I'm coming!" Catherine yells at her. "I swear her and JT are too much a like." I laugh a little as I stand up offering Catherine a hand to help her up.

"Maybe we should hook those two up." Catherine grins at me not realizing that I'm really just joking around with her. Although now that I think about it that's not a bad idea. Pulling Catherine into my arms I grin a little at her. "What?" She asks me.

"You know, that may not be a bad idea." Catherine raises her eyebrow at me in question.

"You mean hooking JT and my sister up?" I nod my head and start to lead us out of the bedroom before Heather comes in.

"Yeah. I mean at least we wouldn't get interrupted anymore. Does Heather have a boyfriend?" Catherine shakes her head no.

"No she doesn't. The jerk broke up with her after my dad's wedding." I laugh a little at the look on Catherine's face. I could tell she wanted to punch the crap out of this guy for hurting her sister. I couldn't blame her, as I would love to as well. For Heather is beginning to feel like a sister to me. Catherine then turns to face me before we walk into the living room.

"Wait a minute, I thought JT was seeing Sarah?" I shake my head.

"Sarah is seeing someone else." I say softly.

"Well maybe we will have to talk about this later." Catherine said as she takes a hold of my hand leading me into the kitchen.

**Heather**

"Awe." I say as I watch Catherine and Vincent walk into the kitchen holding hands. They are honestly so cute together. I'm glad things are working out for the two of them. That Vincent can come out of hiding. By the looks of things Cat seems to be feeling better from her experience, especially when she sent a glare my way. Vincent chuckled a little as he wrapped his arm around Cat.

"Be nice Catherine." She looked up at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'd probably punch you or something right now for taking Heather's side." Vincent chuckles a little and leans in to kiss Cat.

"Okay that is too adorable." I say, Vincent smiles at me as him and Cat walk over to me.

"I hope pizza's okay."

"Pizza's great sis." Cat glances over that the two pizza boxes. "Um, Heather did you order more pizza?"

"No."

"So you didn't get my message then?"

"What message?" I ask her, completely clueless.

"Heather I called you earlier and left a message, saying that we needed some extra pizza. We're having JT over here tonight to tell him all that has happened."

**Catherine**

"Um I'll order more?" Heather said, feeling badly about not picking up her phone. I smile at her and say.

"No that's alright. I'm sure we'll make do." I say as I hand Vincent a pizza box to carry over to the coffee table, just as I hear a knock on the door. JT I thought. Well here goes nothing. Vincent was about to go to the door when I said.

"No let Heather do it." I whisper to him, remembering what we were talking about earlier.

"Heather could you let JT in?" I say.

"Of course sis." Looking up at Vincent after I set down the rest of the glasses onto the coffee I ask him.

"Ready?" He smiles at me, suddenly making things little less nervous.

"If you are?" He asks me.

"Now or never right?" I simply say and lean up to kiss him.

"Seriously if you two are going to do that here I'm going to turn around and…" Vincent chuckles a little bit before saying.

"JT you can relax. We're here to talk. Trust me Catherine and I will wait to make out later." At the look on JT's face I couldn't help but laugh a long side Vincent.

"Hi I'm Heather." Heather said as I stopped laughing.

"JT." JT says as him and Heather shake hands. Vincent's right those two would make a cute couple. Well we can figure that all later after we take care of telling JT this bit of news. After all the poor guy can only handle so many things at once before he has a heart attack. Vincent then picks up a beer and hands it over to JT.

"You might want to drink a little JT." JT takes the beer from Vincent surprisingly not questioning him as we all take a seat on the couch.

"So what's this about Vincent?" JT asks as he takes another sip of his beer. Vincent takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it.

"Go ahead you can tell him." I whisper softly to him as I squeeze his hand back.

"I don't have to hide anymore." There's a moment of silence as JT takes it all in. One second he was quiet and the next he stood of the couch freaking out.

"WHAT! VINCENT HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS! DID MUIRFIELD FIND OUT ABOUT YOU? I SWEAR IF SOMEONE DOESN'T START TALKING I'm GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"JT it's okay." Heather says before either of us got a chance to speak.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? IT'S NOT OKAY."

"YES IT IS!" Heather yells back at him. I couldn't help myself but giggle. "JT SIT DOWN!" Heather said pulling down on his arm and forcing him to sit next to her on the couch. I'm about to say something to help Heather calm an exploding JT but Vincent cuts in.

"JT relax, Catherine's precinct took Muirfield away. I can actually be normal for once. Well minus the beast part." JT takes another sip of his beer before speaking.

"Okay Vincent start from the beginning." He said, surprisingly he wasn't yelling. Maybe it helped because Heather was somehow calming him down, I don't know how she did it but I suddenly found myself wishing she knew about me earlier. Yep, I thought she's defiantly good for JT. Catherine and I will have to talk about this later. I sigh before I start telling JT the entire story, starting right when Catherine was taken and Tess finding out about me. That caused him to send a glare at Heather who started rambling on before I cut her short and continued on with the story.

As I told JT once in a while I would glance at Catherine just to make sure she's okay and that this wasn't making her get upset. To my surprise though, she didn't get upset once and that could only be a good sign that she's healing from what she experienced. She's strong and I loved that about her. Occasionally she would smile giving my encouragement to continue on. Letting me know that she's okay.

As I continued on JT's expressions changed from complete surprise to seriousness and sometimes when he changed expression I held back a laugh. Sometimes he's just too funny. Once in a while Heather would cut in and tell JT something to calm him down from exploding out on Catherine and I.

When I finished telling JT of everything that's happened and that I can finally come out of hiding to live a normal life JT was smiling.

"Wow man. Just wow." Apparently he's at a lost for words.

"I know JT. That's what I've been feeling the past few hours. I couldn't believe it myself." I said as I turned to face Catherine and smiled at her.

"So you can really go back to becoming a doctor?" JT asks me as if making sure he himself wasn't dreaming all of this.

"Yep." I tell him smiling.

"Well this calls for a celebration, let's eat." I grin a little as I lean in to kiss Catherine.

"I didn't mean…" JT start's to say before Heather cuts in on him.

"Oh let them be JT." Heather said. He started to say something but then decided against it as he took a bite of his pizza.

I gave Catherine one last kiss before pulling away and taking a bit of the pizza as well. JT after all could take so much and I really didn't want to give him a heart attack.

**Reading through some of my reviews a few of them have mentioned about making JT and Heather a couple. I had the idea a while back but I think I might make them a couple. What do you guys think? **

**Note: I don't want to take full credit on the idea. A few have mentioned this on the reviews. I want to give them credit as well. :) Tell me what you guys think? **


	49. Chapter 49

**YAY! I'm so incredibly happy that BATB made it for New Favorite TV Drama! This is honestly my favorite show right now. I am so excited two more weeks until episode 10. Can't wait. **

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. I went to see The Hobbit (Anyone see that movie yet) it was really good. Probably one of my favorite books that I read. I'll definitely have a longer chapter updated tomorrow. But I wanted to give you guys another chapter even though it is short since you guys are totally awesome with the reviews. Almost 200. Thank you so much! They mean so much to me! Well I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. :) **

**JT**

"So what now?" I asked Vincent and Cat after a few minutes of silence went by. I mean this has to feel somewhat weird but more of a relief for Vincent. Who is used to hiding and making sure he's not being followed everywhere he went. I'm truly happy for him, although I still wish that Cat hadn't been kidnapped in order for Vincent to gain his life back. But she's strong that's for sure. Not once did she break down while Vincent told me everything that had happened as I thought she might have.

"Well Cat has a week off before she has to go back to work." Vincent said pausing to look at Cat. I smile a little at them. Cat's good for Vincent. At first I was a little worried but then seeing my best friend happy like he is, well that's all I can ever want for him.

"So right now we are just taking a day at a time." Cat finishes for Vincent giving me a small smile. I return her smile and looking back at Vincent I ask him.

"Are you going to go back becoming a doctor?"

"Yes. Joe, Catherine's boss said that he would take care of everything after Catherine's week off."

"Scared?" I asked him. Catherine squeezed his hand as if giving him comfort or something.

"A little."

"Oh you'll be great! I honestly can't wait till I get sick." Heather cuts in giggling a little bit. Looking over at her I suddenly realize how beautiful she is. I can tell that she has spunk in her and I like that in a girl.

She turns to look at me smiling before quickly turning away as I caught a hint of blush on her cheeks. Yep, she is definitely cute, I thought and I quickly brush the thought from my mind not wanting myself to start blushing and get noticed.

"Oh Heather he'll be busy enough…we don't need you getting sick on purpose." Vincent lays his hand on top of Cat's knee before saying.

"I wouldn't mind being your private doctor." He said to Heather winking at her, but I did manage to catch him briefly glancing at Cat. I think he meant to say that to Cat.

"Well you ladies are certainly lucky to have your own private doctor." I say as took notice of both of them blushing a little. Heather elbows me lightly in my side.

"Ouch that hurt." I say jokingly and she replies.

"You have one too." She said motioning her hand towards Vincent.

"Guess I do." I say playfully glaring at Heather.

**Heather**

"So what are you guys going to do the rest of the week?" I ask them as I take a sip of my drink. Catherine looks up at Vincent as if questioning him then suddenly an idea pops into my mind. I almost couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. I mean it's so perfect. I guess under the circumstances before I may not have told them about it but since Vincent doesn't hide it's definitely a great idea for them. JT looks at me with curiosity on his face. I grin at him before turning my attention back to Cat and Vincent.

"Ooh I know!" I say with a little too much excitement in my voice. "How about dad's cabin up in the woods. It would be so romantic." I say looking at JT as he accidentally chokes a little on his drink. Cat blushes a little as she nervously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Catherine?" Vincent asks her. She looks up at Vincent smiling as I could tell memories of her and I were probably going through her mind. All the secret places we used to hide and play as kids. It couldn't have more of a perfect setting, miles away in the woods. No TV, no civilization just the two of them.

"Seriously Cat you guys should go. You deserve this little getaway vacation more than anyone. Besides I think I've walked in on you guys more than enough." I said winking at Cat.

"Well Catherine what do you think?" She smiles up at Vincent and leans in to kiss him.

"Guys really, not here." JT said and I elbow him again.

"Can you quit doing that?" I smirk at JT.

"I think you have my answer Vincent." Catherine said. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It's a great idea Heather." Cat tells me. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I don't know why you didn't either Cat. But you can show Vincent all the places we used to hide. Oh it'll be so romantic."

"Yeah too romantic." JT said.

"Oh JT give them a break they deserve this." JT smiles at me and I couldn't help it but blush a little. Suddenly I found myself wishing I could go on a camping trip with him. I don't know why the thought crossed my mind just now. Maybe it's cause I'm just admiring Vincent and Catherine's love for each other, wishing I had someone. Whatever the reason I do think he's cute.

"You guys should leave tomorrow more." I say taking the thoughts out of my head of JT, there'll be another time for that when he isn't sitting right next to me. I take a sip of my drink before getting up and pulling Cat up out of Vincent's arms saying.

"Come on sis, let me help you pack."

"I guess we're leaving sooner than we thought." She says back to Vincent. He only smiles up at her and said.

"I don't mind. JT and I will go back to the warehouse. I'll get my things and be back here in an hour. Does that give you enough time?" Vincent asks Cat. Before she has a chance to speak I tell him.

"That's plenty of time." I say. Cat lets go of my hand. I let her, knowing she wanted to give Vincent a kiss before he left to go and get his things. She's really in love with him I thought as I watch Vincent pull Catherine into his arms to give her a kiss. Suddenly I felt JT's eyes on me and I could feel myself starting to go red in my cheeks.

"See you soon." I heard Cat whisper to Vincent.

"Okay come on sis, we need to start packing." I say, pulling her away from Vincent. "Nice to meet you JT." I say as we walk by him. I could feel myself getting anxious to tell Cat about these feelings that are stirring inside of me. I felt excited, but somewhat nervous and well a million things at once and they are driving me crazy.

** Heather and JT are so cute together aren't they? **

**Again thank you to some of those who reviewed and mentioned about JT And Heather becoming a couple (even though they haven't quite yet, but they might be one later on in the story) which yes there will be lots more chapters to come. :) **


	50. Chapter 50

**WOW I can't believe it 200 reviews! You guys are so incredibly awesome with the reviews. Thank you, thank you so much! Well here's a longer chapter. Chapter 50! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Catherine**

Heather quickly pulls me into the bedroom shutting the door behind. I raise my eyebrows at her in question. Wondering what on earth is causing her to act this strange. Okay well maybe it's not that strange at all. But still, she practically dragged me away from Vincent, suggested this whole camping trip out of the blue and now here we are facing each other in my room and I swear I never seen Heather's cheeks so red.

I thought I was the one that normally blushed so much. But Heather, this was a little well not something she normally does unless of course she likes a guy. Putting my hands on my hips I ask her.

"What was that about?" For a minute Heather's completely speechless. I should probably write this down in a book somewhere, as this is a record for her. She's never speechless; she always had something to say.

Before she gets a chance to answer me, my phone buzzes off, giving Heather one more questioning look I walk over to answer it. Looking at the caller ID on my phone to see whom it was I sigh; of course it would be Tess. I flip it open to answer.

"Hey Tess."

"Um, Cat are you okay?"

"What?" I ask her. Not sure why she's asking me this. Heather just gives me a puzzled expression when I look at her.

"You sound like you're out of breath or something."

"Oh, yeah I just came back from a run." I said sending Heather a glare. "What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

"Tess?" I ask her again. Whenever she calls me I always no that it's never just nothing it's always something.

"Oh alright I'm calling to check in on you. Boss's orders." I smirk a little knowing that it really wasn't Joe's orders just her own.

"Tess I'm doing great."

"Chandler." She says as if not really believing me.

"I am. Really." I say. I hear her sigh on the other end of the line before she responds.

"Oh good. Are you doing anything tonight?" She asks me. Suddenly I felt bad about all of a sudden going on this camping trip with Vincent. It's not that I didn't want to, I do more than anything, but I felt guilty for not spending some time with Tess. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get myself out of this camping trip I make a silent promise to myself to spend some time with Tess when I got back.

"Um Cat you still there?" Tess said causing me to jump a little.

"Oh yes sorry."

"Tonight?" Tess questions me again. I sit on my bed sighing.

"Rain check?" I ask her.

"Okay, yeah sure."

"Tess I really would love to go out tonight. But you see Heather made up my schedule for me the rest of the week."

"Oh she did, did she?" Tess said in somewhat of a teasing voice. "Does this schedule involve spending time with a certain Doctor?" Taking a seat down on my bed beside Heather I felt myself starting to blush. Heather already had my suitcase laid out across my bed as she's now digging through my closest. Heather pulls out something sexy that I really wouldn't wear during a camping trip. It was one of my black dresses that have a low V-neck and the length is short. She gets all giddy at me as I glare at her.

"Camping." I mouthed to her.

"Cat?" Tess said. Okay I really needed to stop ignoring her.

"I'm sorry Tess. Heather is currently trying to pack my suitcase with unsuitable clothes for camp…"

"Ooh you're going camping?"

"Um yeah." I say mentally smacking myself for spilling. To make myself feel better I blamed it on Heather as she grabbed two pairs of high heels that definitely aren't for camping.

"Okay well when you get back, we have to grab a coffee or something. I want all the juicy details Chandler." She said.

"Okay Tess. We'll go for coffee when I get back." As I knew it would be totally hopeless to get out of telling Tess what happens on the camping trip. She's a detective like me but sometimes I swear she's the better one for getting answers out of someone who didn't want to spill everything to her. That is including myself.

"Have fun Cat." Tess said.

"Thanks Tess, and I promise we'll get together when I get back." I say. After we say goodbye I hang up. Heather's already zipping up my suitcase as I reach over laying my hand on top of hers.

"What?" She exclaims.

"Heather, I don't think there is a single outfit in there that is suitable for hiking."

"But won't you be too busy doing, other things?" She asks me giggling a little bit at my blushing. I roll my eyes at her.

"Of course, but Heather we'll be there for four days. Knowing me I'll likely break an ankle or something in those heels hiking." I say to her. Heather sighs as she unzips my suitcase. Smiling at her I push myself off the bed and walk to my closest grabbing a pair of sneakers and my jogging set, including a sports bra. Heather rolls her eyes at me as she walks to my bathroom to gather some toiletries.

"There." I start to tell her as I go through my things in my suitcase making sure I had everything. "Now it looks more like a camping trip." Heather laughs a little. "What?" I ask her raising my eyebrow at her.

"I think Vincent might have more on his mind than camping sis." I grab a pillow on my bed and playfully hit her with it. "Hey!" She said throwing her hands up. "I'm only saying Cat." I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, Yeah." I pause as I remembered something.

"Hey, what was going on between you and JT earlier?" At the mention of his name I notice Heather blush a little although she tried to hide it from me as she quickly looks away from me.

"Nothing. It's nothing really." I smile at her.

"You like him don't you?" I say causing her to blush. I giggle some knowing that I can get her back now for all those times she caused me to blush and well for walking in on Vincent and I.

"Um…no, it's nothing Cat." She said as she started to get up from my bed I stand up stepping in front of her. "Cat really it's nothing…" She said.

"Sis it's alright if you like him."

"But I…"

"Come on sis you're blushing, don't tell me you don't like him." She blushed some more. "See you are blushing." I say giggling a little as I enjoyed this.

"I think he likes you too." I tell her.

"Cat!"

"No really, I think he does." She sighs in frustration as she turns around and walks to my window. I follow her not letting her get out of this one.

"Heather, what is it?" I ask her as I take a hold of her arm, turning her to face me.

"What if?"

"What if what Heather?" She sits down on my bed as I sit beside her. She seems suddenly sad about something.

"What if things don't work out? I don't think I could stand it if I fell for him and he breaks up with me like Josh did." I shake my head at her, so this is what this was about. I reach over and take both of her hands in mine.

"Heather, you don't know if that will happen."

"But…"

"No buts. Listen I was scared to. I still am." She laughs a little.

"You. Scared?" I nod my head at her.

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

"The same thing you are."

"But you and Vincent are so in love. I mean the way he looks at you." She said smiling at me. I return her smile.

"Yes we are. But I'm still scared you know, scared that one day he'll love me and then the next, well he suddenly wouldn't love me anymore." Heather shakes her head at me.

"That won't happen."

"Well I guess I wouldn't find until what happens unless I give it a try. Now would I?"

"No." Heather said.

"Well see that's why you should follow your feelings. Follow your heart Heather. I did." Shrugging my shoulder I release Heather's hands and stand up looking out at the fire escape as I thought of the many times that Vincent and I sat out there, before she even knew about us. "I followed my heart, knowing that yes there is a risk that the fear I have of loosing him could happen. But I couldn't let that fear take over my happiness." I say as I take my gaze off the fire escape and turned to face Heather.

"You really think he likes me?" She said smiling up at me. I giggle a little bit nodding my head.

"Yeah I do. And you know what?" I ask her as I remembered Vincent and I talking about her and JT and how they would be perfect for each other earlier.

"What?" She asks me.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." I said as I realize that I am having fun with this. My sister needs to be happy after that well after that jerk dumped her. JT would be great for her and I could tell from earlier that he likes her to, but knowing JT he comes off somewhat shy around girls, Heather may have to make the first move. I smirk a little thinking that she's good at that. Heather finally gives in and said.

"Well he is cute." She looks up at me smiling. "Think he'll ask me out?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I think he will but if he doesn't you should. I mean I can tell he likes you, but he can be shy."

"Oh. Well maybe next time I see him or something…" Heather pauses as her eye suddenly look as if they are growing wider. "Or wait a minute Cat. You and Vincent can hook us up." I smirk a little.

"I thought you're the genius on that Heather." She shook her head blushing some more.

"I am." She admits. "But not when it comes to a guy that I like." I sigh a little tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Oh I suppose we could." Heather squeals and gets up catching my by surprise as she hugs me.

"Oh thank you big sis!" She said.

**Vincent**

"Um is it okay if I come in?" I said as I watched the two sister's hugging each other.

"Vincent!" Catherine said in surprise, as I took notice of her cheeks blushing.

"Ah I'll just go." Heather tells Catherine as she points her finger towards the door. "Have fun." She tells us, walking out of the door, making a quick exit. Smirking I look up at Catherine.

"What was that all about?" I asked her as I sat my suitcase next to her. "Cute suitcase." I say motioning my hand towards the flowery suitcase next to my plain black one. I walk up to Catherine, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close to me.

"Let's just say that our thoughts of JT and Heather how they would make a cute couple might just work." Catherine said pulling me in for a kiss. I pull away raising my eyebrows at her in question. She giggles a little.

"Heather has a crush on JT." I chuckle as I pull Catherine in for a lingering kiss.

"She does?"

"Yep."

"Okay how come I think there's something more you aren't telling me?" She shrugs her shoulders as she reaches her hand up to brush my hair back.

"She wants us to set her up with JT." I laugh a little as I pick Catherine up. She wraps her legs around me as I kiss her neck.

"Oh she does, does she?"

"Yep." Catherine said as she giggles against my kissing her. Apparently she's ticklish there. I lean in to kiss her softly once more before setting her down on her feet. Catherine frowns at me and I mutter later to her. Knowing that if we were to continue that we wouldn't make it camping.

"Well I think that can be arranged, but after our camping trip." I said chuckling as I watched Catherine blush some more. She raises her eyebrows at me in question.

"What?" I ask her.

"Camping trip huh?"

"Okay I'm lost Catherine." She giggles before answering me as she walks up to me snaking her arms around my neck.

"Heather thinks we'll be doing more than camping." She said sending chills down through my body, knowing what she meant.

"She knows too much." I say smirking. I kiss Catherine softly on her lips. I step away from her to grab both suitcases.

"Whatever did you pack for four days Catherine?" I ask her as I felt the weight of Catherine's suitcase, heavier than mine.

"I didn't do the packing, Heather did."

"Oh great." I say.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" She said stepping in front of me, arms crossed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Catherine." I said as I lean in to kiss her.

"Vincent."

"Really nothing." She raises and eyebrow at me apparently she wasn't going to let me go on this one.

"Oh alright if you must know I guess I never figured out why girls need to pack so much, especially for a camping trip." I say causing Catherine to laugh again as she opened the doors for me.

"There's really no reason Vincent. The only reason in this case is a Heather reason." I chuckle some more and let it go for now about her sister's over packing. I stop in front of the door before setting down the suitcases.

"Are you ready?" I ask Catherine raising my eyebrows. She playfully glares at me before leaning in to kiss me.

"If you are?"

"I'm always ready." I said smiling as Catherine opens the door for me. Especially for this "camping" trip I thought.

**Um I wonder what's going to happen on this camping trip? Is it going to be everything that Catherine and Vincent dreamed of? Or could something, someone turn this camping trip into something that they didn't want it to be? **

**Let me know what you guys think as I'm still debating on what I want to happen on this camping trip. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Less than two weeks until the new episode! I can't wait. What about you? Here's Chapter 51. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Vincent**

"Do you want me to drive Catherine?" I ask her after I loaded our suitcases into the trunk.

"Sure." She said as she tosses me the keys. I grin at her as I thought; I'm really looking forward this. Spending some much needed time alone with Catherine. No interruptions. No JT. No Heather to walk in on us. It'll be just us out in the middle of nowhere. I really liked that idea. After shutting the trunk, I walk around the car, opening the door for Catherine. She smiles at me and once she's in I shut the door for her, walking around to the drivers side.

Once I'm in I lean over and pull Catherine in for a brief kiss. I then turn the key in the ignition firing up the engine as I pull out and start driving on the road towards Catherine's dad's cabin, with Catherine giving me directions.

"You know I have to admit. Heather's idea is actually a good one." Catherine tells me as I take a left turn and we start heading out of the city.

"With what?" I ask her already knowing the answer, but I just wanted to hear I from her. She smiles over at me as she blushes a little.

"This. You and me spending some time alone." I grin at her as I take a hand, reaching over I intertwine our fingers. "It's nice." Catherine said.

"Yeah it is."

"Sometimes her ideas are crazy, but this one I'd have to say is a very good one. I'm glad she thought about it." Catherine said, as she gives my hand a light squeeze. Then suddenly she gives me a small grin.

"I wonder what her and JT will be up to while we're away." I chuckle a little shaking my head.

"I can't imagine. But I'm sure you'll be asking her all sorts of questions about it when we get back."

"How'd you…?"

"Know?" Catherine nods her head at me. "Well let's just say you're good at what you do. And I know you Catherine. You won't stop until you get an answer." Catherine giggles a little.

"So is Tess but only worse." I raise my eyebrows at her. Catherine brushes a strand of hair back out of her face.

"Tess?"

"Yeah she kind of knows we are going on a camping trip. She called while Heather and I were packing."

"Let me guess she figured it out? Or you accidentally let it slip that we are going on a camping trip." Catherine playfully glares at me.

"Well she wanted to go out tonight and wanted to know if I was feeling up to it. It's partially Heather's fault in a way…"

"How so?" I ask her. Her cheeks suddenly redden a little. "Catherine?" I asked her.

"Heather distracted me while picking out an outfit and Tess wanted to know if I was still on the phone, and that's where I told her Heather's helping me pack for a camping trip." I grin over at her. By now we were out of the city and traveling on the four-way.

"Take the next exit." Catherine said. I nod my head and said.

"Let me guess, Tess wants to hang out when we get back?" Catherine exhales as nods her head.

"It can't be that bad Catherine." She sends me a glare as I take the exit to the right. Okay maybe I am wrong, perhaps it can be that bad.

"Oh trust me it can Vincent."

"Well hey on the bonus side you don't have to tell her any more lies…" I start to say trailing off remembering Catherine had to do that. I hated that. Hated that she had to lie to her friends and family for me. She deserves so much better than this, than me.

"Take a left." She tells me. I nod my head as I felt her squeeze my hand, sending me comfort.

"Vincent it's okay. Sure there might have been times I wanted to tell Tess about you and us. But I also wanted to keep you safe. It's my choice Vincent."

**Catherine**

I said as I wished then I could pull him into my arms and comfort him. He turns his head and gives me a week smile. I squeeze his hand once more. "Really Vincent. It's all worth it. You're worth it." Vincent shakes his head.

"Catherine…" I shake my head as I bring his hand up to kiss his knuckles. That will have to do for now I thought.

"Vincent. Please don't think like this. You deserve to be happy and if I had to, if things hadn't worked out like they did, I'd hide in the warehouse with you forever if it meant I could be with you. You mean that much to me Vincent and so much more." I say giving him a weak smile.

"You mean a lot to me to Catherine." He whispers softly. I smile at him giving his hand a small squeeze and this time he squeezes mine back. Excitement starts to flow through me as I see our turn up ahead that leads straight to the cabin.

The cabin is located deep in the woods where, no one I mean no one can see us. We could just be totally alone enjoying each other's company.

"Take this turn on the right and follow the road to you see a cabin." I tell him. He smiles over at me before focusing back onto the road as he makes the right turn I told him to.

As Vincent pulls up to the cabin I let go of his hand to unbuckle my seat belt getting out of the car. Vincent follows my moves and walks around the car to stand beside me.

"Is this it?" He asks me motioning his hands toward the cabin. Looks the same exactly as I remembered it. I turn to face Vincent and smile.

"Yeah. This is it." Vincent catches me by surprise as he lifts me up into his arms. I giggle as he does so.

"Vincent!" I exclaim. "I'm capable of walking you know." Vincent grins at me as he leans down to kiss me.

"I know, but I wouldn't want you to break an ankle before this camping trip starts." I send a playful grin at him.

"I'm not that clumsy."

"No you're not. It's just an excuse so I can carry you." I blush a little as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You don't need an excuse Vincent." He chuckles a little as he puts my feet on the ground so I can open the door. Taking the car keys from Vincent I find the key to the cabin. After I unlock it I lead the way into it.

"So which way's the bedroom?" I grin up at Vincent knowing what he has in mind as I had the exact same thought in my head. I take a hold of his hand intertwining our fingers as I lead him towards the stairs.

I lead him up the stairs and down the hallway into the bedroom. Before I know it Vincent has picked me up with my legs wrapped around his, as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as my fingers start to run through his hair. No interruptions I thought. As I felt Vincent trailing soft kisses on my neck.

Vincent sat me on the bed as he leaned down to kiss me, my fingers slipped under his shirt pulling it over his head to take it off. Vincent leaned into kiss me again as I felt myself laying down on my back.

"Catherine." Vincent whispers my name as he kisses me.

"What is it Vincent?" I ask him. He kisses me one more time before looking down at me.

"You have too many clothes on." I grin at him as I pull him in for kiss.

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask him, teasing him a little. Vincent grins as he leans down to kiss me and I felt him messing with the buttons on my shirt. This was a good idea I thought; I mentally smack myself thinking this is way better than a good idea. It's perfect. Amazing. Making a mental note to myself of thanking Heather when we return, although at this point I wish I could stay here forever with Vincent. I pull Vincent in for a kiss just as he manages to get my shirt off. This is sure going to be a great night.

** Okay so I don't know about you but I would love to go on a camping trip with Vincent. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**I want to say thanks so much for the reviews, following and favoring this fanfic. You guys are totally awesome! Thank You!**

**Here's a longer chapter. Sorry it took a little longer to update, I took a hike today with some friends and as I did I came up with some more great ideas for Catherine and Vincent's camping trip. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading! **

**Catherine**

As I lay curled up close against Vincent with my head resting on his chest and his arm around me, holding me close, I can hear the birds chirping outside. I sigh as I think how much I miss those sounds that came with morning and the countryside. Yes, it's true that I've grown use to the city sounds of cars and their horns honking, people talking but waking up to this is just so, so peaceful. Well waking up next to Vincent is peaceful too and definitely an added bonus that I can easily get used to, but the sound of the birds chirping just makes things all the more perfect and romantic. I really should do this more often, I thought, like come up here every weekend or at least every other weekend would be great and a nice break from the city. I sometimes felt that I could surely use now and then. Maybe next time Heather and I should come up here.

I snuggle closer to Vincent just wanting to be close to him and making this morning last. Maybe we could stay like this till noon I thought, but then I would like to show him around the cabin, take a morning hike. I frown a little knowing that we will have to get up eventually and leave the comfortableness of this bed.

I smile a little as I think of all the different places Heather and I use to wonder off to. One in particular is a small pond where Heather and I took a rope, tied it to a tree using it as a swing to jump into the water. The water should be warm as it is later in the summer. I mark that place on my list of things to do as I suddenly wonder if Heather or I had packed my bikini. I'll have to look later, I'm sure she did.

I move a bit so I can rest my chin on Vincent's shoulder to look up at his peaceful sleeping face.

Taking my hand I start tracing small circles over his stomach. He stirs a little bit and manages to peak an eye open at me. I giggle a little bit as I push myself up so I can kiss him good morning.

"Morning." I whisper. Vincent groans as he turns onto his side, removing his arm that lay under my neck pulling the covers over his head.

"No it's not." He mumbles. Pushing myself up a little with my elbows I rest my head on his arm taking my hand I pull back the cover that's covering his face. Placing a light kiss on his shoulder I smile down at him.

"Yes it is." I whisper softly.

"Go back to sleep Catherine." He whispers and tries to pull the cover overtop his head again. I frown slightly, giving him my best pout even though he didn't see it.

"What if I don't want to?" I said giggling a little bit. Some mornings can sure be tough to wake up a sleeping Vincent I thought. Although I didn't mind as it is quite fun to try and wake him up. It's a challenge and I like challenges. He almost reminds me of a little kid that doesn't want to wake up and go to school. I place a soft kiss on his neck, which causes him to peak an eye open at me before quickly shutting it, causing me to giggle and blush. He can be so cute in the mornings I almost wanted to just let him sleep and not bother trying to wake him up, but I felt the urge to go and do something other than just lay in bed all day.

"Then just lay there." He said simply.

"Vincent." I say shaking my head. He finally turns lying on his back sighing. I move a little so I'm resting on my side, elbow propped up leaning my head on my hand. Vincent crosses his hands behind his head finally opening his eyes.

"What?" He asks me as he yawns a little.

"Morning." I whisper softly to him as I lean up to kiss him. I start to pull away from him but I felt his hand on my head pulling me closer to him for another lingering kiss. He pulls away from our kiss and I felt his fingers running through my hair.

"I love you Catherine." He said simply. I smile at him and lean in to kiss him before settling my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you too Vincent." I whisper softly.

"Do we have to get out of bed?" He suddenly asks me. I lift my head up from his shoulder as I look up at him.

"Well I suppose we could." I pause as I furrow my eyebrows at him. "Whatever would you want to do in bed all day Keller?"

"You're seriously asking me that Catherine?" He asks me with a hint of teasing in his voice. I nod my head as I snuggle into the crook of his shoulder.

"Yep."

"Sleep." Vincent said as I look up at him frowning in disappointment. Vincent chuckles as he takes his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Really just sleep?" Vincent grins slightly at me.

"If you ask me it's not a bad idea." He said. I shake my head at him and say.

"No, I agree it's not, I have thought about it." Vincent chuckles before saying.

"Well maybe there is this other thing."

"What?"

"We could make a baby." My eyes widened in surprise at him as I felt my cheeks deeply reddening. Vincent throws his head back laughing at my expression.

"I'm kidding Catherine." I felt my body relax a little from the tension I suddenly received when he said that. Then I sometimes think that I would want nothing more than to give him a child. He deserves so much; maybe his suggestion wasn't a bad idea. I smile at him as I lean in to kiss him.

"I'm not kidding." At my statement Vincent pushes himself up to more of a sitting position putting his body weight onto his elbows. I reposition myself so I'm sitting beside him, with my head leaning on his shoulder; Vincent puts his arm around me. I don't know what inclined me to say what I did. Maybe cause most of it was true.

"Catherine?" Vincent whispers softly, questioning me.

"I mean is that something you would want?" I ask him, somehow needing to know if he would want a child. A family. I have often thought about the idea. Giving Vincent a family is something I find myself dreaming about of late. Vincent sighs deeply as I felt him rest his head against mine.

"Vincent?"

**Vincent**

Catherine whispers my name softly as I thought, I must admit Catherine caught me off guard when she said she wasn't kidding. I mean I only was, just wanting to tease her a little bit. Then suddenly her expression became serious. I pause as I wonder if I really did want a family with her.

I often think about that subject. Having a family with Catherine would mean so much to me. Before I didn't think that could even be possible because of my being in hiding and everything else including the beast factor. What kind of life would that be to my child? A life where I wouldn't be able to support the both of them cause I couldn't work and earn a daily salary. Even before all of that before I met Catherine I've dreamed of that, knowing that that could never happen for me cause of who I am. That's all it would be to me, just a dream.

Ever since Catherine came into my life I allowed myself to think that those dreams of mine could actually become a reality and not a dream. I held back on those dreams that I wanted to share with Catherine because I didn't think she deserved my kind of life. It would be a life that she would have to lie to her friends and family. She deserved so much more than I could give her then. A normal life is what she deserves. Her stubbornness however had made me see that it wasn't my choice to make on what kind of life she deserves, that it was her choice.

But now, now that those dreams of mine can be a reality without having to worry about Muirfield finding out I realize that new dreams were possible for me. Since new things were possible for me I decided I wanted to do things the right way. That would be waiting to have a child with Catherine once we got married. I wanted to take our time and not rush into anything. After dating awhile I would ask her father permission to marry his daughter and then the kids would come I thought smiling to myself as I thought of little Catherine's running around. After all we have our whole lives ahead of us.

"Vincent?" Catherine whispers to me knocking the thoughts out of my head. I lift my forehead from hers turning to kiss her forehead.

"I want that more than anything Catherine." I finally said. Catherine smiles up at me as she reaches her hand over intertwining our fingers.

"I want that too Vincent." She said smiling. I return her smile and lean in to kiss her. She turns around so she's facing me and moves to sit on my lap.

"Catherine?" I question her.

"How about we work on that?" She said giggling. I frown a little realizing what she meant. Pulling her in for a kiss I say.

"Catherine don't get me wrong, I want that more than anything but not now. I want to do things right." Catherine nods her head as she slides off my lap, lying beside me. I turn so I'm facing her as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that has fallen in front of her face. Catherine sighs deeply before saying to me.

"You're right Vincent. Sorry I just got carried away a little bit." She smiled weakly at me and I return her smile.

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry for. You know I once thought that I couldn't have those things. A family."

"Vincent…"

"But ever since I met you I felt new things are possible for me. That I could have a family of my own someday." I smile at her as I lean in to kiss her cheek. I reach for Catherine's hand intertwining our fingers together. "Knowing that you want to give me that Catherine, means so much to me even when sometimes I still think I don't deserve all of this…" Catherine brings up her hand shushing me with her finger.

"Don't think like that Vincent. You do deserve this. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, to give you a child. You deserve that and so much more." I smile weakly at her. She leans in to capture my lips and I comply.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked her as my fingers play with her hair. She pulls away from our kiss blushing a little nodding her head.

"Yes I do Vincent." She whispers softly as she snuggles closer to me, resting her head on my chest.

"Would you want a boy or a girl?" She's asks me. I smile as I run my fingers through her soft and silky hair.

"What do you want?"

"You first." She said as she lifts her head to look up at me.

"I think I would like a little girl, but only if she looks like you." Catherine grins at me. "What do you want?" I ask her.

"Whatever you want, will make me happy Vincent." She said. I lean down to kiss her softly. I pictured a mini Catherine wandering around and smiled at that thought. I laugh a little as I think about what kind of an uncle JT will make.

"What's so funny?"

"Uncle JT?" I simply say laughing. Catherine joins in with my laughing and said.

"Our kids would drive him crazy, that's for sure." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Kids?"

"You know what I meant Vincent."

"Yeah I do. Heather will probably enjoy being an Aunt." Catherine laughs at this. I love her laugh.

"Our kid will be spoiled rotten by her." Yes she will. I thought to myself. Then I think on what could happen if we were to have a boy. Would he turn out to be like me? I didn't even know if my DNA could be passed on to an offspring. Catherine must of sensed my tension as she furrowed her brows at me.

"Vincent? What is it?" She asks me softly with concern in her voice.

"What about my DNA? I don't even know if it could be passed on. I don't want a child of mine to have to suffer because of me." Catherine gives me a saddened expression.

"But what if didn't pass on? We wouldn't know unless we tried Vincent." I sigh knowing that she was right, but a part of me still worried about it. I didn't one a child of mine to have to go through what I do. They didn't deserve that or asked for it. But Catherine is right, we don't know what can happen unless we tried it and I wasn't about to let my fear get in the way of our happiness and what made Catherine happy. I made a mental note though to myself to talk to JT about it, perhaps he might be able to find out if that could happen.

Catherine leans in to kiss my softly once more before climbing over me getting out of bed. I watch her slip on her bathrobe as she smirks at me.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is that an invite?" I ask her already knowing the answer.

"What do you think it is Keller?"

**Less than two weeks left until the new episode. I can't wait! What about you? I wonder if we are going to see them kiss soon. Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? **


	53. Chapter 53

**Sorry for not updating yesterday... :( This chapter's a bit longer than I normally have chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews I love reading them. **

**To: lenljah thanks for sharing my story on twitter and for your reviews.**

**To Everyone: Thanks again for reviewing, following and favoring my fanfic. You guys are all awesome! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten already from this story. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Catherine**

After our lovely shower experience this morning I find myself in the kitchen humming as I'm cooking breakfast for Vincent and I. I sigh as I think on how I can easily get used to this. I mean sure I enjoy cooking breakfast for Heather and I in the mornings, but not as much as I loved doing it for Vincent. I decided to make us some pancakes this morning as I pull out the pancake mix from the cupboard and hand it to Vincent. Vincent of course insisted that he helps me out so I let him do the pancakes as I made the eggs knowing it would be a hopeless argument if I told him to just sit and relax on the couch as I cook breakfast.**Catherine**

"You're quite the expert Keller." I said to him as I'm watching him flip the pancakes in a smooth motion. I suddenly wonder where he learned his cooking skills. He flashes a grin at me that once again which causes me to blush. I swear he's too good at that.

"You're cute when you blush Catherine." He whispers softly as he turns off the stove and stacks the last pancake.

"Well it's your fault if I do blush." I simply say as I kiss him on the cheek. We then walk over to the table to sit down to eat our breakfast.

"So what do you have planned for us today Catherine?" Vincent asks me as he takes a bite into his pancake after putting a mound of syrup on it. I giggle a little bit thinking that he really must like his sweets. Before answering his question I point to his pancakes that are covered in syrup.

"Someone has a sweet tooth." Vincent laughs a little bit at my comment.

"You don't say?" He says raising an eyebrow at me as he takes a big bite into his now mushy pancakes from the mound of syrup he put on them. "So what are your plans for the day?" Vincent asks me again. I take a bite of my pancakes and say.

"I was thinking we could go for a hike."

"A hike sounds fun, then what?" I shrug my shoulders not really sure what else to do.

"I'm not sure. How about I let you pick?" I ask him as I take a bite of my scrambled eggs.

"Letting me pick can be dangerous you know." Vincent said as he winks at me and I blush once again.

"I know but I don't mind." I say grinning at him as I take a bit of my scrambled eggs after dipping them into ketchup. Vincent chuckles as he takes the last bite of his pancake. He then picks up his plate and mine walking over to the kitchen sink. I soon follow after him as we start to wash the dishes.

I felt Vincent come up behind me while I turn on the water and start to fill up the sink. His arms wrap around my waist as I allow myself to lean my head back against his shoulder. Vincent starts to place soft kisses on my neck. I giggle a little bit as he tickles me with his kiss and I turn off the water and turn around to face him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him smirking. He grins at me and leans down to kiss me softly.

"Giving you a proper good morning kiss." Vincent whispers in my ear sending chills through my body as he trails a few kisses on my neck. My arms snake around his neck as my fingers play with his hair.

"Well then good morning to you too." I whisper. Vincent grins at me as he leans in to kiss me. After he kisses me I untangle myself from his arms and return to the task at hand. Vincent kisses my cheek before getting a towel to help dry the dishes.

Well one thing's for sure, time seems to be going by slowly and for that I am glad. The last thing I wanted was for time to go by fast. For I want to enjoy every moment with him on this camping trip because for once we aren't getting any interruptions and I must say that it is quite nice. Sometimes I found myself not wanting to leave this quiet little cabin. I glance at the clock and notice that it's still slightly before noon on our first full day here and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

"Ready?" I ask Vincent as he dries the last plate and I let the water out of the sink. He nods his head at me and follows me to the door. I slip on my tennis shoes, Vincent helps me slip into my jacket and we walk out of the door. I felt Vincent take a hold of my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Lead the way." He said. I lean up to kiss him softly and then we start walking into the woods. The sun is shinning brightly and the sky is so blue. It's a beautiful day and for that I'm glad. Squirrels run across our path as I lead Vincent through the woods onto the old trail that we have behind the cabin. I move a branch out of my way and almost trip on a rock if not for Vincent catching my fall. I grin up at him and whisper my thanks. He nods his head at me as we make our way on the trail stepping over fallen branches and rocks. I'm more careful this time, as I didn't really like the idea of breaking an ankle this early into the trip it would completely ruin it. Well maybe not since I do have a doctor along and a damn good one at that. I Still didn't really want to sprang an ankle.

Vincent lets go of my hand as we cross the creek that is flowing pretty good. Normally it's pretty dry, we must've had some rain the past couple of days to get it flowing this good over top the rocks.

Vincent takes a hold of my hand again as after he steps across the creek and we continue on through the wilderness. I duck under a branch that's hanging low over the path as we approach a V on the trail giving us two choices and I look back at Vincent.

"Which way?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"You pick." I smile at him deciding to take a left turn on the trail with Vincent walking beside me. I then get an idea as I let go of Vincent's hand. He looks at me questionably as I flash a grin at him. I walk behind him just as Vincent asks me.

"Catherine what are…?" Vincent asks me. I jump onto his back laughing.

"Piggy back ride?" I ask him. Vincent laughs at me.

"What?" Vincent only shakes his head at me before continuing on the path. I wrap my arms around his neck as I held on. I have to admit this was pretty fun even though part of me felt like a silly child now. Vincent didn't seem to mind though as he didn't put me down.

It was then that memories came back to me when Heather and I were little of us running through these woods playing tag or hide and seek using a fort that we once made as home base. I wonder if it's still there.

"Make a right here." I tell Vincent. He makes the right turn on the trail. I stop him letting him know I wanted to get down. He asked if I sure and I tell him yes as I slide down off his back. I then take a hold of Vincent's hand once again as I start to lead him towards the direction of the old fort, doubting it's still there but I thought I would check it out anyways just for the fun of it.

I felt Vincent pull back on my arm. I pause looking up at him in question. He grins at me and pulls me close to him kissing me softly, wrapping his arms around me. I grin a little against his kiss feeling my cheeks starting to blush.

"Vincent." I mumble against his kiss.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say as I melt into his kiss once more, wrapping my arms around him, my fingers began running through his dark hair. Then suddenly an idea pops into my mind as I kiss him once more. Giggling a little bit I say.

"Tag. You're it!" I quickly turn myself out of his arms making a run for it not really paying attention to where I was going. It took Vincent a minute to figure out what was going on and then soon he caught on and came running after me as I picked up my speed.

**Vincent**

It took me a minute to process in my head what Catherine was doing as she lightly hit my arm saying I'm it and then she took off running ahead of me. Then memories of me when I was a child came flowing back through me as I remembered playing this game with friends.

I soon then took off after Catherine, enjoying the feelings that are flowing through me as I ran after her. These were feelings of freedom rushing through me. I can hear Catherine's laughter in the distance ahead of me as I ran after her. Yes I could easily catch her in an instance with my super speed but I held back on it wanting her to enjoy this as much as I was and wanting to be fair. If only JT could see us running around like children he sure would have a laugh at this one. Heather too for that matter although her opinion of this would most likely be oh how cute is this compared to JT's comment, as I found myself wondering what they were up to.

**Heather**

I heard a knock on my door as I'm sitting on the couch reading a Nicholas Sparks novel. I'm so into the book that the knock on my door causes me to jump slightly bringing me sadly back to reality. I wondered who it could be. I really wasn't expecting anyone. I hear another knock as I'm getting up from my comfy spot on the couch.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming." I say yawning a little. Today was just one of those days I felt like relaxing and having a lazy day curled up on the couch in my pajamas and bathrobe reading a book like I was previously doing. I just happened to be in a really good part too; oh and how I hated that whenever that happens when someone interrupts me like this. I sigh as think how I couldn't wait to get back into it, as it seemed like the main couple in the book were about to share their first kiss. First kisses are always so romantic. Except for a few of my own I have to say. I rub my eyes a little as I unlock the door to find a nervous looking JT staring at me who looks as if he's going to have a heart attack at any moment either that or explode.

"JT What are…" I start to say and he walks into the apartment brushing past me. His arms brush against mine as he passes me sending butterflies through me as I remembered my conversation with Cat about my feelings for him. I suddenly found myself wishing I wasn't in my pink pajamas.

"Have you heard from them?" He asked me. He sounds out of breath as I wondered if he ran over here.

"From who?" I ask, as my mind is currently still in the novel I was reading. JT throws his hands in frustration at me making me jump back a little.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I'm talking about Heather."

"Sorry JT I was just reading and I…" I start to ramble on only to be interrupted by JT.

"Have you heard from Vincent and Cat?" He says out of breath. At this my memory pops back into me.

"No I haven't. Why do you ask? I'm sure they're fine." JT rolls his eyes at me. I swear it looks like he is going to have a heart attack. What's he so worried about? I wonder. I mean with Muirfield in jail there should be no reason to worry. Cat and Vincent needed this vacation he knew that from the very beginning when I mentioned it to the both of them. "JT I'm sure they are fine." I say softly to him as I take my hand and squeeze his shoulder lightly, giving him comfort. His eyes make contact with mine as I felt myself blushing a little bit.

"But what if…" I shush him with my finger on his lips.

"I'm sure they are fine JT. Murfield is in jail there's no other reason for us worry is there?"

"But something could of happened to them. They're out in the middle of nowhere anything can happen. This was totally a bad idea." I roll my eyes at JT.

He surely can be over protective that must drive Vincent crazy. But then again I do see where he is coming from he has only watched out for Vincent's well being for the past ten years or so. Jt must have a hard time adjusting to the fact that he doesn't really have to look out for Vincent now that Vincent is out of hiding and all. I frown slightly as I wonder what that must feel like for JT. JT then starts to ramble on again of all the possibilities of things going wrong and what could happen to Vincent and Cat. I tried to cut in but he wouldn't stop talking so I did the only thing I could think of…

**Uh oh Cliffy. Sorry I know how everyone tends to not like the cliffy's but what can I say, it was a great way to end this chapter. Never fear, another chapter will be posted up soon! **

**Less than two weeks until episode 10! What's everyone thoughts from the pictures and promos that we've been seeing? I hope Vincent doesn't go back to his ex he belongs with Cat. VinCat forever! **


	54. Chapter 54

**You guys are so awesome for the reviews! Here's Chapter 53. **

**Oh on one of my reviews someone requested me to write a Jay/Kristin fanfic. What do you guys think? I have an idea but I'm curious to see who else would like to see this happen. I have to admit the idea of writing one is growing on me. I hope you enjoy. I will warn you ahead of time that there's a surprise coming ahead in this chapter. Okay I better stop typing I don't want to spoil too much...enjoy! **

**Heather**

I can feel my heart beating like crazy as I slowly close the distance between us with JT still rambling on. God doesn't he ever shut up? I ask my self. Okay this is it; I need to make my move now or never I tell myself as I close my eyes and planted my lips on his.

I don't know what inclined me to do it. I guess I just remembered how that was the easiest way to shut up a non-stop talking Josh when we dated. Or maybe because I just wanted to kiss him since I've been having these feelings about him and this seemed like the perfect excuse. But whatever the reason I'm glad I did kiss him and all of a sudden catching him guard.

It took him a moment to register what was happening and I almost pull away in disappointment, but then I soon felt him returning my kiss as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't believe this is happening that I'm actually kissing JT and that he's kissing me back. I can feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach as we kiss. Here I am living my own first kiss just when I was about to read it happening to someone else. This in my opinion was way better although the setting could've been somewhere a little more romantic but hey I'm not complaining, I'm glad this is happening and that he's kissing me back, not pulling away.

We finally pull away from our kiss for the only one reason of needing oxygen, if not for that I'm sure our lips would still be locked. When we pulled away we just simply stare at each other, completely speechless. It's very rare that I am actually speechless about something and JT manages to make that so. I could feel my cheeks reddening as JT kept staring at me.

"Wow!" JT says breathlessly.

"Pinch me." I say giggling a little bit as I felt JT pinching my arm. "Ouch what was that for?" I exclaim as I'm rubbing my arm where it stung from his pinch. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"You told me to pinch you." I roll my eyes.

"I really didn't actually want you to pinch me."

"Oh." JT said as we have awkward moment of silence. I then smile up at him and say.

"But I'm glad you did."

"You are?" I nod my head yes.

"Because now I know it's for real and you really did just kiss me." JT raises an eyebrow at me.

"Wait a minute Heather, you kissed me first." He argues back. I roll my eyes at him. Our first quarrel I thought.

"You kissed me back though." I challenge him.

"Why did you?" He suddenly asks me as I nervously run my fingers through my hair. First kiss in my pajamas, no makeup definitely not something I would've planned, but I guess that it happening unexpectedly could also be romantic in a ways. I sigh and say.

"Well for one reason to shut you up." I say jokingly. I get a glare at JT.

"Oh." I smile and say.

"But also because I do like you." This comment causes a grin on JT's face and I smile at him. JT shakes his head and pulls me in for another kiss, this time silencing me, as I still couldn't believe this was happening to me this very minute. I guess Cat was right when she told me that JT likes me. I take a hold of his hand and lead him towards the couch where I pick up my book and set it on the coffee table thinking I can finish that later.

**Vincent**

"Catherine!" I yell as I'm running after her, winding my way through the rocks and trees. She surely can run I thought as I finally spot her running around a pine tree. But then again I'm only going at a normal human speed. If I used my super speed, well I would've caught up to her ages ago. I can hear her giggling in the distance as she's running from me.

"Over here!" She yells back at me. I grin as I catch up to her and wrap her into my arms surprising her a bit.

"Caught you." I whisper into her ear. Her cheeks are flush with red from her running and she's breathing heavy.

"Yes you did." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What's my reward?" I ask her while grinning. She laughs and leans up to kiss me. I love her laugh, I thought. She starts to pull away but I pull her closer to me to kiss her once more. I then catch her by surprise as I said.

"Okay your turn."

"My turn?" Catherine asks me. I nod my head and tag her as I take off at a run.

"Hey you're not playing fair Keller!" She yells after me. I laugh back and reply.

"Catch me if you can Chandler." I say as I hear her running. I take off at full speed, super speed.

"Keller!" Catherine yells after me. I laugh as I run feeling more free than I have in a long time as I felt the wind on my face bringing tears to my eyes. It really did feel great not having to worry my every move and watch my back for fear of Muirfield following Catherine and I. I run faster winding my way through the thick woods and leaping over rocks just loving this moment. I then take a pause from my running looking around for Catherine, giving her a chance to catch up. I then suddenly felt Catherine colliding into me knocking us both to the ground. Catherine's laughing as she rolls onto her side to face me. Looking at her I laugh as I notice she has some mud on her face.

"What?" She asks me. I grin at her as I use my thumb to brush the dirt off her beautiful face.

"You have mud on your face." Catherine rolls her eyes at me as she reaches her hand up to take a leaf from my hair.

"So do you." She says and leans in to kiss me. I pull away and say.

"Well it's all your fault." Catherine furrows her brows together.

"How's it my fault Keller?"

"You ran into me." Catherine leans into kiss me.

"You were in my way." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I was waiting for you to catch up. You're slow." Catherine playfully elbows me in the side.

"Only because you cheat." I give her an expression of complete surprise.

"Me cheat? Never." Catherine giggles at me.

"That was fun." She whispers as she leans in to kiss me.

"Very." I mumble against our kiss. She then pulls away from me pushing herself up off the ground. I quickly stand up and do the same. I then notice Catherine rolling up her sleeve as she looks at brush burn on her elbow.

"You okay?" I ask her in concern. She slides her sleeve back down nodding her head as she strand of her hair behind her ear walking up to me she kisses the side of my cheek.

"I'm okay. It's just a small brush burn." I frown at her and push her sleeve back up to examine her brush burn wanting to make sure. It's not that I didn't believe her, but just for my own confirmation that she's really okay.

"We'll take care of it when we go back." I tell her as I help her slide back down her sleeve. I then take her in my arms and pull her in for kiss. I spin us around and she laughs. It's then I take notice of the small shed near us.

"Vincent?" I pull her in for a kiss and turn her so she's looking at the shed.

"Is that a part of your cabin?"

** Catherine**

Vincent asks me and I shrug my shoulders not really sure as I took notice of the small building. It easily could be as there isn't another cabin for miles from ours.

"Want to check it out?" I ask Vincent. He nods his head and takes a hold of my hand as curiosity started to creep through me. I couldn't help but wander if this cabin had something to with my mother's work. I mean there were lots of possibilities of what could be in this cabin but I had a hunch that maybe my mother used this shed. Again it was a thought and I could totally be wrong and it could just be a shed with a bunch of old storage stuff in it. Heck I don't even know if it is a part of our property as I lost track of how far Vincent and I ran from the cabin.

Vincent releases my hand and motions for my to step back as he used his muscles to take down the bolted lumber that crisscrossed in front of the door preventing anyone from entering. After tearing off the boards he kicks open the door and takes a hold of my hand again.

We brush the cobwebs away that are in the doorframe and step into a room that looks partially empty except for the many boxes that rest on the dusty shelves, knocked over chairs and few other things that lay around. The place looked as if no one has been in here for years. It looked abandoned.

Vincent looks at me in question and I shrug my shoulders. I let go of his hand and walk up to one of the boxes on the shell, just as I start to movie it out a mouse comes scurrying past me. I squeal a little and almost drop the box in my hands if not for Vincent. Vincent chuckles at me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"You're afraid of a little mouse." I playfully glare at him.

"Well you would jump to if a mouse…" Vincent lightly places his arm on mine giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm only kidding Catherine." He then motions to the box that's half way off the shelf. "What do you think is in it?" I shake my head.

"I don't know but hopefully not another mouse or a dead one." Vincent chuckles and once again I send him one of my glares.

I pull out the box and set it on the dusty table nearby. I sneeze a little as I dust off the box with my sleeve. Looking at Vincent I notice his eyes widen in surprise as he points to the box, I whisper.

"Vincent…"

**What do you think they found? What did you guys think of Heather and JT's first kiss? (I wish they would make those two a couple on the show, their personalities are so right for each other.) Don't forget to review! Tell me what you guys think about the Jay/Kristin Fanfic! I'm anxious to read what everyone thinks on the idea. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**I must say I am amazed at the amount of reviews I received for the Jay/Kristin Fanfic I'm working on. Thank You so much.**

**I will be regularly updating this fanfic as I normally do and I will try to update the Jay/Kristin Fanfic as often as I can. **

**Oh for those who asked if I've done any other Fanfics with BATB. Yes I do. One is called A Happy New Year's Eve and the other is a Jay/Kristin Fanfic called: It's Just Lines. **

**So what do you think is in the boxes? Well I guess you'll be finding out soon...**

**Vincent**

One thing is for sure; I never imagined that we would find what we just did that's hidden in this little shed out in the middle of literally nowhere. Catherine wipes off the dust that covered the label as she sneezes. My eyes widened in surprise not believing what I just read on the label of the box. Of all places I never thought we would've found this box and the others for that matter. Little does Heather know that her camping trip idea for us turned into well Muirfield?

"Vincent?" Catherine whispers my name again as she furrowed her brows at me and takes a hold of my hand squeezing it. I squeeze it back as I nod my head at her.

"Remove the lid." I whisper softly. I notice that Catherine is shaking slightly as she removes the lid and sets it down on the table sneezing while she does so for the motion of her moving the lid caused a bit more dust to fly through the air. She must be allergic to dust.

"Vincent, could this be…" Her voice trails off as she starts flipping through the folders within the box-contained names of soldiers and their files. I know what she's thinking, but I didn't allow myself to hope.

"I don't see your name…" Catherine says as she turns around to the other boxes on the shelves. Determined to find my file. She pulls out another one, as I simply just stand there still shocked at what we found in this little shed. Catherine notices as she turns to face me after sitting down the dusty box onto the table.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Catherine whispers softly and reaches her hand up caressing the side of my face that my scar is on. I close my eyes momentarily enjoying the feel of her hand there. Opening my eyes I reach up and remove Catherine's hand from my face. I lean in to kiss her softly

"I'm okay." I whisper and Catherine frowns at me as if she didn't quite believe me.

"Vincent…tell me. What is it?" She whispers as she turns to face me, her attention off the box that could contain my file and possible a cure. She cups my face in her hands and leans in to kiss me. "Yeah I'm good." I say. Catherine leans in to kiss me on my cheek before turning back to the next box. I shake my head out of her hands not really wanting to talk about it.

"I'm okay." I say again. Catherine shakes her head at me and said.

"Vincent I know something's troubling you. What is it?" I sigh as I turn to face Catherine. She can be stubborn sometimes but in a way I'm glad she is. I take a hold of her small hands in my larger ones and give them a light squeeze. "Vincent?" She questions me.

"It's just I thought that Muirfield was behind us…"

"Vincent Muirfield is behind us…" I put a finger to her lips silencing her shaking my head.

"But when we entered this shed and found these boxes, Muirfield came back to me, reminding me of who I am." Catherine frowns slightly and leans in to kiss me.

"Vincent, who you are is the man I fell in love with." I give Catherine a small smile that she returns as she reaches up and brushes at my hair.

"Catherine." I say pulling her back and into my arms just needing to feel her close to me. Catherine sighs as she wraps her arms around me. She pulls away and looks up at me as she once again reaches up and caresses her hand on my face

"Maybe my mom left a notebook or something for a cure…" Catherine trails off. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I mean just moments ago Catherine and I were having fun running around like kids and now Muirfield came back to haunt me once again. Yes I know they are in jail, but the beast will always be a reminder of them. I shake my head as I suddenly realize that I need to help Catherine search through her mother's files as we could possibly find a cure for the beast and maybe just maybe my life could be completely normal. I lean in kissing Catherine surprising her a little bit from my sudden affectionate kiss as I turn around to get another box from the shelf.

"What was that for?" She asks me as I grin at her.

"Everything." I say simply knowing how true the words rang in my ears. Knowing that my life really wouldn't be complete with her by my side. Catherine smiles and stops running her fingers through the files in the box as she walks up to me I sit down the box looking at her in question. Catherine leans up to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her and whisper. "I love you." She kisses my cheek and replies.

"I love you to." Catherine smiles at me before she ducks under my arm to grab another box on the shelf. Her mom sure has a lot of files, I only hope she has mine among these dusty boxes.

"I don't understand any of this." Catherine says as she's going through the files searching for mine and looking at the different equations. I chuckle a little bit.

"Don't worry JT will be able to understand it." Catherine frowns at me then laughs.

"Oh poor guy he's going to have another heart attack." I laugh a long with her as I was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Good thing I happen to a doctor then?" Catherine raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing." She said giggling as she continues to rummage through the files. She sneezes again as she gets another box.

"You know you could step out and get some air." I tell her as I start to feel concerned about all of her sneezing from the dust. She shakes her head.

"I'm okay. I'll get used to it eventually." I frown at her.

"Catherine…"

"I'm okay Vincent. Really." Catherine tells me. I shake my head knowing I wasn't going to win this one, as it seems Catherine is pretty determined to find my file. Just knowing that it might be in here somewhere could mean that I can possibly have a chance at a normal life. Maybe that's how Catherine felt as she is digging through the files even though her constant sneezing is driving her nuts she's more than determined to find my file. Sometimes I swear she knows me way to well at times.

"What?" She asks me. I shake my head as I realize I've been staring at her.

"You're beautiful." I say. She grins at me as I caught a slight red of color in her cheeks from blushing as I thought beautiful really isn't the word to describe how Catherine looks to me. Actually come to think of it there really isn't a word great enough. So I guess beautiful will have to work for now. Taking my gaze off of Catherine, I continue to dig through the rest of the files that's in the current box I'm looking through.

"Vincent." Catherine whispers softly. I stop digging through the box looking up at her. She's holding a small green notebook that had my name printed on it.

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. But I thought it should end here. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. :) What did you guys think? Poor JT huh? Well at least he has Heather to help calm him down. I swear they need to get those two together for on the show. They definitely would add some comedy and fluff to the show. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks so much for the reviews! YAY less than a week till the new episode. I say we waited long enough don't you? **

**I will try an update soon on my Jay/Kristin FanFic. Not sure if I will be able to post one up today but I will definitely be posting up a chapter tomorrow if I don't today. Thanks so much for the reviews on that FanFic. I couldn't believe the audience it built over just two chapters, love you guys! Again any ideas are welcome for where you would like to see that Fanfic go and as well as this one! **

**Catherine**

I can feel myself shaking probably from nerves or something as I look up at Vincent holding the green little notebook in my hands. I sneeze once again from all the dust that collected up in here. Vincent takes a hold of hand and leads me out of the shed.

"You okay?" He asks me. I nod my head at him as I brush a few strands of hair out of my face tucking them behind my ear. I place the green notebook into his hands thinking he should be the one to open it and not me.

"You open it." I whisper to him. He leans in to kiss me softly on my lips and I melt into his kiss. Maybe just maybe there might be a cure for him inside that little notebook of my mothers. I knew that's what would make him happier than anything. Knowing that that's what he wants more than anything. Pulling away from the kiss I make a motion with my hands. "Go ahead, open it." I say as I felt myself shaking a little bit from nervousness of what could be in there. We sit down on the steps of the shed's entrance.

"Okay." Vincent whispers. Sighing he unwraps the rubber band before he opens it he looks at me and asks.

"You ready?" I nod my head at him as I take my hand and give his arm a small squeeze of encouragement.

"Yeah." I whisper to him. Vincent turns his attention back to the notebook opening it slowly. I held my breath as he does so with both of my hands holding onto his arm and I swear if they weren't there holding on to Vincent then I most likely would've had my fingers crossed behind my back. Vincent pauses and looks at me.

"What is it?" I ask him. He shakes his head and hands me the notebook, pointing to where I should read. As I scanned across the page I try to comprehend what I'm reading. Sure I'm not good at chemistry or equations but words I am definitely good at that. Half way down the page I read the words that popped out to me right away: _Antidote._ After that there's an equation and other things I would never understand even if my life depended on it only JT would understand something like this. My eyes widen in surprise as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Vincent." I mumble. Looking up at him I'm smiling as I close the notebook and sit it down beside me. I wrap my arms around him and lean my head against his shoulder. He turns his head to look down at me as I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead. I lift my head to look up at him, as the idea of us finding a possible cure for him is still sinking into me and most likely for him as well.

"Do you think it'll work?" I ask him suddenly as I secretly hoped it would, for then we can finally put Muirfield behind us, and move on with our lives. He takes a hold of my hand intertwining our fingers together. "Vincent, are you okay?" I ask him as I notice his silence since finding a possible cure.

"It's just…" He starts to say and shakes his head as he looks down at our hands. "Never mind." He whispers.

"Vincent…" I start to say as I take my free hand and lift his head. I caress the side of his face. "What is it?" He smiled weakly at me and said.

"I just never thought I would ever come this close to finding a cure…" His voice trails off.

"Vincent?"

"What if it doesn't work Catherine? I mean there's a high chance that it won't." I shake my head as place a soft kiss on Vincent's cheek.

"But there's also a chance that it will. We won't know unless we try Vincent."

"Catherine but what if it…" I lean in to kiss him.

"If it doesn't work we'll keep searching. Vincent this is the closest thing we've ever found on a cure. We have to hope that it will work." I said smiling.

"Catherine…"

"What is it Vincent? Tell me." I whisper softly to him as I fold my hands over top his giving them a squeeze.

"What if we don't find a cure? There will always be that part of me that's a beast." I frown up at him as it suddenly comes to me what he's thinking.

"Vincent." I whisper softly as I reach up and take my hand to turn his face so he's looking straight at me. I lean in to give him a kiss. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Vincent starts to cut in but I place my finger on his lips shaking my head. "You're stuck with me. I'm not leaving." I say with determination. Vincent looks over at me as he takes his hand and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispers. I smirk a little at him.

"No Vincent…the real question is… what did I do to deserve you?" I say as I close the distant between us. Knowing that it's true. What did I deserve to have someone as amazing as him in my life? All I know is that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Vincent wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him then suddenly I felt the step collapse from under us and I start laughing, Vincent joins in with my laughter.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Vincent said. I shake my head as I start to get up from the ground. Vincent stands up facing me and wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him. He touches his forehead against mine as I snake my arms around his neck. We rub noses and Vincent whispers.

"I love you too, Catherine so much." I lean in to kiss him and I said.

"I know Vincent, I know." I whisper softly as Vincent kisses me. I'm the first to pull away. Minutes go by as we stand there in each other's arms. I rest my head in the crook of his shoulder savoring this moment. Vincent placed a kiss upon my forehead and I lift my head from his shoulder looking up at him.

"Hey." I whisper as I reach my hand up to caress his face. Vincent closes his eyes as I do so and when he opens them he whispers back to me.

"Hey." I smile and lean up to kiss him softly on the lips. I start to pull away but Vincent only pulls me closer. I giggle a little bit as he kisses me.

"What?" He asks me. I smirk at him kissing his cheek.

"You know if you keep doing that we'll never get back to the cabin." Vincent chuckles and it felt good to see him laugh.

I intertwine our fingers together and start walking back towards the cabin. "I don't know about you but a bed seems much more comfortable than the ground." Vincent laughs once again and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Okay fine you win." He says. I grin up at him.

"Besides it's getting late. We should probably head back anyways." I tell him. Vincent nods his head and motions his hands back towards the cabin.

"What do you want to about…?" I start to say. Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I mean I'm glad we found something but I don't want that to put a stop to our little vacation." Vincent says softly.

"Alright we'll wait to we get back to give JT another heart attack." At this Vincent laughs again and I join in with him.

"He's going to explode." Vincent said.

"I'm sure Heather can calm him down." Vincent grins at me causing me to blush well once again.

"What do you think those two are up to?" Vincent asked me. I shrug my shoulders not really knowing.

"Not sure. Although I'm sure JT is constantly pacing the floor thinking about you and if you are okay." I tell him.

**Vincent**

"Yeah that's probably true maybe I should at least give him a call and check in." I say as Catherine frowns at me. "What?" I ask her.

"It's just I thought we wouldn't have any interruptions." She says. By now we walked out of the woods and I could see Catherine's dad's cabin ahead of us.

"It'll just be five minutes. Besides we aren't the ones being interrupted, he is." I say as I wink at her. Knowing I should probably call JT and check to make sure the poor guy isn't having a heart attack. It's the least I could do before Catherine and I spill all this information out onto him.

"Okay." She says smiling up at me. "I'll start cooking super while you give him a call." She said as we walked up and I opened the door of the cabin for her. She took off her shoes and jacket.

"Catherine…" She turns around to face me.

"What?" I smile up at her as I take my hand and reach up to pull a leaf out of her hair. She laughs and said.

"On second thought I should probably take a shower first." I lean in to kiss her.

"Okay, you do that while I give JT a call." Catherine smiles at me and return her smile.

"Care to join me?" She asks winking at me.

"Love to. Just give me five minutes." I tell her as I pull out my cell phone out of my pocket. I watch Catherine walk off into the hall way and then I walk over to take a seat on the couch as I took a glance at the notebook in my hand as I thought; this is the one thing that could possibly change my life forever.

**Poor JT he sure has to deal with a lot of surprises lately, but I'm sure he can handle this next one a lot better with Heather by his side, speaking of how do you think Vincent and Cat will react when they find out what's happened between those two while they've been away...hum anything else you guys would like to see happen on this camping trip... :) **


	57. Chapter 57

**YAY! 5 more days until the new episode...are you guys excited as I am? **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I am planning on continuing this story for a little while longer. I'm also going to add a few more chapters to Rescue Me and it's because of you that I am. I'm also going to be updating soon on my Jay/Kristin Fanfic again ideas for that one are welcomed. Okay since I updated you on those little things I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think?**

**Vincent**

I sigh and run my hands through my hair before dialing in JT's number as I'm waiting for him to pick up I couldn't help but stare at the notebook once again that's laying on the coffee table. What's inside there could be the answer to everything, my key to a normal life that I want so badly to happen. Sure I mean things felt normal after having Muirfield sent to a life sentence in prison and that I can actually go back to working as a doctor, something I really loved doing more than anything, but there's still one small thing about me that is preventing me from having a completely normal life and that would be the beast. If I could have that part of me erased that would make happier than anything.

After about the third ring I begin to wonder why JT isn't picking up. He almost always does. He'll pick up the instant his phone is ringing. At least that was his habit of things when Muirfield was still looking for me. Then on the final ring he picks up and I hear someone giggling in the background. Heather I thought, but what is JT doing with her.

"JT…um are you okay?" I say for he seems like he's out of breath.

"Yeah man I'm fine." JT said and then I hear him shushing someone. "Wait a minute…did something happen." JT said as realization hits him. I chuckle at this.

"No nothing happened I'm just checking in. Catherine thought it would be a good idea to do so. What's going on at the warehouse?" I ask him even though I had a pretty good idea as to what that something was. I then hear JT whispering something like Heather stop it. I chuckle and say.

"I think I'll call another time man. When you're not…a not busy." I pause.

"Wait Vincent…"

"Another time JT." I say as I hang up the phone, not giving him a chance to say anything. Catherine is for sure going to enjoy this little bit of news I have to share with her. I stand up and stretch as I walk back to the bedroom where I found Catherine slipping on her shirt. I lean against the doorframe and I couldn't help myself but watch her as I think how incredibly beautiful she really is. She turns her head as she notices my presence.

"Like what you see Keller?" She asks me, teasing me a bit. I grin at her.

"You know I do." I reply smiling at her.

"Hey." She whispers softly walking up to me. Wrapping her arms around me as her fingers start to run through my hair.

"Hey." I reply to her as I pull her in for a sweet, soft kiss.

"Did you call JT?" She asks me after I pull away, her fingers still playing with my hair.

"Yep." I said smiling at her.

"How is he?" She asks. I chuckle a little bit and Catherine raises her eyebrows at me. "What's so funny?" I take my hands and run the down her arms.

"Let's just say he's better than we thought he would be."

"Oh?" Catherine asks raising her eyebrow in question at me. I lean in closer to her and whisper in her ear.

"I heard your sister laughing in the background."

"Oh! Wow! Wait. Are you sure? I thought Heather…" Catherine looks at me in surprise and I chuckle as I lean in to kiss her.

"Super hearing remember?" I ask her as I made a motion of my hand to my ears. Catherine laughs and pulls me closer to her, kissing me.

"Oh right. How could I forget?" She smirks at me leaning in to kiss my cheek. I laugh as I pick her up into my arms.

"Vincent!" Catherine exclaims while she's laughing.

"What?" I ask her as I'm suddenly feeling really happy…Muirfield forgotten for the time being. Or maybe it wasn't because they left my mind at this very moment but because I felt that maybe just maybe I could have a chance at a normal life. Catherine shakes her head at me and buries her head into my shoulder. "Nothing." She mumbles. I chuckle as I thought; I really should be celebrating at least a little bit and why not celebrate with Catherine. Catherine looks up at me and I notice she's blushing as I lean in to kiss her. I couldn't help then but simply stare at her taking in her beauty. She really is breath taking. Everyday I still wonder what in the world I did to deserve her love.

"What?" Catherine asks me. Shaking my head I lean in to kiss her as I walk us over to the bed. Catherine wraps her arms around my neck and her fingers start to play with my hair. "Vincent…What is it?" She asks me again once again determined to figure out what it is that's on my mind. I place a soft kiss on her forehead deciding to tell her.

"You're beautiful." Sitting down on the bed I continue to hold Catherine in my arms. I just wanted to hold her close to me and never let her go. I felt her snuggling her head in the crook of my shoulder and then she looked up at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are?" Catherine asks me while slightly blushing from her own comment. I chuckle a little.

"I think you're blushing gives it away…" Catherine playfully elbows me in the side glaring at me. I throw my hands up in defense.

"Hey I'm just saying." I then suddenly get an idea and start tickling her. She laughs as she's trying to get out of my grasp. She manages to twist herself out of my arms and she's now laying on her back with me hovering over her and tickling her sides.

"Vincent." I laugh as I lean in to kiss her. I held onto her wrists as I did so and soon she melts into my kiss. I rolled over with her lying beside me, her head resting on my shoulder.

As I'm lying here with Catherine in my arms close to me I allow myself to close my eyes just taking all of this in and enjoying having her close to me like this as I thought how nice it really would be to have her in my arms like this every night and every morning and all the other times in between.

"Vincent…" I tilt my head down looking at Catherine. She reaches her hand across my stomach and intertwines our fingers. She snuggles herself closer to me. "What are you thinking?" She asks me softly.

**Catherine**

Vincent is silent for a moment after I ask him that. I lift my head up so my chin is resting on his shoulder. He leans in to kiss me and said.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" I nod my head and smile up at him. I felt Vincent rub his hand up and down my arm and then his fingers started playing with my hair.

"That I want to spend the rest of my life with you and wake up with you here in my arms every day like this…" Vincent's voice trails off and I furrow my brows at him. I push myself up so I'm looking down at him.

"Vincent, are you asking me…" My voice trails off from nerves as I try to read what he's thinking. No he couldn't possibly be asking me to marry him could he?

"Catherine…" Vincent starts to say. I squeeze his hand giving him encouragement to go on as I felt my heart beating fast wondering what he was going to say next.

**Wow! Could Vincent possibly be proposing to Cat? What do you guys think?**


	58. Chapter 58

**4 DAYS! YAY I'm so excited well more than excited. So does everyone else not like Vincent's Ex? I keep on thinking someone needs to slap Vincent in the face and wake him up tell him he belongs with Cat. VinCat Forever! **

**Anyways thanks so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Vincent**

As I'm Looking into Catherine's beautiful eyes I couldn't help but ask myself, what did I do to deserve her? Am I worthy of her love? Then the next question came to my mind as I wondered am I proposing to her? I had planned on asking her to marry me in the near future, but suddenly the idea of waiting seemed like a waste of time. Especially when I know that I wanted nothing more than to have Catherine Chandler be my wife. On that thought, I wish I had a ring for her, for Catherine deserved that and so much more than I could give her.

"Vincent?" She questions me as her eyes are searching mine trying to read what I'm thinking. I lean in and kiss her softly before pushing myself off the bed as I thought, why not propose to her today and now. We're alone. No JT. No Heather. It's just us and even though I probably would've done things a bit differently suddenly the spur of the moment seemed somehow a more romantic idea in my mind anyways and I hope that Catherine will like it is as well.

"Come with me." I whisper to Catherine as I held out my hand to her. She furrowed her brows at me as she placed her small hand in my larger one. She pushed herself up off the bed and stood close to me. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment before I intertwine our fingers and lead her out to the deck from the bedroom, thinking I should at least do this somewhat romantic as romantic as I can with out a ring anyways. I frown a little bit as I couldn't help but keep on wishing I had one to give her. But then knowing Catherine she would most likely argue with me that those things didn't matter to her. It would be an argument that I would for sure loose.

I turn to face Catherine once we are out on the deck. The sun shinning on her hair making her even more beautiful and breathtaking than she already is. For a brief moment I take my eyes off of her as I look into the distance and notice that the sun is starting to set and different shades of red are creating a beautiful setting. I suddenly grin proud of myself for creating this moment so suddenly.

"Vincent?" Catherine whispers again, and I felt her hand caress the side of my face as she turned my face so I'm looking at her. Clearing my throat I focus on the reason I brought her out here for.

Getting down on one knee I look up into her eyes. Her expression turns to surprise and then shock as she blushes a little. I could hear her heart beating rapidly. Taking a hold of her hand I look into her eyes for a brief moment.

"Catherine…" I start to say as I suddenly began to feel nervous. I didn't really have a proposal speech in mind but as Catherine smiles down at me I manage to continue as I secretly hoped this would be romantic enough for her.

"Catherine I love you so much and even though I don't have ring…"

"Vincent none of those…" She starts to say. I chuckle a little bit as she blushes. Kissing her hand I look back up at her and continue on.

"Even though I don't have a ring for you, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Wake up to you every morning." I pause thinking what to say next. This time Catherine doesn't say anything as she's taking in every word I say. She gives my hand a light squeeze, her simple gesture telling me to continue. "Before you came into my life I never thought things like this could be possible for me. Then when we met and you saw me for who I really was you didn't run, you accepted me." Catherine smiles as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You accepted me and because of that I started thinking that maybe things could be normal for me. When you invited me over for dinner that night and we after had our first kiss I knew then as I know now that nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Cause without you my life is meaningless and empty. You're my other half." I pause as I squeeze her hand lightly and ask the next question that would change the course of our relationship completely. "Catherine Chandler, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask her as I could still feel myself shaking afraid of what she will say next.

**Catherine**

As Vincent asked me to marry him I could feel my heart beating fast, butterflies in my stomach and a bunch of other emotions flowing through me as Vincent proposed to me. For a moment I'm speechless, words wouldn't come out as I thought. Sure I have dreamed of the day he would ask me to marry him. I even pictured in my mind a couple of times of how he would propose and nothing came as close to this. He certainly had a way of surprising to me, as I did not expect this coming, maybe he didn't either. Sure he didn't have a ring but none of that matters to me.

"Catherine, um now would be the time so say something…" Vincent said to me, his voice shaking a bit taking me out of my thoughts. I start to feel tears threatening to fall down my cheeks, tears of happiness. I smile at him and shake my head as I whisper.

"Yes. Yes Vincent of course I'll marry you." Vincent blinks and then starts grinning.

"Really?" Vincent asks me as if he does not quite believe me.

"Yes!" I scream loudly, laughing. Vincent stands up and I literally jumped into his arms as he catches me. Vincent laughs along with me and spins us around in circles. He stops and leans into capture my lips. My arms snake around his neck and my fingers run through his hair as he's kissing me with all the passion he could into that one kiss. He pulls away for a moment, smiling at me and of course I start to blush all over again. Then again he did just propose to me I'm entitled to blush.

"I love you." Vincent whispers to me as rubs his nose with mine.

"I love you too Vincent so much. You make me so happy." I say and pull him in for a kiss. Even though he didn't give me a ring this proposal of his couldn't be more romantic as the sun finally set behind the mountains. Vincent pulls away as if it reading my thoughts he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" I shush him by putting a finger to his lips knowing what he is going to say. I know he felt like he should have given me a ring, but he needs to know that I really didn't care about those things.

I then take my hand and caress the side of his face that his scar is on. Vincent leans his head into my hand on his cheek as his eyes close momentarily, relaxing against my touch, before opening once again. I search deep into his eyes and say.

"That doesn't matter to me Vincent…"

"But…" He starts to say as I shake my head and lean in to kiss him.

"But nothing. Vincent a ring is just a symbol showing how much someone loves that person they gave it too…"

"Catherine…" I shake my head and continue on.

"Vincent I already know how much you love me and care about me. I don't need a symbol to prove too people how much you love me when I already know."

"You deserve…" I run my fingers through his hair as I lean in to kiss me. Vincent sets me down as he turns to walk towards the edge of the deck and leans on the railing. I walk up beside him and lift myself up so I'm sitting on the railing of the deck. I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it.

"Vincent, I love you. Nothing can change how I feel about you. A ring doesn't matter to me. Just know that you love me means more to me than any ring." I tell him. He shakes his head as he looks up at me and suddenly a smile forms on his face. I return his smile as he moves so he is in front of me. I wrap my legs around his waist as his arms wrap around me pulling me close.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Catherine Chandler but I'm glad you said yes." I chuckle a little bit glad I got through to him.

"Me too Vincent…me too." I say as he pulls me in for another passionate kiss. Heather has no idea what her little camping trip idea turned into although I'm sure more than sure that she is going enjoy finding out what happened on our camping trip. For it's still all sinking in me that Vincent actually proposed to me. Something I thought wouldn't happen for sometime but I'm glad it happened when it happened. As I think back, I knew without a doubt that after our first kiss that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Vincent and knowing that he felt the same way made me happier than anything.

I felt Vincent trailing kisses on my neck and sliding my sleeve down off my shoulder as he's kissing it. He then works his way back up and kisses my lips and he mumbles.

"Should we eh?" Vincent starts to say before kissing me. I nod my head at him as I slide off the railing. Vincent surprises me by picking me up into his arms, holding me close to him. I laugh a little as my arms wrap around his neck. He leans down to kiss me as we step inside. Not bothering to shut the door behind us Vincent lays me down on the bed hovering over me. He leans down to kiss me. He pauses then and just looks at me. I furrow my brows at him as I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper.

"What?" Vincent shakes his head and says.

"You have way too many clothes on Catherine." Pulling him in for a kiss I say.

"Well what are you going to do about that Keller?"

**Well? Did you like the proposal? **

**PS: I will try and update this story like I've been. However as far as the other two are concerned, I might update them every other day between the two. But I will try and update as often as I can. Thanks so much for your support and the reviews!**


	59. Chapter 59

**3 DAYS AND COUNTING! I can't wait! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**** The Kristin/Jay Fanfic is posted on Keiko's website. **

**Catherine**

I sigh as I start gathering my clothes around the bedroom and throwing them into my suitcase, not quite wanting to believe that our little romantic getaway camping trip is coming to end tomorrow. If I could pick between going back to my apartment in New York City and this quiet little cabin I would for sure choose the second. Vincent's taking a shower while I picked up our belongings as memories of his proposal came back to me. That will surely be something I will always remember and cherish.

Sometimes I found it hard to believe that all of that happen yesterday, thinking that all of it was just a dream and that I'll wake up any minute realizing that. I shake my head knowing that it was as real as any proposal could be. I couldn't help but think of the suddenness of it all and the perfect timing of the sun setting behind the mountains.

I pause after folding a shirt and placing it in my suitcase that I didn't want to pack already, as I look out the window. Deciding to take a break I walk out to the exact same spot where Vincent had proposed and leaned against the railing as I looked out into the mountains thinking how much I am actually going to miss this place. I find myself wondering when we can come back for maybe even a longer period of time. But sadly I do have to face reality at some point go back to work and Vincent will be starting work at the hospital.

I smile at that thought thinking how happy he must be and wondering what he is feeling. A bird flew by past me reminding me of freedom and how Vincent is probably feeling that the most. That he doesn't have to hide any more. Watch his every move live in fear of Muirfield tracing his tracks. Instead he can be out in the open and enjoy a normal life.

At that last thought I think back on what we found in the shed a few miles from the cabin as I secretly hoped that the information that notebook gave us would be the possible cure Vincent needs. The cure I know he really wants to have.

"Catherine?" I hear Vincent calling me from inside.

"Out here." I reply back to him as I turn around taking my gaze off the mountains leaning my back against the railing. As Vincent's walking towards me he's slipping on a shirt over his head. I couldn't help but blush as I caught a glimpse of his abs. Vincent chuckles as he notices my blush.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks causes me to blush. I decide to play along and point out towards the mountains.

"Yeah it really is beautiful." Vincent smiles at me.

"So you think my abs are beautiful?" He says grinning as I blush.

"You know what I meant." Nodding his head he said.

"True I do, but I also know that what you meant and are thinking are two different things completely." I send him a glare and he shrugs his shoulders as he asks me. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." I say smiling at him as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I wrap my arm around his neck as my fingers start to play with his hair. He leans in to kiss me softly, thinking once again how I really didn't want to leave this place. How I would much rather stay in Vincent's arms forever and never leave them. Vincent pulls away from our kiss as he takes his head reaching up to tuck a strand of hair out of my face.

"What were you thinking?" Looking up into his eyes that I can easily stare at for hours I smile up at him and say.

"That I don't want to leave this cabin." Vincent chuckles as he pulls me closer and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"We could stay. I'm sure Joe would give you a few more days off." Lifting up my head from his shoulder I playfully glare at him.

"I can't do that to him. He's done me a big enough favor as it is." Vincent leans down to place a soft kiss on his forehead as he rests his forehead against mine. "Besides…" I start to say. "You will be going back to work soon." I felt Vincent tense a little.

"Yeah." He said as I look up at him.

"Vincent? What is it?"

"I guess I'm just nervous. I mean what if I'm not any good." I smile as I take my head and caress the side of his face.

"I'm sure you'll do great." I say smiling at him as I pull him in for a kiss.

"You know…" He starts to say.

"What?"

"I guess I am just wondering what your ring size is. I mean after I get more of a pay check I am going to get you an engagement…" I start to cut in as he puts a finger to my lips. "Catherine let me get you a ring okay. I wouldn't feel right if my fiancé doesn't have a ring on her finger." I lean my forehead against his, knowing that I wouldn't be able to change Vincent's mind.

"Okay." I whispered softly giving in. Vincent leans in to kiss me.

"So what size?"

"Six." Vincent chuckles and leans in to kiss me. He lifts me up onto the railing of the fence as I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him close to me. My fingers ran through his hair as we kissed. Just then I heard Vincent's stomach growling and I pulled away grinning at him.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Vincent laughed.

"I guess so." I slide down off from the railing. I lean in to kiss Vincent once more before pulling away and starting to make my way to the kitchen. I felt a pull on my arm as I turned to look at Vincent.

"Catherine wait. Let me cook you dinner tonight." I shake my head.

"You don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to. I want to." I smile at him and say.

"Okay." He pulls me in for a kiss and then intertwining our fingers we step off the deck and into the bedroom as I wondered what Vincent will be cooking for me tonight.

**Heather**

At some point during the movie I had fallen asleep on JT's shoulder on the couch. I only woke up to JT's loud snoring thinking great, nice one Heather you got yourself a snorer. I reach over to pick up the remote hitting the power button to turn of the movie. I shift myself around a little to look at JT who has his head leaning back and arm that somehow wrapped around me during the movie.

Then I thought back on when JT's cell had rung when he was tickling me to death only to be interrupted by Vincent. So most likely Vincent told Cat that JT had been spending quality time here in our apartment. Things are going to be interesting when they get back tomorrow that's for sure. Speaking of I needed to clean the apartment it looked a mess.

JT started snoring again as I decided he really needed to stop doing that I lightly elbowed him in the side as he jolted awake. I giggle a little bit as it takes JT a minute to realize where he's been.

"Oh hey." He said as he notices me sitting next to him, his comment only causing me to laugh a little more. He raises his eyebrows at me as I said.

"You know it would've been nice for you to warn me that you snore."

"What I don't." I nod my head and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"Yes you do."

"No I do…" I sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair and then I lean in to kiss him.

"Yes you do." I argue back to him once more. Apparently the kiss worked to stop our little quarrel from going any further as JT reach over with his hand to pull me closer for a kiss. Part of me still didn't believe that all of this is happening here, right now. I silently thank Vincent and Catherine for going on their camping trip as wondered how it went.

**What did you guys think? **


	60. Chapter 60

**2 DAY AND COUNTING! I'm am beyond excited! Thank you so much for your reviews and following and favoring this story. Again I do not own BATB CW does. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! **

**Catherine**

Morning came way to soon to my liking as the sun peaked through the window. I snuggled closer not wanting to get out of bed or Vincent's arms for that matter. I snuggled closer to Vincent with my head resting on his bare chest. Memories of last night flashed through my mind as I thought sadly that it might be awhile until Vincent and I made love again. I felt Vincent pull my closer to him as I mumble.

"Morning." Vincent peaked an eye open at me before quickly closing it again.

"Morning sweetheart." He whispered softly and I could feel my cheeks growing red at the nickname he called me. I place a kiss on his chest working my way up his neck and to his mouth. He pulled me closer to him as I kissed him softly. I reluctantly pulled away from our kiss as I said.

"We need to get up." I tell him. He nods his head as he leans in to kiss me once more before pushing himself up into a sitting position head leaning against the headboard. I lean in to kiss once more before getting out of bed and wrapping my bathrobe around me.

"I'll get a head start on breakfast." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. Pulling away I smile and walk out of the bedroom that we would soon have to leave.

About two hours later Vincent and I finished our small breakfast, took a shower and went about to gather up the rest of our things.

"You ready to go?" Vincent asks me after he sets our suitcases into the trunk of my car and shuts the trunk. I stood on the porch of the cabin as the memories of everything that happened here these past few days flashed through my mind. Honestly these have been the best few days of my life. I thought of everything; from finding that little notebook to his unexpected and romantic proposal, the way he kissed me, making love and so many other great memories we made here together.

Vincent came up to me as he took me into his arms, his head resting against mine, hugging me close.

"You don't want to leave, do you? Vincent whispered into my ear as if reading my thoughts. I snuggle my head into his shoulder and sigh.

"No, no I don't." Vincent started to rub circles on the small of my back and I pulled him closer to me, wanting to make this moment last as long as it could.

"I wish we could stay longer to." Vincent said as I lift my head from his shoulder, looking up into his eyes, the eyes that I can easily stare into for hours on end. "We can always come back." I tell him with a grin on my face as my fingers play with the collar on his shirt. He chuckles and leans down to kiss me softly, I tug at his shirt pulling him closer to me. He then pulls away from me, staring into my eyes.

"What?" I ask him softly.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I smile as I felt myself blushing.

"Not today you didn't." I said, teasing him a little bit.

"You're beautiful Catherine, so beautiful you take my breath away sometimes." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Only sometimes?" Vincent chuckles and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"You know what I meant." I nod my head and lean up to kiss him. I then think about our engagement wondering how Vincent wanted to go about telling everyone. Pulling away from the kiss I ask him.

"When do you want to announce our engagement?" I asked him wondering what he's going to say. Vincent furrows his brows as he's thinking of what to say. "I mean we don't have to…."

"No Catherine it's not that. I want to tell I just…"

"What is it?" I ask him as I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair.

"Would you mind waiting?"

"I don't mind Vincent." I say.

"It's just that…" His voice trails off as he turns his head away from me looking off into the woods.

"Vincent?" I question him. "You can tell me anything." I say softly. He sighs a little as he turns his head back to face me.

"It's just I would like you to have an engagement ring on your finger when we announce our engagement." I smile at him as I lean in to kiss him, letting him know that I am okay with waiting and I understand.

"Okay." I tell him. Vincent raises his eyebrows at me as if not quite believing me. "We can wait Vincent."

"Are you sure?" I smile at him and nod my head.

"Yes I'm sure. It'll be our little secret." I tell him. Vincent pulls me in for a kiss. I could feel his fingers work their way up my back and then they ran through my hair pulling me closer to him. After we pull away from the kiss Vincent smiles at me and said.

"You know this was a good idea. Remind me to thank Heather when we get back." I nod my head giggling a little bit.

"Yeah I have to agree, it was a good idea." Vincent laughs then as he takes a hold of my hand intertwining our fingers. "What?" I ask him.

"I wander what those two have been up to while we've been away." I laugh along with him.

"Who knows, but I'm sure one of us will find out eventually." I said as Vincent walks us to the car. Upon reaching the car I start to reach for the door handle as Vincent catches me by surprise and picks me up, pulling me in for a very passionate kiss. Sadly the moment that I didn't want to come was ending as Vincent pulled away from our kiss and asked me once again.

"You ready?" I give him a weak smile as he sat me down, opening the car door for me.

"I suppose we have to face reality at some point, don't we?" Vincent chuckles as I get into the passenger seat. He shuts the door and walks around to the driver's side. Vincent placed the key into the ignition and turned on the engine. Before he pulled out he reach for my hand and we intertwined our fingers as he looked at me and said.

"I love you." I smiled at him and whispered.

"I love you too." Vincent then pressed his foot onto the gas and started on our way home. I watched in the review mirror looking back at the cabin until I could no longer see it as I held onto the memories that Vincent and I created there in that little cabin out in the middle of nowhere that I will never forget.

**Sorry that it's a bit short. The next chapter will be longer. I just thought it was a great place to end it. Of course I will be adding a little more of JT and Heather. **

**I really wish the show would hook those two up. Their personalities just match up perfectly. Well what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Oh on a little note on the ring idea I don't want to take all the credit, someone wrote a review and suggested that idea so I decided to put it in here. **

**What did you guys think?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thank You so much for the reviews! YEAH 1 more day! I thought tomorrow would never come. I'll definitely be tweeting tomorrow...if you want to follow me my ebcameron89 is my twitter name. I just recently got into twitter to support BATB! I love this show and love VinCat (Forever). What's everyone's thought's on the episode coming up tomorrow? Oh and who else would like to slap Vincent in the face and tell him he belongs with Cat not Alex (his ex)? **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Heather**

After it took me practically forever to get JT up and off the couch we finally got around to picking things up through out the apartment to make it seem somewhat clean at least. Looking at the clock I thought, they should be here soon and I really needed to take shower, my hair looks a mess from JT tickling me earlier. I smile at that last thought and peak a glance as I watched him picking up a few things and setting them on the coffee table. He glances my way holding up Dear John, the book I was reading yesterday before he came in and interrupted me, causing me to blush.

"Dear John?" JT said smirking pointing at the title on the book. I shrug my shoulders and walk over to him as I attempt to reach out and grab the book out of his hands, but he lifts it up high out of my reach.

"JT!" I exclaim, while laughing as I try to take my book from his hands. He laughs as he asked me.

"Was this the book you were reading?" Looking at the title he said. "Dear John?" Crossing my arms I nod my head and then I give him my best pouty face.

"Can I please have it back?" JT flips through the pages and shrugs his shoulder.

"If I return this to you, I want something in return…"  
He said smirking as he handed me my book back, I hugged it close to my chest, raising my eyebrow at him. JT smiles at me and closes the distance between us pulling me in for a sweet kiss. The book drops from my hands onto the coffee table as I melt into JT's kiss, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close to me.

I still couldn't believe that all of this is happening to me. I mean JT is actually kissing me right now, right here, in my apartment and I'm not reading a book picturing this happening, or sleeping there on the couch and dreaming about this. This is very, well very real and it's happening now to me. I reluctantly pull away from JT's kiss for my only reason is that I needed to breathe.

"Wow." JT said again, with the same expression that he gave me the first time we kissed. I giggle a little bit as I lean in to kiss his cheek.

"You can say that again." I then take a hold of JT's hand as I pull him down on the couch; sitting beside him I lean in close, my face merely inches from his. JT takes my face into his hands and pulls me in for another kiss. I just couldn't seem to stop kissing him. He has that effect on me I guess. I move closer to him as his fingers are running through my hair. Just as I was about to lie down on the couch we are interrupted by, Cat and Vincent looking down at us.

**Catherine**

The last thing I expected was to walk in my apartment during what looks like a make out session between my sister and JT. They immediately pulled apart instantly from each other looking surprised as Vincent and I walked into the apartment. My sister instantly began blushing reminding me of well me. Vincent didn't seem to notice right away as he sat the suitcases against the hallway wall and took of his coat and laying overtop the chair of the kitchen table. He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I then elbow him slightly on the side.

"Catherine, what?" He asks startled by my elbowing him.

"I think we interrupted something." I whisper into his ear. Vincent's eyebrows widen in surprise as he took notice of the scene in front of us. Silence takes over for a few minutes until JT's the first one to make a movement or sound as he stands up from the couch.

"Um hey guys, how was your trip?" Then Heather drops a line as well, backing JT up.

"Yeah, how was it? I'm dying to hear all the juicy details." Heather said causing me to blush a little.

"Heather I'd rather not…" My sister glares at JT. "Okay fine, but please spare me the juicy details and talk about it after I leave?" Heather leans in to kiss JT on the check and I look at Vincent who is grinning, apparently he is enjoying this.

"You're planning on torturing him later aren't you?" I asked Vincent with a smirk on my face.

"Yep." He said as he chuckled a little bit.

"So um how was the camping trip?" Heather asked me as she walked up to us giving me a hug. I return her hug and when she pulls away JT walks up to stand beside her. I look at the both of them before answering her. They looked really happy and I'm glad. After Josh's cruel breakup with Heather, she deserves some happiness and it seems like JT is giving her just that. I look at Vincent and lean in to kiss his cheek.

"Guys seriously save the mushy stuff for later."

"Oh honestly JT it's no different than what we were doing moment earlier. Give them a break." Heather said as she winked at him. She then turned her attention back on Vincent and I.

"Well?" She asked me as her eyes searched between Vincent and I. I thought in my head then that Heather couldn't be more perfect for JT. I sigh not really wanting to spill right away of all that happened. If I did JT most likely would have a heart attack right now. We certainly didn't need that to happen. So instead I chose to say something simple.

"Let's just say you definitely had a great idea sis." I said winking at her. Heather's eyes searched from Vincent and then to me a she tried to register the meaning behind my words. Then her eyes widen in surprised.

"Oh my god are you're pregnant Cat?" Crap, maybe I should've said something else.

"Whoa, wait what?" Said a startled JT who looked as if he was about to faint.

**Vincent**

My eyes widen in complete shock over Heather's assumption. Only Heather of course would say something like that.

"No, Heather, Catherine's not pregnant." I say.

"Woo, for a minute you guys really had me thinking…" JT said as he wiped a hand across his forehead sending a glare at Heather who failed to notice. I smile over at Catherine and nodded my head for her to continue. We might as well tell JT now about Catherine's mother's notebook on the antidote.

"You sure?" She whispered to me. JT looked at us questionably as I nodded my head and reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the notebook and handed it to JT.

"What's this?" He asked me.

"We found this among my mother's files from Muirfield." Catherine explained. JT eyes widen in surprise, as he started flipping through the pages stopping on the page that read: _Antidote._ He looked back up at us a look of unbelief reflecting in his eyes.

"Wait a minute is this…" His voice trailed off as he looked down the page again as if making sure what he just read is indeed true and there printed in that little notebook he held in his hands.

"We think it might be a cure for Vincent." Catherine said confirming him.

"This is, this is, wow."

"I know man. I couldn't believe it myself." I told JT as I felt Catherine reach down for my hand intertwining our fingers and giving my hand a small squeeze. I smile at her as I thought how glad I am she is here with me to help me go through with all of this even if it doesn't cure me, she'll still be here with me, through it all and for that I wonder how did I get so lucky? JT looks back at me as Heather mumbles something about getting some drinks. She manages to pull Catherine away from me, taking her into the kitchen. JT and I sit down at the couch and I watch him flipping through the pages not really sure what to say. He then looks up at me, he expression unreadable.

"So you really want to go through with this Vincent?" I run my fingers through my hair as I lean back against the couch before answering.

"Catherine and I talked about it and we would like to give it a try."

"How did you come across this?" I shake my head and say while smirking knowing that JT is going to get a kick out of this.

"Well let's just it all started with a game of tag." I said chuckling when I noticed the expression JT gave me.

**Catherine**

As I poured the drinks I couldn't help but watch JT and Vincent from the kitchen wondering what they were conversing about. At least JT didn't have a heart attack, I thought although he surely looked like he was about to. At first I admit I was a little surprised that Vincent went ahead and told JT but it's probably best to get it out all in the open.

"So." Heather said leaning against the counter, taking me from my thoughts as I set the wine down and turned to look at her. "Exactly how was the camping trip?" She asked me as she raised her eyebrows.

"It was…" I say as I tore my gaze from Heather's for a brief moment to focus on Vincent. Memories instantly came back to me of all the wonderful things that had happened, one of them is our engagement but I couldn't tell her just yet.

"Cat? You're glowing, if you're not pregnant then what are you glowing about?" Damn I though she's good.

"I…" I start to say just as Vincent walks up to me pulling me into his arms saving me from Heather's interrogation. I peak over at Heather from Vincent's shoulder and she mouths. "We'll talk about this later."

**What did you think? :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**OMG THURSDAY IS FINALLY HERE! Is anyone going to be tweeting tonight? If I hope you guys follow me: ebcameron89 I'm sure I'll be tweeting a lot and would love it if you guys dropped by and tweeted. :) **

**Anyways here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Only a few hours left to go. **

**Catherine**

A few hours later after JT and Vincent left I found myself unpacking my suitcase from our camping trip that I really wished we didn't have to leave so soon and enter back into the world of reality. It just seemed to soon. I suppose though wonderful things like that must eventually come to an end, besides I thought with a smile on my face, we can always go another weekend.

As I'm hanging up my clothes, folding them and stuffing them into my dresser drawers Heather pops into my room and sits down on the bed, closing my suitcase.

"So big sis how was that camping trip?" She asked me furrowing her brows. I went to get another shirt out of my suitcase but Heather lays her arm across the suitcase preventing me from doing so. "You're not getting out of this one Cat." She said and I suddenly found myself wishing that it's tomorrow and I'm at work already, then again I'd rather be at the warehouse with Vincent, cause if I were at work right now Tess would be doing the exact same thing. Interrogating me with questions and wanting details. I sigh as I sit down on the bed next to Heather, knowing that I'm not getting out of this one.

"Let's just say sis that you really had a great idea."

"Oh come on sis there's more, I know there is…" Heather said.

"It was really romantic." My voice trailed off as I replayed events through my mind, starting from when we arrived, to Vincent and I running through the woods like children. Discovering the notebook with the antidote…our engagement. I broke my thoughts off at the last one thinking, how I couldn't wait to tell Heather about our engagement. She'll be absolutely thrilled. Knowing her she would most likely start planning my wedding the minute I tell her. I wished I could tell her how happy Vincent has made me and that we are engaged, but I would honor Vincent's wishes and not tell her or anyone anything until he gets me a ring.

"Um earth to Cat?" Heather said as she waved her hands in front of my face trying to get my attention. I blink as I turn to look at her.

"I had an amazing time, I think if possible Vincent and I have grown closer in our relationship."

"Awe, I knew it was a good idea the minute I thought of it."

"Yeah." I say as I pause for a minute. "For once you are right." I said smirking at Heather. I tried to duck at she reached over my suitcase for one of my pillows hitting me.

"Hey that was a compliment." I say putting my hands up in surrender. Heather smiled at me.

"Vincent must be excited about that antidote." Heather said and I nod my head at her.

"Yeah. He is. We couldn't believe we found all those files.' I pause as I wonder what we should do with them. We obviously couldn't leave them there in that shed for someone else to find them. "I'm still not sure what to do with the rest of them."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Heather said smiling. I smiled back at her knowing that she is right.

"I'm sure I will to. I just really hope the antidote works for him. I mean I'll always love him no matter the outcome, but I know it would mean a lot to him." Heather reached over to squeeze my hand lightly.

"I'm sure he knows you'll love him no matter what. I mean it's clear that you guys have something amazing. Something I hope to have someday."

"Yeah. It's something I never thought would happen to me you know? It's like a dream, a dream I hope to never wake up from." Heather nods her head at me in understanding.

"I know what you mean." Heather sighed before continuing. "I can't imagine what Vincent must be feeling now. He has you though to help him through everything." She said smiling at me. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I return her smile.

"And JT has you." I said smirking at Heather as I watched her blush. "How did that happen anyways?"

"By accident…" Heather said.

"Oh? Come on Heather it's your turn for details." She blushed again, she must have it bad for JT, I thought.

"Well I was reading Dear John, having a lazy day, I'm in my pajamas and I heard someone knocking on the door just as I was in a really good part." I smiled at Heather as she took a pause as I can only imagine what that good part might be.

"Then what happened?" I asked her.

"I opened the door and was surprised that it was JT. Of course he started flipping out about why Vincent hadn't called and how something could go wrong. I swear he's too…"

"Protective?" I ask her, knowing that side of JT when it concerns Vincent.

"Yeah, exactly and he started rambling on and wouldn't shut up so I just, I just…" Heather said as her cheeks started getting redder.

"You just kissed him?" I said surprised at her bold move. I mean after all Heather was shy about asking him out that she asked me and Vincent to do that for her. Looks like she beat me to it. "Did it work?" I asked her as I thought I'm really enjoying this, now I can get back at her for all those times she asked me things about Vincent and I. Heather blushed and said.

"Yeah it worked. He stayed awhile and we talked and what not." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Just talked?" She blushed again telling me that there was a lot more than just simple talk. I take her hands in mine and give them a squeeze.

"I'm happy for you Heather. JT's a good guy." I said smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him again." She then looks back up at me and said. "I'm not being too, well you know." I laugh and shake my head knowing where she is going with this.

"No you're not. I missed Vincent the moment he left too. So I know how exactly how you feel." Heather nods her head as she gets up from my bed.

"Well, I'll leave you to your unpacking." I glance back at the suitcase wishing it were the other way around.

"What?" Apparently Heather took notice of my look.

"It's just I wish it were the opposite."

"I'm sure you'll be going on another camping trip soon. Besides don't you have those files to pack up?" Heather asked me as she left the door making me realize that now I have the perfect excuse for going camping again.

**What did you guys think? **


	63. Chapter 63

**YAY Chapter 63! Thanks again for all the reviews**

**On a side note: I wrote another one-shot from Thursday's episode, as I had to satisfy myself a little bit. I was so not happy with Vincent kissing Alex let alone in front of Cat. I felt so bad for her I just wanted to punch Vincent. Who else felt that way? Anyways the one-shot is called My Heart Belongs to You. If you haven't read it, you might want to if you feel the same way I do about Thursday's episode.**

**It started out so right, then well the ex thing happened. Thank goodness she's in only three more episodes. **

**Oh I'm on twitter if you want to follow me ebcameron89 I'll follow you too. After all us beastie's gotta stick together to get a second season for this show! **

**Okay will I'll let you guys read this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Vincent**

"So, JT you and Heather?" I ask JT, chuckling a little bit as I sat down on the couch after unpacking from the camping trip that ended too soon. I still couldn't believe all that had happened during the trip and our time together. I sigh as I realize how much I missed her already and that I couldn't wait to see her again. I was planning on stopping by later tonight and see her. Tonight in my mind couldn't come soon enough. "Um JT?" I asked him again as I couldn't help but notice JT getting slightly nervous as I asked him about Heather. So things apparently must've gone well between the two of them, I thought.

"Yeah she um sort of ambushed me." JT said nervously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ambushed you?" This is getting interesting I thought, as I tried to picture Heather ambushing JT with a kiss. "How so?"

"Vincent really…?" I laugh.

"Come on man something happened between the two of you. Are you like dating her now?" I ask him. JT shrugs his shoulders.

"Well she did kiss me and we talked and…"

"Just talked huh?"

"Give me a break man." JT said as he walked over to his computer, pretending to be doing something. I chuckle as I get up from the couch to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

"Hey I'm just saying I'm happy for you." JT raises his eyebrows and I had a hunch on what will be thrown at me next. I guess in a way I asked for it; for I did interrogate him with questions about Heather, it's only fair he does the same to me.

"What about you and Cat? How was the camping trip?" JT said changing the subject as I knew he would.

"It was…" I started to say as I pictured Catherine in my arms as we lay on the bed in the mornings. Just knowing that I am going to be waking up to her every morning in only a matter of time made me smile. I still couldn't believe she said yes to my unplanned and unexpected proposal. "Okay, dude you are way too happy, what's going on Vincent?" I ignore JT for a few minutes thinking that I kind of need to tell him about the engagement, so he can get some of my savings out of his bank account that he put in for safe keeping, that way I can purchase Catherine an engagement ring. Yes, I know she told me she didn't need one, that it wasn't necessary. I wanted to get her one; she deserved to have an engagement ring on her finger. "Um Vincent?" JT said as he took a sip of his drink looking at me with curiosity written on his face.

"I asked her to marry me." I blurted out. JT's eyes widen in surprise and he looked as if he were about to faint from my sudden information I spilled out on him.

"You what?" I smile at JT and said again as memories flashed through my mind of that evening. The evening that couldn't have gone any more perfect.

"I asked Catherine to marry me." I told JT much more slowly so he could take it all in.

"Whoa…what did she say?" JT shakes his head and said. "Scratch that last question she of course said yes, were you planning on this?"

"It kind of happened unexpectedly…"

"Well congratulations man, Catherine's amazing." JT said surprising me as he said that and I couldn't agree more with him. Catherine is amazing, actually more than amazing. Now that I think about it, no words can describe how amazing she is.

"Thanks man." I pause as I stand up and walk over to him, slouching against his desk. I might as well get Catherine's engagement ring as soon as I can, I thought as I said. "JT there is one small thing I need to ask of you."

"What?"

"I need you to take some money out of my savings so I can get Catherine a ring." JT turned away from the computer screen and looked up at me in surprise.

"Wait a minute let me get this straight…you purposed to her with out a ring?" JT's eyes widen in surprise. "Vincent what were you thinking?"

"Hey, like I said it was unexpected." I said throwing my hands up in defense.

"Oh right, how'd Catherine react. I mean that you didn't have a ring?"

"She actually tried to convince she didn't need a ring."

"That's surprising."

"Yeah. I told her though I'm going to get her one anyways and luckily she gave in. Which reminds me JT could you be surprised when we officially announce are engagement? No one's really supposed to know."

"Sure man."

"Thanks. Catherine and I talked and she told me; since I'm determined to get her a ring we should probably wait until she has one to make are big announcement to everyone." JT nods his head.

"Makes sense, you wouldn't want questions of where's the ring? Knowing Heather that would be the question she ask you." JT said and I took notice of JT smiling when he said Heather's name.

"Heather again huh?"

"Vincent…" JT growled at me getting annoyed, putting his focus back on the computer screen. I chuckle and I as get up from sitting on his computer desk I then take notice of Catherine's mother's notebook on the opposite site of the keyboard laying open. I make a motion with my hand towards the notebook.

"Do you think that will work? The antidote?" JT gives me a look of concern as he picks it up and flips through the pages.

"I'm still researching it, although I might have a slight problem." Frowning I ask him.

"What would that be?"

"I don't have everything I need…" JT's voice trailed off as he searched my face. I shrug my shoulders.

"Catherine will be able to help us and besides I'll be going back into work next week." JT cleared his throat.

"Speaking of that I have some papers for you to fill out from the hospital. We'll have to get you a new ID and all the other info." JT said as he reached overtop his computer handing me a pile of papers.

"Oh paperwork, what fun." JT shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not a fan of it anymore than you are. But now you can start paying half your rent." JT said laughing. I laugh as I think how long he has protected me, keeping me off the grid and given me the things I needed like food, water and clothing other things as well; it will be nice to be able to finally repay him for everything he's done for me. I nod my head as I give him a pat on the back.

"Sounds good JT, sounds good." It did sound good and felt good for that matter; that soon my life will be normal and if that antidote works once JT has all the equipment to make it, and it works, then I will feel completely normal. It sounded to good to be true but I had to hope it would work.

**What did you think? **


	64. Chapter 64

**So I thought I would give you guys two chapters since I haven't done that in a long while...**

**5 Day until the next episode. Who is excited? I know I am. Well more than excited. Thanks so much for all the reviews for not only the last chapter of this story but the others as well. Don't forget if you are on twitter and would like to follow me my twitter name is ebcameron89 **

**Anyways here's the next chapter for a little bit of normal. It's longer than the past couple of chapters I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Vincent**

After I left the warehouse I went out in search of an engagement ring for Catherine. I planned on giving her one tonight as I didn't want to wait any longer to get her one. If I had thought I would've been asking her to marry me on that camping trip she would have had a ring on her finger already but it came unexpectedly. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean she said. Now I just needed to get the missing piece of my proposal to complete the puzzle.

JT had gone into the bank after we talked and handed me the amount of cash I asked for him to get and soon after that I set out on my search.

It's really nice to not have to have to wear a hat or pull up my hood as I walked along the blocks of the city. I didn't and have to turn around once in a while to watch my back as I walked the city streets, I thought.

Along my way to purchase Catherine's engagement ring I stopped at the hospital and they were really welcoming, they didn't ask me too many questions for that I am glad. I simply handed my paperwork and information they would need. They said they would be in touch soon so I can start working again possibly as soon as next week and when I heard that it made me feel so good. Knowing that now I can actually spoil Catherine with little things here and there, take her out to the movies, take her out to dinner and use my paycheck not JT's but my own paycheck from a hard days at work.

As I rounded the corner I walked into Kay Jewelers, a clerk greeted me when I stepped inside.

"Hello I'm Stacy. How can I help you today?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"I want to purchase and engagement." I tell. Her smile got even wider as she motioned me to follow her.

"Follow me." She walked around the showcase pointing down at the engagement rings. I instantly thought, how in the world am I to pick an engagement when there's so many?

"Do you have an idea of what kind of engagement ring you would like?" She asked me.

I shake my head as I look down at the engagement rings. I tried picturing what kind Catherine would like to wear and thought she probably wants something simple…simple like that one in the corner with the three-stone diamond ring with 14k White Gold. Well at least that's what the small tag read.

"Can I see that one?" I ask her pointing to it.

"You sure can." She said, again smiling. She unlocked the showcase and reached her hand in to get the ring. For some reason that one jumped out at me from all the others. She took it out of its box and handed to me.

I examined it and thought it couldn't be more perfect for Catherine.

"This is the one." I tell her. The clerk smiled at me once again.

"Would you like to have anything engraved on it?" She asked me.

"You can have something engraved?" I asked her as I am taken by surprise. She nods her head at me.

"Yes sir." She waited patiently while I thought about it and then it came to me. As I thought it couldn't be more perfect. "Can you engrave…?" I pause for a minute making sure and said it right. "Save each other?" She raised her eyebrows in question but then thought against it probably thinking it was none of her business to question the reason behind my choice of words.

"Of course sir." She then walked around the showcase and motioned me to follow her to the computer. She typed in the information and then said.

"That'll be a total of $1,150.00." I nod my head at her and I think I surprised her when I handed her the entire amount in full cash.

"How long until it's ready?" I asked her.

"What is her size?" She asked me.

"Six."

"If we have it in stock then you should be able to pick it up two hours from now if not, then it won't be for at least a week. Wait here and I will check for you."

"Okay." I really hope that they have her size in. I wanted to surprise her tonight so she would have a ring on her finger when she returns to work tomorrow. Five minutes later the clerk came out smiling.

"You're in luck. We have her size. Come back in about two hours and it'll be ready for you." I smile and say my thanks as I walk out of the store and decide to go get something to eat and maybe get some flowers for Catherine.

Two hours went by quickly as I came back for Catherine's engagement ring with the now engraved… _save each other _and it couldn't be more beautiful. During the two-hour wait I went to a floral and got Catherine a bouquet of roses. With the ring deep in my pocket and the bouquet of roses in my hand, I headed on my way to Catherine's apartment feeling pretty good.

**Catherine**

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me as I combed my hair thinking about Vincent and wondered if I'll see him tonight. After our getaway together it felt suddenly strange to not have him here. If he were with me, he'd probably offer to brush my hair or give my shoulders a massage. I felt myself blushing just thinking about him and after brushing the knots out of my hair, I then brushed my teeth. Next I went to look for the pajamas that Vincent got me for my birthday, I slipped those on and my bathrobe as well. I then sat on my bed looking out the window, thinking once again about Vincent.

I sigh as I think about work tomorrow. It's going to feel a bit strange from having that week off. I just hoped that Tess wouldn't bombard me with constant questions about my trip. Speaking of Tess I did promise her a girl's night out when Vincent and I returned. Thinking I should probably call her; I reach over to my dresser, pick up my phone and dial in Tess's number. She picks up almost instantly.

"Let me guess you must be back from your romantic vacation?" She asked me.

"Wow Tess not even a hello?" I reply laughed. Tess laughed as well.

"Of course not. I want some details Chandler." I sigh knowing I should give her a little something.

"It was…" I start to say as I stare out the window and almost jump in surprise as Vincent appeared at my window.

"Um Cat?" Tess I mouth at Vincent. He nods his head and climbs through my window from the fire escape.

"Sorry Tess. Hey um can I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Let me guess he just showed up?"

"How'd you know?"

"You don't just space out for any reason Cat."

"You're too good Tess." I tell her knowing how true that is.

"I know. But hey want to hang out after work tomorrow?" Tess asked me as I felt Vincent climb into my bed behind me as I felt his hands start to message my shoulders. It's then that I notice the bouquet of roses that are lying beside me.

"Are you going to interrogate me if I say yes?"

"Maybe. But hey it's my job as a detective to interrogate my best friend with questions of her romantic life." I laugh.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then Tess."

"Okay Cat…Tell Vincent hello."

"Hi Tess." Vincent said from behind me. Of course he could hear her.

"Wait a minute he heard that?" Tess asked me surprised.

"Yeah um super powers remember?" I asked her while laughing.

"Right. Well later Cat and behave yourself." Tess said laughing and hung up before I could respond to that. I laugh a little as I turn around on the bed to face Vincent.

"Hey." I said smiling at him and most likely blushing as well. Vincent closed the distant between us and leaned in to kiss me.

"I missed you." He whispered as he pulled away. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not as much as I missed you." I challenged him. He chuckles as he picks up the beautiful bouquet of roses handing them to me.

"These are for you." I raise my eyebrows at him as I take the roses and smell them.

"They are beautiful Vincent; what's the occasion?" I asked him. He slides off the bed and holds out his hand saying.

"Come with me." I furrow my brows at him in question as I let him lead me to my window. He climbs through first and then I follow him. I watch as Vincent slips his hand into his pocket digging for something in there. My eyes widen in surprise as he pulls out a black box I start smiling as I know what just may be in there.

"Vincent you didn't…" He chuckles at me and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"Have too? I know I didn't have to Catherine. I wanted too. Its what you deserve." He said as he knelt down on his knees looking up at me. I smiled as I started to laugh.

"Vincent what are you doing? I already said yes." He laughs along with me before saying.

"I know you did Catherine. But now I have a ring to give you. I'd like to do things properly." He paused as he cleared his throat and flipped the lid of the black velvet box open.

"Catherine Chandler, will you marry me." I nod my head yes as I held out my left hand. Vincent's hand shook as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and pulled me in for passionate kiss. When he pulled away he whispered.

"I had it engraved." He whispered in my ear, as he wrapped his arms around me. I raise my eyebrows in question at Vincent as I slid the ring off my finger to look at the engrave writing inside. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks as I read the words. _Save Each Other. _

"It's beautiful Vincent." I whisper as I slipped the ring onto my finger, pulling Vincent in for a kiss.

We then sat down close to each and for a while we just sit on the fire escape enjoying each other. Vincent had his arm draped over my shoulders holding me close to him as I'm leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You know I never thought this would happen to me."

"I know." I whisper to him. I lift my head up from his shoulder and look into his eyes. Reaching my hand up I caress his face.

"But you deserve it. You deserve every bit of it." I tell him.

**Vincent**

I look down at Catherine and smile at her. She's right I thought. I did deserve it. After staying off the grid for ten years I can finally have a chance at a normal life.

"At least I have you with me through all of this." I said as I leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at me.

"Yep and you're stuck with me." She said laughing.

"Oh am I?" Catherine giggles and flashes her engagement ring in my face.

"Yes you are, and this is my proof." I smile and pull her in for a kiss and said.

"I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with than you Catherine Chandler." She leans in to kiss me again and replies.

"Me neither Vincent, me neither." Catherine leans her head onto my shoulder as I pulled her closer to me. Looking down at Catherine I thought, she's amazing well more than amazing and I loved her so much.

**What did you think? Oh and did anyone see the latest pictures of Catherine and Vincent jogging? I seriously can't wait to have the ex out of the picture. Who else feels the same? **


	65. Chapter 65

**Thursday's almost here BEASTIE'S! Don't forget to follow me on twitter. ebcameron89 us beasties need to stick together and support BATB! **

**Anyways here's another chapter. I may or may not get around to updating another chapter today of Moving Forward. I will try to. But not making any promises. **

**Anyways enjoys and as usual don't forget to tell me what you guys think. :) **

**Vincent**

I lay awake early in the morning with Catherine snuggled against me, and my arm around her, holding her close to me. I couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful she is and that she's mine. We made love last night and once against it was incredibly amazing and beautiful. It felt even more special cause we are engaged.

Engaged I thought. Catherine's my fiancé and I'm hers. Sometimes I still found it hard to believe. That she said yes to my proposal. I reach over and intertwine our fingers as I glance down at the engagement ring on Catherine's finger. She shifted her body closer to me as I felt her snuggle her face into my bare chest. I lean down and lightly place a kiss on her forehead.

I glance over at the clock that read six o'clock. I sigh and thought, soon Catherine will have to get up and head into work.

I then wondered how her work would react about our engagement. I smirk a little as I thought what Evan's reaction would be, knowing that Catherine is taken and that she's mine. That he won't get his chance at winning her heart. Catherine stirred a little and snuggled closer to me as she lifted her chin up to look at me.

"Hey." She whispers. I smile and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey." I say back to her as my fingers run through her silky hair.

"What were you thinking? She asked me.

"Hum…"

"Tell me what you were thinking Vincent." She said again.

"I was thinking of what your work will think of your engagement ring." Catherine frowns at me.

"You mean Evan? Right?" She asked me. I grinned a little bit nodding my head.

"Yes, more so him." Catherine laughed and I furrow my brows in question.

"What?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Well at least he'll stop asking me to go out with him."

"He'd better." I growl slightly. Catherine giggles as she leans in to kiss me.

"You have nothing to worry about Vincent." She said. I smile and kiss her knowing that she's right, but I still couldn't help but be slightly protective of her. Okay not slightly, I take that word back. Being protective of Catherine just comes naturally and started with that night when I saved her all those years ago.

Catherine sighs as she snuggles her face into my chest and she looks at our intertwined fingers that are resting on my stomach.

"So how did you know I would like this ring?" Catherine asked me, surprising me a bit.

"I can take…" Catherine giggles.

"Oh no Vincent that's not what I mean, it's just I love it so much, something I always pictured wearing if and when I received an engagement ring. I'm just wondering how you would know what kind of ring I would like, I mean I never really did give you a hint." She said. I shrug my shoulders and said.

"It popped out on me. There were so many I didn't know how I would pick but that one stood out amongst all the others." Catherine looked at the ring once more before turning to look up at me and smiled.

"It couldn't be more perfect Vincent." I lean my head down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Heather is going to flip when she sees this ring." Catherine told me smiling.

"Will she be around when you get up?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure." I chuckle as I pull her closer to me.

"Well if she's up and about you don't have to worry about hiding your engagement ring. I wouldn't mind her finding out on her own though." Catherine laughed.

"Hum you know; that's a very clever idea Keller." I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yep. I'll let Heather find out on her own."

"Sounds good, but I want details." I said winking at her and causing her blush.

"Now you're starting to sound like Tess." Catherine lies on her back, lightly smacking herself.

"Crap I'm going to get interrogated today by her."

"I'm sure you can handle it." Catherine glares at me.

"You're lucky you only have JT to interrogate you."

"He doesn…" I start to say before she cuts in.

"Exactly my point Vincent. He doesn't interrogate you. I however have to put up with my sister, that's my roommate and Tess." I chuckle.

"Whatever is so funny?"

"You can always send Heather over to JT if she gets on your nerves." Catherine smiles at me, crap I realized I gave her a good idea but yet a bad one at the same time. If Heather comes over to the warehouse and I'm there, she'll interrogate me too.

"Scratch that. Bad idea."

"What? Why is that a bad idea Vincent?"

"If I'm at the warehouse and you send Heather over she will interrogate me too." Catherine giggles and I raise my eyebrows as I realize that was her plan all along.

"Alright that's it. You're in for it Chandler." I say as I maneuver myself so I'm hovering over top of her and started tickling her.

"Vincent!" She pleaded into between my tickling trying to get me to stop. I laugh as I lean down to kiss her. She playfully pushes me off of her as she reached for a pillow and threw it in my face.

"Hey! Play nice!" I tell her, smirking.

"What me? Not play nice? That's impossible." She said. She laughs as she pushes herself up onto her elbows into sitting position. She leans in to kiss me and wraps her arms around me. She then pulls me close and rests her head on my shoulder and whispered.

"Do I really have to get up soon?" I chuckle as I rub my hand on the small of her back.

"Well we do have at least thirty minutes until you have to get up." I said as I looked over at the clock. Catherine raises her eyebrows at me.

"I wonder what we can do in that hour?" I chuckle at Catherine's naughtiness in this early morning hour as I roll over so I'm hovering on top of her. She wraps her arms around my neck, and pulls me down for a kiss. I pull away from the kiss and ask her.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Catherine smirks nodding her head and pulls me down for a kiss and then maneuvers us so she's lying on top of me and I'm not hovering over top of her.

"Slick moves Chandler." Catherine giggles as she pulls me down for a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you think so." I then roll us so were facing each other. I lean in to kiss her and suddenly the annoying sound of her alarm clock buzzes off. Was that really only thirty minutes? I reach over to shut of the ever so annoying buzzing alarm clock that now read seven o'clock.

"I hate that thing." Catherine mumbles to me. I chuckle and lean over to give her a kiss before sliding out of bed as I look for my pants and shirt. Catherine rests her head on her elbow as she yawns, watching me dress.

"Like what you see?" I asked her, smirking a little. She giggles and nods her head. I slip my shirt on and lean down to kiss her once more before saying.

"I'll see you later tonight." I start to stand up but Catherine pulls me down for another kiss.

"Okay. Remember I'm hanging out with Tess so it'll be late." She whispers after she pulls away. "Love you." I smile.

"I love you too." I tell her as I walk around her bed and climb out her window.

**Catherine**

I watch Vincent climb through the window. Once he disappeared I pushed myself up with my elbows still not wanting to get up for work and I wished that it were tonight already. I found myself playing with the engagement ring on my finger as I thought I'll have to face Heather soon as I'm sure I won't be able to hide the engagement ring on my finger. Then again some mornings Heather's not even awake or she left before me. I only hoped that this morning is one of those cases.

I then slide out of bed and slip my bathrobe on. As I open my bedroom door I glance down the hallway and breathe a sigh in relief as Heather isn't anywhere in sight. Walking into the room I jump slightly when Heather said.

"Morning sleepy head." Surprising me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"You're cheerful this morning." I comment. Heather shrugs her shoulders as she hands me my cup of coffee.

"If you must know I was talking to JT last night." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We must've talked for hours."

"Somehow I never thought JT as a talkative person, well at least not as much as you talk anyways." I received a glare for that comment but I shrugged it off as I took as seat at the kitchen table. Heather sits across from me and said.

"Well we talked for at least a few hours.

"You mean you talked most of the."

"Ok okay so I talked a lot but he did…" I jump at the sound of Heather's coffee cup falling to the floor. "Oh, my god is that what I think it is…?" Busted….


	66. Chapter 66

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for following me on twitter, after all us beasties have to stick together right? Here's my twitter name ebcameron89 if you hadn't followed me already I hope you do. :) **

** Thursday's almost here although I wish it were thursday tonight! **

**Three more episodes until Alex is out of the picture I am so looking forward to Valentines Day's episode! Vincent and Catherine seriously need their heads smacked together. VinCat Forever! **

**Alright enjoy...**

**Heather**

I couldn't help myself but freak out and feel overjoyed the second my eyes laid upon Catherine's stunning engagement ring on her finger. For a few minutes I couldn't find my voice, I'm completely speechless as I stare at my sister's engagement ring. Catherine furrowed her brows at me as she flashed her ring up to my face. She knew that I wanted to look at it closely. I giggled as I noticed the blush creeping up in her face.

"Oh my god big sis, it's absolutely stunning." She blushed even more as I let go of her hand after getting a close look of her engagement ring. "Congratulations!" I said with probably a little too much excitement, but hey my big sis finally let her heart out to someone and is now getting married to him. I couldn't help but be slightly over excited about this fantastic news.

"I couldn't believe it myself when Vincent gave it to me." She said to me after she took as sip of her coffee.

"Well tell Vincent I said he has very good taste when it comes to jewelry." Cat smirks at me and I just shrug my shoulders. "Well he does, that ring says so." I walk into the kitchen and grab a towel and some napkins to wipe up my spilled coffee and broken coffee cup that scattered over the floor tiles. So I became a little excited and broke something, I simply couldn't help it.

"So how did he propose?" I swear when I asked Cat that, her smile got even wider if that's possible.

"On the fire escape." She said as she blushed once again. She most likely is picturing Vincent's proposal in her mind when I asked her. I mean I would if it were the other way around.

"Awe. That's just so romantic."

"Yeah, he took me by complete surprise." I finished wiping up my mess and stood up saying.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you Cat. He's a good guy."

"Yeah he is." She whispered softly agreeing with me.

"Well I got to get ready for work." I told her as I motion my hand towards her engagement ring and said. "I wonder how your work is going to handle your engagement?"

**Catherine**

Heather said, and I thought, crap work, I'm going to be late. I stand up from the table and dump the rest of my coffee into the sink.

"Well I'll be sure to tell you how it all went and speaking of I got to get ready before I'm late." Heather nods her head and comes up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Congratulations big sis. I'm so happy for you." I smile.

"Thanks. Talk later?" I asked her.

"Why of course." She said as she picked up her purse and keys from the table before walking out of the door. As soon as she left I walked quickly back to my room to quickly get ready for work, wishing that I could escape it but knowing that I couldn't I would just have to suck it up.

About two hours later I found myself at work and the second Tess saw me she said.

"You're glowing Cat." I roll my eyes at Tess as I take a seat down at my desk and turn on my computer.

"Hello to you as well." I tell her. Trying to act calmly, not wanting to give anything away just yet. Tess shakes her head and walks around her desk as she crosses her arms.

"There's a reason behind your glowing Cat. Come on tell me." I spin my chair around so I'm facing her and lay my hands on my knees.

"Oh my god you're engaged!" Whoops that was a mistake. I thought to myself. Oh well she was eventually going to find out anyways. "Let me see it." Tess said motioning to my engagement ring on my finger. I lift it up to Tess.

"He has good taste." I smirk at little.

"You know that's funny, Heather said the exact same thing." Tess laughs and releases my hand.

"Congrats!" Tess said just as Evan walked by. He paused and turned around.

"What's going on here ladies?"

"Nothing." I mumble. But Tess cuts in.

"Cat here is engaged." Tess said winking at me. I send her a glare and she shrugs her shoulders as she walks around back to her desk, leaving me alone with Evan. Great, this day couldn't really get any better, I thought. First it was Heather, then Tess and now Evan who else is next in line? Evan's eyes looked down my engagement on my finger and I could easily see a hint of sadness reflecting in his eyes.

"Who is the lucky guy Cat?" I couldn't help but smile and said.

"Vincent Keller." I'd have to say that it felt incredibly good to say his name and not have to make up one to keep his identity hidden.

"My congratulations to you the both of you. When's the wedding?" I shrug my shoulders.

"We haven't picked…" I started to say to Evan but Joe cut me off as he walked by us.

"Hey Cat I know your engaged and everything but less chit chat. I want you and Tess to go and investigate a crime scene that's a possible murder." Evan smiles at me before walking away as I turn in my chair to send a glare at Tess.

"Thanks for that." I told her as I picked up a few things from the desk, Tess walking beside me as we left the precinct.

"What I couldn't over help my excitement."

"Clearly." I tell her.

"Hey come on you should be happy." I frown slightly; I didn't want her to think I'm not happy. I'm as thrilled as she is if not more, but it's not like I wanted the whole world to know about my engagement to Vincent. Sure a few close people but not the entire world. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and said.

"I am happy…extremely happy Tess." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Then what's the prob?"

"It's not exactly a problem I just don't think it's necessary for the entire world to find out." I tell her.

"Hey sorry for my outburst I just couldn't help myself you know? I mean think about it you probably would've reacted the same way I did." I raise my eyebrows at her in question. "Think about it Cat my best friend hasn't went out with a guy in years, let alone get herself close enough to one. Not only has she done that but now she's engaged." I smirk at her knowing that she's right.

"Okay, okay fine but don't go shouting it out on the streets." I tell her laughing as we walked out of the building and headed towards the car. Tess laughed and pretended to shout out…

"Tess!" I exclaim as I pull at her arm. "I'm serious." She laughed and said.

"I'm only kidding Cat." I laugh a little as I then focus my mind on the case that Tess and I are about to investigate.

"Okay I promise to give you more details later tonight when we hang out but can we please focus on the crime scene?" I ask her as we get into the car and Tess pulls out of the parking lot, making a right turn.

"Alright. I'll interrogate you later." I smirk and said.

"There's no chance of me escaping is there?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." I tell her as my thoughts wondered back to Vincent, wondering what he is doing.

I'd have to say that it felt weird not having Catherine here with me, even if I were at the warehouse like I am now. Things just didn't feel right when she wasn't here with me. I guess its cause I've grown used to having her around. The only thing I can blame for that reason is the camping trip and the fact that that trip alone spoiled me too much.

I thought back to that and the moment I asked her to marry me which still sometimes felt like a dream and that any minute I'll wake up and Catherine I wouldn't be engaged.

"Thinking about Cat?" I jumped at little from JT's comment and chuckle.

"Why would you think that?" JT shrugs his shoulders.

"You don't just space out for any reason Vincent." I take a seat next him on the couch. JT had the notebook in his hand, flipping through the pages. Ever since we told him about find it JT's been nonstop working at the equation and just studying it.

"Find anything more?" JT reaches his hand up rubbing his forehead.

"Everything seems right…"

"Do you think it'll work?" I ask him, starting to feel hopeful that this antidote could actually change me completely back to normal. I know I shouldn't hope too much knowing that there's a pretty good chance that this won't work. I couldn't help it though.

"Like I said earlier I don't have all the equipment I need to complete the antidote." I shrug my shoulders and said.

"I'm sure Catherine can help us out, make a list on what you need and I'll give it to her." I told JT.

"It's complicated Vincent…" JT said.

"What's more complicated than getting a few pieces of equipment, chemicals or whatever else you need. Just write them down and I'll give it to Catherine." JT sighed and gave in.

"Okay I'll do that. Look man I know you're hoping that this will work. I do to. But there's a chance that it won't. I don't want to bring down your high spirits on this antidote…I just want to warn you there's a chance it may not work."

"I know JT. But there's also a chance that it will work." I told him as I got up from the couch and stretched then walked up the stairs to my room. I had to hope it work, after years of searching for an antidote I finally have one within my grasp and all I could do was try it and hoped that it would work.


	67. Chapter 67

**Finally it's Thursday tomorrow. I can't wait. Sorry that I didn't post an update yesterday. Went out shopping. :) Thanks again for reviewing, following and favoring my fanfic. You guys are awesome and don't forget to follow me on twitter if you haven't already. ebcameron89 **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy...**

**Catherine**

Finally after what seemed to have taken forever, work finally ended and Tess and I headed home. She would come by my place within the hour, she told me as we parted ways and we would go grab a drink or two and get something to eat, as I promised her we would. I sigh as I turned the key into the lock of my apartment and stepped inside.

"Heather you home?" I yell as I'm shutting the door and slipping off my jacket.

"On the couch!" Heather yelled back at me. I probably should invite her to come along with Tess and I tonight, I thought. After all, I'm sure Tess wouldn't mind and besides Heather can save me from being interrogated by Tess the entire time.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" I ask her as I take a seat down beside her on the couch and took off my shoes.

"Nothing that I can think of. Why?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Want to grab drinks and something to eat with Tess and I tonight?"

"Oh girls night. Of course, I wouldn't miss it. When are we leaving?"

"Tess will be here in about an hour…"

"Great, I better go get ready then." Heather said as she got up from the couch and walked to her room. "After all I never did get to hear about the rest of your camping trip." I roll my eyes at Heather as I push myself up from the couch to go and change as well.

Great, just great so much for hoping that Heather would save me from Tess. I can only think of one other person that could possibly come to my rescue tonight. Vincent. I thought and the minute I thought of him I felt myself begin to blush as I closed my bedroom door.

"So, it's a girls night?" I jump slightly as I heard a very familiar voice ask me as I walked into my room. I smile as I look over at Vincent who is sitting on my windowsill and I rolled my eyes at him.

"More like interrogate Catherine night. Any chance of you rescuing me?" Vincent chuckles as he got up from the windowsill and walked over to me.

"I wish I could but I'm hanging out with JT tonight." I frown at him.

"And here I thought you would want to rescue me."

"It can't be that bad Catherine." I glare at him and he shrugs his shoulders. "What?" He asks me. Apparently he didn't quite understand how bad it really could be.

"You don't think it can be that bad?" I ask him as I raised my eyebrows. I give him a moment to say something but when he doesn't I continue on. "Trust me, when you have a best friend as a detective who already warned you about asking you questions later and a sister who is overly excited that you thought would save you from your friends investigation, but turns out she wants to ask you question as well. I think you can put the two together and realize how bad it really can be." I told him. Vincent only chuckles and pulls me into his arms.

"Hey that is so not funny. You're supposed to be on my side remember?" I asked him as I lean my head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"So now I'm supposed to pick sides?" I lift my head up from his shoulder and glare at him. He can be clueless sometimes.

"You're really asking me that Keller?" Vincent chuckles and leans in to kiss me but I playfully push him away. He gives me a look of confusion, pretending to be hurt from my action.

"Ugh eh, Keller don't think you can simply kiss me and make up with me now." I told him as I step out of his embrace and walked to my closet to find something to wear. Then again finding something to wear with him here in my bedroom can be quite a hard task, even when I'm pretending to be mad at him.

As I'm looking through my clothes I felt Vincent come up from behind me, wrapping his arms around me. See I'm easily distracted. Darn him. I thought as I felt him lightly placing little kisses on my neck. I giggle as I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You know it's hard to be mad at you when you do that to me." I told him.

"So I'm forgiven?" He asks me. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"This time."

"Good." He said as he leans in to capture my lips with his. I moan slightly as I felt his fingers run through my hair as I felt him deepening the kiss me. "Vincent." I whisper to him as I reluctantly pull away from him.

"If we don't stop now, Tess and Heather will likely come in and…" Vincent chuckles at my probably blushing cheeks as he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Cat! Tess is here!" Heather yelled. I frown at Vincent.

"Told you." I tell him and I yell back to Heather. "I'll be out in five minutes!"

"Later?" I asked Vincent as I lean in to kiss him on the cheek and walked around him towards the bathroom to change.

"Have fun." He told me. Again I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh loads of fun." Vincent chuckles. I smile at him and whisper.

"Vincent wait." I tell him just as he's about to climb out the window.

"What?"

"Love you." I whisper to him. He smiles and said.

"Love you too." I watch him disappear before I change out of my work clothes.

"Cat you coming?" Tess yells.

"I'll be right out!" I yell as I slip on my shirt. I check my hair in the mirror before heading out of my bedroom and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed my jacket slipping it on.

"About time. What took you so long?" Heather only giggled.

"I bet I know."

"Wow we aren't even drinking yet and you guys are asking me questions already? I really should've just kept Vincent a…" Crap I thought. Nice slip Chandler. Now they know why you're blushing.

"So we can blame Vincent for you being late?" Heather said raising her eyebrows at me. I simply shrug my shoulders and start to walk out of the apartment; Tess and Heather following close behind me. Great. I thought. Just great. Tonight is already turning into a disaster.

**What did you think? P**

**Poor Cat she's for a night of fun. I can only imagine the questions that Tess and Heather can come up with to ask her.**

**Oh and I so can't wait until the ex is out of the picture. VinCat forever! **


	68. Chapter 68

**FINALLY it's THURSDAY! Who else is excited for the new episode tonight? I know am! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think. :) **

**Heather**

I couldn't help but notice my sisters' complete happiness during the night as we ate our dinner at Olive Garden and sipped at our wine. Occasionally I would get a glare or two from asking her too many questions, but hey, I couldn't help it. Besides I'll most likely be next for her to ask me questions about JT. I felt myself blushing as I thought about him. He had called me in the middle of my getting ready for tonight and told me his misses me and said to have fun. I told him I would call him afterwards. He had mentioned about going out on a date later this week and I thought that Cat and I needed to do some serious shopping for I needed something new to wear to this date that's to happen later this week.

But as I thought back to Cat I'm glad she's happy I mean I never thought, that my sister would get engaged this soon and even let a man close enough to her for that to even happen. She's been known to do that. She'll date someone for a while and when they want to get serious with her she dumps them before she could let herself get hurt.

I mean I couldn't blame her. I surely wished I had thought of doing that before Josh broke up with me. Would've definitely saved the heartache and pain I went through.

"It was sometime in the…" I heard Cat telling Tess as she answered her question that I didn't hear because I was consumed into my thoughts.

"Wait what I miss?" Cat smiles at me and Tess looks between her and I.

"Okay Cat why are you smiling. Minutes ago you were glaring at me because I asked you about his proposal."

"Heather's blushing and I bet she's thinking about a certain someone…" Cat's voice trailed off as I glared at her.

"Thanks Cat."

"Oh so you were thinking about him?"

"What if I was?" Heather said as she took a bite of her bread stick.

"Wait? Are you seeing someone? Who are you thinking about Heather?" Tess pauses as she comes to realization of what's going on. Cat only giggles as I sent her another glare. "Oh my god, are you seeing Evan?" I open my eyes wide in surprise and Cat only giggles some more.

"What!" I exclaim. "No it's not Evan."

"Come on Heather tell me and Cat." I send Cat one more glare before turning to face Tess.

"JT Forbes. Vincent's roommate." I tell her as I felt myself begin to blush from saying his name.

"Wow." I laugh and ask her.

"Okay you're turn. Spill? Who are you seeing?" Tess nearly chokes on her drink. Apparently she wasn't expecting that question to come out of my mouth tonight. Cat looks at me questionably.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No. That's why I'm asking." I told her. Just before Tess could give us any more information the waiter came with our food. For a waiter he's pretty handsome, I thought to myself. Nice and tall and almost perfect for Tess. I grin a little as an idea came to my mind.

"Thank you." I told him as he sat down my plate.

"Do you ladies need anything else?" I shake my head.

"No we're good, thanks." Cat told him. Once he left I turned to face Tess.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Tess shakes her head.

"Nope. But wait a minute aren't you and I supposed to be interrogating Cat here?" I smirk at her. Nice Tess, nice way to change the subject.

"Um, yeah so Cat tell us about his proposal. Every detail. Don't you dare leave a detail out of it!" Cat raises her eyebrows at me.

"So you want me to tell you, you know the mushy stuff?" She asked me.

"What?" I ask her. "No, no just the juicy details of the proposal and anything else you want to share. But not that."

"Okay, but I'll make you a deal, I tell you about Vincent's proposal if you tell Tess and I about you and JT? Fair enough?" I shrug my shoulders and take a bite into my pasta.

"Of course." I tell her. Knowing I wouldn't get my way out of it, especially if I wanted to here about Vincent's proposal. Cat smiles at me as she also took a bite into her chicken.

"Well it was unexpected you could say. I certainly didn't see it coming."

"Oh my unexpected…"

"Heather do you want to hear it or not?" Cat asked me.

"Oh right, sorry." She giggled a little bit and took a sip of her wine. Tess remained quiet taking in everything of what Cat said. "Well like I said before I was interrupted it was an unexpected proposal. We were just laying in bed and we started talking about the future, Vincent said something about wanting to wake up to me everything morning and wanting to spend forever with me…"

"Awe…" I start to say. Tess elbows me. "Whoops sorry Cat, please continue."

"Then I asked him if he was proposing to me, and he then surprised me by taking me out to the balcony. It seemed like perfect timing for a proposal as the sun was starting to set behind the mountains, leaving the sky in so many different shades of red and yellows…"

**Catherine**

As I told Heather and Tess about Vincent's proposal I felt myself reliving and picturing it in my mind, thinking how perfect it really was. I mean I always thought it was perfect but as I am telling my sister and friend about it felt even more perfect if that is even possible. "Then Vincent got down onto one knee, I'm sure I must've been crying tears of happiness as he pulled out the ring…" Of course I left out the part that he didn't have a ring. It wouldn't be fair to Vincent if I told them what really happened and how he didn't have a ring, it just didn't feel right to me so I made up a little bit, so what it. "Vincent had me speechless after he asked me to marry him, I could always picture what he would say and how the proposal would go but what I pictured in my mind, is nothing at all like the proposal Vincent did." I laugh a little and Tess and Heather remain quiet, I had a feeling they are taking in every word I had to say. "Vincent actually became worried and said, Catherine now would be the time to say something. I got myself out of my trance I was in and shook my head yes. Vincent slipped the ring onto my finger, a perfect fit." I found myself playing with my ring on my finger as I picture that moment in my mind. "Then he picked me up, and spun me around just as the sun finally set behind the mountains as he kissed me…"

"Awe…that's so romantic." Tess nods her head at Heather.

"So romantic. I'm glad Heather told you two to go to that cabin and have time to yourselves." I smile at Heather and said.

"I'm glad she did too." I say as the waiter returns to our table taking our plates.

"Save room for dessert?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd like the cheesecake." Heather said right away. The waiter nodded his head and looked at Tess and I.

"And for you ladies?"

"Make that two more cheesecakes." I tell him.

"So what about you and JT?" Heather blushes when I mention his name.

"Actually sis could you come to the restroom with me?" I raise my eyebrows at her wondering what she couldn't say in front of Tess. I nod my head and muttered.

"Be right back Tess."

"Um okay." She said as she took a sip of her wine. I slide out of the booth and follow Heather.

"What was that all about Heather?" I ask her once we are in the restroom.

"Don't you think the waiter is cute?" She asked.

"Heather I'm engaged…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But just answer my question."

"I guess he's cute?"

"And perfect for Tess?" She said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Wait let me get this straight, you want to hook Tess up with him? We don't even know how old he is or even if he's single?" I tell her, thinking she must be crazy. She shrugs her shoulders and said.

"I'll leave him Tess's number on my slip."

"Don't you think we should ask Tess about it first?"

"Alright fine, we'll talk to Tess about it, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

"What do you mean?" I ask her as we walk out of the restroom.

"She was practically smiling and blushing each time he came by to the table." As we walked back to our booth I said.

"Well we will…" My voice trailed off as I took notice of the waiter talking to Tess and giving her, what looked like his number.

"Cat, what are you?" Heather asks.

"Look." I told her motioning my hand at our booth. "Looks like we won't have to give him her number after all. He gave her his." Heather giggles a little as she walks up to the table and slips in beside Tess just after the waiter walked away.

"Okay, Tess spill." Heather said as she sat down beside Tess. I laughed and thought are we ever going to leave Olive Garden?


	69. Chapter 69

**So what did everyone think of last nights episode? Thanks so much for your reviews and following this fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**Catherine**

"Looks like you had fun tonight." Vincent said, surprising me as I walked in to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. I never thought we would leave Olive Garden and when we did let's just say they were about to kick us out, because it was near closing time. I rolled over onto my stomach and rested my chin on my hands as I smiled at him. Vincent sat on my windowsill.

Looks like he's been waiting a while, I thought. Then again, he's probably used to it. I'm sure there are times that he sits there, watching over me even when I don't know it. Most of the times I sense him sitting there on the fire escape and other times well I probably know he's there I just don't think about it.

"How was girls night out?" Vincent asked me as he stepped inside my bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Sitting on his knees I felt him start to message my shoulders as laid my head down on my cross arms.

"Interesting…" I reply and Vincent chuckles as I felt his hands massaging my neck and working their way down my back, which is feeling incredibly good right now.

"You had fun though right?"

"Yeah I guess I did. I mean even though they interrogated me and wanted to know details of your proposal to me…" My voice trailed off as I felt his hands stop massaging my back. I frown instantly knowing what he is thinking.

"Vincent…I."

"No, it's okay. What did they say about, well you know, you not having…" I turn on my side to face him, shaking my head.

"Vincent I didn't tell them that you didn't get me a ring right away. I told them you gave me the ring then, at the cabin." I pushed myself up and leaned in to kiss him.

"I know how much giving me a ring meant to you and I…" Vincent leaned in to kiss me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you Catherine." I smile and lean in to kiss him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt the kiss deepening as I shifted so I can lie back against the pillows as I pulled Vincent down with me, kissing him. Reluctantly I pulled away knowing that we probably should start discussing the wedding and we haven't even told my father about our engagement yet. Vincent looks at me questionably.

"You know." I started to say, smiling at him as he moved so he's lying on his side facing me. "We should probably start planning our wedding." Vincent raises his eyebrows at me.

"Oh that's right, I am marrying you." I laugh and playfully elbow him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You asked for it." I told him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I instantly forgot about pretending to be mad at him the moment his lips touched mine. I knew that I didn't want to have a long engagement. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

"When do you want our wedding to be?" He asked me.

"Soon. I think a small wedding would be nice."

"What ever you want Catherine." I smile at him.

"You know we should probably tell my father we're engaged." I laugh a little as I thought how surprised my father would be when he finds out about my engagement. After all he was worried before his wedding that I would be alone in the world, well according to Heather.

"What is it?" Vincent asks me as he reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"My father is going to be completely surprised when he finds out I'm engaged. I mean he was always worried for me that I wouldn't find someone to settle down with." Vincent smirked.

"Well I'm glad to be the one who will erase his worries for you." I lean in to kiss him.

"Yep. Now the wedding date." I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Whenever you want it to be Catherine."

"Is three weeks too soon?" Vincent smiled.

"Nope. Not too soon at all. I hope you have enough time to plan everything." He said and shifted closer to me as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't worry I will. I'm asking Tess, Heather and Brooke to be bridesmaids…" My voice trailed off as I thought of the perfect place for the wedding to be. "Vincent, can we have the wedding at the cabin?"

"Of course. I couldn't think of any place better." He replied.

"Great. At some point I'll have to endure the fun shopping for a wedding gown." Vincent leaned in to kiss me.

"You're going to look absolutely stunning, no matter what you wear Catherine." I smile at him as I felt a yawn coming on. I glance at the clock and my eyes open up wide in surprise, as it's almost one in the morning. Crap, I have to get up in seven hours.

"You probably should get some sleep." Vincent said as he starts to get out of bed, I reach over with my hand and pull back on his arm.

"No, stay with me tonight." I tell him. He smiles and slides back in to bed, lying beside me.

"I'll be back. I need to change." I tell him as I slide out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later I crawl in beside Vincent, snuggling my head into his bare chest. I felt his around wrap around me, hugging me close to him. Vincent placed a soft kiss on my forehead and whispered softly.

"Is your alarm clock set?" Vincent asked me. I nod my head against his chest and mumbled.

"Mm yeah it's set." Vincent chuckled at my tiredness as he reached over to intertwine our fingers. He then whispered as he laid his head against mine.

"I love you Catherine." I snuggled my face into his chest and said.

"I love you too." As I felt a yawn coming on I closed my eyes and went to sleep as I lay in the arms of the man I love more than anything.


	70. Chapter 70

**Sorry for the wait. Things have been busy. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter today since it's been a while. Thanks so much for reviewing not only this fanfic but the others as well. You guys are awesome! Only Four more days until the new episode. This episode looks really good and Alex looks jealous and mad about Cat interrupting her and Vincent's vacation in at the cabin. I can't wait for that scene. I really can't wait until the Valentines day episode either. Maybe just maybe we will get our kiss. I seriously can't wait until the X is out of the picture. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Again sorry that it's short I'll be posting up a longer chapter tomorrow hopefully... **

**Catherine**

Vincent left this morning shortly after breakfast and after he left, I told Heather about the dinner that we would be having tonight with dad and Brooke. She squealed a little when I told her that Vincent and I would be announcing our engagement to them tonight and insisted that we went shopping for new dinner dresses. Of course I gave in to her idea, telling myself it's practice for when her, Tess and Brooke help me pick out my wedding gown that we will be doing the beginning of next week. I almost simply couldn't wait until the wedding was over with. I really wasn't one for a fancy wedding. It's funny, I mean I always dreamed about the day I would get married, planning it, but now, now that I'm engaged I just wanted something simple. A simple and small wedding that the people who are close to Vincent and I attended. I smiled at that thought, as I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Catherine Keller.

"Hey sis, do these shoes look okay?" Heather asks me as she walked into my bedroom.

"Yeah they look great." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me as she turned around looking down at her shoes in the mirror.

"Yes, Heather I'm sure." I said again as I went to find a pair of shoes in the closest to go with my red dress. Heather followed me and ended up picking a pair for me.

"Here, you should wear these ones." I smile at her and nod my head. I look at my wrist for a minute and remember the bracelet Vincent had gotten me. I smiled at that memory as I walked over to my dresser. I pulled out the top dresser drawer and picked up the box opening it.

"You know I thought you might where it tonight." Vincent said startling me a little. Vincent nods his head towards Heather.

"Hi Heather."

"Hello. Um, I'll just be in the kitchen Cat." She said, smiling at me.

"Okay." She smiled at me and then turned walking out of the bedroom.  
"Could you?"

**Vincent**

Catherine asks me as I walked up to her. I clasp her bracelet for her and lean in to kiss her softly. She pulls away from the kiss, smiling.

"I missed you." I whispered into her ear. Catherine giggles and wraps her around my neck. She pulls me in for a kiss and said.

"It's only been a few hours Vincent." I shrug my shoulders.

"I still missed you. Even though it's been a few hours, it still felt like forever since I've seen you." She blushed.

"I missed you too."

"You better." I replied and Catherine laughs as she leans in to kiss me. She reaches her hand up to caresses the side of my face that has my scar on and asked me. "Ready for tonight?"

"Can't be that bad can it?" I ask her as she drops her hand from my face and links her arm with mine; as we walk out to the living room where Heather is waiting for us.

"Awe." Heather said which caused her to get a glare from Catherine. I only chuckle and whisper in her ear.

"Be nice Catherine."

"I'll try." She mumbled causing me to laugh as I leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"So I guess we're all set then?" Heather asks us as she picks up her purse from the table.

"Yes." I tell her. Okay here goes nothing, I thought as we followed Heather out of the door.

**Catherine**

"It's sure nice to see you again Vincent. I'm glad to see my daughter didn't scare you off yet." My father said winking at me. I glare at him and start to say something before Vincent cut in.

"I don't think I could stay away from your daughter, even if she did scare me off, as you put it sir." Vincent said, as he winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Please call me Tom"

"Alright, Tom." Vincent said, testing out my father's name. If he was nervous I couldn't tell, but I certainly was. Brooke then gave me a huge hug and one to Heather as well. I could feel myself getting more nervousness by the minute. I couldn't wait until we got this over with. Looking over at Vincent he seemed more relax than I am. _Catherine, you need calm down_. I told myself. I nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as we started following the host to our seats.

"Are you okay?" Vincent whispered into my ear as we follow my dad and Brooke, with Heather behind us. I gave him a smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous." I whispered back to him. I felt Vincent place a soft kiss on my head.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way." I playfully give Vincent a glare and mutter.

"Not helping Vincent." I could feel my cheeks reddening from his comment.

After we took our seats and ordered our drinks I look at Vincent, thinking now is a good time to announce our engagement. I felt him give my hand a squeeze.

"Um…" I started to say as Brooke and my dad looked at me. I glanced over at Vincent who was smiling and nodded his head for me to continue. Great, this is harder than I thought it would be.

Sure you would think announcing your engagement to your dad and stepmother would be easy, maybe it is, but I couldn't help be anything but nervous. Well I better say something before Heather slips it out, as she practically is on the edge of her seat smiling at Vincent and I. "Dad, Brooke, and Heather. Vincent and I have something to tell you guys." I started to say, almost forgetting to say Heather's name to as she said she would pretend to be surprised when we announced our engagement so Brooke and my dad wouldn't be mad or anything that she knew before them.

"What is it honey?" My dad asked me, as his eyes searched between Vincent and I. I felt Vincent give my hand another squeeze, giving me courage to continue on. I cleared my throat and said.

"Vincent and I are engaged."

** Uh Oh not another cliffy I know, but it was a great place to end this chapter...What did you guys think?**


	71. Chapter 71

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Only three more day Beasties! I can't wait for this weeks episode. Looks super good. Amazing. Only two more episodes and the ex is gone. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Catherine**

I felt my heart pounding as I gave Vincent's hand a small squeeze as I waited for someone to say something. I'm sure Vincent could hear my heart pounding as he returned my hand squeeze. After I announced our engagement, everyone just remained quiet for a few minutes. Maybe they were taking things in, or weren't sure what to say. Our waiter gave us our food we had ordered, and it sat untouched. I look over at Vincent who smiled at me as he brought my hand up to his lips kissing my knuckles, calming my nerves as he did so. I smile at him as I thought, I guess they were just shocked and they acted as if we dropped a bomb on them. Then again I probably would've acted the same way if Heather told me she was engaged.

"Congratulations big sis!" Heather exclaimed, almost making me jump, as I wasn't expecting her outburst. She got out of her chair and walked around the table, giving me a hug. Thank goodness someone broke the silence.

"Is this…is this for real?" My father asked us after Heather gave me a hug and took her seat. I nodded my head as I flashed out my ring to my dad and Brooke.

"Yep. It's very real dad." I said. Brooke examined my ring, smiling at me.

"It's so beautiful Cat." She said. I'm still watching my dad's reaction as he stood up from his seat and walked around the table to me. I reluctantly let go of Vincent's hand as I stood up and my father pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie." He said. I hugged him back and when I pulled away I noticed tears on my fathers cheek.

"Dad…are you …crying? I whisper to him as I watch him brush the fallen tears off his cheeks with his hand.

"I'm okay. Just happy that my little girl's getting married." He whispered. I nodded my head as I felt my own tears falling down my cheeks when he said that. "Let me see that ring again." I turned my head to give Vincent a smile as I held up my ring for my father to see. Vincent returned my smile causing me to blush a little.

"It's beautiful Catherine. I'm so happy for you. Vincent's a good guy." I smiled at the comment my father said about Vincent as I suddenly found myself wondering what he would think if he knew about the beast part of Vincent, the part that Vincent and I agreed not to tell anyone else about and I wondered if he would say the same thing. My father pulled me into his arms again, hugging me tightly.

"And here I thought, you'd be alone in the world forever." I laugh at his fact that almost would've been true, if not for Vincent. After my father released me from the hug he returned to his seat. Vincent reached under the table, taking a hold of my hand again and giving it a light squeeze. Brooke smiled at us and said.

"So did you guys set a date for the wedding?" She asked me. I nod my head at her as I take a sip of my water. Looking at Vincent I said.

"Three weeks from today. October 11." Brooke's eyes widen at me in surprise.

"That doesn't give you…"

"I know, but we want a small wedding, nothing fancy or anything. And actually dad…" I start to say.

"What is it Catherine?"

"Vincent and I are planning on having wedding at the cabin."

"That's a wonderful idea sweetheart." He said smiling at me and I then turn to Brooke and Heather.

"Would you like to be my bridesmaids?" I ask them. Heather did a little squeal causing me to laugh and Brooke smiled.

"Of course." She said. I turn to look at Heather who was shaking her head yes, and smiling like crazy. This is surely going to be fun, I thought. Already Heather's getting excited about this, I can only imagine what it's going to be like planning this with her tomorrow.

"We'll need to go dress shopping, oh do you have a color in mind? And flowers? And the catering…" Speaking of, I thought as, Heather started to ramble on again.

"Heather, calm down." I said before she got carried away. No scratch that she already did so to late for that. "No I haven't but we have plenty of time." I said then as I gave Vincent's hand a squeeze. "Right Vincent?" I asked him, he seemed pretty quiet but then again when my sister starts talking it's hard for any one to say anything at all. He leaned over to give me a kiss on my cheek and said.

"Of course."

"I was actually thinking we could start planning some of those things tomorrow before I have to work on Monday." I said, while looking at Brooke. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope. I can come over."

"Great." I smiled thinking how nice and smoothly everything is coming together. Enjoying this happy feeling that's flowing through me.

"Hum I guess I have something to tell you guys as well…" Heather said. I looked over at her confused on at first what she was going to tell us. Then she started smiling, blushing as well and I knew exactly what she was going to tell dad and Brooke. She cleared her throat and said. "Josh broke up with me…"

"What? Seriously?" Brooke said. "Wait a minute, then why are you smiling?" She asked Heather. Heather looked over at Vincent and said.

"I'm dating Vincent's best friend. JT Forbes." She started to blush right when she said JT's name. My dad cleared his throat.

"Well, I think we need to propose a toast then." My father said as he raised his wine glass. "To new beginnings and happiness."

**Vincent**

"Well that went well." Catherine said to me, smiling as we sat in the back of the car after saying our goodbyes to everyone.

"Did you think it would go otherwise?" I asked her. Catherine shrugged her shoulders as she leaned her head against me, yawning a little. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me as I kissed the top of her head.

"No, not really. I guess I was just nervous on what father would say, but everything went great. Oh and Heather?" Heather peaked in the rear view mirror as us.

"Yeah sis?"

"Thanks for, you knowing breaking the silence."

"Anytime." Heather said as Catherine yawned again and snuggled her face in the crook of my shoulder. I smiled thinking how things are finally beginning to feel normal for me. JT's been working on the antidote and soon it will be ready to be tested and I only hoped it worked. Next week I'll be starting to work again at the hospital and I couldn't wait to help people. I remembered the feeling that I felt inside when I did help someone and I missed it a lot. When the hospital had given me a phone call earlier this week saying that they went through my information and Joe told them everything that's happened to me, they said I could start working for them right away and I'd be earning a salary again and that alone felt great. I could repay JT everything he's done for me and now I can take Catherine out on dates, and spoil her with the little things knowing that I'm paying those things with my hard earned paycheck from doing something that I love doing and missed greatly. Part of me is completely nervous, hoping I remember everything I did, but it's not like I'm completely out of practice. I've had books I've been reading to keep my memory in tact. It's going to be a new thing for me to get used to that I could go out and do something I've missed that will help me feel more alive than ever. But I'm sure it'll feel great.

"Catherine, are you awake?" I whispered to her as Heather parked the car and turned off the ignition. Heather turned around to look at us.

"Did she fall asleep?" I nodded my head and said.

"You can go ahead back to the apartment. Just hand me the keys, we'll join you when she wakes up." I said as I didn't really want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful here, just sleeping with her head in the crook of my shoulder, I couldn't possibly wake her, even if my arm is starting falling asleep. Heather smiled at me and handed me the keys.

"You know, I do want to thank you Vincent for making my sister this happy." Heather laughed a little.

"What?" I asked her, Heather shook her head and said.

"If you hadn't come along, I'd be trying to set Cat up with someone. I mean she's been alone for way too long, I'm seriously glad you're the one to make her this happy." I smiled at Heather.

"You know, you're sister is amazing. I still sometimes can't believe it that she wants me. I should be really thanking her."

"Well you better believe it Vincent, cause now you're stuck with her." I chuckle and said.

"Yes, I suppose I am aren't I?"

"Yep." Heather said as she got out of the car.

"You sure you don't just want to carry her up?" I shake my head.

"No. I don't want to wake her up, we'll be up in a little bit." I said to Heather, who nodded her head and walked away. I am lucky I thought. If it weren't for Catherine, I would have still been in hiding. I wouldn't have gotten this amazing chance to work as a Doctor again or get the chance to marry the most amazing woman who loves every piece of me for what I am. I glance down at Catherine as I felt her snuggle closer to me and I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Catherine Chandler." I whisper, not sure if she would hear me or not, but I had a feeling she could hear me. I lean my head against hers, inhaling her shampoo and a I let my eyes close, allowing myself to enjoy this peaceful moment, with my fiancé and the love of my life in my arms.

**I came up with the wedding date as the first day of episode one of BATB. I couldn't think of anything else so, well I thought that should work. October 11. What did you guys think of this chapter?**


	72. Chapter 72

**Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**Okay so I have a question for you...how much longer would you like to see this fanfic go? I mean I could write a few more chapters and easily end it. Like say end it after VinCat wedding and do an epilogue? But I could also go further to the point where maybe Vincent and Catherine have a family. And also we can see what happens with Heather and JT. But I'll leave it up to you guys and your thoughts to how far you want to see this fanfic continue. I honestly don't mind either way whatever you guys decide... I love writing this fanfic. **

**Also do you guys want the antidote to work for Vincent? **

**Please, please review and let me know what you guys think. **

**Heather**

"That's the one." I said, as I watched my sister walk out of the fitting room and stepped onto the stand, twirling around. Cat rolled her eyes at me as she turned around again checking the back of the dress as she looked into the mirrors. It had a beautiful long lace train but not long. It's a lace dress with delicate laced straps. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Heather, you've said that for every thirty some dresses that I've tried on." Cat said as she kept on looking at the mirror, her hands messing with the straps. I walked up closer to her, to admire the wedding gown some more.

"What do you think Brooke?"

"Well of course you look stunning in every gown you tried on…"

"Well thanks that doesn't help at all Brooke." Cat said putting her hands on her hips. "But I do have to agree with Heather this is the one. I guess the main question is, do you love it?" Brooke asked Cat and I nodded my head.

"Yes, what do you want big sis? Is this the one for you?" I watched Cat do a spin, the gown looked absolutely beautiful flowing. I secretly hoped that Cat would pick this gown.

"You know, I think you might be right Heather…" Cat said to me smiling.

"Oh, really?" I asked her. Cat nods her head as she looks into the mirror.

"Yeah, this is the one." I smile at Cat as she steps down from the stands. I squeal as I give her a hug.

"Vincent's going to love this gown on you." I told her. Brooke walked up and gave Cat a hug as well. Now I really couldn't wait for the actual wedding day to come.

"Why don't you help Cat out of her dress, while I go look for shoes…" I said to Brooke. She smiled and turned to go look for shoes and anything else she would find in here for Cat.

Today seemed to be going by pretty quickly and in my favor as well. I have an official first date with JT tonight. I simply couldn't wait and already the butterflies were swarming in the pit of my stomach. Helping Cat with her wedding dress surely helped calm my nerves a little. But even that didn't help the fact that JT will be picking me up in roughly seven hours. Which I still needed to go shopping to find something to wear tonight. I just really wanted something new and fresh to wear, you know?

I helped unlace Cat's dress for her as I thought about my date tonight. With JT things seemed, well they seemed different than with any other guy I've dated. Cat already mentioned to me earlier today when we talked about JT with Brooke that I am more myself around him. I completely agreed with her on that. I also love how JT makes me laugh and smile all the time. Not to mention he also makes me blush, but I didn't mind. I really couldn't wait until our date tonight. I wish he would've told me where we are going, but instead he drove me insane wondering where he is taking me tonight.

"You're awfully quiet Heather." I shake my head out its thoughts as I help Cat put her dress in the bag and zip it up. Cat smiled at me as we walked out of the fitting room. "Let me guess, are you thinking about a certain someone?" I started blushing, darn you Cat, I thought.

"Yes. If you must know I'm thinking about JT."

"He's a good guy Heather."

"Yes…" I start to say, only to be interrupted by Brooke.

"Whose a good guy Cat?" Brooke asked as she came up with three pairs of heels. Cat smiled at me, causing me to blush yet once again. I swear I blame her, I think I got her blushing disease or whatever you want to call it.

"Oh, Heather here was just talking and thinking about JT. She has date with him tonight. It's their first official date I might add." Cat said as I sent a glare at her.

"Ooh a date. What are you wearing?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I was actually hoping to pick something up on our way back. I want something new, you know?" I told her as I looked over the heels Brooke had picked out.

"I like these." Cat said pointing out the ones I had in mind. She handed her dress to Brooke while she sat down on the chair to try them on.

"Perfect fit." I tell her. She laughs.

"Yeah hopefully I won't break an ankle, they are rather high." I wink at her.

"It's a good thing you have a rather tall fiancé." Cat blushed at my comment as she took off her shoes and put them back in their box.

"Well then, I think that's all I need here, for now anyways." Cat said as we walked up to the register. The clerk rang Cat up, telling her, her total. Brooke went to hand the clerk her credit card as Cat laid her hand on top of hers.

"What are you doing?"

**Catherine**

I asked Brooke. I certainly didn't want her paying for my wedding dress, because then I would feel that I would have to somehow repay her, and I didn't want to have to do that.

"Please Cat, let me pay for at least a small part." I shake my head. I couldn't let her do that.

"Cat, please it's the least I could do. You helped me out so much with yours dad and my wedding. I feel like the least I can do is help you out on some of your wedding as well." I smile at her. Over the course of the past few weeks I've gotten a lot closer to her, than I ever thought I would. I sigh as I give in., knowing that she probably wouldn't give up until she could have her way.

"Alright, Brooke if you insist." She smiled at me.

"I do." She said as she handed the clerk her credit card. After we walked out of the bridal place we then headed towards our next task at hand. That is to find Heather something to wear for her date with JT tonight. Just then I heard my cell make a beep, letting me know I had received a text message. I pull my cell out of my purse and flip it open just as we walked into Century 21. The text message is from Vincent.

Vincent: _"Miss you. Hope you're having fun." _I smile and sent a reply. Telling him that I am having fun and that is the actual truth.

Before all of this started, I couldn't wait until it was over. But as I found myself getting more and more into, I couldn't help, but enjoy myself. I thought it would be pure torture with my sister helping me out, but instead it wasn't and now I get to help Heather pick out a date outfit with JT. I really did hope things work out between the two of them. Their personalities are perfect for one another. They get a long great and when they argue they have this easy way of shutting the other up and forgiving each other the second the argument ends. Heather's almost like me in a way. She has a way of calming down JT when he's rambling on about something or who knows what. Just like I have a special touch in calming Vincent from his beast side.

I frown at that thought wondering how things will be if the antidote works for him. A few days ago I had gotten the equipment and chemicals, tools that JT needed to complete the antidote and he had said it's close to being completed and that all that would be left to do is to test it. I'd being lying to myself if I wasn't worried about something going wrong with the antidote when we injected into Vincent. The only thing I could really hope for was for is it to work cause I know that's what Vincent wants more than anything is for it to work. Then he would have to a chance to be completely normal. Vincent knows though, that even if the antidote doesn't work, that doesn't matter to me, I'll always accept him for who and what he is. Every part of him, and that's including the beast part of him.

"What do you think of this one big sis?" Heather asked me as she showed me a cute skirt with a purple top that has some pretty beading on it.

"I like it." I tell her, as I shake my head out of its thoughts of Vincent and focus on the task at hand. "I think you should try it on." I tell her as I look through the clothes on the rack.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You can tell me what you think."

"Were you thinking about something just now? Like maybe a certain fiancé?" Brooke asked me as she looked through the clothes, pulling out a top that she seemed to like. I blush and nod my head. Wishing that I could tell her about the beast part of Vincent, but we decided we wouldn't mention that to anyone else. Besides no one really needs to know.

"Yeah, I was thinking about him."

"You miss him?" She stated more than asked me.

"Yeah…" I said my voice trailing off. Brooke chuckled a little bit.

"Well it's completely normal. I missed your father like crazy every time I wasn't with him." I blush a little.

"Do you miss him now?" I asked her as I found a top I really liked, but didn't need. Brooke smiled.

"Of course I do."

"I…" I was about to say something to Brooke about missing Vincent, and then Heather walks up to us.

"Well, what do you guys think?" She asked as she turned around a little.

"It's absolutely adorable. I think JT will like it." I said, winking at her.

"You think?" I roll my eyes.

"Of course. Get it." Heather nods her head and walks quickly back to the fitting room to change. I turn back to face Brooke.

"You know I never thought I would love someone as much as I love Vincent." Brooke smiled and nodded her head.

"You know you never did tell me how you guys met." Crap, I was hoping that question didn't come up. I shrug my shoulders and said.

"It was years ago." Brooke looked at me in astonishment to what I just said. I quickly continued on. "We kind of lost contact over the years and then it's really weird, but a case brought me back to him." Brooke nodded her head, smiling at me and thankfully didn't ask anymore. It wasn't a complete lie, I couldn't exactly tell her that Vincent turned into a beast and saved me the night my mom was killed, she would never believe me.

Minutes later Heather checked out at the register and after we walked out of the store, Heather and I part with Brooke and agreed to meet up later in the week to take care of the remaining planning's of the wedding that were left. There wasn't much and I really didn't need to send out invitations for there weren't many people that were going to be there and all that were going to be there I can easily make a phone call to and invite and then I'd be all set. This coming weekend Vincent, Heather, JT and I would be going out to the cabin to clean things up at little and not only that, but JT and Vincent would take out the files of the cabin, keep whatever information they needed, and then burn the rest, so it wouldn't get into the wrong hands.

Things are definitely going nice and smoothly I thought, as Heather drove us back to the apartment. The wedding may be taking forever to get here, but just knowing that I am going to be Mrs. Catherine Keller soon kept my patience calm.


	73. Chapter 73

**Thanks for your thoughts on how far I should take this fanfic. Please keep on reviewing and letting me know where you guys think this fanfic should go.**

**Also I still would like to know how many would like to see the antidote work for Vincent? **

**This chapter is a little short. Didn't have much time to write today, but of what little time I did have I wanted to give you guys at least a little something and I will try and update a longer chapter tomorrow.**

**Whose ready for the next episode? I know I'll be tweeting so again here is my twitter: ebcameron89 I hope that everyone will be tweeting and trending and watching the show of course tomorrow to keep the ratings high. Anyways enjoy...**

**Catherine**

"So how did things go?" Vincent asked me, as I walked into my room. He startled me, as I wasn't expecting to see him until later tonight when JT came to pick Heather up for their first date tonight. Vincent raised his eyebrows at me. "Is that the…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I went quickly put the gown in my closet. Thank goodness it was in a bag and Vincent couldn't see it. Vincent chuckled as he got up from sitting on my windowsill.

"I wasn't expecting to see you…" I said my voice trailed off as Vincent walked up to me, leaning in to give me a kiss.

"I can certainly tell."

"So I take it, things went well?" He asked me as I sat down on my bed and Vincent takes a seat beside me.

"Yeah. Um actually they weren't too bad…"

"CAT!" I roll my eyes at Vincent. "CAT!" Heather yelled again as she walked into my room. Her eye went wide when she saw Vincent.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." Vincent laughed a little as Heather walked up to me and took a hold of my hands practically dragging me out of the room. I look back and gave Vincent an apology look.

"I'm Sorry, Vincent, but I need borrow your fiancé for a minute."

"That's alright Heather." Vincent said. I turned around and said.

"Don't even think of peaking it at my wedding dress."

"Oh so that's what's in the bag then…"

"Vincent!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Catherine I won't. I promise." He said and I nod my head believing him, as I follow Heather into her bedroom. As we enter the room I couldn't help but laugh a little as it looks as if a tornado whipped through here only moments ago and I found myself wondering what JT would say about this.

"CAT! It's not funny. I seriously can't deci…"

"Heather, it's not that." I said shaking my head.

"Well what is it?" I make a hand motion towards the thrown clothes and dresser drawers that looked a mess.

"Oh…well I couldn't find…" I laugh and said.

"It's alright Heather, what is it that needs my immediate attention?" I ask her.

"What shoes should I wear?" Heather asks me pointing towards about five pairs of shoes that she had laid out onto her bed. I reach over the bed and pick the black heels.

"I think you should wear these ones." I tell her. She brushes her hair back looking relived.

"Oh thanks big sis, you're a life savor."

"Anytime." I tell her. Just before I walk out of the door I ask her. "Do you need anything else?" Heather shakes her head and I walk back towards my bedroom where Vincent waited for me.

**Vincent**

"JT, calm down, I'm sure you can find it somewhere…" I said as Catherine walked into the bedroom and came to sit next to me.

"JT." I mumbled to her as she laid her head on my shoulder. "JT where did you last put it?" Catherine lifts her head up and gives me questioning look.

"He lost his tie that he wants to wear tonight." I whisper to her so JT wouldn't hear me.

"Oh good, you found it." I said to him. "Yeah no problem man." I hang up my phone and lean in to kiss Catherine. She laughs a little.

"Looks like JT and Heather are more of a match than we thought." I raise my eyebrows at her in question. "Heather couldn't find a bracelet and she had trouble picking out what heels she should wear." I laugh as I thought Catherine couldn't be more right, they definitely are a perfect couple. Why we didn't think of hooking them up earlier.

"So how about just a tiny peak of that wedding gown?" Catherine laughs and leans in to kiss me.

"Not a chance Keller." She said. Just then we hear a knock on Catherine's bedroom door.

"You can come in Heather." Catherine said.

"Do I look okay?"

**Heather**

I ask Catherine and Heather. I seriously don't know why I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous before about a first date. But then again maybe it's a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Heather you look fine…"

"Fine! Cat I can't look just fine, I have too look…"

"Great? Amazing?" Vincent said. I nod my head at him. "Well you do Heather, you'll blow JT away with how amazing you look." Vincent said, winking at me.

"Thanks Vincent." I said sticking my tongue out at Cat who only rolled her eyes at me.

I then hear a knock at my door, JT I thought. I sigh as I try to calm my nerves down. This is it I thought. "Well I guess I'll be going." I tell Cat and Vincent as I head out of Cat's bedroom and walk to the door. I unlatch the lock at the door and look behind me to see Cat and Vincent smiling at me and motioning me to go ahead and let JT in. Come on pull yourself together Heather, I say just as I open the door, to see JT standing there, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Um, hi." I mentally smack myself, thinking is that all I really have to say to JT. I really could've thought of something better, but instead all that came out of my mouth was a lame hi.

"Hi Heather, ah these are for you." Okay so maybe it totally wasn't lame, for JT said the same thing. I take the flowers from him and smell them. They're a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"They're beautiful JT. Thank you. Um, Cat would you?" I asked Cat as I handed her the flowers to put in a vase.

"You ready?" He asked me and I smile.

"Yep."

"Have fun." I heard Vincent tells us as we left the apartment. Okay here goes nothing I though as I felt JT take a hold of my hand in his.

** What did you guys think? **

**Don't forget to let me know if you think the antidote should work or not...**


	74. Chapter 74

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep on letting me know if you want the antidote to work or not for Vincent. I'm thinking it might work some, but he might be able to control it better, or like his eyes still might change. I don't know, I'll let you guys decide on that for me. Okay? **

**Anyways I wasn't sure rather or not I was going to write a JT and Heather chapter with their first date...but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to tell me what you think... **

**Oh and don't forget to trend tonight 6 for #BATB. My twitter: ebcameron89 Hope to be tweeting you guys tonight! **

**Vincent**

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Catherine asks me as she came to sit down beside me on the couch. I chuckle as I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she leans her head on me. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking of all the times that I followed her. I have to admit, that is was somewhat tempting, however I knew JT wouldn't appreciate it if I were to follow him and Heather. Or I guess you would call it spy on them.

"If I followed her, you wouldn't be able to interrogate her later and get her back for interrogating you." I pointed out to her.

"But then, I at least would know if what she says it true."

"True, but there wouldn't be any fun to it, cause you wouldn't be surprised. You would already know everything from me." She smiles at me and leans in to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, you win." She says as I laugh and reach over to intertwine our fingers. I always loved how perfectly they fit together.

"Besides…" I start to tell Catherine. "I would rather spend a quiet evening with you, and without any interruptions." I said, raising my eyebrows at her with a small smirk on my face. Catherine giggled and said.

"Oh, well then Mr. Keller…whatever do you have in mind?" I smile at her and lean in to kiss her.

"This…" I said and then I capture her lips once again.

**Heather**

I still couldn't believe that here I am, on a date with my sister's fiancé's best friend. Okay, well maybe I could believe it, but still. Surprisingly my nerves and those little butterflies I had swarming around in the pit of my stomach earlier, seem to have faded away and now I'm less nervous and having a really great time with JT. I mean I started having a great time the minute JT showed up, because when he did, I realized just how much I missed him in the few hours that I hadn't been with him. It's crazy to think that I could be falling for someone so quickly. I found myself wondering, if it is too soon to be falling for him?

"You look beautiful tonight Heather." JT said as I took a sip of my wine. I felt myself blushing a little.

"Thank you." I replied to him. I have to admit it that JT looks even more handsome, all dressed up in a dress suit. That's all I seem to think of to say to him, was a simple thank you. I searched in my mind of what to say next, that wouldn't sound, silly, stupid oh anything along those words.

"So I thought, after dinner, if you wanted to, we could go to the movies." JT asked me.

"Movies would be great. I haven't been there in a while." I tell JT, as I suddenly wonder rather or not he would be holding my hand during the movie. Secretly hoping that he would be.

"What would you like to see?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's playing?" JT takes out his phone and searches.

"Um there's Hansel & Gretel, Les Miserables, Lincoln, Mama, Silver Lings Playbook, Warm Bodies…"

"Ooh Warm Bodies, I wanted to see that movie."

"Interesting choice…"

"Why interesting?" I ask JT as he puts his cell phone away.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought you would've picked something like Les Miserable or Silver Linings Playbook…"

"And put your through the torture of constant singing?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. JT laughs causing me to smile and blush.

"Well thanks, for you know, not having me to put up with that torture." I laugh and say.

"No problem." I smile and decide to change the subject a little.

"So um, how's the antidote coming along for Vincent?"

"Well it's definitely a more complicated antidote and challenge that I've ever had to do…"

"Oh."

"But if things keep going the way they do, I should have it completed and ready for Vincent, hopefully in about two weeks."

"I hope it works."

"Me to, for Vincent's sake. I know he's really worried that if him and Cat have kids, he's worried about his DNA passing on to them." I nod my head in understanding.

"Yeah, I can certainly understand that." I pause thinking of what to say next. "You know when Vincent first told me of his secret, I really couldn't believe it at first."

"I'm sure. You know your finding out almost caused me a heart attack…" I smirk a little.

"Yeah, I did hear about your outburst…"

**JT**

I raise my eyebrows at Heather. "My outburst? Well I certainly had good enough reason to outburst as you say." Heather chuckles at me as she reaches across the table and takes a hold of my hands in hers, causing me to jump slightly from her contact.

"JT, I totally understand. I mean I would freak out too." She said, smiling. I give her hands a small squeeze.

"Anything for dessert?" The waiter said, as Heather took her hands from mine I instantly missed her touch. I look at Heather as she points her finger to the cheesecake; I smile and nod my head.

"Um yes, two cheesecake."

"Okay, I'll be right back with that."

"So you have a sweet tooth?" Heather tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, I do have one, if you must know."

"Oh good, now I have something else to spoil you with." I tell her as I took a sip of my wine.

"You're going to spoil me?" I wink at Heather, of course that causes her to blush; she's so adorable as she does so. I know it's very early in our dating, but I think I'm really, I mean really falling for her.

"Yep. I don't think you get spoiled enough." Heather smirks at me as the waiter brings our cheesecake.

"Thank you." Heather said to him. I smile at her, thinking how much fun I am having here with her tonight. As I think about it, I'm glad that Vincent and Cat went away on that little vacation of theirs, because if they hadn't I probably wouldn't be here with Heather, who really is pretty amazing. She's so easy to talk to and it's nice being able to be with someone who already knows about Vincent's secret, even though that doesn't really matter any more since is free now. Free to go back to a normal life and go back to working. I must admit it's going to be a little tough getting out of the old protective habit I've had with Vincent and worrying about him all of the time.

"You're quiet. What are you thinking about JT?" Heather asked me as she took a last bite of her cheesecake.

"It's going to be strange isn't it?" Heather furrows her brows together.

"What is?"

"Just getting used to Vincent being able to come out of hiding. Not having to worry about him all the time. It's going to be a hard habit to break." Heather smiles at me.

"I'm sure he's enjoying his freedom." I chuckle as I nod my head at Heather, highly agreeing with her.

"Yes. I'm glad too that he's had your sister through out all of this. She definitely brought more life into him." Heather laughs.

"You know it's funny, I think it's the same for Cat. I mean Vincent's the one who broke her out of that shell of hers she's been hiding in too long, when it comes to men." I nod my head in understanding.

"Well you ready to go see that movie?" I ask Heather as I stand up and stretch. She nods her head and grabs her purse. "I hope you're not afraid of zombies…" I say laughing, which then in turn gets me a glare from Heather.

"I'm not afraid." Heather said. "Oh and thank you for dinner."

"You're quite welcome." I tell her as I offer her my arm, she loops her arm through mine and I lead her out of the restaurant.

**Heather**

"Where do you want to sit?" JT asked me. I shrug my shoulders and look up to see the last row empty.

"Up there?" I asked him pointing to the last row.

"Okay." JT said as we walked up the steps to the last row just as the movie previews were coming on. As JT sits down next to me, he reaches for my hand, intertwining our fingers and we watched what was left of the movie previews. I don't know how we managed it, or it must've been by luck, but we had the theatre completely to ourselves.

**So what do you think?**


	75. Chapter 75

**So what did everyone think of last nights episode? I was on the edge of my seat and I don't think I blinked once except during the commercials. Okay can it be next Thursday already? Did anyone see the sneak peaks? They look so good and I seriously think JT's my favorite character on the show, he's seriously awesome! **

**Don't forget to let me know if you guys would like to see the antidote work for Vincent? As those chapters will be coming up if not in the next one but the one after. And soon, their wedding. **

**Please let me know to how long you guys want me to keep on writing this fanfic. I can have it end in a couple of chapter or make it continue and go through everything. I'll let you guys pick. **

**Well anyways...happy reading!**

**Heather**

JT reached for my hand as we left the movie theatre and started walking down the street towards the car. I couldn't believe that tonight is almost over. I mean it just seem to fly by so fast. I guess that is a good thing though, it meant, I am having fun tonight and I hardly even noticed the butterflies anymore, at some point they completely faded away. That is a good thing though. But still, it would've been nice if things did go by a little slower, I'm having so much fun that I simply didn't want tonight to end. I guess all good things do come to an end eventually don't they? JT opened the car door for me of the passenger side as he gives me a hand to help me in.

"Thank you." I tell him. He smiles and nods his head and once I'm in the seat, he shuts the door and walks around the car, getting into the drivers side.

"You know, that was kind of nice…" I tell him, as I thought about how lucky we were to have a theatre completely to ourselves. It made things more romantic as I remember leaning my head onto JT's shoulder during the movie and every so often I would clench his hand as something I didn't expect to happen, popped out and scared the crap out of me.

"What was?" He asked me.

"Having a theatre to ourselves." JT smiles at me as he put the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yeah that was nice, wasn't it?" He replied, smiling at me as I smirk at him.

"Most definitely." I pause before saying. "You do know that one or both of us are going to get interrogated from either Cat or Vincent?" JT just chuckles a little bit as he makes a right turn. "It's not funny JT."

"Sorry but it kind of is, I mean didn't you interrogate your sister?" He asked me. I nod my head and JT shrugs his shoulders. "Well now is her chance to get back at you…. unless…no he wouldn't…" I look at JT with curiosity wondering what he is talking about.

"JT…um…what?"

"Unless Vincent followed us…" My eyes widen in surprise, shaking my head.

"JT I'm sure he wouldn't…um, follow us as you put it."

"You don't know him though and his habits of following people. He did after all follow your sister for nine years, ever since he saved her…" JT's voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying, thinking it would probably bring back sad memories of the night Cat and I lost our mom. "I'm sorry Heather, I didn't mean too." He starts to apologize to me as I reach over and give his knee a small squeeze.

"It's really okay JT. I mean sure there are times that I miss mom, but it's okay to talk about her."

"You sure?" I give him a small smile and say.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I pause and then say. "So you think he might have followed us? I mean I don't know, but if I were him, I'd take the opportunity to spend time with my sister, with out any interruptions." I tell him, smirking a little. JT laughs a little at my comment as he pulls into the parking lot and turns off the engine. He then smiles at me, causing me to of course blush once again.

"What?" I ask him.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" I nod my head and smile as JT reaches over and takes a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers together and as I look down at our hands I couldn't help it but notice how perfectly they fit together.

"I had a really great time tonight JT." I told him smiling. JT returns my smile, gives my hand a small squeeze and leans over to capture my lips with his. As he pulls away from the kiss, which seemed to soon as I could've kept on kissing him, he said.

"Me too. I really like you a lot." He said somewhat nervously. I nod my head and say.

"I really like you too JT." I tell him smiling as thought how easy is he to talk to. Before when I dated other guys, it always seemed hard for me to actually tell them of my feelings for them. But with JT it's complete opposite. I feel as if he understands me better to, and we just seem to have this, oh I don't know connection.

"Well, shall we go and interrupt them?" JT said. I laugh and nod my head, and I instantly missed the warm feeling I had, as his hand released mine. I started to get out of the car before I felt JT laying a hand on my arm.

"Wait…" He whispered to me as I nod my head and release the doorknob, knowing exactly what he wants to do. That would be, be the amazing gentlemen he has been tonight. As I think on it, I really don't remember any guy ever opening a car door for me. I shake my head, as I thought that I shouldn't be thinking on the past, or comparing JT to any of the past boyfriends and jerks I had in the past. He's definitely way above the others.

"Okay." I whisper to him as I sit back in the car seat and wait for him to walk around the car. I then take a hold of his hand after he opens my car door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he shuts the door and hits the lock button. I loop my arm through JT's as we walk up to the apartment. JT then stops and turns to look at me. I raise my eyebrows at him, wondering why he stopped.

"What is it?" I ask him. JT just shakes his head and pulls me in for a kiss. I snake my arms up around his neck and pull him closer to me as I felt my knees begin to get weak. JT pulls away from the kiss, grinning at me.

"I really did have a great time tonight, Heather." He said.

"Not as much fun as I had." I said, teasing him a little. He laughs as he intertwines our fingers and we continue on our way towards the apartment.

"I highly doubt it." I laugh and say.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yep. I do."

"Okay, well how about it's a tie then?" I said.

"Well I suppose I'll settle for a tie." I laugh as we enter the apartment building and walk towards the elevators. As I thought this night seriously couldn't go any more perfect.

**Catherine**

The movie had finished playing as I lifted my head up from Vincent's shoulder and reached for the remote on the coffee table to turn it off. Looking at the clock I realize that it's getting late and that Heather and JT should be getting back soon. At some point during the movie, Vincent had fallen asleep and now had his neck in a kink, with his legs up on the coffee table. He looked so peaceful and comfortable but yet uncomfortable cause I can only imagine how sore his neck is going to be when he wakes up. But then again that would give me an excuse to give him a massage.

I place a soft kiss on his shoulder and whisper. "Vincent." He moves a little bit but doesn't respond. I sigh, as remember the a few times how hard it was for me to wake him up. That alone is a challenge in itself. I then lean up and give him a soft kiss on his cheek and reach my hand to caress his face. Still nothing, I thought as I lean back against the couch and cross my arms.

As I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I try to figure out what to do next. Just as I'm about to lean up and give Vincent a kiss, I hear the latch to the apartment open. JT and Heather, I thought. Always perfect timing. I slowly push myself up off the couch so I don't wake Vincent and I walk over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Heather, JT." I whisper as I put a finger to my lips, telling them to whisper. "Vincent is sleeping, I don't want to wake him up." Heather smiles at me and said.

"Awe." I shake my head and ask them.

"How was your date?"

"It was great, we saw Warm Bodies." I playfully glare at her.

"Hey, I thought, we were going to see that one this week?" Heather shrugs her shoulders at me and gives me an apology look.

"Don't worry, I'll still go and see it with you."

"Okay, I suppose I'll forgive you about seeing it without me, only if…"

"If what? I give you details?" Heather asks me looking at JT.

"Told you." He mumbled to her. I look at Heather questionably and she just shakes her head muttering nothing.

"So I guess Vincent's going to be staying here tonight then?" JT asks me as he motions his hand toward the couch where a still sleeping Vincent currently is and I nod my head.

"Probably."

"Alright. Well I'll call you later Heather." Heather smiles and blushes a little as JT gives her a hug and kisses her cheek.

"Awe." I said, trying to imitate Heather's voice which of course gets me a glare from Heather after she pulls away from JT's hug. But her glare was worth it; after all she's only done it to me as well. After JT left I walked over to the couch, where Vincent still sat, sleeping. Heather sits down on the love seat.

"You know, him and JT are a lot a like. You'd think they were brothers." Heather said.

"How so?" I asked her.

"Well, they both seem to sleep during the movies, at one point I had to elbow JT to wake him up." Heather said, and I noticed her blushing a little bit. I laugh a little.

"I just hope JT is easier to wake up, Vincent's impossible." I said, motioning my hand towards the still sleeping Vincent. Heather smiles at me as she gets up.

"I'm sure you will find a way to wake him up soon." She said, winking at me as she walks back towards her bedroom.

"Night Cat."

"Night Heather." I say. As I turn my attention back at the sleeping Vincent. I then lean in to kiss Vincent on his lips.

"Let's get up and go to bed." I whisper to him. Vincent peaks and eye open at me, before shutting it again. I giggle as I tug on his arm a bit. "You know if you don't get up soon, you are going to have a very sore neck." I hear him grown as he gets he lifts his head up and looks down at me. I lean in too kiss him and said.

"Is your neck sore?" Vincent nods his head and I smile. I then take a hold of his hands and pull him up from the couch.

"Well, then I suppose I could give you a massage."

"That'd be great." He said as we walked towards my bedroom. I really couldn't wait until morning and find out how Heather and JT's first date went, I thought as I crawled into bed and Vincent laid down next to me, pulling me close to him as I snuggled my head on his chest.

"Love you." I whispered. I felt Vincent place a kiss on my forehead.

"Love you too."

** What did you think**?


	76. Chapter 76

**5 more days until the Valentines Day Episode! 1.13 Trust No one! Whose excited and hoping for our long awaited VinCat kiss? I know am beyond excited! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. It's still not too late to tell me what you guys think if the antidote should work for Vincent. Don't forget to leave that in your review. Speaking of reviews, you guys are awesome, thank you so much. I love it that you love this story as much as I love writing it. **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter ebcameron89 after all we BEASTIE's need to stick together and keep the ratings high for the best TV show in existence BATB! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Vincent**

When I woke up it was still dark outside and as I glanced over at the clock on Catherine's dresser, I read that it was only about five in the morning. Catherine moved a big snuggling closer to me, with her head resting on my chest. I look down to our hands that our intertwined. I still couldn't believe that within two and half weeks Catherine and I would be married. That she would be my wife and I would be waking up to her every morning.

Sometimes it still felt too good to be true for me, as I never thought I would have any of these things, nor did I thought I deserved them. Having Catherine here, accepting me for who I am and who returns my love made me feel complete and happy.

I sigh, as I place a soft kiss on her forehead. Today's a new and fresh start for me, I thought. I'm starting my first day working at the hospital and I'll admit, I am a little nervous. It's going to take some time getting used to but I am excited to get my first paycheck that I haven't gotten in a long while. Sure I have kept my savings and hidden them over the years, but I had to be extremely careful on using them. I knew almost immediately what I was going to use with my first paycheck and that is giving it to JT. I owe him so much for what he has done for me over the past ten years of keeping me off the grid and safe from Muirfield and I felt that I had to repay him somehow for all he's done. I only hope that he wouldn't argue with me and just accept the money I hand over to him. It's something I feel I should do, that needs to be done. Then I plan to of course spoil Catherine and I really couldn't wait to do that.

Then as I thought of my spoiling Catherine, I wondered where she would want to live once we are married. I can't imagine she'd want to keep on living in this apartment and sharing it with her sister.

I smile at the thought of surprising Catherine with a home of our own as my wedding gift to her. It couldn't be a more perfect idea. I wonder what kind of house she would like to have, small or large or even in between. I guess I will know which one it is, it'll most likely pop out at me, and I hope it does. It'll be a nice change from the warehouse that's for sure. I smirked a little thinking that JT could move in with Heather after Catherine and I leave this apartment. Catherine moved herself closer to me and I rubbed my hand on her arm as I placed another kiss on her forehead. I really couldn't wait until the wedding.

**Catherine**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I hear the annoying sound that's caused by my alarm clock. Vincent shuts it off as he rubs my arm a little. Was it morning already? I swear nighttime really does need to by slower. Would be nice if it did anyways.

"Morning." He whispers to me and I groan a little as I snuggle my face into his shoulder, not really wanting to wake up just quite yet.

"Is it really morning? I mumble asking Vincent as he chuckles a little bit and I felt him place a kiss on my forehead as his fingers play with my hair.

"Yep. We both have to work today." Vincent said. I give his hand a small squeeze.

"It's going to take a while to get used to isn't it?" I ask him as I wondered what he must have been feeling this morning about having to work today for the first time in like ten years of hiding. Definitely going to be different for him.

"Yeah. It will be." I rest my chin on his chest so I'm looking up at him.

"I'm sure things will be great." I tell him, smiling. Vincent returned my smile and I asked him. "Are you nervous?"

"I guess I am a little."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Dr. Keller." I said, testing out his new title. Well not really new title. Vincent smirked at me.

"It will definitely take some time getting used to, that's for sure. I haven't been called that in years." I nod my head in understanding.

"But it'll feel good though, helping people that is. Doing something that you love." Vincent leaned down to kiss me as he then pushed himself up so his back is leaning against the headboard.

"Well I better get ready to go into work." I tell him as I capture his lips with mine and slide of out bed.

About twenty minutes later we're sitting at the table eating our breakfast as Heather comes walking in, all smiles this morning and I could only guess what is making her so happy this morning and that would be JT of course.

"Morning Heather." I said to her after taking a bite of my eggs that Vincent made this morning. I had come out to the kitchen after taking a shower and finishing getting ready, to find breakfast waiting for me.

"Morning sis." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee that Vincent once again had gotten prepared this morning. I swear sometimes I think he is a better cook than I am. I smile at Heather.

"So you had a good time with JT last night?" I said smirking at Vincent, he chuckles and drinks some of his orange juice. Heather blushed the second I said JT's name.

"You say good time?" I nod my head. "I had a great time Cat. Vincent why didn't you tell me about JT before?" I look over at Vincent who shrugs his shoulders.

"Not sure." He replied. Heather just shrugged her shoulders as she buttered a piece of her toast and then sat down at the table with us.

"Oh well." She paused as if she was thinking about what she should say next. When she didn't say anything, I took my last bite of toast and stood up from the table.

"Well, I should probably get going." I said as Vincent then got up from his seat and followed me to the kitchen sink. I laugh as Vincent wraps his arms around me and I turn to face him, my arms around his neck. He leans in to kiss me.

"Be careful." I nod my head at him as I pull him in for a hug and rest my head momentarily on his shoulders.

"I will. If you need me at all just call me, okay?" I told him. I felt Vincent nod his head on my shoulder. We pull away from our embrace only too soon as Vincent looks into my eyes and leans in to kiss me softly on my lips, causing my knees to go weak.

"Awe." Heather said, smiling at me and I send her one of my glares.

"I'll see you tonight." Vincent said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I nod my head and said.

"See you soon." I told him as I stepped out of his embrace, grabbed my coat, badge and gun and just before I walked out the door I turned and said.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I smiled at him and then walked out of the door.

It surely is going to feel strange not having Vincent be near me when I go to a crime scene, I thought as I left the apartment building and started driving on my way to work. I guess it'll have to be something that I will have to get used to. I really hoped that Vincent's first day at the hospital goes well for him and hopefully he won't worry about me too much, even though I'm sure he will.

"Morning Cat." Tess said to me as I took a seat at my desk.

"Morning Tess."

"So how's the newly engaged Cat?" She asked me.

"Honestly, I never felt this happy before. You know?" I tell her, knowing how true what said is. Tess nods her head smiling at me.

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy Cat." I smile at her and then I remember about the guy from Olive Garden.

"Did, that guy call you?" Tess shook her head.

"What a jerk."

"Yeah, but it's okay." She told me as she began flipping through some papers that were laid out on her desk.

"New case?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Yeah." I pause before saying. "Before you tell me about this case, Tess. Heather, Brooke and I are going to go bridesmaid dress shopping sometime the middle of the week. Can you come? I do want you to be a bridesmaid." I asked her. Tess nods her head.

"Of course. Oh and you do have to show me that gown of yours." I laugh as I remember Vincent almost seeing the gown.

"Alright. Vincent almost saw it." Tess's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh…" I shake my head and cut in.

"It's alright, he didn't though.

"That's good. It is bad luck you know." I nod my head.

"Yeah I know." I then point out to the papers and Tess hands them to me. "So the case…" Just then Joe walks by us.

"Hey Cat, Vincent's getting back to work today isn't he." Tess raises her eyebrows at me and it looks like she's about to say something, but before she could I said.

"Yeah he is." I pause and say. "I, we owe you so much Joe. I don't know how we will ever repay you." Joe shakes his head. Don't worry about it, but Chandler."

"Yes Joe?"

"If you feel you have to repay me somehow, you can invite me to your wedding." I smile and nod my head.

"I was already planning on too Joe." I tell him.

"Alright, then. Back to work ladies." Tess rolls her eyes at Joe as she starts to tell me about the case. I then began to wonder how things are going on for Vincent…

**JT**

"Hey man." I said to Vincent as he walked into the warehouse.

"Hi JT."

"So when do you go in for work?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders as he pulls out a drink from the fridge.

"Noon." I nod my head, as I thought how it's going to take some time getting used to Vincent going back to work and not having to worry about him.

"Nervous?" I asked him, knowing that he has to be even a little bit nervous. I mean I would after being away from that kind of work for ten years.

"Just a little I suppose." I smile and say.

"I'm sure things will go great." I tell him.

"Me too. Oh JT."

"Yes?"

"I need to borrow your computer after work and do some house searching…" Vincent's voice trailed off as if he wasn't sure how I would take this news.

"Are you and Catherine thinking about moving?" I ask him, not sure how to respond to this kind of news. Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe. I don't know. I didn't talk to her about it yet, but I've been thinking I might surprise her with a wedding gift and buy her a house. Of course we'd still be living in the city so she can be close to her work.

"Wow." Vincent chuckles at my response.

"Yeah I was a little surprised at myself for thinking it. But I'm sure Catherine wouldn't want to share her apartment with Heather when we are married, that'll be a little awkward don't you think?" He asked me. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would." Then Vincent smirked at me.

"Then I thought, well you could get out of this old warehouse and move in with Heather." I nearly choke as Vincent said this.

"Isn't that…isn't that a little to soon?" I ask him. Somewhat startled by his comment. Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess that'll be something for you and Heather to discuss sometime. But please don't tell Catherine. I want to surprise her." Vincent told me. I nod my head in understanding.

"Of course. Your secrets safe with me."

"Good." Vincent said and started walking up the stairs that lead to his room.

"Oh and Vincent…"

"Yeah?"

"I have the antidote ready. When do you want to try it?"

**Vincent**

My eyes widen in surprise, as I wasn't expecting the antidote to be ready this soon. JT must've been working hard, nonstop at the antidote knowing how much and how badly I wanted it to work. I step down from the stairs and run my fingers through my hair. As I thought how everything I only could dream about is turning into a reality.

"JT, um I'll have to talk to Catherine."

"Of course." JT said.

"Maybe when we all go to the cabin this weekend?" I asked him, thinking that it would be the perfect spot to give the antidote a try. I really hoped that it would work. Cause I couldn't think of anything more that I wanted right now.

"Okay Vincent." JT said. I then turn and head back up towards my bedroom to get ready for my first day at the hospital.


	77. Chapter 77

**4 more days until BATB Trust No One! So do you think we are all going to get to see that kiss that we see in the promo? Oh I just love how Vincent looks at Catherine, you can tell he really cares for her. I still however would like to slap him for what he did to her. He has a lot of "wooing" as JT puts it to do to win Catherine back and this is the last episode with Alex in. YAY! **

**Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! GO BEASTIES! Thanks for giving your input on what should happen with the antidote, there is still time, so please if you didn't already tell me if you would like the antidote to happen or not, let me know. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy...! **

**Catherine**

"Hey Cat, how was work?" Heather asks me as I walk into the apartment, shutting the door behind me. It was another one of those long days of work that never seemed like it would end, but it finally did and it felt really good. I only hoped that Vincent's day is better than mine was. I sigh as I thought how close Tess and I came to solving the case and catching the perb, but then of course something got in the way as it always does. I sigh, as I slip out of my coat, lying my badge and gun down on the table.

"It was good." I told her as I took off my shoes at look up at and notice the cup in her hand, only hoping that it's coffee. I could really use some. "Is that coffee?" I asked her as I walk into the kitchen. Heather nods her head and pours me a cup. "Thanks, I can really use some." I tell her. After I take a sip it's then that I notice that she's all dressed up. "Another date with JT tonight?" I ask her, I simply couldn't help my curiosity. Heather beamed and nodded her head.

"Um yeah." I shake my head and laugh a little which in turn causes me to get a glare from Heather. I didn't mind though, I'm having fun with this I have to admit and now I'm beginning to understand, how she felt when she asked and wanted to know things about Vincent and I.

"Where are you going?" Heather shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her coffee, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter.

"We're going to hang out at his place tonight." I raise my eyebrows as I suddenly remembered that she's never been to the warehouse. I could only imagine the expression on her face when she first lays eyes on the place.

"Oh." I say, grinning at her.

"Yeah, and he said something about him cooking me dinner tonight as well. I told him take out would be fine, but he insisted on make me something."

"Awe, that's sweet." I told her as I took another sip of coffee. I had no idea coffee could taste so good, as it did right about now. Heather smiles at me.

"Yeah, he is." She said and I couldn't help but notice a glowing ness about her.

"Well, I guess that means that Vincent will be coming over here…"

"Big surprise there." Heather said, giggling a little bit. I was about to reply to her, when I heard my cell phone buzz off. I flipped it out and read the message that's from Vincent. _Fire escape_. Smiling I close it and slip it back into my pocket. "Let me guess, it's Vincent?"

"Yep." I start to turn to go to him, but then Heather asks me.

"Hey, wait a minute, didn't he start working at the hospital today?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, he did."

"I hope things went well for him." Heather paused and then said. "Must be strange going back to work."

"Yeah, I should probably…" Heather smiled and motioned with her hand for me to go ahead.

"Go ahead, JT will be here any minute." Just before I go to my bedroom I turn around and say.

"Have fun tonight."

"I'm planning on it." Heather said. I smile at her and then head into my bedroom where Vincent sat on the fire escape. Even though he could enter through the main entrance of the building, he still comes to my apartment by my fire escape and I must say I am glad he didn't change that. It's something I've grown used to and let's just say it would be a little awkward if he came entering through the main entrance. I'm glad he still stuck with his old habit. The fire escape became our spot.

"Hey, you do know you can enter through the main entrance?" I said to him, smiling at him as I climbed through the window and sat down beside him. He automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close and in for a kiss.

"I know, I guess old habits are hard to break." Vincent said, chuckling a little bit. I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. Vincent closes his eyes briefly, leaning in to my touch, and a few seconds later he opens them again.

"Is it a bad thing, if I say I don't want the old habit to break?" Vincent grins at me as he takes his hand and cups the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss.

"No." He said and captured my lips once again. After he pulls away from our kiss I lean my head on his shoulder as I felt him rub his hand along my arm.

"So how was…" My voice trailed off, as I wasn't sure exactly how I would ask him how his day went. The whole thing I have to admit is taking some time in getting used to. Vincent shrugged his shoulders and said.

"It felt good, you know? Helping people again." I lift my head up at him.

"Was anyone there still working that you knew?" Vincent shook his head.

"No one really besides the people I met with in the beginning and handed my paper work to, a few of them I knew, but didn't run into anyone else yet." Vincent paused and then asked me. "How was your day?" Snuggling my face into the crook of Vincent shoulder I said.

"Long, we're still working on a case."

"I'm sure between you and Tess you will solve it, you always do." I lift my head up from his shoulder.

"Yeah. But I always had a little extra help." I said, elbowing Vincent slightly. Vincent frowned and I suddenly wish I hadn't said that. I didn't want to make him feel bad for going back to work and regret it knowing he couldn't look after me and help me with cases like he used to. I take a hold of his hands in mine, giving them a small squeeze.

"Catherine, I'm…" Vincent started to say before I cut in, putting a finger to his lips.

"Vincent, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about not being able to help me. You're right, I'm sure I'll solve this case with Tess and I'm happy that you started working and doing something you love. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Vincent smiled at me. I still wish I hadn't said anything. I mean, sure I missed him. I missed having that feeling that I know he's there, watching my back, but I knew he couldn't always be there to help me solve a case. It's just going to be a little harder to get used to than I thought it would. Defiantly would take some time. I felt Vincent lean his head against mine as we just sat together in silence.

"Catherine…" Vincent started to say and I lift my head up from his shoulder, looking up at him, wondering what he is going to say. "JT has the antidote ready…" Vincent whispered to me. My eyes widen in surprise, I wasn't prepared for that to happen so soon. I thought it would take a few weeks at the most a month. JT must've been working day and night. He probably did that knowing that Vincent would want to try the antidote as soon as he could. I mean only a few days ago, did I provide him with equipment from the morgue that he would need to complete the antidote.

"Wow, that's a little fast, isn't it?" I ask Vincent, still amazed at how quickly JT had gotten it ready. Vincent nods his head.

"Yeah, I thought it was fast myself, and I have to admit I'm a little nervous and worried that it won't work…" I shake my head and lean in to kiss him. I didn't want him to worry about it not working. We had to hope it would work, cause I know that it'll make him happier than anything, knowing that's one of the things he wants most.

"Vincent…" I whisper softly. "We don't know the outcome of this antidote, but I do know, is that we need to hope that it'll work. Even if it doesn't work Vincent, you know I'm not going anywhere right?" Vincent nods his head as I reach up to caress his face, giving him all the comfort I could into that simple touch of my hand resting on his cheek. Vincent pulls me in for a kiss.

"Do you have any idea, how much I love you?" Vincent asks me after a moment of silence.

"Why don't you show me Keller?" I asked him, teasing him a little. Vincent smirked at me.

"It'll be my pleasure." He replied as his fingers lifted my chin, pulling me closer and I found myself melting into his kiss as I felt his fingers run through my hair. I felt Vincent lift me up so that I'm sitting on his lap and he pulls me closer to him. I can feel things starting to get heated as I felt Vincent's fingers starting to work their way up my shirt and I moaned wanting more from him. Reluctantly I pull away, knowing that we need to stop and continue this in my bedroom.

"Catherine, I thought that you…" I smile and nod my head, leaning in to kiss him.

"I do Vincent, but wouldn't you rather continue this in my bed?" He smirks at me as I stand up from his lap and we climb through the window. After Vincent climbed through, I laughed at he picked me up into his arms, pulling me in for a kiss.

**Heather**

"I hope you like spaghetti?" JT asked me as we parked along the street.

"Sounds delicious." I reply and wait in my seat while JT walks around the car and opens the car door for me. I take his hand and he helps me up, pulling me in for a surprise kiss.

"I missed you." He said, after he pulled away.

"Missed you too." JT chuckles a little bit as he reaches down and takes a hold of my hand in his. As I take in my surroundings of a building that looks like a warehouse with a fence surrounding the property I look at JT in question.

"I thought we were going to your place?"

"This is it." I look at JT in astonishment, not quite believing him.

"Really? You live here?" I asked him motioning my hand out towards the warehouse. JT only chuckles and leans in to kiss my cheek, causing me to blush.

"Yes, yes I do live here."

"Oh!" I exclaim. Well this will be interesting I thought.

**What did you think?**


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Within a few chapters we will get to see rather or not the antidote works: so with that being said if you hadn't had a chance to let me know what you think should happen with the antidote...leave that in your review. I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen but I won't say anything just yet for I would hate to spoil it. **

**3 more days until BATB! I simply can't wait and I'm super excited about this being the last episode with Alex in it. I love Bridget Regan as I loved her in Legend of the Seeker. I just don't like Alex. I really hope we finally get our VinCat kiss on Thursday. From the looks of the promo we just might. **

**Oh and if you're on twitter I hope you follow me: ebcameron89 and join in the trending on Thursdays. It's quite fun and if you don't have an account hopefully you'll sign up to help support BATB the best show in existence. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Heather**

"I know it's not much, but it's home." JT said as he leads me into an old building that looks like a warehouse to me. JT turns on a few lights and walks into the kitchen pulling out two drinks from the fridge. "Plus it's managed to keep us off the grid for ten years." JT added, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I tell him after he hands me a drink. I'm definitely a little shocked as to wear he lives; then again I guess I shouldn't be quite so surprised. I mean like JT pointed out to me only moments ago, they did have to stay off the grid to keep Vincent safe. So ideally this would be a good place to stay, I thought.

"What do you think?" JT asks me as he's trying to read my expression. He sits down on the couch and I join him. I shrug my shoulders as I take a look around.

"Honestly?" JT nods his head at me. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't quite expecting you to, um live here," I said motioning with my hands, "but then I guess I should've expected something like this."

"It's that bad huh?" JT said, frowning at me and I wish I didn't tell him that all. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings. I shake my head as I lay my hand on his knee, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I guess it just took me by surprise a little." JT nods his head at me as he takes a sip of his drink. He then leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." I say as I found myself looking around the kitchen, but didn't see any signs of dinner lying out. JT chuckles at my expression at little bit, and he leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." I smile a little bit as I get up off the couch and follow JT. "Wait a second." He said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a basket, as well as a tablecloth, and a few candles.

"JT, what are…?" I started to ask him as he puts a finger to his lips.

"Do you trust me?" I give him a puzzled expression as I began wondering where he is going to take me. I then nod my head, letting JT know that I do trust him. "Give me your hand." He whispered. I place my hand in his and he leads me out of the warehouse and around the building, to a flight of fire escape stairs. "Watch your step." He tells me as he leads me up the fire escape and we step onto the rooftop. It's there that I notice a table and two chairs and I have to admit that they looked really out of place on this rooftop, but at the same time they didn't. JT releases my hand as he walks over to the table, laying out the tablecloth on top of it and placing the basket on the table along with the candles.

"Surprised?" He asks me, and I nod my head, smiling. I'm probably blushing as well, but I couldn't help it, this is the sweetest, most romantic thing any guy has done for me, I thought as I took a seat at the table, taking in my surroundings. Admiring at how beautiful everything look up here on this rooftop. JT sat across from me, as he lights the candles and started passing out the food.

"Did you make this?" I ask him.

"Well, it is take out…I hope you don't mind." I giggle a little bit.

"No I don't mind." I replied smiling at him.

"You sure?" I nod my head as I reach across the table to take a hold of JT's hands in mine. I give them a small squeeze.

"Yes, I'm sure JT. This is absolutely perfect." I tell him, knowing it couldn't be any more perfect.

**Catherine**

I lay in Vincent's arms, snuggled close to him after we made love, feeling really happy. It was so perfect once again. I sigh, as I felt Vincent rub my arm a little bit as I thought about our wedding day. It's getting closer and closer and sometimes I just wish it would be here already, that I could be married to Vincent and we could start our life together as husband and wife.

I then found myself thinking that it would be sweet if we could write our own vows. I had after all so many things I would like to say to him. If had to, I would be able to tell him my vows now. It would definitely be something that I would have to talk to him about.

I actually really couldn't wait for this week to go by, it's only Monday and I just wanted it to be the weekend. Vincent and I would be going back to my dad's cabin to do some cleaning up, preparations for the wedding and also removing those files from that old cabin. We would keep anything of importance, but then the rest, we decided it would be best to burn the files, as we didn't want them to get into the wrong hands and if they did, it could possibly create another Muirfield. I certainly didn't want that to happen. One Muirfield is enough and thankfully they are behind bars, sentenced to a long and miserable life in prison.

I felt Vincent shift a little just as my stomach started growling, reminding me of supper and the fact that I haven't ate anything since breakfast this morning besides a small protein bar. I snuggle my face into Vincent's shoulder, not wanting to get out of bed, just wanting to stay here all evening instead in his arms.

"Someone's hungry." Vincent mumbles, surprising me that's he's awake.

"My stomachs' such a traitor." I complain a little to him as I felt him place a soft kiss on my head. Vincent chuckles a bit. "Vincent…?" I start to say, wanting to talk about our wedding vows.

"What is it Catherine?" I lift my head up, so I'm resting my chin on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"How do you feel about writing our own vows?" I ask him, hoping he would like the idea. He smiles at me and said.

"You know, I was actually thinking about that myself, wondering if that's something you would like to do.

"I think I would like to do it." I tell him.

"Then we will write our own vows." Vincent said as he leaned in to give me a kiss and started getting out of bed. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." I laugh as little as Vincent pulls me out of bed. He handing me my clothes.

"You know, I wonder how JT and Heather's second date is going?" I asked Vincent as we walked into the kitchen. "Actually come to think of it, I'm more curious about what her expression was when she first saw the warehouse." That gets Vincent to laugh a little bit.

"She probably was shocked about it a little."

"Yeah probably." I say as I start to pull out a bag of roman noodles. Vincent walks over to me, and kisses my cheek, taking the bag of roman noodles from my hands.

"Here, let me cook."

"You sure?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yep."

"Thanks." I tell him as I walk over to the cupboard to grab to bowls. After I sat the table I walk over to where Vincent is stirring the noodles, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckles and said.

"Catherine…"

"What?"

"You're distracting me."

"Oh." I said, as I acted disappointed. I start to pull away, only to have Vincent grab a hold of my hands, preventing me from going anywhere. "I thought you said, I was…"

"I did say that." He said as he turned around, facing me. "But I didn't say you could leave." I smirk at him as I lean up to kiss him. Just then I heard the water starting to boil over the stove.

"Um…you might want to…" I told Vincent as I pulled back from his embrace and reached over to turn the stove off, picking up the pot and I waited until the bubbles went down in it before sitting it back on the stove. "Nice one Keller." Vincent playfully glared at me.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. You distracted me."

"You offered to cook, not me, so that make's it your fault and the one who is going to clean up the mess."

**Vincent**

Catherine said to me smirking a little as she leans in to kiss me softly on the lips. I laugh a little as I turn around and dump the mix into the roman noodles, and stir them around.

"It's ready." I tell her as I heard her stomach grumbled once again. Smirking at Catherine I said. "And it's good thing to, your stomach is growling like crazy."

"Well then you'd better feed me then, Mr. Keller." Catherine teased as she walked over to the table and I gave her half of the noodles.

As I sit down across from Catherine at the table, I can't help but think again how lucky I am to have her in my life. She's so beautiful and makes me so happy and best of all, I'm marrying her within two weeks, and I simply couldn't wait until the day that Catherine Chandler becomes my wife.

**What did you guys think? Oh and hopefully I'll be adding another chapter of A Second Chance today as well. We shall see. **


	79. Chapter 79

**YAY! 2 more days! I'm so excited for this episode and I hope we finally get out long awaited kiss. I read something about that we will get our kiss soon and there won't be any interruptions. I hope they are talking about this Thursday.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome and I will try and update another chapter for A Second Chance. **

**Anyways some surprises are happening in this chapter...I hope you enjoy it. **

**Catherine**

"Morning Tess." I said rather cheerfully this morning as I handed her a cup of coffee. She had sent me a text on my way over here to pick up some. Saying she really needed something to help wake her up.

"Someone's cheery this morning." Tess took a sip of her coffee and said. "Let me guess it has to do with a certain doctor by the name of Vincent Keller?" Of course the minute she mentioned his name, I felt myself starting to blush once again. I guess I'll just live with the fact that he has that kind of effect on me and that I'm doomed the rest of my life with any thinking about him, the mention of his name or when he's near me and so many other reasons why I start blushing with anything that deals with Vincent.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be, it's Friday and…" I told her as I sat down at my desk, turning on my computer.

"What's so great about Friday Cat?" Evan said as he walked by, winking at me. I only roll my eyes at him flashing my ring in his face. Evan just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm only asking."

"Uh huh, I think you were starting to flirt with me again Evan." I say as I cross my arms facing him.

"Cat, just because you're getting married doesn't mean that I have to stop flirting with you." I send a glare at Evan. I swear he can be such a jerk at times that made me want to strangle him.

"Yes it does Evan. This whole flirting thing has to stop." I pause and said. "Look I don't mean to be harsh but the truth is I'm getting married in two weeks. I'm in love with someone else and not you." I tell him sternly, I look at Tess who winks at me.

"I'm sorry Cat…I think, I'll just…go." Evan said, looking silently embarrassed from his actions.

"Good." I tell him, glad to have that put behind me.

"Nice one Cat, about time he gets put in his place. Honestly I was sick of his flirting and never really making a real moves on you." I nod my head, agreeing with her. Maybe Vincent getting me an engagement ring was good idea after all.

"Yeah, it was getting rather annoying and he just doesn't get it that I'm in love with someone else…"

"Well I think you put him in his place…are you going to tell Vincent what happen?"

"Do I need to? I mean I took care of it, there's no reason to involve him…" Tess shrugs her shoulders at me as she starts flipping through some papers.

"I can't make that decision for you Cat." Tess paused if thinking on what to say next to me, "but if it were me, I'd tell him."

"Yeah, knowing Vincent he probably would want to know." I told her, besides if I don't tell him, he'll probably sense it in me." Tess smirked.

"Oh, right! Super soldier powers right?" She said and I laughed a little at what she called him.

"Yeah you could put it that way…" I told her as I lean on my desk, facing her, helping her look through the papers from the case that we are still trying to solve. I swear it's probably been one of the hardest cases that I've had in a long time. But like Vincent said, I'll solve it, like I always do.

"So wait a minute what's going on this weekend?" I glare at Tess.

"Really?" Tess shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I can't help my curiosity."

"Well, Vincent and I along with JT and Heather are going to dad's cabin to get the place ready for the wedding. We're leaving tonight." I said as I found myself blushing a little bit.

"Ooh, romantic…." Tess started to say just as Joe walked in.

"Vargas, Chandler…" Joe said as he walked over to us. "I'm going to have you two report to the crime scene today, to see if you can find anymore evidence of who did the murder." I look at Tess then back to Joe, nodding my head.

"Okay…"

Thirty minutes later Tess and I found us, stepping inside the apartment where the murder took place. I had my gun out at the ready. The minute we stepped into the apartment I had a hunch that something was wrong. We looked around the apartment, the bed unmade sheets all over the place. Someone had a night, I thought, just before they murdered her the next day. I swear there are so many creeps in this world. Just then I heard a gun shot as I walked into the living room…

"Cat! Get down!" Tess screamed as she dropped down to her knees on the floor and I went down as well. Tess crawled her way over to me where I hunched down behind the couch.

"This perb is nuts." I nod my head in agreement as we peak over the couch that we used as a shield. Just one shot was all that I heard. I didn't see anyone in sight. Looking at Tess she nods her head for us to leave our shield and look for the perb. I could feel my heart pounding, as I felt fear start to wrap around me, the only thing that kept me moving is thinking of Vincent.

Vincent

I'm flipping through papers on the clipboards as I'm walking down the hallway to check in on a patient that only just had surgery a few hours earlier. That's when I stopped in my tracks suddenly feeling Catherine's fear, knowing immediately that something is wrong. I then turn around forgetting about my patient, I couldn't just stay here while Catherine was in danger. I guess this old habit is going to be a hard one to break after all. I ran down the steps, taking a turn, it's then that I hear my name being called, from a voice that I never thought I would hear again.

"Vincent! Vincent Keller?" I ignore the voice that's yelling my name and pleading for me to stop. She can wait, Catherine couldn't and needed my help now and I only hoped that maybe she thought she saw a ghost and I wouldn't run into her again. As soon as I stepped out of the hospital and onto the street, I picked up a faster pace as I felt Catherine's fear inside of my own fear for her life. Hoping I would get to her in time as I felt the beast inside of me threatening to take over.

**Catherine**

Tess and I heard the apartment door slam shut and we raced towards it. I open the door of the apartment looking down the hallway and nod my head at Tess.

"Let's go." I tell her as I take off at full speed, my heart racing no longer in fear, just from running. This guy was hard to catch, I thought as we ran down the fire escape stairwell.

"NYPD!" I yell as I finally spot the guy at the bottom of the stairwell. Just then I hear doors being ripped apart and I looked to Tess, whose eyes widen in surprise.

"Vincent?" I nod my head, as I suddenly realized he probably felt my fear earlier when Tess and I were being shot at back in the apartment. I heard a scream and that could only be the guy as Tess and I raced down the steps, to see Vincent pressing the guy against the cement wall. Tess starts to run ahead of me and I stop her pulling her back.

"Tess, let me…" Tess nods her head.

"Vincent." I say, he snaps his head immediately in my direction. "I'm okay, It's alright…we need him alive…" I tell him, hoping he'll calm down soon.

"Yeah listen to what…" Vincent pressed him tighter against the wall and he screamed. I quickly walk up to Vincent, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent, I'm okay, it's okay. Let me take him from here." Vincent looked at me one more time and suddenly he released the guy, and he turned back to his normal self. Tess immediately came up to us taking the murder's hands and putting handcuffs on his wrists.

"Michael Shetlock, you're under arrest for the murder of Kelsey Maria. You have the right to remain silent. What ever you say will and can be held against you." Tess told him. She nods her head at me.

"I'll be outside Cat."

"Okay." I tell her. After Tess leaves the stairwell Vincent immediately pulled me into his arms, holding me close to him. I snuggled my face in the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm okay." I whisper to him.

"I felt your fear Catherine and I…" Vincent started to say as I felt him pulling me tighter against him.

"It's okay Vincent. I'm okay." I tell him as I pull back from his embrace. I reach up and caress the side of his face. It's then that I take notice that he's in his work clothes and I frown up at him.

"You left work…Vincent…"

"Like I said, I felt your fear." Vincent turned around out of our embrace as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I could just stay there, knowing you needed me." I walk up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. Somehow I knew that this would be a hard thing for him to stay away from.

"Vincent…" I start to say. "I don't always expect you to be there to protect me…"

"But Catherine, I…"

"I know it'll be hard, especially with the connection we share. Vincent I can't expect you to leave work and save me every time you feel my fear." Vincent turns around smiling at little at me as he wraps his arms around me.

"I guess old habits are hard to break." I nod my head smiling at him, as I lean up to kiss him.

"But it's something you'll have to get used to and I suppose I'll have to get used to it as well. Thank you for what you did today, but Vincent?"

**Vincent**

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't leave work next time you feel my fear, I don't want you to loose your job only when you just got it back." I give Catherine a small smile and I knew that would be a hard habit to break. Yes I knew she could take care of herself pretty well, but knowing that I couldn't be there for her when she was in any kind of danger, well it's definitely going to take a long time to get used to.

"I can't promise…"

"Vincent."

"Okay, okay I'll try to keep my promise not to come to your rescue." Catherine grins up at me as she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. She then steps away from what seems like too soon to me.

"I should probably…" She starts to say and nod my head.

"Yeah me to." Catherine leans up to kiss me once more, before stepping out my embrace and walking out of the door.

I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair, brushing them out of my face as I thought. How am I going to return to work today, knowing just knowing that I might see the girl who called out my name, my ex fiancé, Alex Salter.

**Okay...I know you guys probably are screaming at me right now, thinking why did I have to bring her in? But don't worry we will have a different Vincent in this fanfic unlike the TV shows. You guys will like him in this fanfic trust me and plus in this one Vincent is engaged to Catherine. She won't be a part of this fanfic for long...hang in there.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I know many of you didn't like Alex coming into the picture, but I felt like I needed to add her in. But like I said, you'll be happier with Vincent in this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and much as I loved writing it. **

**Vincent**

"Vincent!" I stop in my tracks this time before I went up the stairs, knowing that I couldn't hide from her forever, especially if we are to be working in the same building for the next few years. I then turn around as I came face to face with Alex Salter. Someone I thought I would never see again. Although I did wish that I would get to talk to Catherine about seeing her before I came face to face with her. Heck, now that I think about it, I never did tell her I was engaged before.

"So I wasn't seeing things then?" She said smiling. "It's really you." I shake my head and quickly take a hold of her hand, leading her into a room of where we can talk privately. "Vincent, what?" I shut the door behind us as I run my fingers through my hair.

"Vincent, what…what happened? I thought you were dead? I went to your funeral…." Alex said as she started crying. I sigh as I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment and took her into my arms.

"Alex…" I start to say as I take my hand and rub circles in the small of her back, hoping that would give her some form of comfort. Alex then lifts her head up from my shoulder, she leans in and starts to kiss me, but I push her away. "Alex, I can't, we can't."

"Vincent? What…Why?" She looks at me in confusion.

"I'm engaged Alex."

"Yes, to me…" I shake my head as I place my hands on her shoulders.

"Alex, it's been ten years. I'm engaged to someone else. We're actually getting married in two weeks."

"But Vincent…"

"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I start to tell her and Alex shakes her head in agreement. "Why don't we talk about all of this later? Give me your cell number and I'll contact you when it's a good time, okay?"

"Okay." Alex mumbles to me as she reaches into her pocket pulling out a pen and piece of paper, writing down her number and handing it to me. I take it and put in my pocket, just as she's about to leave the room Alex turns around to look at me once more, as if making certain that I am really here.

"She's lucky you know, who ever this girl is that is marrying you…" Alex said. I smiled at her, shaking my head.

"No, I'm the lucky one Alex." Alex furrowed her brows in confusion at my comment and was about to say something on it before shaking her head and walking out of the storage room. I run my fingers through my hair, brushing it out of my face as I sigh in frustration, thinking that maybe I should've waited to go back to work after the wedding. But then again I guess sooner is better than later. I just couldn't help but worry how Catherine is going to take the news that my ex fiancé works at the same hospital as me. No matter what though, I will make sure that Catherine knows that she is my future and that Alex will always be my past.

**JT**

"Hey man, how was work today?" I ask Vincent as he walks into the warehouse. "Vincent you okay?" I ask him as I noticed his expression when he sat down on the couch.

"I saw her today…" He said. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Her? Who is her Vincent?" I ask him, as I turn away from the computer screen. I have been doing more research on Vincent's antidote looking for side effects anything that could be dangerous if he took this.

"Alex…" Vincent mumbled.

"Wait a minute, Alex as in Alex Salter?" My eyes grow wide in surprise.

"The one and only."

"You've got to be joking…"

"No I'm not, she even tried to kiss me…"

"What about…"

"Relax JT, I told her I'm engaged…" I smirked a little, thinking of what Alex's expression would have been like when she heard this news.

"What did she say, when you know…?

"She claimed that I'm still engaged to her."

"Well technically you still kind of are."

"JT that was ten years ago, I went to Afghanistan and things happened and, I shouldn't have to explain this to you." I shake my head agreeing with him. Then I wondered about Cat and how she is taking all of this.

"So how'd Catherine take the news?"

"I didn't tell her yet."

"Whoa, Catherine doesn't know?"

"JT, she doesn't even know I was engaged to Alex…"

"Vincent you should probably tell her…"

"I was already planning on it JT. I'm just scared, that she'll." I shake my head. I couldn't believe that Vincent would think Catherine would leave him. I knew she never would.

"Vincent, Catherine will understand. I mean it was a part of your past. You guys never really did talk a lot about your past except for when it came to Catherine's mom. She'll understand Vincent. As for Alex, what are you going to do with her?" Vincent shrugs his shoulders.

"I got her number, told her I would call her to tell her somewhat of everything that's happened. I figured maybe I could have her over at Catherine's."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Well I'm sure Catherine would want to be a part of it, don't you?" Vincent asked me.

"I suppose." I tell him. "Look man, I'm sure what ever you decide you'll do the right thing. How did Alex happen upon you anyways?"

"I was rushing to Catherine. I felt her fear, that she was in danger and…"

"Whoa, man, are you trying to get fired before you even had a weeks worth of work in?"

**Catherine**

"Hey Cat, I brought home a pizza if you want some." Heather said to me as I walked into the apartment taking off my coat.

"Pizza sounds really great Heather. Thanks."

"No problem." Heather said as she slid down off the counter.

"Since when do you eat on counters?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, guess it reminds me in a weird kind of way of being on a rooftop…" I raise my eyebrows at her as I grab two slices of pizza.

"Rooftops? They wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the name JT? Now would they?" I asked her smirking as I noticed her blushing as I thought that JT probably got the rooftop idea from Vincent.

"Alright you caught me."

"So, how was the date last night?"

"Amazing, JT is probably the most romantic guy I've ever dated."

"Really? Somehow I never pictured JT as the romantic type." I said to Heather, she then walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe cause you don't know him like I do?"

"Oh, sis I don't need those pictures in my head of Vincent's roommate." Heather chuckles.

"How was work?"

"Changing the subject now are we Heather."

"Yep, you got to interrogate me and now it's my turn." I roll my eyes at her, taking a bite into the pepperoni pizza.

"Tess and I got the murderer, we finally solved the case and let's just say, and we had a little help from a friend." I tell her, I wasn't sure at first if I should mention Vincent coming into the scene, but I figured why not.

"Would that friend be Vincent?" I nod my head as I take another bite into my pizza slice, until now I didn't realize how hungry I am.

"Yeah him and I we kind of share this connection, like he can sense my fear and know when I'm in danger. He's done it before, but the only difference is that he's working and he left work to protect me."

"Awe, that's heroic and sweet. I wish JT had super powers like Vincent does." I send Heather a glare, I couldn't believe she would wish that upon JT.

"Heather…" I start to say as she raises her eyebrows at me, realizing what she just said.

"Cat, I didn't mean it like that…" I lay my hand on top of hers and say.

"It's okay Heather, I know." I then take the last bite of my pizza. "I think I'm going to go and take a shower. Thanks for the pizza sis."

"You're welcome, Cat."

As I close my bedroom door behind me, my eyes land upon Vincent, who is sitting on my windowsill, like he does almost every night when I get home from work.

"Hey!" I say as I walk over to see him, pulling him in for a kiss. Vincent slides off my windowsill and pulls me into his arms as I feel myself melting from his kiss. Even after so many times of kissing him he still manages to make me feel weak at the knees. Vincent pulls away what feels like too soon and he takes his hand, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey." He whispered softly. It's then that I notice the different expression written on his face and I couldn't quite grasp what it was, but I sensed that something was troubling him. I take a hold of his hands in mine and lead us to my bed.

"Vincent, are you okay?"

"Catherine, you know I love you right?" I nodded my head giggling a little bit.

"Of course I know Vincent, why are you?" Vincent reaches up with his hand and puts a finger to my lips silencing me.

"I need to tell you something Catherine…"

"Vincent whatever you need to tell me, won't change my feelings for you, I am marrying you in two weeks aren't I?

"Yes but…" I frown slightly, wondering what brought this up and why Vincent's acting so differently.

"Vincent, I love you, nothing can change the way I feel about you." I tell him. Vincent gives me a weak smile.

"I love you too Catherine, and I need to tell you something."

"Okay, tell me." I say as I felt myself somewhat getting nervous.

"I ran into my ex fiancé today at the hospital…"

** What do you think? I know I wish Vincent would've pushed Alex away when she first kissed him on the show. **


	81. Chapter 81

******HAPPY Valentines aka VINCENT'S DAY Beasties! XOXO**

**Finally it's Thursday! YAY! I can't wait and under 6 hours to go! Finally! Last episode with Alex in as well. It's going to be a great day! **

**This chapter is a little short, but I'll have a longer chapter for you guys tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Twitter name: ebcameron89 Don't forget to trend today! **

**Catherine**

"You what?" I asked Vincent again as took in what he just said. Did he really just say, ex fiancé? I asked myself as I wondered if I heard that right. Vincent reaches over and takes a hold of my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, I look down at our hands, his holding mine as he said.

"Catherine, my ex fiancé, she saw me today, at the hospital."

"Is she a patient…?" Vincent shakes his head.

"No, she's a nurse."

"Oh." Okay, so I know that was probably just totally lame of me to only say oh, to him, but what else can I say other than, he took me by complete surprise? I mean I expected him to run into some people that he knew, that he used to work with, but I had no idea that he was engaged before, heck now that I think about it; Vincent never told me he was engaged before. Then again we never really did talk about our pasts that much.

"There's something else I need to tell you Catherine." Vincent whispered softly to me, as if he's nervous about what he has to say next.

"Vincent, what?"

"She tried to kiss me today." I started to say something but Vincent shook his head indicating that he had more he wanted to say to me as he gave my hands a gentle squeeze. "Catherine, I pushed her away, I told her I'm engaged."

"How'd she…you know?"

"She didn't understand at first and when I told her that I'm engaged, she tried telling me that she's the one I'm engaged to."

"Oh. Then what happened?" I say, not really sure how to take all of this.

"I told her that I would give her call, so that we could talk. I owe her that much at least."

"I see." I tell him as I stand up from the bed and walked over to the window, looking out into the city. I sigh, as I found myself playing with my engagement… Engagement…wait a minute she is his ex fiancé, but that would mean that he's technically still engaged to her? Wouldn't it? Unless they broke things off…I thought.

"Catherine, I'm sorry I never told you I was engaged before…" Vincent said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I shake my head, and turn around to face him.

"Vincent, what happened? I mean aren't you technically still engaged to her?" I felt Vincent drop his hands from my waist as he growled in frustration.

"Catherine, that was ten years ago…" I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"Vincent?" I question him as he reached up to caress the side of my face with his hand. I look up and our eyes locked for only a few moments before Vincent broke the contact saying.

"Catherine, all I know, is that I'm engaged to the most amazing woman standing here in front of me and I'm marrying her in less than two weeks. Not Alex. I love you and only you." I then wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me.

"And I love you Vincent, so much. I just can't help but worry a little bit, that that…"I couldn't even bring myself to say those words. Those very words that I feared the most. That he'll leave me. I know he wouldn't but I've been hurt before in the past. I couldn't help it but worry about just that.

Then I felt Vincent's lips against my own, kissing me passionately and what seemed like too soon, Vincent pulled away.

"Catherine, I'll never leave you. Alex is my past. You, you are my present and future and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Vincent**

I told Catherine as sincerely as I could as I looked deep into her eyes. I couldn't help but keep on thinking that I shouldn't have went back to work at the hospital, like maybe I should've opened up a private clinic or something? Then I never would have ran into Alex and have Catherine doubt me. I love her more than anything and I swore that I wouldn't have her feel this way again. I pull her into my arms, hugging her close to me, rubbing my hand in circles upon the small of her back. I sigh as I lean my forehead against Catherine's.

"I want you to be there Catherine. When I talk to Alex, that is." I whispered. I felt Catherine wrap her arms around my neck.

"I'll be there Vincent." She whispered back to me. I release a breath I apparently have been holding when Catherine said those words. I needed her to be there when I talked to Alex. I don't know why, but I just wanted her to be close to me. Maybe because a part of me feared that Alex would try to make another move on me and I didn't want to hurt her when I push her away from me. I pull Catherine closer to me, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, about, well about Alex." I mumble, finding it hard to get the words out. I felt Catherine kiss the side of my neck and she said.

"It's okay Vincent." I shake my head, disagreeing with her.

"Catherine, it's not…" I start to say. She pulls away from me and reaches her hand up, caressing the side of my face.

"Vincent, it's a part of your past. We never really did talk about our pasts except for when it came back to my mom. You're telling me now, that's all that matters." I give Catherine a weak smile, thinking she's right that we never really did talk about our pasts.

"Maybe it's about time we do…" I tell her and Catherine shakes her head.

"Vincent you don't…" I shake my head and cup her face with my hand.

"I know I don't have to Catherine, but I want to." I told her as I lead her to her bed. I took a seat, resting my head against the headboard and pulled Catherine into my lap, wrapping my arms around her, wondering where I should start and then after a few moments it came to me.

"Catherine I guess I'll start from the beginning…" I said as I kissed her cheek and rested my head against hers. I clear my throat and start to tell Catherine everything…

**What did you think? **


	82. Chapter 82

**So what did everyone think of last night's episode? And how about that almost kiss, I swear I was screaming kiss, kiss, kiss. Even though they didn't fully kiss it was still extremely epic and romantic. Then of course Heather walks in on their almost kiss, but I swear his lips were touching hers. **

**Anyone else finding it weird that in my fanfic Heather walks in on them like in the show? Just creepy. lol. If Tess finds out next ,it's even more creepier. And that flash mob scene and Vincent's face afterwards as he watched her was priceless. loved it. Alright well I hope to read more reviews, and hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**twitter name: ebcameron89**

**Catherine**

I sat in Vincent's arms as I took in everything that he told me in the past two hours. I began to understand a little on why he would want to, I guess you could say talk things over with Alex. I mean if I were in his position I would want to do that as well and I'm happy that he wanted to include me in his conversation with Alex. I am a little curious of what the first love of his life is like. Is she a little like me? Or is she completely different altogether?

"So, I guess you now know more about my past." Vincent said. I sigh as I lean my head against his shoulder and I felt Vincent pulling me closer to him. He's right, I thought, now I do know more about his past. I shift a little in his arms so I can look up at him.

"Thank you for sharing it with me, you didn't have to Vincent." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and said.

"I know, but I wanted you to know."

"And now that I know, I suppose we probably should have Alex over sometime this week before we go to the cabin this weekend."

"Yeah, we probably should." Vincent whispered.

"What are…?" My voice trailed off as I figured out what I should really ask him. "What are we going to tell her? I mean I guess what I'm asking is, what are you planning on talking to her about?" I heard Vincent sigh as he pulled me tighter against him and I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Well I'm first going to introduce her to my beautiful fiancé…" I smirk a little. "Catherine what?"

"Nothing Vincent, I'm just imagining the look on her face when you introduce me to her. I mean she is after all your ex fiancé."

"Oh, should I not?" He started to say as I slightly elbow him and he rubbed his side acting as if I hurt him. "Ouch, Catherine that hurt…" Vincent said jokingly. I roll my eyes at him. As I thought, it's silly for him to think I didn't want him to introduce me as his fiancé to his ex fiancé.

"Of course I want you to introduce me to Alex as your fiancé." I said, smiling a little as I lean over to kiss the side of his cheek.

"Okay, good." Vincent said. I then turn in his arms so I'm facing Vincent. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him passionately. Breaking our kiss I lean my forehead against his, allowing my fingers to run through his hair.

"I love you." Vincent whispered softly.

"I love you too." I then lean in to kiss him, our lips almost touching when,

"Cat! I brought some take out home. Are you…?" Heather starts to ask me as she ends up walking in my bedroom. "Oh…" She said, in embarrassment. I quickly slide off of Vincent's lap, and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as I sit beside him on the bed. I felt myself blushing as I nod my head at her.

"Of course, we'll be right out." I told her. Heather nods her head.

"Okay, sorry for, you know." She said as she turned around to go out my bedroom door and as she does so she manages to trip over my boots and luckily she catches herself. But that didn't stop me from giggling a little bit.

"She seriously has a bad habit of that, you know." I tell Vincent.

"Yeah she does." He said, agreeing with me.

"So um, I guess do you want to make arrangements later with Alex tonight?"

"Yeah sure, I guess we should get this done and over with soon." I smile and nod my head as I lay my hand overtop of Vincent's giving it a small squeeze. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Any evening this week is fine. Of course well Friday we're going back to the cabin, so um how about tomorrow?"

**Vincent**

I smile at Catherine as I nod my head. "Tomorrow's good." I tell her.

"Okay. Well, I'll go out and join Heather in the kitchen while you give her a call." Catherine said as she leaned over and gave me a kiss before she slid off the bed.

"Catherine…" I start to say before she walks out of the room.

"Thank you, for you know…" I tell her, unsure of what else there is to say. Catherine tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, nodding her at me and smiling as I think again. How'd I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as Catherine in my life?

"You're welcome." She said, as our eyes seem to lock for a few seconds and then Catherine breaks the connection as she turns to walk out of the door, shutting it behind her. I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair, thinking I couldn't' wait to get this over with as I dug my hand into my pocket, taking out my cell phone and dialing in Alex's number. Here's goes nothing, I thought as the phone rang. She picks up after the second ring.

"Um, Alex, hi it's Vincent." I said. "Look I talked to Catherine, yes my fiancé and she's invited you to come over to her apartment so we can talk, how's tomorrow night say around seven sound?" I asked her. I heard her release a breath she's been holding as if she were hoping I would have said something completely different other than what I just told her. That's why we needed this, I thought. She needed to know that I have indeed moved on and I'm not the same man she fell in love with ten years ago. "Um, Alex, are you okay?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence on her end. "Okay sounds good, see you then." I told her after she responds and hang up. I then slid off of the bed to go and join Heather and Catherine in the kitchen wondering what Heather brought home for supper as I found myself suddenly having an appetite.

"I can't wait for this weekend, I haven't been back to the cabin in so long…" Heather said as I'm walking into the kitchen. They're both sitting down at the table waiting for me to join them. I didn't say anything to Catherine, figuring I can tell her later that tomorrow is good for Alex, not wanting to get Heather involved, I thought as I took a seat.

"I hope you don't mind Chinese?" Heather asks me as she hands me a plate. I shake my head.

"No I don't mind, thanks Heather." I told her as I started putting some coconut chicken on my plate.

"Hey, Cat did you show Vincent our fort we made all those years ago? Is it still even up?"

"We got a little side tracked finding all those files in the cabin. I was going to show him, but hey you and I can look for it this weekend."

"Awesome! I hope it's still there." Heather said as she took a sip of water before digging into the bag to get out a fortune cookie. Catherine looks over at me smiling and blushing a little, and I can only imagine what she is thinking about for I'm probably thinking about the same thing. Our time together at that cabin was special, something we both needed and more importantly that cabin is where I unexpectedly proposed to Catherine and it's nice being able to keep that part a little secret between the two of us the unexpected no ring thing. Of course her family and friends knew that I proposed to her there, they just didn't know the full story.

"Like seriously, can Friday be here already, I can't wait to see JT again." I smirk as Catherine laughs a little. That got both of us a glare from Heather. I shake my head and say.

"Sorry Heather I can't help it. You've got it bad for JT." She of course blushed a little at my comment.

"I do not!" Heather exclaimed, as she blushes even redder.

"Uh huh, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not…" uh, Catherine your fiancé had better watch it."

"Or what?" I asked her, jokingly.

"Or…or…oh never mind." Heather said as she got up from the table. I shake my head smiling, thinking that she really did have it bad for JT but in a good way. I'm happy that those two our together as they do seem to make the perfect couple. Heather glared at me after she sat the dishes in the sink and walked past us, not saying anything.

"Nice one Keller." I shrug my shoulders as Catherine and I clear the kitchen table and start to do the dishes.

"She had it coming on her. I mean she did walk in on us."

"True." Catherine said and as I started to turn on the water to do the dishes I felt Catherine pull my arm, turning me around to face her.

"Forget about the dishes, I can always get them tomorrow, let's watch a movie." Catherine said as she leaned up to kiss me.

"Alright." I said as I let her lead me into the living room. I took a seat on the couch as Catherine walked up to the shelf where their movie selection is, pulling out a movie she asks me.

"How about Taken 2?"

"Sure sounds good."

"Okay." Catherine said as she took it out of the case and popped it into the DVD player. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch and I wrapped my around her shoulders. "This is nice…" Catherine whispers to me as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head, thinking I couldn't agree with her more.

**What did you guys think? I thought, I have to have Heather interrupt them somehow like she did in the show and what do you guys think...do you think Heather has it bad for JT? LOL! **


	83. Chapter 83

**5 more days until the next episode. Do you think we will finally get our kiss that we have been waiting forever for? Thanks so much for reviewing, following and favoring this fanfic. It has been so much fun writing it as I can feel it coming to an end soon. Maybe like five or a little over five chapters left for this wonderful fanfic. **

**I know you guys are probably yelling, what no...no worries I will still be giving you more fanfics as I come up with them and maybe just maybe if I get enough reviews I might do an epilogue after this fanfic is finished. Again that's up to you. **

**Also on a side note: That was the last chapter with Alex. YAY! I mean sure Vincent might run into her at work and him and Catherine are remaining friends with her. But it won't be in writing on the fanfic. So no more Alex. **

** Also, within the next chapter or two we will be finding out if the antidote will work. Please if you haven't left your input on the matter I hope you do. :) Then of course don't forget we still have their wedding. **

**Alright, I think that's all I wanted to say for now: Enjoy and don't forget to review...**

**Catherine**

It couldn't really have worked out any more perfectly for tonight. JT asked Heather out on another date for tonight, that way Vincent and I could have his ex fiancé over so he could talk to her, I thought, as I started working on dinner. I decided on making something simple, like lasagna. Looking over at the clock hanging on the wall it read, six o'clock only meant that Vincent would soon be arriving along with his ex fiancé. Ex fiancé I still couldn't seem to stop thinking about the fact that he's had an ex fiancé, that he was engaged before me to someone else.

Everything that he told last night seemed to be still sinking in, and even at work I found myself going over in my head, loosing my concentration, therefore causing Tess to question me if I was all right. I am all right aren't I? I asked myself. I mean sure she was his ex fiancé and I'm the one he's engaged to, and more importantly we are getting married in less than two weeks. I pause for a minute as I smile at that thought. I really couldn't wait to become Mrs. Catherine Keller.

Just as I'm finishing pouring the wine into our glasses the kitchen timer goes off, telling me that the lasagna is ready. I walk over to pull it out of the oven, thinking that I really just couldn't wait for tonight to be over with and the weekend to come, which I know not only myself but; Heather who looking forward to it as well. I smirk a little thinking she probably freaked out when JT called her asking her out on a date tonight. I mean this is like the third date they had practically in a row this week. I only hope that Heather doesn't scare JT away to soon.

I then think about the main reason for going out to the cabin, the antidote. I sigh, as I brush my hair back out of my face hoping that the antidote will work for Vincent. If it didn't work, I knew he would be devastated and I couldn't stand to see that happening. Nope, I thought, it will just have to work. After making sure I had everything I went to go hop in the shower and quickly get ready. I felt I did have to get dressed up a little bit.

About thirty minutes later I'm all dressed and just finishing with the last curl when I hear Vincent knocking at my door. I jump slightly when he did so. I sprayed my hair after finishing up with the last curl and then quickly walked into the kitchen. I take a deep breath and exhale, and then I release it, calming my nerves.

"Um…Hello." I said, mentally smacking myself thinking how stupid my greeting probably sounded to Alex. Vincent smiled at me and followed Alex inside. After I shut the door I turned to face Alex.

"Alex, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Catherine." Vincent said I felt him take a hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze automatically calming my nerves a little more. I reach my hand out towards her and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Vincent has been non stop talking about you." Alex surprising me a little that she could be this friendly. I mean if it were me and I found out my ex fiancé were marrying some else I wouldn't be this cheerful, would I? I shake my head out its thoughts as I said.

"Nice to meet you as well Alex. I ah, I hope you like lasagna." I told her. Alex nods her head.

"Yes I do."

"Okay great." I tell her. "Please take a seat, I'll bring it over." I tell Alex, who smiles at me and takes a seat at the table. I walk into the kitchen and open the oven pulling out the lasagna with Vincent close behind me and he whispered in my ear.

"You okay?" I turn to face and smile.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Good." Vincent said softly as he leaned in to kiss me briefly. "Let's do this shall we?" Vincent said as he followed me over to the table where Alex sat waiting for us. Here goes nothing I thought as I wondered how Vincent would start talking to Alex, but Alex surprised me by asking the first question.

"So Catherine how did you and Vincent meet?" I raise my eyebrows in surprise, as I was not expecting her to ask us that. Okay well maybe I was and before I start telling her, Vincent cut in. And thus, began our evening of telling Alex everything, well maybe not everything but what she needed to know.

I swear Alex looked calmer than I was as we talked and ate the lasagna, drinking the wine, I found myself thinking I just couldn't wait to get this evening over with. Vincent once in a while looked over at me as he continued talking to Alex, as if making sure I'm okay and I smiled at him, letting him know that I am really okay.

"Well, would you look at the time already, I have to be at work very early, so I should be heading back." Alex said as she stood up from the couch. After we ate dinner we then moved into the living room. I glance at the clock to see that it's almost ten o'clock, realizing that Alex is right it is getting late. Alex looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks for having me over Catherine." She said as she surprising me by giving me a hug. Okay, maybe she's not so bad after all, I thought to myself as I hugged her back. "Take care of Vincent for me, I can see how much he loves you." Alex whispered to me so Vincent couldn't hear her, although she didn't know that he really could hear her what with his super hearing and all.

"I will Alex." Alex nods her head at me before turning her away from me and then walks over to Vincent.

"I'll walk you out." Vincent said.

"Okay." Alex said as she waved at me. I smiled and returned her wave as I followed them out, stopping at the kitchen to start and clean things up.

Five minutes later I felt Vincent's arms wrap around my waist as I'm washing the dishes. I giggle a little bit as he's kissing my neck.

"Vincent…" I say as I drop what I'm doing and dry my hands before turning around to face him.

**Vincent**

Well that evening couldn't have gone any smother, I thought as I leaned in to kiss Catherine. Alex seemed to have understood that I moved on and wouldn't try kissing me again, which is good.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you?" I asked Catherine, she nods her head at me, smiling.

"Yeah, I mean it felt a little weird at first with her being your ex fiancé and all, but everything turned out good."

"Thanks for, you know for having her over and understanding that I needed to talk to her, to I guess you could say to give her closure." Catherine smiles up at me as she takes her hand and caresses the side of my face.

"You're welcome, I know you would do the same thing for me if it were the other way around." I lean in to kiss her once more, before pulling away and saying.

"Yes, I would. You know two weeks is taking forever to marry you." Catherine giggles a little bit as I notice her blushing some.

"I know, but it'll be worth the wait." I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"You're right it will be." I tell her as I capture her lips with mine, I felt Catherine wrapping her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair as I kissed her passionately. I pressed her closer to the counter just as she pulled away from our heated kiss.

"Um we should probably take this…" She started to say as I lifted her up into my arms, carrying her to the bedroom. Yes, I thought to myself I really hope that two weeks fly by fast for I couldn't wait for Catherine Chandler to become my wife.


	84. Chapter 84

**4 more days! Who is ready for another episode of BATB? I know I am more than ready! Thanks so much for the reviews. We have a few more chapters left of this Fanfic like maybe five or a little more than five. Within the next two chapter we will find out if the antidote works. I hope you leave your thoughts on it. Still deciding... :/ **

**Then I'm also thinking of doing a little bit of normal 2. But we shall see what happens with that. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I love reading them. **

**Oh and another thing...you guys are more than welcome to leave your thoughts on what they should say in their vows. :)d**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **

**Catherine**

"Heather, we're leaving!" I yell as Vincent, JT and I all stood around waiting in the kitchen for Heather to come out. The week finally went by and Friday arrived. About time to I thought as we were all getting ready to leave, waiting on Heather so we can head on our way to the cabin. Of course we ended up having to wait for Heather. I can only imagine what her room looks like now as she is probably throwing things everywhere which way and it most likely looks like a tornado went through it by now. I sigh as I lean my back against the wall, rolling my eyes at Vincent and crossing my arms.

"I swear she's never ready on time." Vincent smirked a little as he leaned into kiss my forehead.

"Guys seriously, I'm right here." JT mumbles. Vincent chuckles a little bit as he starts to say.

"JT it…"

"Okay found it." Heather said as she slipped on a bracelet. All this for a bracelet, I thought to myself as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure you're ready now Heather? I mean really ready?" I ask her as I push myself away from the wall. She nods her head, smiling at not me but JT. I seriously began to wonder how he manages to put up with her craziness.

"Yep. I'm ready." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Let's go then." I said as I took a hold of Vincent's hand in mine and we followed JT out of the door. Finally, I thought, finally it the weekend and that also means that within a week we will be returning to the cabin for our wedding and I simply couldn't wait for that. I had my vows already written and I only hope that I don't tear up while reading them to Vincent during the ceremony.

Now the only thing really that there is left to do is get rid of the files at the shed, keep what we need but burn the rest and get the cabin ready and most importantly give Vincent the antidote. I give his hand a gentle squeeze as we stepped into the elevator. I only hope that it worked for him, for all I wanted to give him was a normal life and I now that it wouldn't really be completely normal for him if the antidote were to backfire and not work. So I thought to myself, it just had to work.

Once we reached the car, Vincent and JT put the suitcases in the trunk and surprisingly everything fit, considering Heather had packed two suitcases. Poor JT, I thought as Vincent shut the car door for me and I put the keys in the ignition, I wonder what Heather has in store for him for this weekend.

I reach over and took Vincent's hand in mine as I started to drive towards the cabin. Just as I started making a right turn Heather started singing, as Elton John's don't go breaking my heart came up. I couldn't help but laugh and join in with her as I turned up the sound on the radio. JT and Vincent remained silent through Heather and my craziness as we sang along to the chorus. Okay I thought, could this camping trip start off any better.

By now we are driving along on the four-way leaving the city behind us as the song finished. I smile over at Vincent as he shakes his head.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Vincent mumbles which tells me it's more than just nothing.

"Vincent…" I start to say.

"You have a beautiful voice." I start to blush as I hear the compliment and felt him lift my hand up to place a kiss on my knuckles.

About twenty minutes later I'm making a right turn on the road that leads to the cabin. I couldn't wait to get out of the car and just start having fun at the cabin. Heather and I planned a romantic dinner for Vincent and JT tonight. We decided that tonight we would simply have some fun and then allow Saturday for the real work to begin. After what seems like forever I park the car and turn of the engine.

"We're finally here…" Heather squeals as she gets out of the car and starts to run up towards the cabin. I smirk and look over at Vincent.

"I hope she realizes she needs a key to open it." I tell him as I flash the key in his face. Vincent chuckles as we got out of the car.

"Cat! Toss me the keys." I laugh at my sister's eagerness to get inside. She reminds me of a little kid that's excited to open his Christmas presents. I walk up to Heather to open the door for her as Vincent and JT bring along the suitcases.

"I was wondering when you figured out you needed the keys." I say, smirking at Heather as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. Heather glared at me as we walked in. I just shrug my shoulders and say. "What, I'm just saying." Heather shakes her head and waits for JT by the door before going in. My guess is she wants to give him a tour.

"Do you think JT will be able to survive the weekend?" I asked him as I felt Vincent taking a hold of my hand.

"I guess we will find out, won't we?" Vincent said as he started to lead me up towards my bedroom.

**Heather**

"JT, come on, I want to show you the balcony." I told him as I take a hold of his hand, leading him up the stairs. Vincent and Cat seemed to have disappeared and my only guess is that they went up to her bedroom. "You have to see the view." JT laughs a little as we entered my bedroom and walked out onto the balcony. It felt so good to be back and I suddenly found myself wondering why Cat and I didn't come back here more often.

"Wow, it's quite a view." JT said as I leaned my elbows onto the railing of the balcony, looking out towards the woods.

"Yeah, you should see it when the sunsets. It sets just right over there, and it's absolutely beautiful." I tell him as I turned around and leaned my back against the railing, looking at JT. He smiled, causing me to blush.

"Not as beautiful as you, I'm sure." He said as he came up to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

"I'm glad we can come here this weekend, there's so many memories here with Cat and I when we were little." I said to JT as I wrapped my arms around him. He smiles as he leans his forehead against mine.

"How about making some new memories?" I nod my head against his.

"I like that." I tell him. Then JT closed the remaining space between us, capturing his lips with mine.

"Um, Heather?" I jumped a little and turn to find Cat and Vincent standing there in my bedroom.

"Cat, seriously?"

**Catherine**

I giggle a little bit as I smirk up at Vincent who has a big grin on his face. Heather's face turned red from what I can only guess is a little embarrassment from my sudden interruption. But hey, the way I think of it, she's interrupted me plenty of times so even though I've interrupted her, we haven't reached the point to where we are even yet and some reason I had a feeling we wouldn't be reaching that point anytime soon.

"Sorry little sister but it's only fair." I tell her.

"Only fair?" She asks me crossing her arms walking up to me. I nod my head.

"Yep. I'd say its Vincent and my time to walk in on you from the many times you've interrupted us, don't you agree?" Heather shakes her head at me.

"You're in for it now sis, come on JT." Heather said as she took a hold of JT's hand leading him off the balcony and into the bedroom.

**Vincent**

"Catherine do you really think it's wise to start a war right now with your sister?" Asking Catherine that got me a to get a glare from her. I only shrugged my shoulders and pulled her into my arms.

"Vincent, she had it coming at her." I chuckle at Catherine's wanting to get back at her sister. Yes she is right that she had it coming at her, but still I didn't want any interruptions when we have our moments alone, and I couldn't help but think that Heather's already planning on interrupting us.

"Okay you're right she did, but still I would like to enjoy this camping trip with you, and without any interruptions…" I said just as…

"Cat! I thought you needed me?" Heather asked as she peaked her head into the bedroom, causing Catherine to jump slightly in my arms. She lifts her head from my shoulder and I could tell she's glaring at her sister.

"I'll be down in a minute." Catherine tells her, but Heather doesn't take that for an answer though as she walks into the room and pulls Catherine out of my arms, practically dragging her across the room. I chuckle as I follow them out of the room, thinking this is going to be one heck of a weekend. JT and I might after all end up needing to escape from the sisterly craziness that I'm sure we are to get this weekend. Oh, what did we get ourselves into, I asked myself.

**What did you guys think?**


	85. Chapter 85

**YAY 3 more days! Who is excited? I heard we might get our kiss this episode. I surely hope so I think we beasties have waited long enough for that epic kiss. **

**Anyways next chapter is when we find out if the cure works. So if you haven't already told me your thoughts on rather it should work or not...I hope you do so after reading this chapter. **

**Also I'm pretty sure I'm going to be doing a little bit of normal 2 so reviews and thoughts on that are welcome. We after all do have a few more chapters left in this fanfic. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**twitter name: ebcameron89 I only joined twitter to help support BATB if you haven't made a twitter account I hope you do and join in the fun and awesome trending that happens. **

**Catherine**

"Heather, can you hand me that bowl, that's sitting next to the wine glasses?" "This one?" She asks me as she points to it. I nod my head and take it from Heather to mix the salad in.

While Heather and I worked on supper, Vincent and JT sat in the family room talking about the antidote and who knows what else as well. The antidote, I thought to myself. As that hour approaches closer and closer, I can feel myself getting more nervousness by the minute. Then again, I mentally smack myself; I shouldn't be the nervous one, if anyone should be nervous it's Vincent. Okay, so maybe I wasn't nervous, maybe I am just scared and worried thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong. I mean when it all comes down to it, we know very little on this antidote, such as the side effects. What could happen if it works? Or for that matter what happens if something goes wrong after he takes it? I mean something could… No Catherine, don't think like that, I tell myself as I shake my head right away on the last thought, erasing it out of my mind as I thought, I need to be positive on this matter, if I'm worrying Vincent will surely sense it and then he will worry to. I don't want that to happen. Nope I have to think positive from now on. I told myself as I then slice the bread after setting the salad bowl on the table.

"Um, Cat…are you okay? You're shaking?" Heather asks me as she set the wine glasses on the table. I look up at her giving her a weak smile, hoping it was enough to persuade her that I am okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell her, as I finishing slicing up the bread.

"Cat." Heather said as she walked up to me after pouring the wine into the wine glasses and leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms. "Something's troubling you, what is it?" Heather asks me again. Sometimes I swear she should be a detective the way she can get people to spill out there secrets and what they don't want to tell someone, is surely a talent. Maybe it's time she starts using it on someone else other me. I sigh as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and I take a quick glance at Vincent who was laughing about something JT had just said to him. I take a moment to just watch over there, enjoying himself with his best friend. Vincent looks over at me as he's probably sensing me looking at him and flashes me one of his adorable smiles that cause me to blush all of the time. I smile back at him…

"Earth to Cat…" I blink as I tore my gaze from Vincent and back at Heather. I nod my head at her and said.

"Okay, I'll admit, I'm nervous about tomorrow…" I said as my voice trailed off. Heather gave my arm a small squeeze.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, JT knows what he's doing. Heck half of the time I don't understand what he's talking about when he gets into chemical conversations and whatnot." I raise my eyebrows at her, shaking my head as I thought; yeah she's probably too busy staring at his lips and not hearing him at all of what he's saying to her. I giggle a little bit at that thought. "Cat…what?" Heather asked me.

"Heather, the only reason you don't understand anything he's saying is cause you're not really, I mean really listening to him." I say, shrugging my shoulders at her. That of course gets me a glare from Heather, I knew I had it coming at me anyways.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks me as she places her hands on her hips, glaring at me still. I shake my head and push my way past her.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said.

"Cat!"

"Supper's ready." I yell from the kitchen, ignoring Heather.

**Vincent**

"We'll finish talking later man." I said to JT as Catherine called us to the kitchen for dinner. JT chuckles as we get up from the couch and start walking towards the kitchen. "What?" I ask him, grinning a little.

"We'll be lucky if we get a chance to talk with these two around." He said as he motioned with his hand towards Catherine and her sister. I stretch my arms out a little and replied.

"Yeah, that might prove to be a bit of a problem JT." I said as I walked up to Catherine and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Guys, come on really? You're going to do that before we eat…" JT said. Heather laughed and walks up to him. I couldn't help but laugh as she gave JT a kiss on the lips.

"JT, come on let them be."

"Yeah, listen to what your girl tells you." JT glared over at me as we sat down at the table. I could help but think when I hugged Catherine that she felt tense and I sensed that she was worried about something, but what that something is, I wasn't quite sure. I mean maybe I was a little sure, but wasn't positive that that's what she's thinking about. I mean one of the things I thought she could be thinking about is the antidote, as I often have been thinking about it through out the week and even more so today. I took the salad bowl from JT as I put some lettuce onto my plate.

"I hope you like chicken cordon blue." Catherine asked me. I nod my head smiling.

"Sounds good."

"Good." She said as she reached over and gave my hand a small squeeze under the table. JT and Heather were chatting about some old fort as Catherine and I ate in silence. Well I should correct that, Heather was doing most of the talking, probably driving JT crazy, I wonder how he manages to survive with her. But then again their personalities are practically the same so that most likely helps out a lot.

"So Vincent."

I said after Heather, finally stopped talking. Oh I don't mind it but sometimes she just keeps going on and on and the only thing to shut her up is if I simply just kiss her. That's all it takes. Well at least there's a cure for that, I thought to my self before saying.

"As I was about to say before Cat said that supper is ready, I have everything prepared and ready to go tomorrow for the antidote…" My voice trails off as I take notice of excitement but worry in both Cat and Vincent's eyes. I can understand their worry for I am worried as well.

"Good, I guess I'm just ready to get this all over with." Vincent said, surprising me with his anxiousness for this to be all done and over with. Maybe I misread their expression just moments ago. "I honestly Vincent just wish I knew more about it. More side effect information and what could and can't happen…"

"JT…" Cat said, looking up at me with a serious expression. She looks at Vincent and then back to me as she continues on saying. "How about we just focus on the chances of this antidote working. Sure we can be cautious about it, but I think we need to think positive." Cat said as I felt Heather's hand take a hold of mine.

"Cat's right JT." Of course she would agree with her sister, I thought to myself as I took a bite into the chicken. I look over at her, thinking how beautiful she is as I lean over and give Heather a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush of course.

"JT, do you really have to do that at the table?" Vincent asked me. I only roll my eyes at him.

"It's not like you weren't just kissing Cat moments before we sat down to eat Vincent."

"But now we are actually eating JT." Vincent said, trying to make his point. I shake my head and said.

"Well looks like you'll just have to put up with it." I tell Vincent as I look at Heather and she flashes me one of her gorgeous smiles.

"Well, anyone ready for dessert?"

**Catherine**

I ask to break of the previous conversation well more like oh I don't know what you would call it. I only hope we don't spend the entire week like this, the battles between each other.

"I'll have some." Heather said, raising her hand in the air as if she were at school wanting to give the answer to a question. I shake my head laughing.

"Only if you help serve." Heather playfully glares at me as she pushes back on her chair and stands up, taking her and JT's plate.

"You know, we should do this more often Cat. It's actually kind of fun." She said, giggling. I laugh along with her.

"I agree, it is." While I dumped the plates in the sink I glance over at Vincent. He seems relaxed but also tense about, well most likely about tomorrow. Okay, Cat worry about tomorrow when it gets here. If Vincent is tense like you say he is, it's probably because he's feeling your tension. I tore my gaze from looking at Vincent and walked towards the refrigerator pulling out the chocolate cake that Heather made. Heather meanwhile got dessert plates and some forks. I cut up the slices and gave them to Heather as she handed them out to Vincent and JT.

"This is good Catherine." Vincent said as I sat down.

"Thanks, but I didn't make it, Heather did." I tell him.

"It's good Heather."

"Yeah, real good." JT said to Heather, smiling a little bit. Heather smiles back at him as she takes a bite into the cake, JT laughs. "Um, Heather you have…" He started to say.

"Could you, um…" Heather said nervously. JT nods his head and takes his finger, wiping the cake icing off of her nose.

"Awe…" I said as I glanced at Vincent, smiling. Heather glares at me after JT finishes wiping the icing off of her nose. She can glare at me, as many times as she wants to, but that won't stop me from having my fun of teasing her. Yep, this is definitely going to be a fun weekend. I thought to myself as I took my last bite of cake.

A few hours later after playing a fun game of charades, and of course somehow Heather and JT managed to out beat us, Vincent and I retired to my bedroom for the evening, wanting to relax before tomorrow comes. After slipping on my pajamas I curl up next to Vincent on the bed as I lay my head against his chest, with his arm wrapped around me.

"Catherine, what's troubling you?" Vincent said after a few moments of silence and just enjoying being close to each other. I snuggle my face into his chest, not wanting to say anything and give him cause to worry. "Catherine…" He said again.

"I'm scared Vincent." I say, finally giving in to him, knowing it would be useless trying to hide my fear of tomorrow. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead as he rubbed my arm, giving me some comfort.

"I'm scared to Catherine…" Vincent said; surprising me a little that he's scared. I mean I know he was worried and all, but scared? I lift my head up, resting my chin on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"I wish I didn't worry about it. But I can't help it, what if? What…if?" I couldn't bring myself to say the words that I dreaded.

"Catherine? What is it?" I shake my head, smuggling my face into his shoulder. I couldn't say it. No I simply couldn't say what I feared of the worst that could happen.

"What if…" I sigh, as I made circles on his chest with my fingers.

"Catherine…tell, me."

"Vincent what if I loose you."

**Vincent**

I sigh, as Catherine said those words. I knew she feared something, but that? I didn't think she feared that would happen. After all she has been the one thinking more positive on the matter. I rub my hand on her arm as I place another kiss on her forehead, hoping to give her some kind of comfort.

"Catherine, you won't loose me." She lifts her chin up and looks at me, worry still reflected in her eyes.

"Promise." I nod my head and lean down to kiss her on the lips.

"I promise Catherine."

"I don't know how I'd survive if I lost you Vincent. I love you too damn much." I chuckle a little bit.

"I love to you too Catherine." I tell her as I capture her lips with mine, hoping that I could indeed keep my promise to her.


	86. Chapter 86

**2 more days! I'm so beyond excited and I've been hearing that Jay Ryan said on twitter we will be getting our kiss this week. I only hope that's true. We've waited long enough, don't you think? **

**I want to just say thanks so much for reviewing and your thoughts on what you would like to have happen with the antidote. I love trying to get my readers involved in my fanfics and like reading what they would like to have happen. **

**Well here is one of the chapters you guys have been waiting for...I hope you like it, it's a little longer than I normally have a chapter. **

**Catherine**

I snuggle my face into Vincent's chest, not really wanting to get up, knowing that we are only a few hours away from finding out if the antidote will work or not. I shake my head and thought, no, I really think that I'd rather just lay here and sleep all day, not having to get up and having to face that. I snuggle my body closer to Vincent's erasing those thoughts out of my head, telling myself I didn't need to think about it quite yet, that I needed to be enjoying this moment here with Vincent. A few minutes later I felt him move a little bit and I lifted my head up so I can rest my chin on his chest and look up at him. He peaked an eye open at me, and I felt him place a soft and gentle kiss upon my forehead.

"Morning Catherine." Vincent mumbled.

"Is it?" I asked him, still wishing it weren't and that it were last night, when Vincent and I made love to one another with more passion than I thought could be possible. As usually he's always careful with me, making sure he doesn't hurt me for I think a part of him still fears that his adrenaline will cause his emotions to become uncontrollable. But each time we make love I think it becomes easier for him and he can relax and enjoy the moment more. I felt Vincent rubbing my arm a little as he said.

"Well unless the sun comes up during the night…" I playfully elbow him in the side for saying something so idiotic and I laugh a little as do so.

"Vincent…" I said in between giggles.

"Hey I'm just giving you a logical explanation."

"Ugh huh." I said, teasing him a little as I leaned up and bent my head down to kiss, him softly on the lips.

"I love you." I whisper to him after I pulled away from his kiss. Vincent reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. His hands ever so gentle I thought as I leaned in against his touch.

"Mm, I love you to Catherine." I then rest my head on his chest as my hand reaches across his stomach and I intertwine our fingers together. My mind drifted off once again thinking about the antidote and what changes might be in store for Vincent after he takes it.

I then got thinking, would he be able to sense when I'm in danger? Feel what I'm feeling? I frowned a little realizing how much I will miss that if this antidote erases that part of him. "Catherine?" Vincent questioned me, with a hint of worry in his voice. "What are you thinking?" I sigh as I start to say.

"I'm just wondering about the, well you know…"

"The antidote?" Vincent said. I nod my head against his shoulder. "Catherine…"

"I'm just, I guess I'm just wondering if you will still be able to sense when I'm in danger, or what I'm feeling…" I said as my voice trailed off, unsure of how he will take it. "I just know, a part of me will miss that if, well if it's not there anymore." I felt Vincent kiss my forehead and rubbing my arm a bit as if trying to send comfort to me which he did make me feel al little bit better. He always does.

"Catherine…" Before Vincent said anything I jump slightly as Heather said.

"Cat! Are you awake?"

**Heather**

I said, well more like yelled as I carried a tray of breakfast. JT and I had gotten up earlier and already had our breakfast and since Cat and Vincent weren't awake at the time, I thought I'd make them breakfast. Besides this is a special day for them, particularly for Vincent, for today we are going to give him the antidote that JT has been working on day and night.

"Cat?" I ask her as I walk in through the door, she sends me a glare right away and then her glare quickly turns from that to a smile as she finally took notice of the tray I'm carrying. "Morning big sis." I said probably a little to cheerfully.

"What's this?" Catherine asks me as Vincent pushes himself up with elbows to a sitting position as I gave them the tray that contained pancakes, eggs and bacon and of course coffee for Cat and some orange juice for Vincent. I shrug my shoulders and sit on the end of the bed smiling at the both of them.

"Thought I would make you guys breakfast and surprise you with breakfast in bed." I glance over at Vincent who is smiling at Catherine.

"Thank you Heather." He said. I nod my head and said.

"You're welcome Vincent." Catherine smiles at me and mutters her thanks as well. I then said.

"Well ah, I'll just, um go and let me know if you guys need anything else." Heather said as she got up off the bed and headed out of the room.

**Catherine**

I wait for her to close the door before I say. "Now I can certainly get used to that." Vincent chuckles and leans in to kiss my cheek before he digs into his pancakes.

"Someone's hungry." I said and I took a bite of the eggs. I must say I definitely didn't expect that to happen.

"Someone wore me out and gave me an appetite last night." Vincent said as he smirked at me causing me to blush a little. Just then we hear another knock on the door I looked at Vincent as I wondered what Heather could possibly want this time.

"Come in." I said, well I thought at least she knocked this time.

"Oh, sorry guys, I'll just wait and…" I smirk a little as JT walks in. He probably didn't think we'd actually be having breakfast in bed.

"No, it's alright JT, you can come in."

**Vincent**

I told him as I took a sip of orange juice and another bite into the delicious pancakes. I'd definitely have to agree with Catherine, I could certainly get used to her sister cooking breakfast for us. Maybe if we get lucky she'll cook dinner for us as well. I highly doubted it though and I don't mean to make that sound like Catherine's a bad cook, she's just as good, but while Heather cooks, I can spend more time cuddling with Catherine.

"Um, okay, how's breakfast?" He motions his hand towards the tray on my lap. I nod my head. "Good, did she make you some to?" I asked JT.

"Yeah she did. But I sadly didn't get breakfast in bed like you two did." Catherine giggles a little bit at JT's comment and I glanced over at her, thinking once again how incredibly beautiful she is and even all the more beautiful as she laughs. "Anyways, I wanted to let you know I have everything ready for the antidote, so when you are ready man, I guess we will go ahead and give it a go." I nod my head at JT.

"Thanks man. Catherine and I will be out shortly." I told him. JT nods his head and walks out of the room.

"Vincent, I'm scared." Catherine whispered to me as soon as he left and I felt her rest her head against my shoulder, I lay my breakfast tray aside and I do the same with hers as I wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. I take my hand and reach over to intertwine our fingers as I give her hand a small squeeze. I place a soft kiss on her fore head.

"Everything's going to be okay Catherine." I whispered to her, trying to give her some small measure of comfort. I wasn't about to let her know that I am a little scared as well. I needed to be strong for her.

"What if…. Vincent…What…"

"Catherine, sh…" I whispered gently to her as I placed a finger on her lips.

"We can't think like that…" Catherine shakes her head.

"I can't help but think about it Vincent…" Her voice trails off as I felt her tears run down my shoulder.

"Catherine." I whisper as I rub my hand along her shoulder. "It's going to work." I tell her with as much confidence as I possibly could. I shift a little bit so I can face her as I take my hand and cupping her face with it and pull her in for a soft kiss. As I pull away I whisper the words again. "It's going to work." Catherine nods her head as she pulls me closer to her, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"It'd better work Vincent." She mumbles before she pulls away. I smile at tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It will work Catherine." I tell her. Although in reality I didn't know if it would work or not, I had no proof after all of another soldier like me who had taken this antidote. I'm the only one that gets to try it and see if there's a chance of complete normality in my life and I just kept on telling myself it had to work.

"I love you." She whispers, giving me a small smile. I lean in to kiss her once more. Leaning my forehead against hers and as I felt her fingers running through my hair I whispered.

"I love you too. So much Catherine." She leans in to kiss me as I pull her closer to me. I could feel things getting heated, but before they got too heated I pulled away.

"We should probably…" I mumble not wanting to say the full sentence. Catherine nods her head at me and said.

"Yeah, we probably should get out of bed and well you know…" She said. I smile and lean in to give her one more kiss before reluctantly pulling away and sliding out of bed. Catherine followed me and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out an outfit for the day.

**Catherine**

Vincent's right. I thought to myself as I quickly showered and got myself ready for the day. The antidote will work. It just had to work. Cause if it didn't work or something went wrong… I didn't allow myself to finish the last thought for I wouldn't be able to bare it and I'm sure Vincent wouldn't be able to either. I sigh as I finished brushing my hair and walked back into the bedroom where Vincent sat on the bed waiting for me. I sat down close beside him and felt him wrap his arms around me.

"You ready?" I asked him as I reached for his hand, intertwining our fingers, and giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Only if you are." He replied. I nod my head as I lean in to give him a kiss.

"Well then, we should probably go and get JT and Heather." Vincent nod's his head at me as we stand up and walk out of the room.

**Heather**

"Thanks again for breakfast sweetie." I blush as JT calls me sweetie. This is the first I've actually heard him give me a nickname. I smile and said.

"Of course." I hand JT a dish to dry as I lean in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow I'm making you breakfast…"

"JT, you don't…"

"Have to? I know but I want to." JT said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, as long as I get it in bed." I said, winking at him as I handed him another washed dished to dry. Just then I look up at I hear Catherine and Vincent coming into the kitchen. I take notice of them holding hands. I know Catherine must be worried about what could happen with the next twenty-four hours that shall determined if the antidote works for Vincent. I only hope for both their sakes that it does. I smile up at them as I put down the dish and walk over to the both of them.

"Hey." I said, as I couldn't seem to think of anything else to say. Cat smiles at me.

"Thanks again for breakfast Heather." I smile and nod my head.

"Hey, no problem really."

"So ah…" JT comes up beside me. I can only guess what he's going to say next, and I take a hold of his hand in mine.

"I'm ah," Vincent said, pausing for a minutes as he looks at Cat. "We're ready JT." He said. JT nods his head.

"I'll go and get the antidote." He said as he released my hand as he walked away and down the hallway.

"It'll work." I told my sister and Vincent. "It has to." I finish saying as I pull Cat into a hug and then Vincent as well. I hope I'm right on it anyways. I know that's what will make both of them happy. I didn't want to see it not work. I don't think we could bare it if it didn't.

"Okay, got it." JT said. "Luckily that all we have to do is give you a shot that has the antidote in it. Then we just have to wait and see what happens, do a few tests and…" His voice trailed off as if thinking on what else he should say. We were all a little nervous and I could tell he was probably more nervous. I mean I can only imagine just how nervous he is. For he doesn't know anything about the side effects since this has never been done before and his best friend is putting is ultimate trust in him that he knows what he is doing with this antidote. Yep, I would definitely be nervous myself as well. "Are you ready for this Vincent?"

**Catherine**

JT asks him. I look up at Vincent who looked half worried and half excited. This is the moment we have all been waiting for but yet the moment we also dreaded, because we didn't know the outcome of what this antidote will do. I give Vincent's hand a light squeeze as I lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek, nodding my head at him and giving him a small smile, letting him know that I am ready to do this, and now it's all up to him and if he's ready? I felt him give my hand a small squeeze as he said.

"I guess it's now or never JT." Vincent said. JT nod's his head.

"Okay then, um maybe you should sit down or something." Vincent nod's his head as he follows JT in the living room and takes a seat on the couch. I sit down beside him, still holding his hand in mine as I felt my heart starting to beat faster, most likely from nervousness and I told myself I need to calm down cause Vincent will most likely sense my uneasiness.

"Um, Vincent, do you want me to or…." It's okay JT I can do it. JT nod his head and gives Vincent the antidote. He looks as if he's about to inject the antidote, but then Vincent looks up at me.

"Vincent…" I start to say before I felt his lips upon my own.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away from the brief kiss. I nod my head smiling and said.

"I love you to." And then Vincent quickly gave himself the shot. I look over at JT and Heather feeling nervous as I wondered what's going to happen. Vincent sat down the needle looking at me.

"How do you… um feel?" I asked him as I rubbed his arm a little.

"Okay, I think…" Just then I felt Vincent shaking next to me and when I looked up at him it looked as if he were changing or trying to change. I start to feel worried as I watched Vincent's body shaking.

"JT…What's happening…?" I ask with panic in my voice as Vincent's body is thrashing trying to change into the beast but it couldn't fully. I felt him gripping my hand tighter.

"Vincent you're hurting me." I said as I tried to pry my hand out of his grip. Of course Vincent wouldn't know if he was hurting. He probably forgot all who was with him in here as he thrashed a little. Heather and JT walk over to me, just as I manage to take my hand from his grip. I stood up facing Vincent. Trying to calm him down but it was useless as his body thrashed around.

"Catherine maybe you should…" I shake my head at JT knowing what he's thinking, that I should step aside, but I wasn't about to let Vincent go through this all on his own. I know he needed me. "Vincent, it's okay." I said as I reached my hand up to his face, but the usual effect I get didn't work instead….

"Cat!" I hear Heather screaming, as I felt the impact of my body hitting the hard wooden floor. I wince a little as I try to stand up, my body aching a little bit. Heather helps me stand up as JT tries go over and help out Vincent whose body is trying to turn but can't seem to.

"I'm okay." I tell Heather as I let her help me stand up. I start to head over towards Vincent when I felt Heather's hand pull back on my arm.

"Cat, no." I yank my arm from hers.

"No Heather, he needs me." I said.

"Cat, please…" I shake my head and just then I heard a crash and I tore my gaze from Heather's eyes pleading for me to stay and not go near Vincent.

"Vincent!" I scream as ran over to him and knelt down beside him where he lay on the floor motionless. My hands gripped his shoulders shaking him a little bit as I felt my body shaking, and tears running down my face. "Vincent! Oh please Vincent! Please be okay. Vincent!"

**Ugh oh...Cliff hanger. I now how much you guys hate those, but I couldn't help it. I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. I guess the question that remains is...is Vincent going to be okay? **

**I suppose you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens... **


	87. Chapter 87

**1 Day until BATB! I can't wait! Are you guys excited? I hope we get that kiss! Anyways I'm sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger like I did yesterday. I promise there won't be a cliff hanger on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it...**

**Catherine**

"Catherine…" Vincent mumbles my name and I release a breath that I've been holding the past couple of minutes as Heather, JT and I waited for Vincent to become conscious again. I had feared the worst when he lost consciousness lying on the floor completely motionless. I sat on the couch, with Vincent's head resting in my lap. I smile down at him.

"I'm here Vincent, it's alright, its' all over sweetheart." I said as Vincent reached for my hand, giving it a light squeeze. Luckily it wasn't the hand that he accidentally squeezed a bit too much a few minutes earlier, cause it's still throbbing a bit. "I'm here." I whisper to him as I bend down and place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Catherine, what, happened." Vincent mumbled as he let go of my hand and pushed himself up.

"Vincent, whoa man. Don't go rushing into getting up just yet." I heard JT said. I gave Vincent a look of concern and I found I couldn't speak, for I couldn't relive what just happened.

"You kind of lost control…" I whispered.

"But I thought, that…"

**Vincent**

I felt Catherine take a hold of my hand in hers, as she gave it a small squeeze. I barely remembered what happened. I remember giving myself the antidote and then afterwards, everything is just a complete blur. I look at Catherine and then back to JT and asked the question I suddenly fear the worse.

"Did it…did it work?" I ask him, my voice a little shaky. JT shakes his head and suddenly I felt that my chance of having a completely normal life, disappearing from me quickly.

"Vincent, in a way it did work, but not the way I think we, especially you wanted it to work." I furrow my brows at him in question.

"Explain." I tell him.

"I think you can still turn into the beast," I sigh in frustration and punch my fist into the couch causing Catherine to jump a little.

"Damn it!" I yell.

"Vincent, I just think you can control the beast on your own. Like when you want to beast out and when you want it to go away…" JT said, his voice shaking a little bit, probably from my sudden outburst. I look over at Catherine, surprised that she is still there, holding my hand.

"I thought antidote meant…"

"I know man, so did we, but I won't give up trying Vincent, we will find that cure."

"And for what? More disappointments?" I snapped, causing JT to jump a little bit. Instantly making me feel bad I snapped at him. JT after all has been trying nothing but helping me find a cure, he didn't deserve what I just said to him.

"Vincent…"

"I'm sorry JT, I'm just…" I groan in frustration as I run my hand through my hair.

"It's alright man, I understand." JT said as he turned to Heather, as she said.

"We should probably um…" Heather whispers to JT who nods his head agreeing with her. Once they leave the room I turn to look at Catherine, thinking once again how happy that I am with her, here by my side.

"Vincent…" Catherine whispers to me as I felt her give my hand a small squeeze. "I'm sorry that it…"

"It's okay." I whisper to Catherine as I turn to face her as I found myself thinking I'm glad I have her beside me, helping me through all of this. I take a hold of her other hand as I do so, Catherine winced in pain.

"Catherine…" I breathe, "did I…?" Catherine shakes her head and gives my arm a small squeeze.

"It's okay Vincent, I'm okay. I know you didn't mean to, you weren't completely yourself."

"I still hurt you." I said as I turned my gaze from her and stood up from the couch, feeling frustrated with myself and foolish for thinking that this cure could actually work. Okay maybe it worked a little but like JT said it didn't work like the way I had hoped it would. I wanted to be rid of the beast, of the monster that wants to take over me. I just had to face it that there simply wasn't a way to escape it, that it would forever be a part of me that there simply was no escaping it.

**Catherine**

I stand up from the couch and walk over to Vincent. I hated seeing him like this. I know he wanted more than anything for that antidote to work, and for his sake I hoped it work to.

"Vincent you didn't mean to, and I'm okay." I tell him as I walk up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Vincent…" I whisper, hoping that he'll turn around to look at me.

"Catherine, I…" Vincent said as he turns around to face me. I reach up with my hand and caress the side of his face, smiling a little.

"Vincent, I'm okay." I say again as I lean up to kiss him, but to my disappointment I don't feel him returning the kiss. I pull away, furrowing my brows in question.

"Vincent, what's…?

"Catherine, how could you want to kiss someone like me?"

"Someone like you? Vincent?" He really needed to stop thinking this way about himself. I shake my head giving him a stern look as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face as I said.

"Vincent, I love you, I'm not leaving you and I accept all of what you are, I just wish you would get that through that thick head of yours." I tell him as I leaned up to kiss him, it took him a few moments before responding to my kiss, but then he finally gave in. I wrap my arms around his neck as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Before things got too heated Vincent pulled away and said.

"Do you have any idea how much I love Catherine?" I smile as I nod my head.

"I do Vincent. I do." I whispered as I pulled him in for another kiss.

**Sorry that it's a little short. But I felt this chapter should end here. What did you guys think? Was that how you expected the antidote to work? What are your opinions on it? :) **


	88. Chapter 88

**It's Thursday! Whose ready for another new episode of BATB? I know I'm more than ready! I can't wait! Don't forget to trend tonight on twitter. ebcameron89 is my twitter name. **

**Anyways thank you all so much for the reviews, we only have a few more chapters left in this fanfic. :( but don't worry I'm planning on writing a little bit of normal 2. So I'm welcoming any ideas on what you guys would like to see happen in the second installment. For now...I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Catherine**

After the events of what took place this morning we all headed out for a walk into the woods, our destination, being the shed of which contained the Muirfield information files on soldiers. Maybe there's something Vincent and I missed the last time we were here. I thought to myself as I held Vincent's hand in mine. I could still sense that he's upset about what happened. I know he wanted more than anything for the antidote to work and for his sake I hoped it worked as well. For if it worked that would've give him a chance at a completely normal life. But instead of it working like we had hoped it would, we only received disappointment in return and I somehow knew that it would take Vincent awhile to get over of what just happened a few short hours ago. I give Vincent's hand a small squeeze as we walked along the trail, hoping that in that small squeeze it'll give him some form of comfort. I look ahead at JT and Heather who are chatting about something that I couldn't quite hear. I smile as I watch the two of them, thinking how happy I am for Heather; well for the both of them in general. Things seem to be going well for them and I hoped they continue going they way for them. Then I look back up at Vincent who is definitely a little more quiet than usual.

"You okay?" I whisper, asking him, Vincent nods his head as he leans over to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm okay Catherine." He whispers. Just as I was about to say something Heather turns around and asks me,

"Is this the shed Cat?" I look past her after I tore my gaze from Vincent to the small shed that's ahead of us. I nod my head.

"Yeah, that's the one." I tell her. I then look back at Vincent and then to her, motioning them with my hand to go on ahead of us. I don't think Vincent's quiet ready to go back in there. "You guys go ahead and start going through things, we'll be joining you shortly." Heather gives me a weak smile and said.

"Okay big sis." I wait until Heather and JT are inside the shed before turning my focus back on Vincent, who still seems pretty tense about everything, but then again I really couldn't blame him really and now that I think about it, maybe cleaning out the shed could've waited. I mentally smack myself wishing I had thought of waiting earlier.

"Vincent…I…" I start to say, before I realized I really didn't know what I could say to him.

"Catherine…" Vincent starts to say as I shake my head and put my finger to his lips, shushing him as I leaned up to kiss him softly. After a few seconds I reluctantly pull away from the kiss as my eyes lock with his.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work Vincent…I know how much you wanted…" I felt Vincent pulled me close to him as he wraps his arms around me and hugged me tightly. Moments later we pull away and I smile at him as I reach up with my hand and caress the side of his face.

"We'll find a cure Vincent, and we won't give up until we do." I tell him, silently promising myself that's exactly what we would do. I wasn't about to give up on finding that cure for him, one of the things I know he wanted most.

"Catherine…there probably isn't a…" I shake my head at him. I wasn't going to let him starting thinking like this.

"Vincent." I said as I leaned in to kiss him, giving him all the passion that I could into that simple and brief kiss. "We will find a cure okay? I'm not going to give up this easily, are you?" I ask him. Vincent shakes his head and I smile at him. "Good, now maybe we should go in there and help JT and Heather, perhaps we missed something while looking through all of those files?"

**Vincent**

Catherine said to me as she caressed the side of my face. I hadn't thought of that possibility. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to go into that shed just yet and have to face the place that gave me such high hopes for an antidote to only find disappointment in the end, that the antidote didn't work how I, well how Catherine and I expected it to work anyways. I sigh as I wrap my arms around Catherine's waist and pull her close to me, so I can lean my forehead against hers.

"Would you mind going in ahead of me?" I asked her thinking that I just wanted to blow off some steam go for a run or something. I sigh as I continued on saying. "I just don't think…" She leans in to kiss me, cutting me off as I felt her fingers run through my hair.

"It's okay Vincent, I don't mind." I smile at her as I reach my hands up and run them down up and down her arms. I just love it how Catherine always seems to understand me.

"You sure?" I ask her, I reached my hand up to tuck a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'm sure Vincent."

"Okay." I breathe as I lean in to kiss her. "I think I might take a run or something." I tell her as Catherine leans in to kiss me and when she pulled away she said.

"You go ahead and do what you need to do Vincent. I'll be here, okay?" I nod my head against hers as I lean in to kiss her softly before stepping out of her embrace and taking off at a run.

**JT**

"Hey, Cat where's Vincent?" I asked her as I stopped looking through some files. Heather paused as well when she saw her sister walk in. She put down the papers and walked up to her, pulling her into a hug. Immediately I knew what was wrong, Vincent. He hasn't seemed to be able to cope with the idea on the antidote not giving him what he wanted. I mean I understand, I'm frustrated with it myself for it not working how we all wanted it to.

"Cat, something's wrong? Is Vincent okay?" She asked Cat as she released her from the hug. Cat looks up at me, frowning a little bit.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here today…" She said her voice trailing off as she takes a seat down on one of the chairs.

"Is Vincent okay?" Heather asks her again. Cat shrugs her shoulders looking up me.

"He said he is, but I think this antidote not working how we all hoped it would really put a downer on him JT." I nod my head in understanding as I give Cat a small smile.

"Don't worry Cat, he'll come around. Where'd he go anyway?"

"Out for a run, I think maybe to blow off some steam or something." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Did you find anything worth keeping?" Cat said, changing the subject as she motioned her hand at the piles of files on the table. I shake my head.

"We still have half of them left to go through." Cat the stands up from her chair and walks over towards us, only to be held back from her sister pulling on her arm.

"Cat, look, go back and get some rest or something at the cabin, JT and I got this."

"But I want to…"

"Cat, I think Vincent needs you more now than we do." Heather argued back at her as she placed her hand on Cat's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Are you sure?" She asks once again. I nod my head at her after sharing a glance with Heather.

"Yeah. Go find Vincent." Cat gives us a small smile before turning and walking out of the cabin, just before she walks out the door she turns around and muttered a small thanks and then took off running, calling for Vincent.

**Heather**

I watch my sister run into the woods and when I could no longer see her I turn around and walk over to JT, placing a brief kiss on his cheek before helping look through the papers. In the beginning I no idea what I am looking for but then JT gave me a few pointers on what I should be looking for and so far I haven't found anything of importance worth keeping and the pile of files to burn kept on piling up.

"You know, we should have a bonfire tonight with all of these papers." I tell JT as I take another box from the shelf and sneezing while I do so. Darn allergies, I thought to myself as I sat the box onto the table next to the huge pile of files to burn.

"That would be nice, I don't know if Vincent will be joining us though…" JT said. I had a feeling that he's still blaming himself for the antidote not working and I stopped momentarily from looking through the files as I walk over to him, lying my hand on top of his and giving it a squeeze.

"JT this isn't your fault…" JT shakes his head.

"But Heather. Maybe I missed something, maybe..." I shake my head and put a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"JT you did nothing wrong, it just didn't work the way we wanted it to and we had no way of knowing what the outcome of it would be. There wasn't any records or details of what happens after someone takes the antidote…" I told him and then I leaned in capturing his lips with mine. After I pull away from our kiss I then said. "So don't go blaming yourself okay?"

"Okay, I won't." JT said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Good." JT said as he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Did you tell Cat to go after Vincent so you could have me all to yourself?" He asked, causing me to blush. Okay so maybe I did plan it that way, but that wasn't the reason. I knew that Vincent would need Cat now and I knew Cat probably couldn't focus on a bunch of Muirfield files at the moment, for her mind would be constantly worrying about Vincent. I sigh as put the last file out of the box and onto the burn pile stack. I then wrap my arms around JT's neck, and lean my forehead against his before saying.

"Maybe, but I know that Cat wouldn't be able to focus going through these papers, she'd probably be worrying about Vincent. Plus he needs her now." I felt JT nodding his head against mine, agreeing with me.

"Yeah, he does. Your sister has this special way with him, that I can't even begin to try and understand."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I tell JT as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Um, how do you feel about taking a little break?" JT mumbles against my lips as I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Mm, I think that's a good idea." I said as he pulled me in for a kiss and let my fingers ran through his hair. JT backed us up against wall as he deepened the kiss and seconds later we both broke the kiss in need of some air.

"Wow." I said, breathlessly. Thinking that's the best kiss I've had in a long time. Then again it's been a long time since I loved someone like this… Wait a minute; did I just say I loved JT in my head? I smile at him as I lean in for another kiss thinking I do love him and maybe it's high time I tell him so. I pull away from our kiss as I look into JT's eyes and whispered.

"I love you."

**JT**

I blink twice, making sure that I am actually here and that Heather just told me that she loves me. I question myself wondering if I felt the same about her, that I loved her as well. I smile and pull Heather in for a kiss, thinking that yes I do love her, I always have, ever since she first kissed me back in her apartment while Cat and Vincent we away on their camping trip. Reluctantly I pull away from the kiss and I said.

"I love you to Heather."

**What did you guys think? I don't know, but I always picture if JT and Heather were dating that HEather would be the to say I love you first to him...why can't they have those two get together on the show? **


	89. Chapter 89

**Okay so I got absolutely no sleep last night after last's night's amazing...breath taking...blown away episode. I'm just like wow. I wasn't expecting them to declare their love for one another but well...I practically melted. How Vincent said to Catherine: I'm so in love with you. Just wow! Breath taking and for a moment I swear I forgot to breathe. **

**Anyways here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy! There's probably about three more chapters left to this Fanfic. Wedding chapter...should be the next one or two...I hope you guys enjoy...don't forget to tell me what you think. :) **

**Catherine**

I snuggled my face into Vincent's shoulder, not really wanting to wake up and get out of bed as I thought, today we would be leaving the cabin and go back home. But then again that only meant that our wedding would soon be here. We are less than a week after all and I simply couldn't wait for it to come. I shift a little closer to Vincent as I reached over taking his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together.

Yesterday late afternoon Heather and I did a bit of cleaning around the cabin and planning of where everything should go. Vincent and I decided to have our wedding take place on the deck of the cabin. It just happened to be the right size for the amount of people that we'll be having up here for the wedding, which is very small. I didn't want to bother with a large wedding. Plus not only that, but that's our spot where Vincent proposed to me. I sigh as I remembered that day.

Heather and I did some cleaning yesterday day afternoon and while we were cleaning, Heather told me that her and JT declared their love for one another and I couldn't be happier for the both of them. Heather deserved to be happy after having break up after break up and I'm glad it' JT that she's with. Vincent seemed to be feeling better from the antidote not working yesterday how he wanted it to, and I'm glad. I hated seeing him worried and upset.

He actually seemed to be enjoying himself as we all huddled around the bon fire from the Muirfield files that we burnt so they wouldn't get into the wrong hands. We all laughed at JT's occasional jokes and then sometimes we would simply just sat around in silence, enjoying the calming of the night and just each other's company.

JT did luckily manage to find some interesting files that were worth keeping. Maybe, I thought, maybe eventually we will be able to find a cure for Vincent one day. I only hoped that we would and I know JT wouldn't dare give up finding a cure for his best friend.

I lift my head up and rest my chin on Vincent's shoulder when I felt him move a little bit. I lean up and place a kiss on his neck. "Morning." I whisper. I heard Vincent sigh as he pulled me closer to him.

"Catherine, it's early…" He mumbled. I laugh again, remembering the many fun times I got to experience trying to wake up a sleeping Vincent. Definitely a challenge in itself sometimes, I thought as I gave him a kiss on his shoulder.

"We should get up though, make sure everything is ready for our wedding this coming weekend." Vincent smirked at me and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Our wedding? Wait, I'm getting married to you?" I shake my head, laughing as I lightly elbow him in the side. Morning definitely seems to bring out the, oh what should I call it, the goofy side of Vincent.

"Ouch, that hurt." Vincent said jokingly. I giggle as I say.

"Good."

"You know, I'm kidding Catherine." He said, I nod my head, knowing that he was, but still it was all fun anyways. I lean up to kiss him softly on the lips and I felt his hands reach up to run his fingers through my hair.

"You know," I start to say as I pull away momentarily from our kiss, "I can't wait to wake up to you like this, every morning." Vincent pulled me in for another kiss and said.

"Me neither." I lean in to kiss him once more before resting my head back on his chest, wanting to have a few more minutes like this before we really did have to get up and start packing head back into the city.

"So I can't believe that Heather actually told JT she loves him first…"

**Vincent**

Catherine said to me as I rubbed my hand down her arm a little, while pulling her closer to me, wanting to enjoy this close moment with her before we actually did have to get up and leave this nice comforting and relaxing spot. I chuckle a little bit as I'm reminded of our plan to hook the two of them up, I never thought it would work out so well.

"Well they certainly seem to be happy."

"Yes, they do, I'm happy for them." Catherine said as I glance down at her smiling a little.

"I'm happy for them too." I say.

"Vincent…" Catherine starts to say before her sister…

"Cat!" I felt Catherine shift a little bit so she's in more of a sitting position, with her back against the headboard.

"I wonder what she wants this time?" Catherine said, frowning at me. I chuckle and said.

"Well, you'd better go find out before she comes…" Crap to late I thought as our bedroom door opened.

"Cat, we are out of coffee…how is it we're out of…"

"Heather, calm down…"

**Catherine**

I said to my over reacting sister. Heaven forbid we are out of coffee and it's like the world is coming to an end with her.

"I'll be right out Heather." I tell her.

"But Cat!" Heather whines, wanting my immediate attention. I send her glare and say once more.

"I'll be right out, alright"?" I tell her sternly, she nods her head at me before walking out of the door as I sigh and lean my head on Vincent's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"You know we could just send her off to live with JT." Vincent suggested. I lift my head up at Vincent's comment thinking that he didn't have a bad idea. I smirk a little and just as I'm about to say something…

"Cat!" I groan a little, as I give Vincent an apology look.

"Sorry, I should probably…" Vincent nods his head and leans in to kiss me.

"Go ahead, before your sister gives herself a heart attack." I smile and lean in to kiss him once more before sliding off of the bed to go and help my crazy sister find a solution to her coffee problem.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

**Heather**

Cat asked me as she joined me in the kitchen. I close the door to a kitchen cupboard and nod my head, as I thought to myself, why oh why didn't I bring a long enough coffee. Just the JT walks into the room, sipping at a…

"JT is that my…"

"You're what?" I walk off to him and take the cup out of his hands.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as I playfully send him a glare, so he's the coffee thief, I thought as I took a sip of his coffee and handed it back to him.

"You're sharing that with me." I told JT as I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek probably leaving him confused, but oh well. Just then Catherine giggles a little bit and I turn around to glare at her.

"Whatever is so funny big sis?" I ask her as I place my hands on my hips. She shakes her head as she walks past me.

"Nothing Heather, absolutely nothing at all." She said as she walks past us and returns to her room.

**Vincent**

"Hey, I was just coming back to join you." Catherine said to me as I was sipping on a shirt. I shrug my shoulders and said.

"That's alright, I needed to get up anyways." I walked over to Catherine and pulled her into my arms, placing a kiss on her forehead I asked. "Did you solve your sister coffee outburst problem?" Catherine smirks at me.

"Let's just say that JT was the coffee culprit." I laugh a little as I imagined the entire scene in my head how Heather must of reacted.

"Poor JT." I whispered as I stepped back out of our embrace. Catherine smiles a little and I raise my eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You should've seen JT's face when Heather snatched the cup of coffee out of his hands and took a sip out of it." I laugh as I did picture it in my head. How those two managed to get along sometimes is beyond me.

"Well, I'm glad Heather solved her coffee problem."

"Me too." Catherine said as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me as I kissed her back with just a much passion. Moments later when we pulled apart I simply stared into Catherine's beautiful eyes as I reached my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." I whisper to her. She smiles and said, as I felt her fingers playing with my hair on the back of my neck.

"Morning." She said as she leans in to kiss me. I pull away and said.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I believe we have some packing to do so we can get around and head back to the city." I tell her, even though I really didn't want to leave this cabin. I smiled as I thought I really couldn't wait until our wedding because afterwards I was going to give Catherine her wedding gift.

Catherine smiles at me as she leans in to give me one more kiss and said.

"Five more days Keller." I smirk at her as I followed her out of the bedroom.

"Till what?" She turned around and glared at me.

"Till our wedding." She said, playfully elbowing me in the side.

"Oh, right, till that I almost forgot." That got me another glare, but it was worth it, just to joke around a little. Catherine turned around and leaned in to kiss me as she said.

"You better not…" I laugh a little and kiss her.

"I'm only kidding Catherine…" I pause and then say. "I love you." She smiles as she steps away from me.

"I love you to Vincent."


	90. Chapter 90

**20 DAYS until the new BATB Episode! Yes I'm counting down already, what Beastie doesn't? **

**Speaking of I hope you follow me on twitter if you haven't: ebcameron89**

**Anyways thank you so much for all the reviews, because of you guys you all made this fanfic possible to keep on getting more and more chapters and we are only a few chapters away from the ending...but never fear I am on planning on a writing a little bit of normal 2 with a few chapters, not near as many but a few. **

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...Vincent and Catherine's wedding.**

****Hint...Hint** Might want to pull out a few tissues... I needed some after writing this chapter. **

**Catherine**

"Cat!" Heather yelled, as she walks into my bedroom. "Are you awake?" She asked me as she sat at the end of my bed, with a big smile on her face. I swear you'd think she is the one getting married today. "Come on, get up. We're going to miss our hair appointment." She told me as she flew the covers back and practically dragged me out of bed.

"Heather, it's only eight in the morning. Our appointments aren…" I start to say as I managed to release my hand from Heather's tight grip and grabbed my bathrobe. I slipped it on as I walked out of the bedroom following Heather.

"It know, but still you need to get, we have so much too do." Heather said. Just then I heard a knock on my door, must be Brooke I thought as Heather, finally let go of my hand after dragging me out to the hallway and ran over to the door, opening it for her.

"Brooke!" She exclaimed.

"Is the bride to be finally awake?" She said, as she walked in as I yawned a little bit..

"Well, I did have to practically drag her out of bed." Heather explained to Brooke who walked over to me pulling me into a hug.

"So how are you this morning?" I smile at Brooke, thinking that really, how I am, I couldn't be any happier, I'm marrying the man I love today and I'll get to spend the rest of my life with him. Heather walks into the kitchen and pours a cup of coffee, and comes back to me, handing the cup of coffee over to me.

"I figured you could use this." She said, still smiling. "And same question for me as well…" I roll my eyes at Heather as I take a sip of coffee.

"Honestly?" They both nod their heads at me.

"I'm really, really great. I can't wait to become Mrs. Keller."

"Awe…" Heather said, just as I heard my cell buzz letting me know I have a text message. I pick it up from the table.

"Is it him?" Heather asks me. I send her a playful glare as I flip my phone open and it said I had a text message from Vincent. I couldn't help but smile and I'm most likely blushing as well.

_Vincent: rooftop_. I smile as I read that message that I so often get and I also thought, well apparently he doesn't think it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and neither did I. I look up at Heather and Brooke who were simply standing there looking curious as to rather or not it was him? I smile and nod my head and I said.

"Well I had better go and get a shower, so we can leave in a few minutes." Heather nods her head at me and said.

"Well I'll make sure we don't forget anything. Besides it will be awhile until you come back to this apartment."

"Okay, thanks Heather, Brooke." I said as I sat down my coffee on the counter and headed back to my bedroom. Where I climbed out of the fire escape after turning on my shower so that way Heather would really think I'm showering. I then climbed up the fire escape and as soon as I came to the top step, Vincent was there, waiting for me. Like he would be at the alter, at one o'clock today, I thought as I felt the butterflies starting to swarm in the pit of my stomach.

**Vincent**

"Hey." I whispered as I gave Catherine a hand to help her step onto the roof.

"Hey." She said, and then I simply couldn't resist as I pulled her into my embrace and captured her lips with mine. Spending last night away from was the longest night of my life. I'm glad I won't have to do that again tonight. But Catherine and I decided that last night she would spend some time with Tess and her sister, and I would have some guy time with JT, which I have to admit wasn't so bad, except for the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about her all night long.

I felt Catherine wrap her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair as she pulled me closer to her. If it wasn't for the need of air I'd probably still be kissing her, but reluctantly I pulled away from our embrace as my hand settled on her cheek.

"I missed you." I whispered. Catherine smiles and lays her hand on top of mine.

"I missed you to." She said as she leaned into give me a brief kiss and I thought to my self, could it be one o'clock already? I couldn't wait till the wedding, but then the part I'm really excited about is my wedding gift to her. She had wanted to make hotel reservations tonight for where we would stay on our wedding night, but I told her I already had that covered and when she asked me, what is it, my surprise to her that is, I simply told her it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?

"I love you so much." I told her as I lean my forehead against hers.

"I love too Vincent." She giggles a little bit.

"Catherine…what?" She put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "You know it's bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding…" I smirk a little and say.

"It's only bad luck if other people see you with the groom before the wedding…" Catherine laughs a little and pulls me in for a kiss.

"That's real clever, Keller."

"I know…" I tell her. "But I had to see you…" Catherine nods her head against mine as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"I wanted to see you too Vincent." Catherine whispers and I pull her in for one more kiss, giving her all the passion that I could into that kiss. I then pull away as I leaned my forehead against hers and whisper.

"I'll see you later…" I whisper to her. Catherine smiles at me, as I noticed her blushing a little bit as she does so.

"See you." She whispers and just as she's about to turn out of my embrace she said. "Don't be late Keller." I raise my eyebrows in surprise at her comment and before I could reply she's already walking towards the fire escape steps. Of course I wouldn't be late to my own wedding…

**Catherine**

"Wow, Cat you look amazing, Vincent's going to be blown away." Heather said to me after her, Brooke and Tess finished zipping me up in my wedding dress.

"Yeah, he certainly is Cat." Tess said to me as she pulled me into a hug. I nod my head as I felt myself tearing up a little when she hugged me. Of all times I had to start crying now, why not after, or during our vows, which I know I certainly would be. I just hoped I made it through mine without bawling my eyes out.

"Cat, are you okay?" Heather asks me as she takes notice of my tears, which I quickly wipe from my face. I nod my head and give her a weak smile.

"I'm just…just…" Great now I'm speechless.

"You're just happy?" Brooke said to me as we all sat down and Heather hands me a tissue.

"Thanks." I mutter to her as I wipe under my eyes. More than likely Vincent's sensing my crying, I thought to myself and that seemed to help me calm down bit for I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Brooke, how'd you do it? How'd you not…" I started to say again as I felt myself tearing up…again. She smiled at me as she laid her hand on top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. She shakes her head, smiling. "Brooke?" I question her.

"I did cry."

"What?" Heather said, surprised. I am to because we both were practically with her during almost everything.

"I cried when I had that small moment to myself, thinking that I'm going to be marrying your dad in only a few short hours or even minutes, and I couldn't be happier." I smiled at Brooke.

"I just don't know how I'm going to make it through the vows…" I tell her.

"Catherine, can I give you a little advice?" I nod my head as I wiped, yet another tear from my face.

"When I said my vows to your father, I pretended that it was just the two of us. That we were the only ones in the room, not anyone else."

"And it worked?" She smiled and nods her head.

"Well, it helped." I laugh a little, feeling a bit better and less teary-eyed

"Thanks Brooke," I said smiling as I pulled her in for a hug. I turn to look at Tess and Heather and muttered thanks to them as well.

"Well, I'll be right back ladies, I'm going to check on your dad see how he's holding up." I smile thinking; he's probably pacing the floor.

After Brooke leaves I turn to Tess and Heather thinking if it wasn't for Tess, Vincent and I wouldn't be able to do this today, to get married and have a chance at a normal life. I stand up and pull Tess in for a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper to her.

"For what?" I shrug my shoulders, thinking how is it she doesn't know why I'm thanking her? If not for her, none of this would be possible.

"For giving Vincent his life back…" Tess smiles at me as she comes to realization of why I was thanking her. "For not well, for not turning him in, for trusting me, being a good friend…"

"Cat, you're going to get yourself crying again." I nod my head thinking she's right I needed to focus on something else right now, that something else is that I'm marrying the love of my life today and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Keller. Everyone is here, that's close to Vincent and I except for…mom…I thought as I turned to look at Heather. She nods her head and pulls me in for a hug, knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

"Cat, I know I wish she were here with us too." I wrap my arms around her as we hug each other tightly.

"You're mother is here with us Catherine, in spirit." I turn out of Heather's hug and come face to face with my dad. If anything that got me crying all over again. Oh when did I become such a crybaby I ask myself? My dad takes a hold of my hands giving them a squeeze.

"She's here Cat. She's watching over us and she would be so happy for you…"

"Dad…" I start to say as he pulled me in for a hug. I hug him tighter to me. I wished more than anything that mom could be here today with us. That she would get to meet the man that I gave my heart to and love more than life itself. My father pulls back from our embrace and takes his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"Now, let's wipe those tears away sweetheart, you are marrying a very fine young man today after all…" I nod my head as I gave my dad a smile.

"We'll go on ahead and wait for you outside." Brooke said to me. I nod my head at her and she leans in to give my dad a kiss on the cheek as she walks by us.

"Dad?"

"Yes Catherine?"

"I love you…"

"I love you to Catherine and I'm so glad that you found someone else that I know will take good care of you and always love you." That did it, I thought as I pulled my dad in for another hug and felt a tear fall down onto my cheek. A few seconds went by before my dad pulled back from our embrace and said.

"Now let's go and get you married today, shall we?" I nod my head smiling as I link my arm with my dad's and reach down for my bouquet of wild flowers, allowing him to lead me out of the dressing room.

**Vincent**

"You nervous?" JT asked me as we started to walk out towards the deck where we are getting married.

"A little." JT chuckles and said.

"You'll be fine Vincent and by the way man…"

"Yeah JT?"

"I'm happy for you." I smile at JT and nod my head.

"Thanks." I said as we stepped up onto the deck and music began playing. I couldn't help but notice JT smiling as Heather walked down the isle, returning his smiling and blushing. Just then I started feeling nervous as the music changed and for a moment I forgot breathe…

**I hope you guys will be hitting that Review Box! I'm curious to what everyone thought about this chapter.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Thank you so much for your reviews...they really mean a lot to me. You'll probably need your tissues again for this chapter...for this chapter is the ceremony. **

**twitter: ebcameron89 I hope you follow me if you aren't already doing so...after all us beasties have to stick together and help BATB get a second season! **

**enjoy...**

**Catherine**

My heart started pounding the minute my dad walked me around the corner of the cabin and when I saw Vincent waiting there like he said he would be for me at the end of the isle. All of the guests stood up the second they saw me as my dad led me down the isle. They had their eyes all on me, but the only one I had my eyes on is Vincent, my soon to be husband. He smiled at me as my dad walked us closer to him. We paused in our walking as I turned to face my dad.

"I love you sweetie." My dad said as he pulled me into a hugged and placed my hand in Vincent's. My eyes connected with his as my dad whispered to him.

"Take care of my little girl Vincent." Vincent nods his head and replied.

"I will sir." He said and immediately turned his gaze back onto me.

"You look so beautiful Catherine." He said as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. I smile at Vincent as we turn to face each other.

"We are gathered here today…" The pastor started saying, and his words seemed to fade away as I simply stared into Vincent's eyes and it was simply just the to of us.

"JT, the rings?" Vincent asked and I blinked realizing that I had missed the beginning part of the ceremony as I watched JT hand Vincent over the rings. I could feel myself shaking all over again from nervousness knowing that we would now be saying our vows.

"Catherine and Vincent have decided on writing their own vows so Vincent when you're ready." I smile up at Vincent as he pulls out a piece of paper from his tux pocket.

"I had it written down." He told the guest as he showed him the piece of paper that contained his vows. The guests laugh a little bit. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. Vincent then turned his attention back to me as I felt him give my hand a small squeeze as he unfolded the piece of notebook paper. The sun is now starting to set behind the mountains, and I couldn't think of a more perfect setting.

"Catherine." Vincent said as his eyes connected with mine and suddenly it felt like it were just the two of us and we were here, at this exact spot on the deck just talking about anything. But we weren't, we're standing here and it's our wedding day. I erase those thoughts from my mind as I look up and smile at Vincent squeezing his hand, telling him to continue on.

**Vincent**

"Catherine," I started to say again as I cleared my throat and continued, even though I felt completely nervous now with all the eyes of the guest on me as I read my vows to Catherine.

"Before I met you, I never thought that this could be possible for me. I never thought I could have this kind of life, this normal life with you, even with all the risks that evolved around our relationship. I at first didn't think this could work out, but Catherine, you showed me that it is possible. I used to fear that when you really saw me for what I am, who I am that you would turn away and never come back, but Catherine you didn't run, and you came back to me and that's when I thought, maybe I could have a chance at a normal life as long as you are apart of that normal." I paused for a minute as I took notice of Catherine crying and wiping her hand on her cheek to brush her tear away. She nods at me to continue as I felt her squeezing my hand. I smiled at her and said. "Our relationship hasn't been exactly easy for either of us, we faced so many obstacles together, but no matter the outcome of those obstacles that we faced we still saved each other in the end. Still loved each other and it's because of that love that we are here, today at our wedding and I'm standing in front of the woman I love so much more than this world and without her, my life would be meaningless and empty." I paused before reading the last few sentences on the notebook paper that I have my vows written on. "Catherine, I promise that I'll protect you, to always be there for you, to catch you when you fall. I promise to comfort you, to take care of you when you're sick, to simply just love you forever. Those are my vow's to you Catherine." I said as I nervously slipped her wedding ring onto her finger. Catherine smiled at me and I release a breath that I've been holding from reading those vows to Catherine.

**Catherine**

My heart is beating a million miles a minute once again as Vincent read his vows to me. I suddenly found myself wondering what the guests thought of his vows, when some of them didn't even know what we have been through.

"Catherine? Your vows?"

"Oh right." I tell the pastor, suddenly wishing that I brought my piece of paper with me as I tried to remember how they started. I felt Vincent give my hand a small squeeze and he mouthed I love you to me and then all of a sudden it felt like it was just the two of us again.

"Vincent…" I start to say still feeling a little nervous. I kept on telling myself it's just the two of us as I said. "Vincent, I never thought I would find myself standing here, next to the man that I love more than life itself on this day. I love you so much Vincent. There aren't words strong enough that describe my love for you. You know I never thought I'd let my heart out to someone again, for fear that they would only break my heart, but you, you changed all of that. You broke down the wall that I've been holding up all these years and helped me out of my shell that I've hidden in for years." I clear my throat as I felt a tearing falling down my cheek. Apparently even if I think that we are the only two in the room that doesn't help with the crying, just the nerves. "Vincent, there was a time that you told me to stay away, but I kept on coming back to you and you well you kept on coming back to me, it took us a while but we realized our love for one other and when we did, we didn't stop loving. Vincent, I promise to love you every single day of my life and never stop. I promise to protect you, to comfort you, be there for you, care for you when you're sick. I love you so much Vincent and together we can over come anything…" By now I'm sure my mascara is running down my cheeks as I wiped yet another tear from my face as I place the wedding on Vincent's ring finger, with shaking hands.

"By the power vested in me, I now promise you man and wife…" I didn't hear the rest of what the pastor said to us, for Vincent's lips claimed me within seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I melted from the touch of his kiss.

**Vincent**

I reluctantly pull break our kiss, knowing that we could continue this later, without an audience. "I love you." I breathe before completely pulling away. Catherine smiles and whispered to me that she loved me to and as we turn to face the audience, I reached down to intertwine our fingers, thinking this is the best day of my life.

**What did you guys think? I hope their vows were emotional enough, powerful enough and about just right... (I never wrote vows before) so I hope you guys tell me what you thought of them. Anyone cry during this chapter? I did while writing it. Well I hope to be reading reviews on what you guys thought...**

**Next Chapter...reception...**


	92. Chapter 92

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. This chapter is the final conclusion of Catherine and Vincent's wedding.I'm thinking that there will be like one or two more chapters left to A Little Bit of Normal. **

**Then comes the second installment A Little Bit of Normal Part 2. You guys are more than welcome to leave what you would like to have happen with in the last one chapter or two of this fanfic and also feel free to let me know what you would like to have happen in Part 2. :) **

**So shall we continue on with the wedding? I think that's probably a good idea...enjoy... **

**Heather**

"Um, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Heather Chandler, Cat's younger and only sister." I started to say, as I stood up from the head table and began my toast to Cat and Vincent. I suddenly felt nervous, as I looked out at all the guests with most of their eyes on me and some on Vincent and Catherine. I turn to smile at Vincent and Catherine as I cleared my throat. Before I began, I look down on my piece of paper that I had my speech written down on and said. "I have never known a couple so in love with one another, who share amazing chemistry and you can simply tell that by seeing how they look at each other that their eyes say it all." I turn to look at Vincent and say. "You know, I used to think by the time Cat would get married she'd be an old maid, so Vincent I thank you for saving my sister from that fate. I also know you will always take good care of my sister and make sure she's always happy, because trust me you don't want to get on my bad side." I said as I looked at Vincent and he smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulder. Everyone in the crowd laughed at that little comment I made and I cleared my throat again to continue on, my nerves have seemed to fade away as I said. "Cat I'm honored that you asked me to be your maid of honor and I'm so happy you found the love of your life. Someone that loves you for everything that you are, accepts you and someone that makes you happy." I pause for a minute as I flip the piece of paper over. "I wish you guys nothing but complete happiness and a future filled of love." I pick up my wine glass and wait for everyone else. "To Catherine and Vincent." I said as I tapped my wine glass with Cat and Vincent's taking a sip. JT then walks over to me and I hand him the microphone as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

**JT**

Before I began I simply looked at Vincent and Catherine and then back to Vincent whose life has changed so much since he met Catherine and I'm very glad she came into his life cause if not for her, Muirfield would still be after us and Vincent would still be in hiding, and not as happy as he is now. I've never seen this happy, so alive. I then turn to face the crowd, clearing my throat before saying.

"My name is JT, Vincent's best friend and former roommate." I paused as Vincent laughed a little as I said. "Vincent all I can say is I can't believe I'm standing here on your wedding day as your best man, I mean after all I used to think that I would beat you to the getting married point of life, but I guess you beat me to it." Vincent smirks at my comment, knowing exactly what I'm thinking, cause without Cat, he'd most likely be still hiding out in the warehouse with me. I clear my throat and said. "Vincent, I'm so happy that you found someone that makes you happy and I wish you both the best of luck, so let's raise our glasses." I said as I tapped my glass with Vincent and Catherine's, and took a sip of wine. Vincent then surprised me by setting down his wine glass and giving me a hug.

"Thanks man." Vincent said.

"You're welcome and congrats." Vincent released the hugged and then Catherine gave me a hug as well.

**Catherine**

"Thank you for everything JT." I whispered to him after I pull back from giving him a hug. JT shakes his head and said.

"No Cat, thank you." I nod my head and smile at JT knowing exactly what he's thanking me for.

"You're welcome." I tell him as I take a seat back into my chair while the waiters brought our meal out to us. Vincent turned to look at me and smiled as he leaned over to give me a kiss on my cheek and just then the guests started to tap their glasses with their silverware. I smirked at Vincent as we stood up, giving the guests what they wanted as Vincent lips captured mine. His kiss left me breathless and a little weak at the knees. I felt Vincent pull away from the kiss a few seconds later and we resumed to sitting as we started to eat.

About fifteen minutes later we found ourselves walking hand in hand out onto the dance floor, for our first dance together as husband and wife. I felt Vincent place his hands on my waist and I snaked my arms up around his neck as the music began playing.

"I love you Catherine." Vincent said. I smiled up at him as my fingers ran through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss as we continued to sway with the music.

"I love you too Vincent, so much and I'm so happy." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt Vincent lean his head against mine and for a moment it felt as if we are the only two out here, there's no one else, it's just us swaying to the music and holding each other close.

"I can't believe this day finally came." Vincent whispered into my ear.

"I know." I said. To him as Vincent then twirled me around for a spin and pulled me back into his arms. I laughed as I rested my head on his shoulder again, feeling happier than I've ever been. As the song ended Vincent pulled me in for a passionate kiss and as we kissed I heard the guests clapping.

Vincent then pulled away from our embrace as my dad joined us onto the dance floor, pulling me into his arms, so we could dance along to the father and daughter dance. I felt Vincent's eyes on my dad and I as I rested my head on my dad's shoulders, feeling him hugging me close to him as we began swaying to the music. He held me as if he didn't want to let me go.

"You always knew that one of these days you would have to let me go daddy." I whispered, as I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I know Catherine, but you'll always be my little girl. I know you belong to Vincent and he'll make a fine husband, but…" I lift my head up from my dad's shoulder as I look up at him, smiling and somehow knowing exactly what he is going to say.

"I know daddy, but I'll always love you first." I said him, giving him what I know he needed to hear; well more like wanted to hear. He gave me a small smile, as he kissed me on my forehead as the song ended.

"I love you Catherine." I pull him in for a hug and said.

"I love you too daddy." Heather walked up to us and we opened our arms to pull her into a hug and then Vincent was there next to us, as I released myself from our group hug and walked over to him, to join him for another slow dance. Some of the other guests came onto the dance floor, Brooke, dad, Heather and JT among them.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" I smile and blush a little as I shake my head.

"Well, maybe once but you can say it again." I tell him as Vincent smirked and leaned in to capture his lips with mine as we swayed along with the music.

"You're absolutely beautiful, stunning gorgeous…" I smile at him as I snake my arms around his neck. "And, I love you so much, you've made me so happy today Catherine."

"This is the happiest day of my life." I said to him, agreeing. Vincent kisses my forehead as he twirls me around, and pulls me back to him.

**Heather**

I smile as I watch my sister and Vincent dancing a few feet in front of JT and I. They looked so happy and so in love, it made me anxious for my own wedding day and I as I turned my attention back to JT I found myself wondering if maybe just maybe I could be marrying JT someday.

"I'm so happy for them." I whispered to JT as I felt him pull me closer to me, while we swayed along to the music, somehow managing not to step on each other's toes. Which was a good thing, because I most likely would have hurt JT's toe with the heels that I have on. JT looks over at Vincent and Catherine who were laughing about something.

"Yeah, they do. I'm glad your sister came into his life, it's like…"

"He's more alive?" I finished for JT and JT nods his head.

"Yeah." JT turns his gaze back to me, causing me to blush with the look that he's giving me.

"What?" I ask him, as I raise my eyebrow at him in question.

"You look amazing tonight Heather."

"You don't look to bad yourself JT." I told him as he smirked at little and said.

"Thanks." I lean my head against his as I felt his lips upon mine. JT then pulled away, what felt like to soon.

"I love you Heather." He whispered.

"I love you too, JT."

**Catherine**

"They look like they're having a good time." I tell Vincent as I look over at JT and Heather dancing a few feet away from us, holding each other close.

"Yeah, they do." Vincent replied. A few seconds later the song ended and a few guest left the dance floor for a fast song came on.

"I'm going to go over and talk with JT." Vincent said to me as I nod my head.

"Alright…"

"Cat, come on let's dance." Before I could say anything more, I found Heather at my heels, even on our wedding day she manages to interrupt us. Vincent smiled at me and nods his head before turning away.

"Cat." Heather said again as she took a hold of my arms and we started dancing to the music. The minute Vincent left, I couldn't help but kept on thinking that I should've went with him, but that's impossible when you have a Heather and Tess and now Brooke who seem to have just join us on the dance floor nearby. Well, I thought, at least in only a few short hours we'll have this cabin completely to ourselves so I simply just let myself have a fun time dancing along with friends and family.

**Vincent**

"Hey man." I said to JT as I leaned against railing of the deck, watching Catherine dance with her step-mom, Tess and Heather. I still couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looks today. I mean she looks beautiful every day but just today, wow.

"So um, why aren't you out there on the dance floor, dancing with your wife?" JT asked me as he continues to stare at Heather who was laughing about something. My wife. I thought as I couldn't help but smile, now that I could definitely get used to I thought as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I prefer slow dancing." I said. "What about you?"

"Same." JT replied. I chuckle as I turn my attention back on Catherine as I felt her eyes on me. I smiled at her and she smiled back blushing a little bit. She motioned her hand for me to come and join her and I shook my head. She frowned at me as she started walking towards me.

"Look's like you might have to like fast dancing." JT said chuckling as he left me to be alone with Catherine.

"Hey." Catherine said as she walks up to me, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey." I replied as Catherine closed the distance between us, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I missed you." Catherine said as she caressed my cheek with his hand. I smile at her as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I've been right here." I whisper to her as I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I know." She said, "But…"

"Cat! Time for the bouquet toss…" Heather said to her as she practically pulled Catherine out of my arms, dragging her back onto the dance floor and handing her the bouquet. Catherine frowned at me and mouthed an apology. I sigh as I thought, looks like we might not get a moment alone until later tonight, when the wedding is over.

**Catherine**

"Heather!" I exclaim as I remove my hand from her grip. "Excited much?" She shrugs her shoulders as a few girls walk to their place on the dance floor, waiting for me to throw the bouquet that Heather handed to me before she went to join them. I know she's hoping to catch it. I turn around, facing away from them, getting ready to toss it.

"Ready?" I asked them and counted, "one, two, three." I tossed the bouquet behind my head and turned around to see Heather, jumping up and down, like a little kid. I only roll my eyes at her as I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"Now, JT needs to catch that guarder." I laugh a little and shake my head, while Heather brings out a chair onto the dance floor. After taking a seat, I smile up at Vincent, who smirks a little as he walks onto the dance floor, and faces me. I raise my eyebrows in question as Vincent surprises me by running and sliding onto the dance floor on his stomach, stopping just in front of me as he slips under my dress and I felt his teeth against my leg, biting onto the guarder and sliding it down my leg. I couldn't help but laugh and blush at the same time, as he did this.

Seconds later Vincent stands up spinning the guarder around his finger. He then turns to me and gives me a hand pulling me into his arms for a kiss. I then take the chair off the dance floor, as the guys get ready for Vincent to toss the guarder.

I heard Heather squeal with happiness as JT catches the guarder and she runs to him, giving him a brief kiss as I thought that maybe just maybe those two will be getting married someday soon. They did after all look so in love. I felt Vincent take a hold of my hand, intertwining our fingers as we watched JT slide the guarder up Heather's leg and above the knee.

"I don't know about you, but I feel a Heather and JT wedding coming." I said to Vincent.

"You know, you just might be right Catherine." I smile up at Vincent as Heather runs to me pulling me into another hug.

A few hours later our wedding night came to an end. Vincent picked me up and carried me in his arms as we walked into the cabin. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss as he carried me up the stairs and to the bedroom. Vincent kicked the door open to the bedroom with his foot as I continued to kiss him with as much passion as I could, while I let my fingers run through his hair.

I felt Vincent lay me down onto the bed, my head landing on the pillows as he hovered over me. Vincent pulled away, as he simply just looked at me, his eyes reflecting his love for me.

"I love you so much Catherine Keller." I blush a little at my new name as I ran my fingers down Vincent's back pulling him in for a kiss before saying.

"I love you to Vincent, so very much." Vincent then claimed my lips as my fingers pushed back his jacket, wanting it off of him. Vincent stood up after briefly kissing me so he could remove his jacket. I pushed myself up with my elbows as I got up to help him remove his tie and then his shirt, kissing him and running my fingers through his hair. We've been waiting all day to this. For tonight we would be making love for the first time as husband and wife.

Vincent bent his head down trailing kisses on my neck and I started to moan in pleasure as I pulled him closer to me. I felt Vincent's hands undoing my lace on the back of my gown and suddenly I wished I had gotten a dress that zipped up, he was taking to long. What felt like forever he finally had the lace undone as I laid back on the bed, with Vincent hovering over me. Vincent pulled away as he looked down at me, smiling before kissing me with as much passion as he could and I thought. I simply couldn't be happier.

**What did you guys think? Don't forgot review and leave your ideas. I have some already of course but I'm curious to what you would like to read what happens next for our VinCat and JT and Heather. :) **


	93. Chapter 93

**I just want to say thank you all so much for the amazing and awesome reviews. **

**And now this is the last chapter of A Little Bit Of Normal. **

**There is going to be A Little Bit of Normal 2 coming up soon. I'm not sure if I will have the first chapter up tomorrow or not. But I will try. For now I hope you enjoy it! **

**Catherine**

I felt Vincent shift a little bit in his sleep, causing me to wake up. I snuggle my face into Vincent's chest, not really wanting to get up from this comfortable spot in his arms that held me close to him. I still couldn't believe that here I am, lying with him, his arms around me and we are married, we're husband and wife. I lift my hand up from his waist, so I could look at my wedding ring on my finger, as if making sure it's real, that we really did get married yesterday.

I sigh as I thought, our wedding couldn't have been any more perfect as I remembered everything from our vows to having fun just dancing and laughing and simply having a good time. I couldn't believe how quickly it all flew by, but I guess that's what happens when you're having the best time of your life. Which I did, and now, I get to wake up to the love of my life every morning. Fall asleep in his arms every night.

I felt Vincent pull me closer to him as I intertwine our fingers, laying our hands on his stomach. I lift my chin up to look at him to see him still sleeping, looking so peaceful, content, and happy. He must have sensed me looking at him, cause a few seconds later he opened his eyes and I smiled up at him as I leaned up to kiss him a good morning kiss.

"Morning." He smiled at me as I felt his hand rubbing my shoulder a little bit.

"Morning sweetheart." He mumbled, as I blushed from the nickname that he called me, clearly he's still not quite awake yet.

"You know, I could just lie here all day, and not get up." Vincent grinned at me and said.

"I couldn't agree with you more Catherine." I felt him place a kiss on my forehead as I snuggled my face back into his chest and I sigh as I relive last night in my head.

"Yesterday was…"

"Couldn't be more perfect." Vincent finished for me. I lift my head up from his shoulder and push myself up a bit using my elbows so I could look down at him. Vincent lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. "I love you so much Catherine." I nod my head and smile at him.

"I love to Vincent, more than you could know." I replied as I leaned in to kiss him passionately.

**Vincent**

I still found it hard to believe that yesterday actually happened. That Catherine Chandler became my wife yesterday. It was definitely one of the beast days of my life, cause if Catherine hadn't came into my life, I'd still be in the warehouse with JT. I mean I didn't mind it, he did after all manage to keep us off the grid all those long years, but I'm still beyond happy that Catherine came into my life and didn't run from me when she saw who I really was, but instead accepted me for everything that I am.

I shift a little so I'm lying on my side, facing my wife as I lifted my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really can't believe that we're finally married." Catherine smiled at me, nodding her head as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I know, but we are and I'm so very happy Vincent." She whispered.

"Are you?" I asked her. Catherine reaches her hand up to my face, caressing my cheek and I allow my eyes to close momentarily against her gentle touch.

"Yes of course I am Vincent. I'm beyond happy, and…" Catherine paused a minute and she seemed to debate if she should say what she wanted to.

"Catherine, what is it?" I whisper to as my fingers played with her hair. Catherine smiled, and leaned in to kiss me.

"And I can't wait to start a family with you." She said. The second Catherine said that, I immediately pulled her in for a passionate kiss and let my fingers run through her hair, pulling her close to me. Reluctantly I pull away and simply stare into her beautiful eyes.

I couldn't wait to start a family with her either. Before we got engaged part of me always hoped that I would marry her someday and have a family with her. At first I was worried about what would happen if we did have kids, with my DNA and all. I wouldn't want to pass that down to a child of mine. It wouldn't be fair to him or her, but then Catherine and I happened upon that cure and that gave me hope that I could have kids and that maybe just maybe there was a larger chance that they wouldn't turn out like me. Then after taking the antidote I only received disappointment in the end. Yes, I wanted to give Catherine what she wanted, but a part of me is still hesitant on that factor.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Catherine asked me with a hint of worry and concern in her voice. I shake my head.

"Catherine, what about me DNA…"

"That doesn't matter to me Vincent…"

"I know but…" Catherine shakes her head at me as she puts a finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Vincent, I want to give you that family you and I both want. I'm not going to let your DNA stop us from wanting that." Catherine said with such clarity in her voice that made me forget momentarily about my concern, making me realize that she's right, even though a part of me will always worry until when we do create a child together and it's born and I see for myself that him or her won't be like me, then will my worries erase away from me. I pull her in for a brief kiss.

"You're right, I shouldn't let that worry me, but I still can't help…"

"I know Vincent, but don't let it stop you from wanting what I know you want, promise me?" I nod my, smiling at Catherine. She somehow always knows what to say to me that calms me.

"I promise Catherine." I said.

"Good." She said as she leaned in to kiss me softly after pulling away she said. "What would you like, a boy or a girl?" I smile at Catherine as I pictured an exact duplicate of Catherine running around. "Vincent?"

"I think I would like a little girl, but as long as she looks like you." Catherine blushed a little bit when I said that and then I asked her.

"But what do you want? Boy or girl?"

**Catherine**

Vincent asked me. As I thought on it I couldn't help but picture a mini Vincent running around the house. I felt Vincent reach over and rub his hand down on my arm.

"A boy." Vincent raised his eyebrows as if he's surprised by what I just said.

"A boy?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, a little boy, but like you." Vincent chuckles a little bit.

"Well looks like we will have to have two kids so that way we each get our boy and girl look a likes." I laugh a little as I move closer to Vincent, lifting my head from my hand, as I felt it starting to go asleep. I move my head and lay it on Vincent's pillow as he looks down at me with a grin on his face.

"So um, when should we get started on kids?" I ask while giggling a little bit. Vincent growled a little as he captured my lips with his.

"What about now?" He asked as he pulled away briefly, staring in my eyes. His eyes reflected their love for me, his eyes that I melt every time he simply looks at me. Vincent hovers over me as I wrap my arms around his neck and nod my head.

"Anxious are we?" I said, teasing him as I ran my hands down his back.

"Aren't you?" He asked me as he briefly kissed me.

"Maybe…" I whispered as I pulled Vincent down for a kiss.

"Maybe?" Vincent questioned me again. I smile and nod my head as I felt Vincent roll us so I'm on top of him.

"Maybe yes…" I said to him.

"May…" He started to say before I cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me Keller." I simply told him.

"Yes, my love." He said as he complied too my wishes, capturing my lips with his, as my fingers started to run through his fingers.

"I love you so much Catherine." Vincent said as he rolled us over so now I'm looking up at him, smiling, feeling happier than I've ever been.

"I love you too Vincent."

**Vincent**

"Catherine, you ready?" I yelled from the downstairs as I waited for Catherine to finish packing her suitcase. The past two weeks here at the cabin all seemed a blur, because of how fast everything seemed to go by and today, I would be taking Catherine to the house that I bought a few days before the wedding. I couldn't wait to show her and see how surprised she is. I never told her, and so she thinks we are heading back to her apartment, but we aren't.

"Hey." She said, smiling as she folded her last top and placed it in her suitcase.

"You need any help?" I asked her as she shut her suitcase and zipped it. She starts to lift it up but I walk over to and lift the suitcase wanting to carry it for.

"Thanks." She said as she leaned up and kissed me briefly.

"Do you have everything?" I asked her. Catherine looks around the room and then turns back to look at me, nodding her head.

"Um, yeah I think I do." I turn around and walk out of the bedroom with Catherine walking behind me.

"I can't believe it's time to go home already." Catherine said as we walked down the steps.

"I know; it all went by so fast." Catherine giggles a little bit and I turn around to look at her.

"What?" I ask, as I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe cause we were having so much fun…" She said, shrugging her shoulders and walking pass me, while placing a kiss on my cheek. I grin at her, knowing what she's talking about. Not only that but I think I could hear the baby's heartbeat. I guess that's one of the great things of my super powers as Catherine calls it. I'll just wait for her to figure it out herself though and act surprise when she tells me.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." I said as I smiled at her, Catherine returned my smile as she closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss.

"You know." She started to say after she pulled away from me. "I sometimes wish we could just stay here." I lean in to kiss her softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will have plenty of weekends and vacation time with work that we could come here and stay a few days. Catherine nods her head as she leans her head on my shoulder, and I simply let myself enjoy the closeness with her. I smile as I thought, she is going to be blown away with the surprise that I have for her. Moments later I felt Catherine pull away as her eyes connected with mine.

"Let's go home Vincent." She said as she took a hold of my hand and with my other I lifted her suitcase and walked her out to the car.

About five minutes later we are driving along the highway heading towards what Catherine thinks is her apartment, but instead it's actually our house that we are going to.

"I bet Heather is anxiously awaiting for us to return. She's probably dying to interrogate us."

**Catherine**

I told Vincent while smiling and feeling so incredibly happy, that I almost didn't want to go back to work the day after tomorrow. I just wanted to continue living this fairytale life with Vincent and not have to face reality.

"Yeah, she probably can't wait for that." I grin at Vincent as I reach over for his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"And then there's Tess." I sigh, knowing that I am going to have to go out with them for a girl's night out and catch up on things. I might do that at the same time, that way I wouldn't have two interrogations. "You're lucky… you just have JT…" I told Vincent.

"I'm sure you'll survive. You did before."

"That's true." I told him as I noticed him taking a wrong a turn. "Vincent what are you…" I started to say, wondering where he is taking us. Vincent chuckles as he makes left turn.

"You'll just have to wait and see Catherine." I growl as I say.

"I hate waiting."

"Trust me Catherine, it'll be worth the wait." I shake my head at him.

"I thought we were going back to the apartment, Heather's expecting us." I felt Vincent giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"We are Catherine, but there's a stop I want to make first."

"What is…?"

"Just, wait, and be surprised." Vincent told me, I sigh as I give up and simply did as he asked.

About ten minutes, Vincent pulled into the driveway of a very nice looking home; that has a balcony on the second story and a yard even. This must be the suburb of New York City. I thought to myself as Vincent turned off the engine.

"Vincent?" I question him as he shakes his head, unbuckling his seatbelt. I start to open my door but he lays hand on my arm.

"Catherine, wait." I nod my head, knowing that he wanted to open the door for me. I simply stared at the gorgeous house, still unsure of what's going on, does Vincent know someone that lives here? I asked myself as Vincent opened my car door, giving me a hand out of the car. He shut the door and took a hold of his hand in mine as we walked up to the house. Before we stepped onto the steps of the porch Vincent turned to look at me.

"Vincent, what's…" I start to say, but Vincent shakes his head and places a finger on my lips, shushing me.

"Welcome home Catherine." My eyes widen in surprise, as I seem to take in the house for the first time. I couldn't believe this, and for a second I'm speechless. I then turn to look at Vincent and I smile at him as I jump into his arms, squealing a little bit as well as laughing as tears of happiness fell down on my cheeks. Vincent spins us around laughing, and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Vincent, this is, this just…" I start to say, as I found it difficult to talk for the moment.

"Do you like it Catherine?" Vincent asked me as he sat me down, holding me close to him. I nod my head, with a big grin on my face.

"Like it? Like it? I love it!" I exclaim to him. "And I love you so, so much Vincent." I told him. Vincent smiles and said.

"I love you to Catherine." He said and simply pulled me in for a kiss as I felt his fingers run through my hair. Just then I heard a crack of thunder and within seconds it started to pour down rain. Vincent and I look up from our kiss into the pouring down rain. I then smile at him as I pull him in for another passionate kiss. I love him so much and I'm so incredibly happy that we are starting our lives together as husband and wife and we will always be together.

**Again Thank You so much! Don't forget to look for A Little Bit Of Normal two that'll be coming shortly...maybe even tomorrow. :) **


End file.
